DB Super: The White Climbing Rose
by EvonySiren
Summary: A genetic disease has been known to be incurable, on her planet. She refuses to sit around and just let it take her life, at such a young age. Thus she chooses to go out and look for it herself, to other possible planets with civilization. In hopes of finding the cure, she may even find something worth living for aside from her family. She will fight to stay alive, if she has to...
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball S: The White Climbing Rose**

 **Chapter 1: Departing from family**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MUSIC THAT WILL BE LISTED IN THIS FAN FICTION, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS! I ALSO DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL SUPER, ALL RIGHTS GO TO AKIRA TORIYAMA!

Rated T or older, contains possible kissing and violence; May change as the story develops.

Tags: Fantasy/Spiritual/Mystery/Adventure/Action/Deities and more.

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to make a fanfiction on Dragon Ball super :D! I hope you will come to love this as much as I do! This story takes place on a far hidden planet deep within the galaxy of Goku's universe. It'll explain a bit of her own story before jumping right into the plot where Whis and Beerus go to Bulma's party. That way it will let you get to know her and her species a little :D!

As I said before in my other two fan fictions, if I haven't updated in a while and didn't put up an author's note...that would be the internet had been cut off out of the blue. At some point, the internet will indeed stop, I don't know when exactly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Play the song: Winterspell by two steps from hell. I HAVE WAITED SO LONG TO WRITE THIS, I EVEN DAY DREAMED ABOUT THIS BEAUTIFUL INTRODUCTION! Please, listen to the song, it is supposed to give the feel of happiness, excitement and worry free emotions. After finally finishing my hunter x hunter fanfiction, I decided to put this one into action! I hope you all enjoy this :D!)

In first person view, the scene was flying high above the clouds and a sun that peaked over them. Its beautiful rays beamed over the white fluffy clouds, pink, orange, white, yellow, red and peach colors shone over the cloudy horizon. "In a world of cloud and ocean... Two races co-exist." A woman's disembodied voice echoed through the scene. It was low, soft, gentle and innocent...yet not like that of a child. The fog from the clouds began to brush past the screen and the scene swooped slowly into them. "A race, who can soar with the birds and a race, that can swim with the fishes... This world... This planet...is called-" The voice spoke once more, before the scene brushed completely through the clouds and shown a beautiful view of a floating city. (This is where the song picks up * Heart *~) "Fijishara~" A bird flew to the side, crowing out with its majestic tone. The view of the city was gorgeous, colors were everywhere and many civilians flew all over the sky. Their wings looked ethereal, similar to angelic ones but, had a strange crescent moon shape at the start of their wings. Their wings came in various colors, blue, pink, purple, yellow, green, black, white, etc.

Birds with long wings, tendril feathers in their wings and on top of their heads, waved gracefully out as they flew. Rainbows littered the sky, lush green trees and grass was seen upon the floating land, tall buildings, short houses and more. Giant, wide and crystal clear waterfalls fell off many of the sides, from the land. The scene followed the bird, showing off the city and its beautiful colors. Flying under a large golden arc, that was in between a unique hole in the middle, it brushed past a woman who flew in the air and waved at it.

It flew through streets, path ways, parks, above rivers, and shown the lively hood of the people. Children laughed, played and flew with the birds, adults flew to their destinations and shown students who attended school, flying and chatting amongst themselves. "A world full of floating lands and oceanic cities, exist within a single planet... We are Aeronans." The woman's voice echoed once more, showing off the view of the beautiful city.

The bird that the scene followed, flew higher into the sky and show how big the land was. It was indeed large, nearly the size of a state. It circled around, flew low towards the ocean and the view itself went further under the water. Mer people swam above lit up cities and fish glided with them. Dolphins chirped and allowed them to hold on. Rays of the sun, beamed down upon the cities below and gave rainbow rays through the water. Sea weed, coral, jelly fish and more, all swam through out the ocean. Tall buildings with sharp tips, poked up at the top and had luminous lights on them.

The scene scrolled through the water, showing off the beauty of the oceanic civilization. Soon picking up where it left off; The scene swam up and plashed out of the ocean, to fly high within the clouds. (This is where it picks up again with the drums :D!) The floating city from afar, held beautiful waterfalls off the side and falling into the ocean. Clouds nestled up against the sides as well, while more clouds rested above it. Swerving around the city, it zoomed in and shown people popping out their wings. They flew off the edge of the land, diving down then swooping upward. The bird in the scene followed them, they ended up soaring to a separate piece of floating land and flying to their preferred destination.

The bird flew all over the sky, a large school in view and soared across the land. It slowed down, flying slowly towards a two story house with colors of white and silver plastered. It had an upstairs balcony, two pillars holding it up and it hung over the front door. (The song ends here! I hope you enjoyed the colorful introduction! :D) A woman flew down, she had beautiful see through, ethereal wings and a white dress that flared out a bit. The skirt of it was just above her knees and she wore tight black pants underneath. She wore white heelless boots that went up under her knees. Sky blue, upside down, triangular lace, which appeared see through adorned at the bottom of her dress and sleeves. One long and solid, sky blue lace started at both sides of her neck hole and curved down stylishly to her waist line. Her sleeves had the same colored solid lace, tightening around her elbow crease and made the ends of them flair out like the medieval style. If she were to lift her arms, in between her bicep and rib cage, two sky blue straps would unfold.

She had Short white hair in the style of a bob cut, bangs over one eye and soft, light gray, small lips. A turquoise hair extension reached down past her upper back, lightly sparkling from the light. Her skin looked shiny like metal but soft at the same time, it was a light silver. Her eyes looked like that of a bird, only a black outer ring was circled around a big blue and solid orb. (She's in the Cover image :D!) She held a miniature brief case, with an innocent and gentle smile plastered. Rushing into the front door, she shut it and leaned against it in glee.

" _Oh, I'm so happy... I graduated yesterday!_ " She mentally spoke, her voice was soft and innocent. She stood about 5'10 but, appeared short compared to everyone else in her race. She giggled to herself, hugged her bag tighter and shut her blue marbles.

She rushed forward, ran up the staircase and charged into her room. It was comfy, foreign purple flowers littered about her window, her bed was up against it and she had...a letter? It rested on top of her teal bedspread. In her room laid a violin case against the wall, a desk and chair that had a large mirror adorned. A custom made, white bow, a dagger in its black hilt and a short sword in its hilt next to it, rested against the wall near her bed. She cocked her head to one side cutely, blinking and paced across the wooden floor. Picking it up, she unfolded it and read its contents. _'My dearest Akasma... I won't be back until late at night and your father has body guard duties to attend. He will be back before sunset, so don't worry yourself. I left dinner for you in the food cooler containment, so you won't go hungry. Remember to practice your rogue skills, your father will be reviewing what you've learned. Also...dear... I have terrible news for you and I wish to discuss some matters with you, when your father and I are home together... It is important, so do keep that in mind. Love: Mom_.'

Akasma stared at the letter, she was hoping to see her parents today... She dropped her bag and only her lower, side view face could be seen. A single tear rolled down the side, with her lips curling slightly. The thought of something greatly important that needed to be discussed, swarmed her mind. She gripped tighter onto her paper, crinkling it up. " _Mom...Dad...when could I ever see you two, when it's not over something severe...?_ " She questioned in her head and began breathing heavily, more tears strolled down and hit the floor.

Birds could be heard chirping outside of her window, she peered up and seen baby Chisivans chirping in their nest. A mother and father Chisivan flew into it, snuggling with their infants. Akasma tossed her letter down, turned around and bolted out of the room. " _I almost forgot... today is the day, my mom performs at the stage!_ " She shouted in her head, not wanting to miss even a single performance from her mother. She ran down the stairs, rushed toward the front door and ran out. She stood on the front door's step, rolled her blue marbles to the clear and white clouded sky, then clenched her fists. She ran forward, jumped into the air, gracefully spun vertically and thrust her arms out to her sides. Long, see through, white wings popped out and emitted a beautiful sound. She caught herself in the air before falling, flapping her illuminated pallid wings.

She looked up at the sky again, nodded once and took off flying. She flew over the city, watching the people below fly all over the place and laugh from enjoyment. She smiled sweetly at the sight, soon getting greeted by an adult Chisivan to her right side. It was the same bird, that the scene followed in the beginning. Its graceful feathery tendrils, flailed as it flapped its wings. Hearing it chirp, she shut her lids and giggled at it. "Hello, how was your day Mr. Chisivan?~" She asked, her voice as soft and quiet as ever. Its pupils shifted to view her flying, it had the same kind of eyes as her people.

It flew away and had her open her orbs, at its fleeting form. Looking ahead, she seen a tall building with a ball point at the tip. Flying faster and lowering her form, she landed at the entrance and looked up at it.

" _Mom, you always were known to hold big gigs.~_ " She mentally said, with her solid blue marbles wavering at the building's beauty. She fast walked her way, through a pair of large and wide, glass double doors. Making her way through the crowed, she ran past the registration desk and through a scanner. It picked up her DNA, signaling that she was allowed in without a pass. Rushing through hall way after hall way, she came across another set of double glass doors and opened it. There her mother was, standing on the stage and was JUST about to play. She smiled softly at her mom, staring at her for a moment before finding a seat. Looking around, she found an empty spot and sat. " _I wish you the best of luck, mom!_ " She cheered for her in her head, pure excite and happiness evident on her features. The audience went quiet, after the long time of chatting with each other. Her mother was beautiful... Long silver hair, pure white skin, yellow orbs and a violin with golden, sparkling lines down it. She wore a lovely long dress, it was white with silver and gold mixed in. A band behind her began to play, then she picked up with her violin. (Play: Shadows by Lindsey Stirling :D, it's the song she's gonna play~) It was amazing, she expressed such emotion as she strung it with its stick. A lovely smile plastered on her beautiful, soft, sparkling silver lips. She would twirl gracefully, exposing a slit in her dress.

Tears fell from Akasma's eyes, while she had an open smile on her face. Her lids squinted and laughed every now and then. Just as it ended with its echoing after effect, Akasma felt dizzy. " _N-No...not...again...why... Why does this... always...happen to me...?_ " She mentally spoke before passing out, falling out of her seat and causing everyone around her to panic.

In first person view, the said woman gradually opened her eyes with a small groan. She seen a white ceiling and a window next to her. Out of first person view, she sat up slowly and looked around. "M-my room...?" She asked out loud, forming a questionable expression.

"Yes...dear... You passed out again..." She heard her mother's soft and mature voice, making her look over to the door of her room. She smiled gleefully, got out of bed and ran to her. Hugging her tightly, she backed up and looked at her.

"Mom, your performance was as lovely as ever! I'm still practicing, so I could be good like you one day! I hope I can make people smile like you can and have them cry, from how beautiful it is!~" She smiled sweetly with her orbs shut, tilted her head and clasped her hands together in front.

"Thank you sweetie, that means a lot to me.~ I look forward to hearing it." She replied and kissed Akasma's forehead lovingly. Standing up straight again, her mom gestured for her to follow and so she did. "It's time hunny, we need to talk..." She mentioned, with her daughter following suit.

Walking down the stairs, she watched her mother's back side and was mesmerized by her beautiful long and silver hair. They made it to the kitchen, it was decently big and had a big round table. Four chairs were against it, except for one. Her father sat in one chair, a bow laying on the table and a fancy dagger. The dagger's grip was a shiny silver with a single ruby in the middle. The end of the grip had an eagle looking head, the ruby took place as an eye for it. He had gray skin, white hair and blue eyes. Raising his head, he spotted his wife and daughter, then smiled kindly to them.

"Akasma, how have you been lately?" He asked, as he watched them both sit near him. His voice sounded soothing, caring and deep.

"I-I...passed out...when I was watching mom perform... She was as wonderful as ever! She made everyone tear up again!" She happily chirped, making her father laugh and close hit blue orbs.

"You always seem to idolize her, I don't blame you.~ hahaha!" He laughed in the end, making her mother laugh as well. The atmosphere felt so nice, she wished it would last longer. "I'm sorry we're always away from home...Akasma... Your mother is always working for her career and I'm always needed to protect the queen... You should know, your mother and I are always trying to find time to spend with you... Even if it is about severe cases, that we have to inform you about..." He stated, before shutting is lids and sighing. "But Akasma..." He said, making the said woman blink in question. She looked worried, she knew that tone of his meant seriousness...especially when he'd say her name like that.

"I'm sorry to say...but...you know your grandmother, right...? Remember when she passed away, due to an illness...?" He asked, making her nod and stare astonishingly at him. She was speechless, she didn't know how to respond. "Well...your mother and I didn't want to tell you, until we thought you were ready... You see...her illness...is genetic. Meaning, one of the future family members will possess the same disease. Have you ever wondered, why you seem to pass out at the most random of times?" He asked, looking up at her. Her mother had her eyes shut, with a tear straying.

"Y-yes... I have actually, I just never thought it was a big problem..." She spoke her soft and quiet voice, moving her marbles to the table. Mourn shone through her marble like orbs, while they squinted a bit.

"Well...that is the reason why you pass out... The genetic disease, is located in your brain. The illness eats away at one part of the brain but, doesn't affect your thinking process. It will slowly eat away as time goes and will eventually kill you... No cure has been found yet and the scientists are trying to find it... Unlike your grandmother, your illness seems to progress a lot faster than hers. I'm sorry...but please...please understand... We're telling you this, cause we love you and we don't want to leave you in the dark the rest of your life..." He finished with his hands clasped together, fingers intertwined.

Akasma was hit hard emotionally, a tear rolled down her cheek and was too stunned to say anything. "B-but there has to be something! Anything I can do, to help prevent it!" She yelled in fear, in hopes of a light dawning upon her. Her father just shook his head, with his lids shut. More tears fell, as she got up and backed away. "No...I don't want to die... I don't want to!" She yelled and ran up to her room. Her mother hollered out her name, to try and gain her attention...sadly her efforts had gone to waste.

She ran and plopped onto her bed, her dress ruffling up and sprawling out. She cried into her pillow, staining it with tears. "I don't want to! -hic- I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She cried heavily all night, which soon died down and made her feel sleepy. She looked over at her clock, that shown its digital numbers. Twelve in the morning, it read. Getting an idea, she clenched her fists ad sat up. " _I refuse to let the illness get to me! I won't just stand by and let it happen! I'm too young to die!_ " She mentally stated and rose to her feet. Grabbing a large brief case out of her closet, she stuffed it with her rogue attire, weapons and other essentials. Grabbed on to the handle of her Violin case, then ran to her balcony. " _It's a good thing...our species can breath in outer space... No one's been outside of our planet before though, well maybe a few_. _Besides, how else do you think we figured out, that we could breath in space?_ " She looked up, dispersed her wings out and started flying into the night's sky. Stars lit up the blackened sky, the moon looked large and had a second one near it. It was full of pink and purple colors, twinkling across the scenery.

Just before she got to fly off, a hand gripped onto her shoulder and made her look over it. "Sweetie... Where are you going?" He asked, her father had worried and wavering blue orbs. He was flying with pure white wings, illuminating the area.

"I-...I don't want to just stand by and let it kill me! So I'm going to search planet after planet, if that's what it takes! If I can just find someone, to find a cure...then I'll come back with it! Please..don't stop me... I don't want-" She got cut off, when her father hugged her tightly.

"I'm not here to say you can't do this... I'm here to support you and help prepare you for your long journey. Your mother would have protested if she heard us but, I know I don't have a say in this...; WE don't have a say in this. Dear, if worse comes to worse, use my teachings to defend yourself. Use the knowledge I've taught you, about survival as well, it'll come in handy... As much as it pains me to watch my little girl leave...I can't stop you... I will tell your mother about this and explain it to her..." He stated, then let go of her and looked into her blue marble like irises.

"Thank you...father... I believe I'm well prepared, I have everything I need to stay safe..." She smiled sweetly with tears of joy and sorrow. Joy for having the chance to go out and search for a cure... Sorrow, for having to leave her family. "I will be back as soon as I can..." She bowed to her waist, then rose back up. "Even though I have social phobia, I'll still stay strong and try my best to talk... If I can't talk to anyone, then I won't be able to get anywhere..." She replied, whilst flapping her illuminated white, ethereal wings.

"Alright...just be sure, to use my teachings... I don't need you getting terribly hurt out there... Remember, Ki energy comes natural to us...so don't show to much of it to those are aren't aware of the power..." She nodded at his words and smiled.

"Ok... Goodbye daddy...I'll be back as soon as possible!" She happily grinned with shut lids and waved.

"We will be looking forward to it...hunny." He smiled with a fatherly gaze, hugging her once more. She slowly drifted away, after he let go and kept her gaze upon him. They both watched each other fade, tears staining both their faces. She averted her orbs, the moment she was above the clouds and flew out into space. Beginning her adventure, out to look for a cure.


	2. Chapter 2: Identification

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 2: Identification.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, sorry if the introduction chapter was a 'bit' crappy... I was just so excited while writing it XD! I fixed it a little though, made it make some more sense when she states the part, about her species breathing in space.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Several years later had passed and she has aged since she left her home. In outer space, there she flew with her illuminating wings. Soaring past meteors, stars and other obstacles. " _No luck... No one seems to know of the illness, or how to cure it... I have went from planet to planet, for so long... It feels like it has been ages, since I last saw my parents... Mom, dad...I hope you two are well... I pray that one day I will come across the cure and return home..._ " She mentally spoke with her soft and quiet voice. She looked much older now, still wearing her white dress from many years before. It still fit her surprisingly; She had grown three inches taller over the years, stopping at six foot.

Her wings flapped, not even making a sound. With her white attire, wings and hair, she looked like a star from afar. She held onto her large brief case and violin, with a tight grip. Seeing another planet growing closer, she blinked and stared at it as she flew. She stopped within orbit, gazed upon the planet in awe. It was green and blue, with clouds masking around it in certain areas. She softly smiled but, gulped right after once she thought of having to communicate with others. Tightening her grip more, she was about to fly towards it. Only one thing kept her from moving forward, a light. A bright beam of light rushed past her and when slow motion took place, she managed to glance at it. She figured it was some meteor or space rock falling within the planet's gravity but...she was wrong...

Two people resided within that beam, a man with blueish skin and a cat with purple skin. She watched them fly by, only to have them do the same. It was as if time had stopped, when all three of them peered at each other. The cat had slightly wide eyes and the blueish skinned man, seemed curious.

Once the motion sped back up, the beam flew into the planet and vanished within a millisecond. She wondered who those guys were, viewing the planet before her in question. " _Was I just seeing things...?_ " She asked herself in her head, knitting her brows in the process.

She flew down, descending past the clouds and towards the lands. It looked odd to her, seeing so much lush green grass and trees around. Certainly something she wasn't used to, despite the other planets she visited. She fluttered there, moving her head in specific directions to view the scenery. The sun was bright, clouds hovered high above the land, birds flew in a group and animals trailed within the forest below. It was obvious that she arrived above a big forest, tall trees were littered everywhere. She flew forward, still viewing the scenery.

It wasn't long when she decided to land, she was growing tired of flying and needed to rest. She met the ground, softly landing on her feet and her ethereal wings faded away. She sighed with her lids shut, inhaled then exhaled and opened them again. " _I can do this..._ " She mentally spoke, trying to encourage herself before moving on.

Walking, she made her way through the trees and bushes. Just as soon as she past up a berry bush, her stomach growled and made her blush a bit. She stopped, stood as still as a statue and sweat dropped. " _Of all times, I swear..._ " She complained in her head, soon looking over at the bush. She squatted down, plucked a berry and stared at it. " _It doesn't look poisonous... It's red though, is that bad?_ " Asking herself, while viewing the small and round lumpy berry. Bringing it to her gray lips, she chewed then swallowed. A faint flush formed across her cheeks, her marble like orbs shut and a content smile plastered. "Delicious!~" She yelled out loud, glee evident on her shiny, light silver skin. She placed her palm on her cheek, then went to reach for more. She gathered as much as she could and ate to her heart's content.

After a while, she stopped and stood up. She wiped her mouth with her fingers, picked up her luggage and moved on. It has been hours before she finally came across a city, seeing a ton of citizens go about their daily lives. She gulped, held her things in front of her form and walked forward. Many people looked at her curiously, watching her pace down a side walk. She kept her gaze forward, trying hard not to flee from her spot and hide somewhere. A red flush painted her cheeks, she truly didn't like people staring at her...

About ten minutes later, she bolted into an alley way, leaned up against a wall and panted. Her luggage by her feet and palms pressed against the wall, she couldn't take it anymore. " _Why can't people understand, that staring is rude? I-I don't like it! I hate it when people stare at me, I get so nervous and want to cower away!_ " She mentally screamed, with her lids tightly shut. She inhaled, then let the air out. Her exhale sounded shaky and when she stood up, her knees shook a bit too. She knelt down, opened her brief case and took out her rogue attire. She jerked her head around her, hoping that no one was watching. Rising to her feet, she began to change after finding that no one was around.

It took her a bit but, she managed to get it all on. Stashing her bow on her back, her short sword crossing underneath the bow and her dagger on the inside of her boot. " _There... It should be easier now, since I can maneuver through out the city out of other people's view..._ " She peered down at her belongings, stared at it for a while and questioned where to hide them. Gaining an idea, she picked them up and hurried back into the forest. She jumped up into a tree, which was full of branches and hid them within it. She nodded in approval, reached back behind her head and pulled over her hood.

Her rogue attire consisted of a pure white, tight suit with the left arm sleeve gone and her right leg being exposed. She had pure white fingerless gloves, a short white vest that was uniquely made to have a long, tail-like tendril. It extended down past her butt, on the back of it and was turquoise. As the color darkened at the end, it faded when it reached the top. She stuffed her turquoise hair extension into her hood, that was attached to the vest. Reaching for her neck, she grabbed onto a pure white and tight cloth then pulled it over her nose. On her feet, were white rogue shoes. They reached just below her knees, much like her boots, and had the tips of her toes barely poking out. Now, she was ready.

She shut her marble like orbs, inhaled and shot her eyes open; They appeared serious. She turned slightly, faced the city near the forest and knelt down a bit. She moved forward just a fraction, only to have her vanish with a quick sound of wind, resonating from her speed. She hopped from tree to tree, with an amazing pace. Her back side looked sort of faded into the air, as she ran. Every time she'd pass the scene, the sound of sharp whipping gust would echo. Sometimes the sound would emit a light whistle, from her acceleration.

She jumped high into the air, glided and landed on a roof top. She ran swiftly, no one would be able to see her with a human eye. Soon she came across a large piece of land, full of healthy green grass and party essentials. She rose a brow at the sight, questioning what was going on. " _I wonder...what kind of party they're having... Wait, I can't get side tracked! I have to continue searching!_ " She mentally shouted, snapping out of her curiosity. " _It doesn't matter anyway... Being in a party, means being around social people...I can't do that._ " She spoke once again, in her head. She was crouching real close to the root top, watching everyone have a good time. She hid herself well, within the environment and remained lowered against the surface. Only her head peeked over the edge and her only visible eye, viewed the scene before her.

Her pupils shrunk, at seeing a man in a lab coat walk around. Her pupil, was that big sky blue orb in the middle of that black ring. So when they shrunk, those black rings got bigger. She was getting eager, overwhelmed by the thought of him possibly being a doctor. She was breathing heavily, hoping that the old man would eventually be alone. She waited and waited...still nothing. He remained within the crowed of people but, something was off... She noticed one of the people were missing, she looked and tried to find who it was.

"Who're you...?" A deep, strong and strict voice echoed behind her. She froze, refusing to look at who ever the voice came from. Though the moment she did, she reacted negatively and took out her bow. She twirled around, simultaneously pulling the string back and made beads of pink ki build up in her hand, to form a pink ethereal arrow. The beads had pink streams fazing from her body, sounded like a charging beam. (Take Aurora beam off of Pokemon XD: Colosseum for example. It's the best way I can describe it...)

She stood in an aiming stance, fear evident in her orbs and a shaky hold. Her pupils remained small but, seeing the man wasn't the cause of her fear.

The said man looked green, with pointy ears and a turban. Pointed shoulder weights underneath a white cloak, poked out over his shoulders. He had pink muscle spots on his body, was tall and had his arms crossed. He appeared to be levitating, with a scowl on his face.

"I asked you a question... Who are you...?" He asked her once more, a bit harsher than before. She vanished with the sound of whipping wind, echoing behind. His eyes widened, shocked to see her just disappear like that. Her action caused the people at the party to stir, making them chat amongst themselves and mention that woman in their conversation. The two odd people who she had spotted in space, blended in with everyone and didn't take much notice of what went on, let alone care to.

"Hey, Piccolo!" A man shouted to gain his attention, making him raise his head at the guy. He seen him floating towards his direction, soon floating in front.

"Yeah...Gohan?" The man known as Piccolo, asked, not once moving from his stance.

"Who was that? Do you know her?" He questioned the green man, quirking a brow at him.

"No, I don't... It looked like she was spying on us, probably up to no good..." Piccolo answered, while looking in a specific direction away from the boy. " _She's near..._ " He muttered mentally, squinting his lids at feeling her ki. He unfolded his arms, floated over to where he sensed her and cautiously watched for any sign of movement.

Akasma hid behind a tree's base, holding her bow in front and panting. She held her breath and shut her eyes, clenching tighter on to her weapon. "Leave me alone...please... Just leave me alone...!" She whispered with hesitant breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Why should I leave you alone, when you threatened me with your bow...?" The same voice who spoke earlier, made her freeze again. Shakily moving her head to view him, she stared at him from the side and froze in fear. "Why won't you answer me...?" He questioned, yet silence met by their ears once more. "Alright, that's it...-" Before he got to say anything else, a hand planted on to his shoulder and made him peek over it.

"I got this, piccolo. Can't you tell she looks scared?" Gohan asked, tilting his head slightly to see her. He looked back at her again, finally taking notice of fear written in her eyes. He shut his irises and grumbled, thinking that it was his appearance that caused this. He walked away, back over to the party and folded his arms back. "Sorry about that, he's not very good with-" Before he got to finish, she vanished again... Quick, whipping wind echoed behind like before, only this time it let out a small whistle. "U-Uhhh..." He blinked in confusion, not understanding why she left.

She appeared far away, this time stealthily making her way to the old man. She hid in shadows, up against walls and peeked around corners every now and then. " _I have to stay hidden! If I can't be in plain sight unnoticed, then I'll have to resort to the shadows..._ " She mentally spoke, feeling her heart racing and her nervousness racking up. " _If I can just stay out of sight, I won't get scared!_ " She said again, watching the old man walk past the corner. She hid behind a stage, where a man with spiky black hair acted on it. She turned to face the stage's back and decided to scale it. She was quite skilled with climbing, being one of the perks of being a rogue. She crawled through the gaps in between the beams, crouched low and hid within the stage's metallic supports.

" _There's no choice... I have to... I have to make this quick, grab his ID, read it, put it back and leave immediately!_ " She said in her head, reviewing her plan before going through with it. She crawled on all fours like a wild cat, inching closer and waited for the right moment to act. Everyone below cheered and laughed, as they watched the spiky haired male sing and dance. Though someone in the audience who stood around seven feet tall, noticed her easily. He eyed her with a careless feature, waiting to see who she was going to attack. Following her orbs, he realized she was targeting the old man with the lab coat on. He kept watching her intently, wondering why she was attempting such a futile action.

Akasma rose her bow, quietly pulling back its string and making green beads of ki energy, stream out of her. Much like the pink beads, it had a trail of green fazing out of her body. She released it after taking perfect aim, shooting the old man and paralyzing him on the spot. Everyone panicked and was just about to run to him, until she appeared before him. She searched his attire, finding his ID in his lab coat pocket and read it, then put it back. She did it so quick that no one had time to say anything, aside from- "WAIT, STOP!" Those words came from a different man, though she didn't have to notice who it came from. She was already gone, everyone around the old man, who didn't seem harmed, questioned why she searched the elder like that.

The seven foot tall man with blueish skin, was a bit surprised at her speed. He's only heard of one race that could manage such a technique but, he didn't want to assume. "Hey, Whis... Didn't she look familiar?" The purple cat man asked, walking up to the man and had his arms behind his back.

"Yes...she did... Could she perhaps, be the one we saw in space?" He asked, looking in the direction, the mysterious pallid and silver woman left in. He felt her near but, didn't care that she retreated.

The cat contemplated on the memory, of seeing a similar woman in a white dress. She too, had light silver skin...just like that rogue. He grumbled at the thought, thinking of how impossible it was for someone to be able to see them, during Whis's warp. He rose a claw to his chin, lowered his head and squinted his lids. He too sensed her ki nearby but, also didn't appear to care.

"Maybe...but no matter who she is, she better not ruin my good mood... I'm actually rather enjoying myself here." He admitted with a grin, before pacing over to the food stand nearby. Whis followed suit, his arms now against his back as well.

Akasma was sitting down in a tree, her bow back in its place and a fist pressed against her chest. " _That was so close... Well...at least I managed to find out what that old man was... He's a doctor... Now, just what kind is he...?_ " She pondered in her thoughts, feeling as if hope had finally come. She just hoped that he was a bodily surgeon, or someone who messes with the insides of a person in order to fix them. Her fist clenched tighter, only her neck and chest in view.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting new people

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 3: Meeting new people.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Since there is made up language in here, I'll put their meanings up here in this author's note. I'll be putting them in every author's note, in future chapters as well.

Homowah (Pronunciation: Home-mow-wah) Means: Cute

Toki (Pronunciation: Toe-key) Means: Cat

Fijishara (Pronunciation: Fee-jii-shar-ruh) Means: Vast Beauty

Chisivan (Pronunciation: Chi-see-van) Simply a breed of a bird.

Aeronan (Pronunciation: Air-row-nan) Simply the name of her race.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sitting in the tree, that had her luggage in it; She was staring up at the sky, thinking about those people at the party. She relaxed against the tree's base, up on a branch with her knees up against her chest and arms wrapped around them. " _So many odd people there... A green one, that strange purple man with Toki ears and that tall odd man with blueish skin... Those two though...I seen them heading towards this planet. Who were they...?_ " She mentally asked, blinking in the process. Hearing birds chirp not too far beside her, she moved her big sky blue orbs and seen them. They were tiny and cute, chirping away in their nest. If her mask was off, she could be seen smiling with her gray lips. A blush painted her cheeks and her eyes narrowed, at watching the tiny birds nestle in. "Homowah...~" She said with her soft and quiet voice, soon getting reminded of her family. She blinked, having her irises change to that of mourn. "Mom...Dad... I miss you so much..." She spoke, having the images of her parents in her head. She got up and looked down, feeling the need to play her violin. She peered over to it, leaned over and grabbed the handle of its casing. Opening her big brief case, she pulled out a small but square machine with a screen on it and placed it under her armpit to hold on to. She jumped down with them both safely in her hold, landing on her feet without any damage done to her.

She looked around, making sure no one was around. Deeming it safe, she put her case down, propped up the tech she had and turned it on. Once the screen brightened up, it gave a list of songs on it. It held several violin songs, mostly listed under 'Mom's performed music.' She clicked on a song and waited for it to play, so she could fill in the missing instrument parts, with her violin. She placed the instrument just right, laying her jaw on it and shutting her eyes, while the stick hovered just above the strings. " _Mom... I haven't stopped practicing, not even once... Ever since you taught me how to play, I couldn't stop... Playing a violin, soothes me just by hearing its majestic notes. It helps me...express...how I feel. I'm forever grateful mother..._ " She mentally spoke, before playing; Her violin was a simple wooden one.

(Play the song: 'Evanescence-Hello (Violin Cover) Sefa Emre A') (Sorry I would have spelled the rest of it out but, it's foreign and my keyboard isn't made to make the punctuations like it has on the title. The song is found on youtube, with some guy playing in the dark and has his back to the camera. Hope you like it, I loved it when I first heard it~)

She began playing, once the violin piece needed played. She sounded like a professional, truly a daughter of a well loved violinist. She strung it, moving her head every now and then, while tears would fall at times. Wind blew and brushed her dangling piece on the back of her vest, softly. Her brows knitted, while more tears fell. She moved her body just right, with her violin being strung. Slow, graceful and small movements, she made. When she hit the highest note, tears heavily fell and she made a 'hic' sound, indicating that she was crying. Once the song ended, she lowered her arms and opened her lids.

A pair of clapping hands echoed not too far from her, making her jump and look over in shock. There stood a woman with pretty blue hair, wearing a dress and red lip stick. Another person stood beside her, it was that green man from before. The woman looked like a single tear had strayed from her eye, yet she had a soft smile plastered. Piccolo, the name she overheard from before, belonged to that green man. He looked a tiny bit astonished by her performance and had his arms crossed. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" The woman yelled, due to their distance. She had a wide open smile and walked towards her.

Akasma slowly backed up, feeling the fear rising in her system. She was scared, her pupils shrunk gradually and watched the woman approach. "Hey, It's alright! I'm not going to hurt you, don't be afraid." She stopped in her pace and smiled softly to the foreign woman. Seeing the Aeronan shake her head sluggishly, not once averting her irises, the woman lifted her hand to try and make her stop. Much to her failed efforts, Akasma turned the other way and dashed, only to run into a hard chest.

"She said she wasn't going to hurt you... Don't worry, I won't either... We just want to know who you are and why you paralyzed Dr. Briefs." He looked down at her, getting a better look of her visible iris. " _She's certainly not human...she has light silver skin and inhumane eyes. It makes me think of a bird...oddly enough..._ " He spoke in his head, watching her view him in horror. "Are you scared of me, because of my appearance...?" He asked, making her back away and give a shaking head response. He quirked a brow, thinking how strange it was for his looks not being the problem. "Then why are you-!" He began, only to get cut of by another man's voice.

"I think she has Social Phobia, being afraid of others and doesn't care to communicate with them...unless they're real close to her or family." Piccolo peered over, noticing Gohan walking towards them. Akasma backed up again, half tempted to run for it.

"If you go anywhere, I'll just catch you... We just want some answers." Mr. tall green and stoic stated strongly, making the said foreigner pause in her step. She was shaking, almost to the point of dropping her precious violin.

"Please...can you tell us?" Seeing the sky blue eyed woman look over to the short woman, she gave a worried expression. "Miss?"

Next thing they knew, she fell over and passed out. Not from her phobia...but from her illness. Her violin and stick fell, with her laying right next to it. "Hey! Are you ok?!" Gohan ran to her, got on his knees and tried to wake her. His efforts were in vain, she didn't even stir once. "She...passed out? Must have been the pressure she was under..." He assumed, while the other two paced over and stood behind him.

"Let's bring her over to the party so she can rest, she needs to get in some shade. Besides, the more the merrier, haha!~" The blue haired woman cheered, before Gohan picked her up like a princess and nodded. He made sure her head was leaned against his shoulder, so her head wouldn't get hurt.

After a while, the scene shown Akasma slowly open her beautiful marbles. With her hair swept to the side from laying down, both her eyes were exposed. She gasped at seeing that she was laying on her back in the grass, with shade over her. She turned her head, noticing people enjoying themselves at the party from before. " _This...place...wait... This is..._ " She mentally spoke, widening her lids at remembering the place and gasped softly, under her breath. She sat straight up, now looking all around her for her instrument, its case and the little technology she had. Spotting it, it was right beside her, up on a counter top with bar stools near it. She stood to her feet quickly, grabbing her violin and holding it tightly. "Thank goodness..." She whispered with her irises shut.

"You seem to really like that violin, is it special?" The same female tone from earlier, filled her ears. She turned around and came eye to eye with the said woman, gasping slightly before backing away. "You're alright, you passed out earlier so I had Gohan bring you here." The blue haired woman said, with her lids shut and a wave of her hand.

She felt her fear riding up again, only to get grabbed by the short woman and pulled elsewhere; She was getting dragged off to a secluded area. They stopped in between two structures, with the woman still holding on to her. "Don't worry, I understand... You're afraid, so I thought I'd bring you somewhere more 'away' from people." She reassured, soon placing both of her hands, on Akasma's shoulders and smiling sweetly.

The said Aeronan felt her nervousness die down quite a bit, shakily nodding to her in response. "Now, can you tell me why you did that and who you are?" The blue haired woman asked, with a calm and gentle tone.

"A-...A-...kas...m-ma... Akasma...Sh-Shigiyuki..." She managed to answer, stuttering over her words and instinctively grabbed the tail-like tendril behind her. She fiddled with it, due to her shy nature. "A-And... I...n-needed...some...answers..." Twas all she replied with in her quiet and soft voice, making the blued hair woman raise a brow.

"Akasma...Shigiyuki? That's a lovely name!~ Now, what kind of answers?" She tilted her head, forming a concerned feature to her. Letting go of the foreigner's shoulders, she noticed the cat man and the six footer, gradually making their way over. The woman stared at them, gesturing for them to not come over by shaking her head. They stopped in mid pace, raising a brow in question. She mouthed 'Please wait', making the cat man squint his lids and the tall one to blink.

"I-i just...needed to know...i-if...he was a...d-doctor..." The Aeronan managed to say, with her head now turned and averting her gaze. A flush of pink rested on her cheeks, expressing her nervous and shy nature.

"Oh, I see...and since you have social phobia, I'm guessing you paralyzed my father because of 'that'." She kept that smile and still had her head tilted. Seeing her nod, the woman giggled to herself and patted Akasma's shoulder.

"I-I'm...sorry... I...wasn't meaning...anything by it..." The light silver skinned woman spoke, hoping that she didn't get any wrong ideas.

"It's alright, don't worry!~ We just wanted to know why you did it! Oh by the way, I absolutely loved your song! It was so beautiful, where did you learn to play it? OH- and I'm Bulma Briefs, it's a nice to meet you.~" She said with a smile and giggled lightly to herself. She looked over and nodded to the two, who was waiting on her. They approached again, pacing up to the short woman and greeted her.

"M-My mother...she's...a popular...violinist... I...learned from her... I practice at times...so that I may get good like her...one day..." She answered hesitantly, not yet noticing the two others who stood near her or even heard their greetings.

"Wow, your mom must be an idol to you! How old are you anyway...?" Bulma questioned, before holding her own chin with her index finger and thumb.

"I-I'm...three hundred and...twenty two..." The silver woman answered, shocking Bulma and making her gasp. "That's young...to our race..." She added, not even looking her way and keeping her orbs to the side.

"Hmm...well...is that the age of a child...oooor...?" She trailed off, yearning for her to reply. She leaned in, with a questioning stare.

Akasma shook her head, with her lids shut. She turned to face the short woman, with that flush still on her cheeks. "I-I'm...an adult..." Those words made Bulma's eyes widen, comparing her shy and nervous nature, to an adult. She could have sworn, that she was at least a teenager.

"My, I thought you were a kid.~ Maybe around...fifteen or sixteen..." She rolled her irises up in thought, as she replied. She looked back down at Akasma, watching her shake her head again.

"That is..the age...of a small child..." Still fiddling fiercely with her tendril, she slightly looked off to the other side and froze. Those two from before, in that beam...stood there facing her and Bulma. Her pupils shrunk, feeling fear rile up again. This time instead of running, she rushed behind the nice short woman and knelt down to hide. Mrs. Briefs shut her lids and sweat dropped at her action, then looked over at the other two.

"Sorry lord Beerus and Whis...she's afraid of people." She stated to the two, with a friendly wave of her hand. Whis laughed quietly to himself, shutting his eyes and having his arms behind his back. Beerus just smiled, not really minding the unexpected action. "So, what can I do for you?!" She happily chirped, giving off a friendly aura about her with her orbs open.

"I just wanted to ask how she was able to see us, in Whis's warp. We seen her in space earlier, hovering above the planet's orbit. What was odd though...was that she had bright glowing wings. I thought they were angelic wings at first." Beerus said, pinning his slits on the 'trying to hide' silver skinned woman.

"Wait...bright wings?" She blinked, perked up and turned to look at Akasma. "Hey...do you have wings?" She softly asked, making Akasma peer up and nod once. "Wow, can I see?!" She excitedly asked, though got turned down when she shook her head. "Aw...come on..." She tilted her head, still looking down at the crouched woman. She shook her head again, harsher this time and a more noticeable flush on her cheeks.

Whis and Beerus both peeked around Bulma, to see her trying to hide. The short woman sighed with her lids shut, turned around and opened them to her two guests. "Well, she won't do it... She has social phobia, it'll be hard for her to talk to people..." She said, only to have Beerus walk closer to Akasma and crouch down to her height. The silver skinned woman's irises widened and inched away slightly, while still gripping on to her tendril. Her sky blue and only visible marble, shrunk again at his approach.

His tail flailed left and right, as he rose a hand to take off her hood. He wanted to see what she looked like, so he grasped it and pulled it off her head. "EEE-!" She screeched cutely, pulling her hood back over her head and was about to leave. The cat himself grabbed on to the tail-like tendril, keeping her from going anywhere. He only got to see her face for a moment, giving him enough time to process her looks.

"So, you ARE that woman... Tell me, how were you able to see us?" He asked, before jerking her back towards him and having her fall on her butt. He waited, watching her body tremble under both his and Whis's presence.

"I-I...d-don't know..." Twas all she managed to say. He narrowed his orbs and Whis cocked his head to one side.

"Hmm... Are you possibly...an Aeronan~?" The blue skinned male asked, blinking after the question. Akasma flinched, then nodded once in response. "Quite rare... Only a couple of your kind, strayed from your planet... Why are you so far away from home? I forgot what your planet's name was, care to remind me? It's such a beautiful planet, no other being has been there yet! Well, except me of course, I've only visited when Lord Beerus was asleep; That was a long time ago though.~" He muscly spoke, with a small giggled echoing right after.

"F-Fijishara... M-m planet...is...known t-to be...well hidden...from others..." She answered, with her back still facing the three.

"Oh I see! I suppose that's true, Fijishara 'is' located in the furthest corner of this universe. Such a lovely planet, I'm surprised it hasn't attracted any tourists or other intelligent life forms!~" He smiled politely, with his orbs shut. Imagining the beauty of the planet, he remembered there being those floating lands and endless oceans. "Your people are quite in depth with ki energy, aren't they? I haven't learned much of your kind." He said and viewed her once more, she was peeking over her shoulder and innocently staring at him from her distance.

"Ki...energy... So...y-you know...of it too...?" Akasma hesitantly asked, watching him nod and giggle again.

"Of course we know of it... Whis here, is my teacher and assistant. Others that are here, know of it too and can use it... Well...most of them can." Beerus mentioned and poked his thumb back towards his sensei, after he mentioned him. "I am Lord Beerus, the current 'God of Destruction'." He stated, with a grin plastered.

"A-Akasma...Shigiyuki..." She spoke up with her soft voice, still yet- having her back to them.

"What a pretty name!~ Akasma means, 'White Climbing rose' did you know that?" He asked, while leaning in just a tad. She nodded after turning her head away again, still fiddling with her tendril and remained crouched.

"Hey, Akasma?" Bulma lowered herself to her knees after pacing towards her, then looked at her from the side. The said woman peered over at the short lady, shy painted flushes evident. "Do you have any place to go right now? I mean, since your so faraway from home, do you have any shelter or a way to get food?" She asked, concern visible on her features.

Akasma nodded, after averting her head again. " _I hope...they don't try and visit me... I don't want to burden anyone..._ " She mentally stated, hoping that they would buy it.

"Well...alright... I'll visit you sometime then, ok?~" The woman questioned whilst closed her eyes and tilting her head. That question made her comically turn into an ice cube, cracking in the process. Her lids widened and her body froze stiff. That was the last thing she needed to hear... "Now, how about some food? Might as well enjoy yourself while your here, right?" She added, while patting the top of her head and standing up. "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry.~" With that, Akasma shook her head fiercely with her lids shut, only to have her stomach growl and the atmosphere to go silent.

"Hahahahaha!~ Well, looks like your stomach surely disagrees!~" Whis said, chuckling to himself and turning away. Both Beerus and him began to take off somewhere else into the party. Bulma squatted down next to her and giggled. "It's alright, this is a party! Eat as much as you like, it's on the house!~" She chirped, pulling her up to her feet and dragging her into the crowed of liveliness. She was in chibi form, freaking out and making cute panicking sounds.


	4. Chapter 4: Kitty cat's got a temper

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 4: Kitty cat's got a temper.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sup guys, I thought I'd let you know, that this story will most revolve around Akasma's point of view. Unless she learns their names herself, even in descriptions there appearances are used to tell who is who, during the current event. This story will be mostly around her and will show some parts of where the plot is, during the DB Super series. I hope you like it, I do plan on sticking to the plot! It just won't show as much of it as other stories will, since its revolving around her more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Go ahead and help yourself Akasma, there's plenty of food to go around! If you need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask!" Bulma stated, before planting a hand on the five foot, seven woman's arm. She giggled with a whine glass, now in her grasp. Seeing her nod, she waved her hand goodbye and trotted away; Leaving the poor anti-social woman all alone.

She nervously looked around, feeling her heart race faster by the minute. She turned around, noticing an interesting table full of odd displays of food and tilted her head in wonder. Blinking after seeing other people grab food from there, she got curious and slowly began to make her way over. It was odd, she didn't see anyone staring at her or hear them talk about her. " _Why do these people not care that I'm here? A foreign species had just arrived on his planet and yet...they don't react negatively? Why...? Are these life forms, really that open to other beings...?_ " She mentally asked, with her only visible blue orb staring at the food stand. Standing in front of it, no one else was there except her now.

"Hello miss, what would you like to have?" A man asked on the other side, making the said woman jump at his voice and jerk her head up to view him. She flushed up once more, then averted her marbles without a word. "Miss? U-Umm... Well..." He started and rubbed the back of his neck. "We have many things on the list. Wanna try out our best fish?" He offered, making her beam and nod harshly with her head turned. "What else would you like?" He asked, whilst leaning in closer and watching her.

"R-...Rice...please...?" She managed to speak up, making the man blush slightly at her quiet and soft voice. He smiled and stood straight again, nodding in response.

"Sure thing, how do you want it? Boiled, fried, flavored, spicy...~" He trailed off, in hopes of getting an answer. She perked up at the word 'boiled', making her crave it like no tomorrow.

She moved her head to face him, orbs wider and wavering in delight. "B-Boiled...please..." She said hesitantly, while shutting her lids tightly.

"Comin' right up!" The man began to cook, with his back to her. Sounds of sizzling resonated from his front side, making her open her peers back up and gaze at the man.

"Why hello, I presume you are the one who shot me?" An old man came up beside her, leaned over and looking up at her. She got flustered and began to panic, with her feet attempting to step back. "Don't worry, I'm in no rush for an answer. I heard from Gohan that you possess Social Phobia, so no need to worry." He added, while leaning his back against the front of the stand, looking up at the sky. A cigarette rested in between his lips and underneath his mustache.

A long silence filled the air, as he waited for her get used to his presence. Not once did he stir or look at her in the corners of his eyes, he was quite considerate. "Y-Yes... F-F-F-For...give me! I-I m-meant no harm...by it..." She stuttered and bowed to her waist in apology.

"It's alright, my daughter told me everything. She mentioned that you needed to know if I was a doctor or not. Well, I'm Dr. Briefs and I'm a man of science and engineering. Now tell me, why do you seek a doctor?" He asked, watching her freeze in place. She didn't move, not even a single blink went into motion. "Are you alright?" He asked, still yearning for a response.

"So... Y-you don't...work on...bodies...?" She managed to ask, with less stuttering. Shadow veiled over her orbs, hiding them from the inside of her hood. Her head was lowered to face her feet and the doc. seen it.

"No but, I do however work on cybernetic and other robotic parts. Are you perhaps looking for a chemical scientist? If so then I'm sorry to say, I don't know anyone that is." He answered with full honesty, soon taking notice of tears slowly streaming down her shadowed face. She searched for so long...so hard...only to find out that the only scientist she ran into, isn't the right kind. She'll have to search all over again... She shook, tears dripping on to the ground and her hands clenching tightly.

"I'm sorry...to...have bothered you..." She hesitated with her speech in a low voice, not once looking at him.

"Here you are miss, eat-" The moment the cook turned around and handed it her way, she vanished with whipping wind behind. Dr. Briefs just stared in the now empty space before him, with a questionable gaze.

Cries, cries could be heard on top of a building near the party. Her legs up against her chest, arms wrapped around them and her face buried into her arms; She was crying. Her shoulders shook from her current state, droplets of her tears stained her exposed arm and her covered one. " _I've waited for so long...and I finally found one -hic-, turns out...that he -hic- WANS'T THE RIGHT ONE AFTER AAALLLLL!_ " She mentally screamed, crying harder in the process. After hearing some yelling and some pink man shouting words like 'Now buu will turn you into candy and eat you!'. She blinked at those words, now watching the whole scene play out. She had a pretty good view of everyone from on top of the building.

Some spiky haired man had ran over to them, shouting to himself for about moment. Beerus got angry, purple aura formed around him and screamed out loud. "YOU'VE MADE ME MAAAAAAD!" He shouted furiously, exposing his strong ki and made the ground quake a bit. That 'Buu' guy ran at him in anger, growling and prepared a punch. Unfortunately he got blown away by the cat's force, when he thrust his hand out. Splash, the pinky man landed into some water and made it spit upward. Must have landed in a pool... Watching everyone react, they all seemed to have failed when trying to stop the cat's rage. When the same spiky haired man from before appeared, gaining his attention, he gestured behind him about something with his thumb. Beerus grinned and flew after the man, who...apparently had golden hair at that time.

She grew a serious look in her eyes, feeling like she has to stop that fight. She never liked fights about nonsense and was always one to get in between them. Despite her shy and nervous nature...she was actually damn good with charisma, when it got down to it. She hates meaningless fights and if she can't stop a fight with her own power, she would use her persuasive words. She stood to her feet, jumped off the edge and landed right behind the seven foot man from before. "Oh- this is simply mouth watering! What do you call it? I 'must' know the recipe!~" The blueish skinned man excitedly asked, a blush evident on his cheeks.

"Oh, it's just a sushi plate..." Before the cook managed to continue, he jumped at the sudden occurrence of Akasma. Whis turned around after wondering what made the man do that, then viewed the woman in white and questioned as to what she was doing. She clenched her fists, her irises glued to the punching cat from afar. She reached for her bow on her back, pulled it down and squatted. Both men watched in interest, soon getting surprised by her illuminated ethereal wings that dispersed into view. Her wings that popped out, resonated a beautiful sound and made the men gasp at its white glow. She disappeared, making a gust twirl in the now empty spot and wind to whip once more; This time emitting a light whistle.

Whis watched her fly into the air, amazed at her bright beautiful wings and her speed. " _Her speed...is indeed quick... Of course I can keep up...but no one can have that kind of speed unless they're well trained by a professional._ " He stated in his head, watching her fly at an amazing rate in the sky.

After Beerus had finalized the spiky haired man's fate, by sending him down into the ground and spanking the two boys who had...fused?; Akasma appeared behind him, strict and angry eyes in view. Her bow was aimed directly in his face, her wings flapped and her posture seemed graceful. From her swift acceleration, her hood had flown off and fell back down her vest, exposing her full feature... Well aside from her lower face being masked. Her turquoise hair extension flailed majestically with the wind, along with the tail-like tendril on her vest. "Stop this nonsense immediately! Fighting over pudding is horrible and childish, when one could simply get more later!" She spoke fiercely with her soft and quiet voice. The cat man's lids were strict, staring straight into her round marbles. She kept a green arrow positioned point blank, in between his slits.

He eyed her for a while, with a scowl on his features and remembered what that green arrow could do. He felt her ki level, seeing how it was far stronger than the others down below. He compared it to the spiky haired man, thinking of how much stronger she is to him. With enough training though, that man could surpass her no doubt. She hadn't hit him or made any other move yet, so he had no real reason to attack. It took some time but, he submitted to her persuasive reasoning and flown back down.

She watched him float down and land, only to appear in front of the previous man. Raising a brow at his actions, she questioned rather her charisma had worked on him or not. He hit so many other people, why not her since she too, stood up to him. After his speech, Bulma had approached and...made the situation worse, by slapping him... He hit her, making the other man burst into rage with energy flying out and flew after the cat. Well...it would have worked, if Bulma didn't slap him. If her charisma didn't work, she would have had to shoot her paralysis ki arrow at the back of his head; Saving that other man, from certain death.

They fought again, this time overwhelming the cat, only to have it be short lived. He survived the blast from the spiky haired man, turning out that not even a scratch had surfaced. He spoke, knocked the man out by just his claw and stated something about destroying the planet and how he made up his mind. He shouted for Whis's name, with a much harsher tone than before when he first called for him. The blue man appeared to the cat's side, telling him how he was going to finish his meal before letting the cat blow the planet up.

Beerus grumbled with his teeth bared, watching his teacher go back to the cook. The cat swooped down to the people below, then landed perfectly on his feet. (ha-haha..ha~) After a game of..paper-rock-scissors...? He flew up with his arms behind his back and then emitted a dangerous aura.

He rose one hand and was about to shoot...when an arrow shot him and pierced it. His hand got electrocuted, by a yellow arrow then shocked the rest of his body. "I said it once and I shall say it again! STOP YOUR NONESENSE!" Beerus heard that same voice from before shout, after the volts died down from electrocuting him. Smoke streamed up off his body, while his eyes got shaded over. He rose his head, a scowl plastered and viewed the woman from before. "I will not tolerate such antics! I don't care if you 'are' a god of destruction, even a god can see how absurd it is, to fight over pudding!" She spoke out and caused him to glare daggers at her.

" _What is with her...? First she's all anti-social...then she gets all serious and wants to stop me... I suppose, if one's life is in danger, anyone would act if they had the heart... Well...she hit me first, time to return the favor. I guess though, she has somewhat of a point... BUT THE PUDDING, I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT ON MY TONGUE! I WANT IT SO BAD, THAT I DON'T EVEN CARE IF IT'S NONSENSE! Such a delicacy just waiting to be ate and yet...THAT FAT BLOB DIDN'T WANT TO SHARE!_ " He mentally spoke, growling under his breath at his train of thought. Just by a fraction had he moved towards her, until a strong voice echoed and made him stop.

"WAIT!" A man shouted and flew over. He wore an orange outfit and paced calmly towards the cat. Everyone gawked in awe at the new man, who held a serious expression.

"Hmm..." Beerus sounded, moving his head down to view the stranger. He floated down while speaking to the new man, who stopped at the edge of a pool. They chatted and the other man asked something about five minutes, with his hands in the praying gesture. The cat approved, still floating in the air.

Soon, the same man put those orange balls down on the ground and told Bulma about him needing them. She was harsh when she replied, calling Beerus a party crashing jerk.

They chatted some more, soon came Whis with a box of food and landed within the people's group. He warned them to watch their tongue around the cat, saying how he would destroy the whole solar system even, if provoked. Akasma watched everyone from above, mentally agreeing with Bulma about when she said how stupid it was, to fight over a pudding cup. " _It appears...I was of some help...at least..._ " She mentioned in her head, floating down and making her wings fade away after she landed.

She was hidden within the background, blending in so well in plain sight. When she heard the new man shout out another name, she peered up and watched as those orange orbs glowed. Out came a large beam of golden light, straight into the sudden clouded sky. A dragon formed, swerving around then lowered its head down to the people. "I AM SHENRON! I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY WISH, NOW SPEAK!" His voice was strong and deep, amazing the Aeronan who gazed upon at its mighty frame.

After some talk about a super saiyan god, the big dragon got frazzled at the mention of Beerus. He agreed to tell the tale of the saiyan god and explained everything. After his speech, he apologized, excused himself and disappeared. All of those orange spheres flew into the sky and separated from each other, bursting out into their own directions.

The group spoke, Beerus raged on about them needing to hurry up, then after some chatting the group clapped and agreed on something. Gohan, the spiky haired man, the new guy and the two children floated up in the sky; All having golden hair.. They held hands and transferred their ki into the new person. She watched in interest, hiding herself in the trees now and was sitting down on a branch. It was anti-climatic when his energy faded... " _So...they're trying to make him into a super saiyan god...? Perhaps...I could...give some energy too... No...I couldn't, they don't know me well enough to trust me anyway... Besides, it would be wrong to intrude on their moment...I would only get in their way..._ " She mentally stated, sighing right after and shutting her lids. " _Green...is paralysis, pink...is normal, yellow is electricity and blue is...ice..._." She spoke in her head again, then opened her orbs to the group. " _I need to practice other types, if I want to have more survivability... Red and purple, those are one of the most hardest to practice... I'll have to practice making them into arrows first, then into kunai._ " She spoke once again in her mind, raising a hand and making beads of pink gather in between her fingers. Pink streams fazed off her body, one by one the beads built up and formed an ethereal pink kunai. She stared at it, with hidden thought swarming her eyes. " _I can make yellow, blue, green and pink kunais too...just not the other two..._ " She finished, then gazed back up at the others.

"Well...I guess I will have to go then... No luck on this planet..." She said, before taking a stand. Sorrow filled her blue orbs, the moment she thought about how long it was taking her and HAS took her, to find a scientist. The kunai in her hand faded away, after she rose it and went to reach for her hood. With a hand stopping hers from doing so, she jumped and frantically turned around. She came face to face...with the six footer and the cat man.

"Now where do you think you're going? You know, I had half the mind to hit you back when you shocked me... Though...some question has been lingering in my head since then. How did that ki formed arrow, electrocute me?" Beerus asked with a tilt of his head and a smirk evident. Whis was smiling, appearing rather intrigued and had leaned in to show that he too, was curious.

"You know, you look a lot better without that hood on.~ Why do you hide yourself?" The tall one asked next, after placing his index finger and thumb on his chin. She stumbled back, a flush on her cheeks and got flustered. Like before, it wasn't due to their scary power or Beerus's rage...it was due to her social phobia. "Also, I never seen Ki wings up close before! Yours are quite beautiful, being white and all! Do tell me about your people!" He added, inching closer by the minute.

She shut her eyes tightly and vanished, with a cute sound coming from her muffled mouth. They stood there, then laughed to themselves about her shyness. Soon they too disappeared, reappearing near the group of people. They seemed to reaaally want to know about her and her kind. Well...mostly whis... He never really got the chance to learn about them, after he visited her planet during Beerus's sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: A Rose's Tears

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 5: A Rose's Tears**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: A couple new foreign words, from her language you should be aware of.

Shimi (Pronunciation: She-me) Means: Not

Hotanda (Pronunciation: Ha-tawn-dah) Means: Again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Up in her tree where she hid her clothes, she stood on the branch and was knelt down. She was in midst of changing, putting the final touches of her attire on by slipping on her boots. Zipping up her large brief case, she picked it up and her violin case by their handles. Holding them in front of her form, she leaned over slightly and popped out her pallid wings. " _Ki wings...huh? It is indeed, an interesting name for them... Since we're natural born ki users, the name 'Ki Wings' would be most preferred. Ethereal illuminating wings is too long for a name..._ " She mentally spoke, as she hovered toward the sky. Flying just over the trees, she seen some air bursts just ahead of her and it made her curiosity grow.

She soared higher into the air, straight into outer space and almost got blown back when a giant blue blast of ki erupted. "Aaah!" She shrieked softly, while raising her two items to shield herself. After the blast ceased, she peeked over her brief case and violin case, only to witness that cat from before and the 'new' guy. Next up, was a large sphere the size of a sun! It was coming towards the planet and made the said woman begin to panic. She felt fear building and common sense was telling her to flee. She was just about to take off in a hurry, until a muscly voice stopped her.

"Now, now!~ Don't you want to see how this will turn out?" That made her freeze, with her blue pupils shrinking as well. She didn't move, she knew who's voice that belonged to and didn't want to face him. "Must you be so scared all the time...? I know it is your social phobia but, you must have gotten used to me by now!~" This time, she decided to view the man. Peeking over her shoulder, with her only visible marble, she spotted that tall six foot man from before. He smiled at her pleasantly, with a faint giggle behind his closed lips.

She couldn't hide her face this time, so she turned forward again and held her items closely. The said man floated around to see her in front, whilst putting his hands behind his back after dismissing his treat. "Please don't hide, I just want to be able to talk with you and see your face. Besides, I have a parfait!~ Knowing your race, I doubt you have never heard or tasted it before!~" He spoke, holding up the delicacy and a spoon in hand. A blush painted his cheeks while his orbs shut, smiling gleefully at the taste it gave.

"N-...No...t-thank you..." She managed to spill out, still hiding behind those cases. He watched her, after his expression turned into that of a frown; He hoped she wouldn't hide this time. He smiled softly once more, with yet another flush on his cheeks. " _She is so adorable.~_ " He mentally cooed and kept his orbs glued to her frame.

"I absolutely love your dress, it is quite suiting for you!" He stated, trying to make her at least look at him. Though all that seemed to have done, was make her blush heavily and hide even more. He chuckled at her flustered state and had not realized the time. Hearing Beerus's call, he looked up and smirked. "Well looks like I'll be going, Akasma!~ I shall visit you again, no matter where you are! Of course I will give you a notice before hand...but still, I have many questions for you!" He added, then slowly turned to face Beerus's direction. Before he left, a tiny and soft voice echoed through his ears and made him halt.

"Good bye..." She replied, feeling her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. He heard her as clear as day and her voice sounded so sweet, that it even made 'him' flush. He smiled to himself while shutting his lids, then giggled and flew onward. In midst of his flight, he teleported and was now out of sight. She peeked over her luggage, with soft pink painting her cheeks. " _I did it...I...said it... I...actually didn't stutter this time!_ " She cheered in her head, with a cute giggle escaping her muffled lips. Only her big blue orbs, could be seen over her cases.

She flew up, soon leaving the planet's orbit. Seeing the cat coming into view, she paused and noticed he was staring right at her. He smiled her way, then turned his attention back to the 'new' guy. They chatted but, she couldn't hear them. All of a sudden, that new guy was about to fall from the planet's gravity if it wasn't for Beerus catching him. As he and his teacher gradually hovered down, with the guy in tow, the said cat gestured for Akasma to follow. He didn't even look her way and knew who he was referring to.

She gulped, then proceeded down with them. Hovering just above the land now, he let the guy go and everyone called out to him; They called him Goku. She gazed at the scene, knowing everyone's attention was on Goku and not on her. She didn't feel nervous, since no eyes were on her. Everyone sounded worried for the man, rushing to his aid and some crouching to his level. While they all chatted amongst themselves, Akasma took a step back as quietly as possible. " _Please don't see me, please don't see me!_ " She mentally spoke, hoping that her light footwork wouldn't be noticed.

She turned and silently dashed away from the group, until she heard a blast echo. She turned around, only to find out that the cat had shot off a piece of the planet. She shut her eyes and giggled cutely, from over hearing Whis say "Well, look at that Lord Beerus, you destroyed earth like you said you would...just not very much of it.~" Her innocent muffled laughter caught the cat's and the six footer's ears, even though they didn't peer over at her.

"Yes, it's really a shame isn't it? I must have used up all my strength in the fight.~ I guess I'll just have to come by another time and finish destroying the rest." Beerus stated, while turning away from the group...facing Akasma. He had his slits pinned on her, smirking and clamped his palms on his hips. That antic of his caused the said woman to shield herself behind her two cases, blushing madly from her phobia.

"Thanks Lord Beerus." Goku thanked the cat, while remaining on the ground. Beerus turned to face him and made a 'hmph' sound, soon pacing towards the said guy with his arms behind his back.

They all had a short conversation and soon the tall six footer and the cat stepped away a bit. Whis summoned his staff and was about to use his transportation ability, until Beerus said something. "Hold on a minute, Whis." The said tall man looked down and blinked in confusion, giving him a questioning stare.

"What is it, Lord Beerus?" He asked, then took notice of whom the cat was looking at. He smiled at Akasma after seeing who it was, as well yearned for a reply from his student. His pupil paced towards the Aeronan, having her waltz backwards and emit uneasy sounds from her muffled mouth.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." He mentioned with a grin then vanished, reappearing beside her and faced the opposite direction she faced. She jumped and turned to him, stepping backwards again. Not once had she lowered those cases she used as shields... He did the same thing, disappeared and reappeared beside her. Those two kept that up for about a good minute, she didn't like how he kept popping up right beside her. Everyone laughed at her flustered state, thinking of how cute the whole scene was. She acted like a shy little girl, who was being forced on stage to act her part. Finally, Beerus had enough with her endless 'backing away' tactic, so he wrapped his tail around her waist and glared at her.

"Lord Beerus, why not try letting her get used to your presence first? I did that and she managed to talk to me, after I waited a bit." Dr. Briefs suggested, with a raise of his finger. The said cat looked over his shoulder with an evident frown, then nodded. Thus he stood there, waiting for her to loosen up.

She could hear her own heart beating heavily, while her grasped hands shook on the case's handles. She kept them up close to her face, with her only big blue orb that was visible, peaking over her knuckles. _"Stay calm...stay calm, please stay calm!_ " She mentally spoke, soon feeling her heart slow down and her nervousness die down a bit. One thing that the cat finally noticed, was that she was panting from the pressure of her phobia. After her heavy breathing eased, she shut her lids and hesitantly lowered her cases. Looking over shyly, she peered at Beerus and managed to hold her stare for a whole minute.

"Now then...have you calmed down at least a little?" The cat asked, having her avert her eyes to her feet and nod shakily. "Good, so tell me; How were you able to electrocute me earlier?" He smirked, while keeping his arms behind his back.

Silence issued throughout the air and everyone else seemed curious too. They all gazed upon the Aeronan, who was still rather skittish, from the unwanted attention. "I-I a-am...an...A-Aero-n-nan..." She answered and was about to carry on, until Whis voiced his thoughts.

"Akasma, why not close your eyes and answer us? I will be a lot easier for you, if you cannot see others watching you." He suggested with a gentle smile, he too watched her nervous self. She nodded shakily once more, then shut her peers. He was right, she felt a lot more calmer now since she couldn't see anyone. She smiled sweetly, with a flush on her cheeks.

"We...A-Aeronans...have the power...to use all four elements...within our ki...; Though, we can only...m-master two of t-them... Water, fire, e-earth, a-air...a-and the s-sub elements... L-lightning, Ice and l-lava..."She explained and hadn't even opened her lids to view everyone. Piccolo had a faint flush on his cheeks, at hearing her quiet and soft voice, while Beerus too looked flushed but didn't move from his spot. Bulma was the only one that was used to her voice but, this was a first for her at hearing Akasma more clearly.

"Oh, I see now.~ So what would you say, would be your most powerful element right now? Also- I noticed how fast you were, when you flew with your ki wings and might I say...it was like watching a shooting star!~" Whis chirped and shut lids at the memory, of when she dispersed her illuminating white wings and took off. She blushed heavily at the compliment and lowered her head. She kept her lids as tightly shut as possible, trying to hide her face.

"Electricity...l-lightning, in other...words..." She answered softly, making Whis hum in thought and smile right after. "I-I like the name...for our...wings... Ki wings...it has...a-a nice...ring to it..." She stuttered, refusing to open her eyes.

"Well, that is their original name after all.~" He commented, with a content grin on his features. "Also, can you tell me who taught you the, 'Whistling Wind' technique?" With that question, she shot her marbles open and her blue pupils shrunk. She was shocked to know that someone outside of her race, knew about that.

" _H-How did he know...about that skill?!_ " She yelled out in her head, questioning his knowledge. She slowly rose her head, with her mouth slightly agape and irises much wider. "How did you..." She trailed off, having that shock override her phobia.

"My apologies, Akasma!~ I did mention however, that I did not get the chance to really learn about your kind. I watched a few of your people train, out at the queen's palace there. Over hearing their conversations helped a bit, with understanding them. I learned about their race's name, their language, some foods and...oh- I also learned about how they can naturally form ki wings! They come in all sorts of colors! It is quite fascinating to see!~ So much flying colors in your world, I have yet to even visit the oceanic cities!~" He mused with a hand to his cheek and closed orbs. Akasma just stood there in awe, questioning how much he 'really' knew about her people.

"Hey...Akasma?" Bulma chimed in, having a worried feature about her and taking a step forward. Gaining her attention, she was wanting to ask a question that has lingered in her mind for awhile now. "Why do you need a chemical scientist? My dad told me what kind of doctor you were looking for but, why?" She asked, watching the Aeronan's pupil return to normal. She shut her lids, looked away and grasped tighter on to her handles.

"If you tell me, we may be able to help you. My dad said he didn't know anyone that was a chemical scientist but, that won't stop 'me' from looking for one." Bulma stated with a thumb pointing to herself and growing a strict look to her.

Akasma gulped, all eyes on her now. A stray tear rolled down her cheeks, as she lowered her head to hide her features. Her shoulders shook, trying so hard not to cry in front of them. Her action only made the blue haired woman grow more concerned and gaze at her. Suddenly, Goku walked up to her with silent feet, then placed a hand on top of her head. "Here, let me read your thoughts. It'd probably be easier for you to-" She brushed his hand off, before he got to finish.

"I-I- need one...b-because...there is an incurable...genetic disease... I-It eats away at the b-brain...though doesn't...effect one's thinking...p-process... A-As time goes on...it w-will...eventually...k-kill...me... M-My grandmother had it...and now...i-it got...passed down...to me..." She took a long pause, inhaling then exhaling. Once she calmed down a bit more, she continued where she left off. "My parents told me...that mine seems to progress faster than hers... I...don't want to die... I have been...in search for a cure, for...five years... G-Going from one planet...t-to the next... Not one...person...c-could find...the cure..." She replied with her eyes closed. Though when more tears streamed down her lids, she couldn't hold it in anymore... Five years...FIVE years she has been searching...and not one person could cure it...

Everyone looked at her with pained expressions, watching her drop her belongings and fall to her knees. She began to cry, harder this time and lowered her head more to hide her teary face. Her back was slumped over, with her shoulders still wavering from her emotional agony. "I told my parents...t-that I would return, once I found the cure! I miss them so much! But if I die, then I will pain them even more! I'm too young to die... I don't want to leave my family behind... I don't want to just sit here and let it kill me... I don't want to... I don't want to... I DON'T WANT TO DI-" Before she could finish, she felt herself getting dizzy and her vision began to blur. "S-Shimi...hotanda..." She said before passing out, falling sideways on to the hard ground in slow motion. Once she made contact with the surface, the scene's motion went back to normal. Everyone gawked at the unconscious woman, who laid motionlessly on the ground with tears staining her face.

"So...that's probably why she passed out before, huh...?" Gohan asked, while keeping his mournful orbs glued to Akasma's frame.

"Yeah...most likely..." Piccolo answered, with his arms folded and his irises focused on the passed out woman.

"Come on, let's go back to my place. She can rest there for a while, for as long as she needs..." Bulma stated and shut her irises.

"Hey, Lord Beerus?" Goku asked, gaining his attention without fail and noticing that his tail was off her waist; The cat turned to him and rose a brow. "Yes?" Beerus questioned, then lowered his slits to view the unconscious woman by his feet. "Would it be alright, if you or Whis helped look for a scientist? I'm sure Bulma will start searching too, after everyone's settled down... It must be scary for someone like her, to know that she's going to die." He said with a serious expression on his features and watched the cat narrow his orbs.

Beerus contemplated on Goku's words, still keeping his slits on her form. "Fine...but, I'll only do it since she still has to answer some of our questions... Whis, let's go." He ordered and had the six footer nod in response.

With a simple tap on the ground with his staff, they took off into Whis's warp speed and vanished within seconds. Everyone looked back down at the Aeronan, who lied motionlessly on the surface. Piccolo walked over to her, leaned down and picked her up. Carrying her bridal style, he noticed that the group held a questionable stare. "C'mon...let's get her inside." He demanded, still having his stern features evident.


	6. Chapter 6:Training!

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 6: Training!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, for those of you who has read past chapter one and doesn't know of the changes, I've changed Akasma's height to 5'7. I thought Beerus was six foot and Whis was seven, but no. Beerus is 5'3/5'4 and Whis is 6'8/6'9. So, I wanted to make her height a bit more acceptable, more..suiting so that way she won't have to crane her neck to just to look up at them XD. I didn't want her too short or too tall, so I put her at 5'7. :)

As I said before, the internet may get cut off at some point! So if I stop updating for awhile, then you'll know why xD. Please forgive me, money is hard on us right now and we probably won't be having any internet for a while...probably 5-6 months...at my best guess. THAT DOES NOT MEAN I WON'T STOP MAKING CHAPTERS! The story may be a 'bit' off plot, since the story will mainly focus around Akasma...and the fact that it's a bit hard to stay in the story line...but still.

foreign tongue below-

Simisa (Pronunciation: See-me-sah) Means: Delicious

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In a comfortable looking room, there the said Aeronan laid. Her lips slightly apart and her lids shut, she was still out cold. The bed she was in, was meant for only a single person and it was located in the middle of the room. White curtains draped over the open window pane and was getting brushed by a gentle breeze. A blanket covered her form and had a peaceful look to her features. Opening her orbs slowly, it took a moment for her to realize that she was in an unfamiliar room. Tranquil silence filled the air, with the soft wind adding to the relaxing atmosphere. With her dazed blue marbles staring up at the ceiling, they shot open in shock and she sat up in a rush.

She darted her head all around her, panicking over the fact that she passed out again and woke up in a different surrounding. She jerked the blanket off of her form, stood to her feet and kept moving around in confusion. " _W-Where am I...? Why am I here?! What's going on?!_ " She mentally panicked, then the moment she made it around the bed, she spotted her belongings. Her cases rested against the bed's side on the floor, making her sigh in relief at knowing that no one stole her stuff. She trotted over to her giant case that held her rogue attire, weapons and her other essentials. She unzipped the top and peered into it, looking for her piece of technology she used out in the forest. She sighed once more, thankful that everything was in there, including her device.

Though her breath hitched, at feeling like someone was watching her...and there was. She turned around to face the open window, only to spot that green man from before. "Eee!-" She jumped back and almost fell comically over the other side of the bed, if Piccolo hadn't of caught her by the wrist. With him holding her wrist to prevent her from falling backwards, she was diagonally hovering just over the edge of the bed. Her big blue pupil shrunk from the contact but, she was frozen stiff as well. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, the only thing in her mind right now was, " _Why did he catch me?_ " She questioned in her head, with her soft and quiet voice. She stared at him in surprise, while he just gazed upon her with his stern orbs. They stood like that for a good while, until he pulled her up and let go.

Crossing his arms, he turned his back, shut his lids and had a scowl evident. "I'm sorry...for earlier... If I had known you were anti-social, I wouldn't of acted the way I did... When Gohan told me you were, after you passed out in that forest clearing, I would've waited for an answer..." He said and stood still, not once peeking over at her. " _Dr. Briefs shared his method of approach, when he came up to her. He said that she has to get used to our presence, for her to even speak... I guess I can try it..._ " He spoke in his head, then waited for a reply.

She stood there, having attempts to flee but her legs were too shaky to move right. Due to her unease, her body gave in and made her fall into a sitting position on the bed. She gulped, her heart raced rapidly and her pupils remained small. With her arms behind her holding herself up, she could feel her own elbows quivering. It took a bit but, she managed to get a little used to him. Seeing as she was able to calm down a little, she breathed in and shut her orbs tightly. "T-Thank you..." She spoke with her small and soft voice, still keeping her lids closed.

It shown Piccolo with wide eyes, a frown and a flush on his cheeks. Her voice was so soft, sweet, quiet and had sort of like a whisper resonance in her tone. His fingers clenched on his biceps, at hearing her speak. "Mhm..." Twas all he managed to say, before scolding himself mentally for not giving a proper reply. " _Dammit! Why didn't I just say 'Sure' or 'Your welcome'...or maybe even 'No problem'?! All of things to say, I go 'mhm'!_ " He raged at himself, now gritting his teeth and squinting his lids.

"Oh, you're awake!" A familiar voice came from the door, that was opened. Akasma and Piccolo looked over and seen Bulma standing in the door frame, giving away a friendly smile. "How are you doing Akasma, did you sleep well?" She questioned the Aeronan, with a tilt of her head. All stood quiet, waiting for the shy woman to answer.

"Y-...Yes..." She said, after gazing down to her feet and having a faint flush on her light silver cheeks.

"Great!" The blue haired woman cheerfully said, soon growing a serious face. "Listen...Akasma." Bulma gained her attention with that tone of hers, making the said foreigner peer over her shoulder at her. "Don't leave... I'm already set on trying to find a Chemical Scientist, so why not wait around for a bit until then? Just relax for a while, you've been flying around space for five years straight! Hopping from one planet after another, the least you can do is enjoy yourself while your here." She finished, watching the woman's light silver face grew a hopeful look. Her blue marbles wavered at her words and her pupils shrunk again.

" _S-She...is going to...help me...?_ " The Aeronan asked herself in her mind, shocked to know that a stranger is willing to lend a hand in her search. "W-Why...?" She asked, with a slight stuttering breath and watched how Bulma sighed.

The short woman walked over, then folded her arms. "Come on now, we're not cruel you know! After all the trouble of trying to get you to speak, you finally do at the end of the day! It was heart wrenching to hear that you haven't had any luck yet, then when you broke down...I just couldn't say no! Goku already asked Lord Beerus and Whis, if they could help us find someone; They agreed, only because they still wanted more answers from you..." She explained, with her irises glued to Akasma's. "You know, you've slept the rest of the day and throughout last night, I bet you're hungry.~" She smiled and leaned forward, with a wink.

The protagonist became flustered and jumped up out of her spot, waving her hands in front of her in defense. She shook her head, shut her lids tightly and had a bigger blush on her cheeks. "Hey Piccolo, why are you here anyway? Did you come to check up on our friend here?" She asked, having her eyes locked with black ones.

"Yeah... I just wanted to see if she was awake..." He answered then turned his back to them, with his orbs shut. He paced over to the window and was about to leave, until he felt a hand gently grab his forearm. He looked over and seen Akasma looking away down at the floor. She patted his bicep shakily in reassurance, signaling that she forgave him.

He smiled at her action, then turned and left through the window. "Come on Akasma, we're going to have some breakfast!" She announced then grabbed the said woman's wrist and dragged her out the door. The silver skinned woman flailed her arms about while being dragged out of the room, emitting cute muffled sounds from her mouth.

In the kitchen, Bulma's family sat around the table with food littered on it. Everyone turned their head at seeing the blue haired woman come out, with Akasma in her grip. She kept rapidly waving her arms around and had a flush on her cheeks. With her chibi form, she got lifted with one hand by the back of her dress and was sat down in a chair. "Let me properly introduce her, this is Akasma Shigiyuki! She's from a completely different planet and while she's here, she will stay in our house's guest room. I'm sure you all already know of her situation, from yesterday..." She stated, with her palms clamped on her hips. A man with pointed black hair and a strict feature, glared at the new ally with his arms folded.

"Hmph..." Twas all the man said, while shutting his lids. Akasma was still chibified, having her hands clenched in front of her face and her big blue marbles peeking over them.

"This is Vegeta and he's Trunks, now since we are all here, let's eat!" She stated, with her index finger pointing to them one at a time, then clasped her hands together. She paced around the table and sat next to Vegeta, grinning at him in the process. After saying their thanks, they began to eat in silence. Trunks kept staring at Akasma from the corner of his peers, sipping up noodles while doing so. The said woman was gripping on to her dress from nervousness, gazing upon the food that lied before her. " _W-What is this...stuff...? Is this meat? It's certainly not fish...or any kind of sea food..._ " She mentally said, questioning the foreign food layout. She shyly scanned her orbs across the display of nutrients, trying hard to examine them. Vegeta watched her as he ate, with a risen brow and a piece of meat in his mouth. Akasma wasn't really paying attention to everyone else, thus she didn't notice the quick eating man in front of her.

"You ok?" Trunks asked curiously, eyeing her with a noddle hanging from his lips. She didn't stir, keeping her attention glued to the large piece of meat in front of her and a contemplating feature evident.

"Er...Akasma? It's safe to eat, nothing's poisonous I promise." Bulma chirped, then formed a friendly smile right after. She had a question scratching at the back of her head, about why she was being so hesitant. "Have you ever had this kind of meat before?" She managed to ask and that question, made the said woman perk up.

Her face tinted even deeper in red, out of sheer embarrassment. Shrinking into her seat, she nodded her head and shut her eyes. "Well, what kind of food do you eat? Since you're from a different planet and all, you must have a different source of food." She mentioned, while watching the said woman nod at her words.

"S-Sea...food... f-fruit, b-berries, f-fish and...vegetables..." She replied hesitantly, while keeping her orbs tightly closed. Mrs. Briefs just blinked in thought, mentally questioning her planet's resources.

"Wow...your planet doesn't really have a lot to choose from, huh?" The blue haired woman asked, before taking a bite from her food. She noticed how Akasma rose her head and questionably gazed at her. Watching her roll her orbs to her unused plate, she paused in her eating and chewed what she had in her mouth.

"I thought...w-we had a good...source o-of food..." The Aeronan mentioned, with hidden thoughts swarming her mind. In her line of vision, she seen a piece of meat with a bone sticking out, slowly slide on to her plate. She blinked at it, then shifted her gaze to view who did it. The boy next to her, was looking at her innocently and gave a grin.

"Try it!" Twas all he said to her, before going back to eating his own grub. Akasma looked back down at the food, then tentatively went to pick it up by the bone. Raising it to her lips, everyone at the table stopped with their eating and watched her try it out; Even Vegeta paused in mid chew. She chewed, slowly tasting its flavor and judging rather if its good or not. After she swallowed, her cheeks went red and planted a palm on one of them. A gleeful smile formed and her lids closed, at its nice flavor.

"SIMISA!~" She rose her voice in delight, then soon realized what she had just did...she spoke out. Her face lit up brightly, once she opened her lids in shock and seen everyone gaze at her astonishingly. She shrunk back into her seat, with chibi mode on and dropped her irises to her plate. "T-That means...d-delicious..." Managing to mumble her explanation, Bulma beamed and grinned.

"I'm happy you like it!" She chirped and giggled lightly. She began to eat again, whilst the other two did the same. As time passed, they got done with their food and went about their own business. Akasma was outside training wearing her rogue attire, only without her hood on. She had her short sword out, swinging it; Although it didn't appear to be your average short sword, it seemed to extend out like a whip and lash out at a great distance. It emitted a metallic resonance with every swipe she'd make with it, slicing through the air in the space before her. She'd twirl quickly, with it following suit. She'd jump in the air and spin sideways, making the whip sword follow along. Her movements were so swift, graceful and skillful. At times she would even disappear and reappear in the air, swiping out her sword at the space below her.

Once she got done training with her short sword, she sheathed it on her back and stood with her two feet close together. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and opened them right after. Leaning over, she put both her arms behind her, half way knelt down and glared at an invisible target. She focused on it, straightened out her fingers and made pink ki beads faze out of her body to form kunai in between her fingers. " _After this, I'll have to practice my archery... I must keep up my father's teachings, so I wouldn't get too rusty with them._ " She mentally spoke, then narrowed her blue pupils.

She chucked her kunai out, forming one back every time another was thrown. Her arms moved rapidly and almost blindingly, while streams of pink from her kunai flew across the yard. They struck the invisible targets, though hitting trees and other obstacles that was in their way as well. Nothing but pink light reached across Bulma's yard in a coned radius, giving off flashes through the windows of the house. She stopped, panting slightly and stood straight once more. "Now then..." She spoke, reaching for her bow and taking an archery stance. Raising her bow, she pulled the string back and as she did, blue ki beads fazed from her form and formed an arrow. She stood in that position for a while, contemplating rather she should shoot or not. "No...not here..." She stated quietly to herself, only for it to be in vein when someone cleared their throat. She jumped at the sound and turned to face it, accidentally shooting the arrow at a bush and freezing it into solid ice...

"What do you mean, 'No, not here...?'..." Vegeta asked with his arms folded, while he hovered above the house a bit. He rolled his gaze over at the now icy bush, soon raising a brow. Akasma looked away, feeling that phobia of hers kicking. He waited, watching her getting nervous over just his presence alone.

It took a minute but, she managed to reply to him with a stuttering breath. "I-It's...too...dangerous here...to shoot...m-my...e-elemental...a-arrows..." She answered, making the spiky haired man scoff and look away.

"Lucky for you...I was going to go out and train today... If you don't want to ruin anything, I'd advise you follow me... You can train in the same place as me...just don't get in my way..." He spoke with his lids shut and began to fly skyward, with her hesitantly following suit after popping out her ki wings.

As they flew, Vegeta would look behind him every now and then in the corner of his eyes, to see if she was keeping up. She was indeed keeping up, with her blue marbles glued to his form. At times though, she would watch birds fly with her and would stare at her in curiosity. She'd blink at them, scanning her orbs over their features and taking note of the small feathers they had. " _They are a lot smaller in form, compared to Chisivans at my home planet.~_ " She thought, not really noticing Vegeta had stopped. She collided into his back and rushed back quickly, with a stuttering apology. He ignored her though and just flew down, she descended too and seen that it was a barren wasteland all around them.

"You can train here...I'll go over there..." He said and pointed to his destination, whilst gazing at her from afar. Seeing her nod shyly, he flew off to his preferred location and started to train.

Akasma looked around, spotting several giant cliffs and vertical mountains. Taking her bow back out, she did as before and strung her string back. Making blue beads form an arrow in her grasp, she focused on the furthest structure and charged the ki arrow. " _More.._." She mentally spoke, making more beads fill the arrow. " _More..._ " She repeated, waiting for the right amount of energy to get filled in. The moment she deemed it ready, she released it and the arrow covered the entire huge rock in ice. " _Perfect..._ " She said in her head, while squinting her only visible orb slightly in glee. " _Ok...now..._ " She continued then shut her lids and composed herself by standing straight. " _I must practice my father's, 'Star burst' technique..._ " She stated in her mind, then rose her head up at the sky. Clenching her fists and narrowing her orbs, she squatted and then vanished in thin air.

She appeared high in the sky, purposefully making herself fall and shift in mid air to a different position. She spun upside down blindingly, after pulling back a yellow arrow. She made millions upon millions of those arrows, shoot in all directions around her. It was simultaneous, many arrows in all directions shot from her form. It looked like a yellow star shining from afar. Every time they would hit something in their paths, electricity would disperse and make the surrounding land look like an electrical field. After a moment of shooting her attack, she stopped her barrage of arrows and began to slow down in her upside down spin. Her legs would separate, appearing like a split and she'd hover there for a moment. She descended, accepting the gravity until she got close to the surface.

Correcting her position, she shifted her body and landed in a squatting stance. She rose to her feet, with her head looking around and took note of the charred land she fried with her arrows. Being thankful that no one was around at the time, to get hit by her aerial attack. Vegeta had stopped in mid of his training and ended up watching her from the distance, he was rather shocked to say the least. Seeing her spit out so many arrows with a single bow, made him wonder how fast she can really wield one.

Hours had passed and they were already heading back to Bulma's house, soaring through the sun setting sky and pure silence filling the atmosphere. It felt awkward but, he didn't mind the quietness between them. He kept his eyes forward and right behind him was the Aeronan following suit. Once they made it to Bulma's house, they landed softly and she ran past him to get inside, with a small 'Thank you' coming from her. She disappeared, leaving behind whipping wind and the spiky haired man. He just grumbled at her 'Whistling Wind' technique, that Whis called it and carried on into the house next.

She appeared just in front of a stair case and was about to scale it, until she heard Bulma's voice. "Oh, there you are Akasma! Whis and Beerus decided to stop by to say hello to you; They're waiting in the kitchen! Whis said that he needed you, so if I were you, I wouldn't keep neither him or Lord Beerus waiting." She mentioned and had the silver skinned woman freeze in midst of her step. The Aeronan gradually peeked over her shoulder, now gazing upon the other woman. She shyly nodded with a flush on her cheeks, then made her way into the kitchen.

"Here she is, guys! What was it you needed her for?" She asked with a tilt of her head. She seen how Whis was carelessly eating some sort of cold and fluffy stuff with a spoon, it grabbed Akasma's attention and made her grow curious.

"Well, I simply wanted to ask if she would like to visit us!~ Lord Beerus sure didn't seem to mind the idea, so we decided to come and ask. After all, we still need some answers!~" Whis replied cheerfully, then moved his orbs to meet big blue ones. After he noticed she wasn't looking at him, he frowned and questioned as to what she was staring at. Following her marbles, he seen that she was eyeing his delicacy. "Do you want some, Akasma?~" He asked before leaning in slightly, with an offer of some of that white fluffy stuff in his spoon. She jerked her head up and stepped back, then he stepped forward. Another step back and he took another step forward, this continued on until her back hit a wall. She kept waving her hands in front of her in defense, while shaking her head from side to side. A major tint of red painted her cheeks, while she stared up at the tall man. "Oh come now, haven't you ever had this? It's called, 'Ice Cream'! It's incredibly delicious, you must try it!~" He offered one last time and decided to wait for her reply.

" _W-Why is he so persistent...? I say 'no' and he insists anyway_!" She said in her head, then slowly rolled her only visible eye down to view the offered spoon. She could feel her heart racing, while eyeing the spoonful of ice cream that was just an inch from her face. " _It does...look good..._ " She admitted in her mind, with her orbs twinkled from eagerness. Sparkles emitted around the spoon, making a dramatic effect. She shut her gaze, nodded and refused to look up at the man.

"Wonderful!~" He waited for her to pull her mask down, once she did though, he allowed her to take it and put it in her mouth. It was as if time stopped, when she felt the coldness, the sweetness, the flavor and softness of the 'ice cream'. She was in heaven...her orbs wavered in delight, then shut them and emitted an adorable sound from her closed lips. "See?! Didn't I say it was delicious?!" He asked, then giggled right after.

" _That was so tasty...so creamy...soft...cold and...sweet... I wish I could have more..._ " She mentally mumbled, pouting at the thought of only being able to have a taste. She handed the spoon back and averted her orbs once more. "Now, there's more where 'that' came from, if you are willing to come with us!~ Having you visit us, would be a nice change in the atmosphere! I really want to know more about your kind! It's not every day, that something new appears... It gets quite boring, you know?" He spoke and Beerus rose to his feet, pacing over to the Aeronan. He watched her, waiting to hear her small and quiet voice.

"Ok..." She managed to say, with her irises peering down at her feet. "Come on, I want to hurry up so I can take a small nap..." The purple cat stated and had Whis nod to his words.

"Alright, Lord Beerus..." He walked over a bit closer to Akasma, with a slight smile forming on his features. He materialized his staff out of thin air, rose it an inch above the floor and held it there. "No need to worry, I will bring you back in a couple days. I have already transported your belongings to Lord Beerus's world, while you were away. Now, grab on to my arm and hold on tight.~" He rose his arm, gesturing for her to take it. She did of course and it wasn't long until the took off.

Bulma stood there dumbfounded, staring blankly at the now empty space. "Why couldn't they just ask her here...and why would they want her to visit so suddenly?" She questioned and knitted her brows together, getting concerned for Akasma.


	7. Chapter 7: The song of Spring

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 7: The song of spring.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I'm back! It's been so long I know! Finally got internet back, woot! Anyway I can finally write again, I wasn't able to write a ton of chapters since I need the internet to help me... I use the internet to help me follow along the story, I was only able to plan ahead of time on my Bleach fanfiction before it got cut off... Was planning on studying the DBS series too, so I could plan ahead and use the written references I knew I'd need. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :D!

Tortani: Is a type of fruit on Akasma's planet, that is similar to sweet apples. (Pronunciation: Tore-tawn-knee)

Shinbola: Is a type of fruit on Akasma's planet, that is similar to sweet and sour apples. (Pronunciation: Sheen-bowl-luh)

Bori: Is a sandwich on Akasma's planet, that has a similar taste to Rice balls. (Pronunciation: Bore-ree)

Kenpadge: An edible sea weed on her planet. (Pronunciation: Ken-paw-J)

Chufido: An edible root from the bottom of the Ocean, on her planet. (Pronunciation: Chuu-fee-dow)

Savataine: An edible fish from the ocean, on her planet. (Pronunciation: Sah-vah-tay-n)

Bombitosu: An edible meat from shell fish at the bottom of the ocean. (Pronunciation: Bomb-bee-toe-sue)

Tourkandi: An edible kelp type that resides at the bottom of the ocean, on her planet. (Pronunciation. Tour-kawn-dee)

Simisa: Means Delicious (Pronunciation: See-me-sah)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Surrounded by clouds with golden god rays, floated a large platform which had a huge tree in the middle and lush blue grass all around it. Some of the grass could be seen crawling up the bark of the tree, where bits and pieces of it would hang off the sides of the platform. Many planets surrounded his own, complimenting the mystical appeal of his Lordship's world. As the scene slowly zoomed in on the tree, it shown many buildings upon it and a castle at the top.

" _Quiet...Sneaky...Stealthy...Swift... I must try and remain hidden from sight, to avoid being seen. Though sadly...with every attempt to shoot my paralysis arrow, he seems to sense me right away.. I probably let a fragment of my presence out, when I shoot... Hmm...but, I've made sure that I was well hidden. What could it be, that makes him react so naturally...? He can't possibly be instinctively evading them...so...what could it be?_ " Akasma's voice echoed, showing her hiding in some bushes and peeking through a hole. Her single blue orb looked focused and serious, as she gazed upon her target from a long distance away. A wide opening laid before her eyes, with petals dancing through the wind and flowers waving from the gust. Whis was sitting at a picnic setup next to a tree, holding onto a shish kabob and contently chewing on it. A blush stained his cheeks as he ate, with a few hums of delight emitting from his muffled mouth and closed lids.

Several green arrows seemed to be littered around him, as if he moved intentionally to avoid each one. With a satisfying gulp from the said man, he took a moment and chuckled to himself. "Akasma, won't you join me?!~ I understand that you want to keep training but, you cannot train on an empty stomach! I am positive, that you have grown hungry by now.~" He mused, then opened his peers and rolled them towards her said location. He smirked at her attempt to hide and found it entertaining, that she didn't know about hiding ki.

"EEE!-" She jumped up from her spot and vanished, using her whistling wind technique. Many leaves were scattered from her speed and everything around that area got brushed by the wind. She was wearing her rogue attire, her hood pulled over her head and her mask over her mouth. She hopped from tree branch to tree branch skillfully, having the leaves sway from her acceleration. " _I don't understand! He knew where I was the entire time?! I must find a better hiding spot!_ " Her soft and quiet voice, shouted in her head. " _Curse my social phobia, it took forever...to ask him if he would be my target. I told him I needed to practice my stealth, to better myself at the art of sneaking... Is there something I'm missing?_ " She questioned, before stopping on a lone branch and turning to face the man.

He was still sitting there, eating the shish kabob happily. To his side, was a picnic basket full of who knows what and some sort of cloth was placed on top. Seeing the food in his grasp, she narrowed her orbs...even though only one could be seen...and glued them to the basket. She wasn't hungry, she didn't feel it...but...her stomach rebelled and growled. She gasped at the sound and her lids grew wide, soon lowering them down in embarrassment. She clenched her fists at knowing that Whis was right, then shut her irises in shame. "Why must you betray me...stomach...?" She asked, as if it was an actual person. She could have sworn, that it talked back to her...cause it growled again. She lowered her head more, with her bangs over her one eye getting caught by gravity.

Unexpectedly, Whis appeared behind her and kept quiet. A triumphant smirk was plastered, a new shish kabob resided in his hand and was behind his back. He watched her form shrink more and more at each growl, signifying that his assumption was right. "Akasma...~" His voice alone made her freeze, causing her to go tense and refuse to turn her head to him. "I have plenty to share with you, if you would like. Luckily Lord Beerus is taking a nap, so we will be able to eat in peace without needing to hurry!~ It will be a few more hours, before he wakes up...so I advise you to eat now, while you still can. Besides, wouldn't you like some more ice cream?!~ I still have some left, if you want to eat it with me later!~" He chimed with an index finger risen, then rose his other hand and waved the shish kabob from side to side. "I know you want some!~" As if on que, Akasma vanished with wind harshly brushing against him. He laughed to himself, thinking how funny it was that she's still shy around him; Though, that humorous feeling soon died down and got replaced with slight frustration.

" _I don't understand him! Why does he insist in sharing foreign foods with me?! Why does he not take me seriously?! Sure I'm hungry but, that does not matter when I'm training..._ " She mentally spoke, with a sigh escaping her lips and shut her eyes. She was hiding again, this time up against a tree's base and was leaned against it. The moment she opened them again, a hand with that same stick in it was in view. She jumped and pressed her back against the base more, staring at the hand astonishingly.

"Please just taste it! I promise, it's not poisonous!~" Whis stood there with one hand behind his back and the other directly in her face, holding the kabob; His lids were shut and a smile plastered. It was weird, staring at the tall man doesn't make her social phobia react as much as it used to. Though she could still feel it little, the nervousness, the racing heart and the fear. She could not break her gaze from him, her blue pupils had shrunk at the sight much like before. He opened his peers to view her, only to have his smile turn upside down. "Honestly, I thought you would be used to me by now... Such a shame.~" He spoke, clearly disappointed that the woman was still skittish around him. He was trying everything he could think of, to make her come to him willingly. When she did come to him, it was about training. He was thrilled that she asked him to be her target, to help her practice her stealth.

"H-How...how are you...able to sense me... I don't understand... I hide my presence, yet...you are still able to...sense me...?" She questioned, still immobile from the sight of him. She's been curious about it for a while, she thought her sneak was flawless... Her father had trained her in the rogue arts to teach her self defense, so that she wouldn't get hurt when him and his wife were away.

"If I answer you, will you answer my questions? The only reason why I am willing to spare you some of my food, is because I'm trying to bribe you.~ Alas, it seems that my plan has failed me; You continue to flee." He admitted with his irises shutting, then took a step back.

"F-food...is not needed... I...will answer your questions..." She replied in her soft and quiet voice, stuttering all the while. She had looked off to the side, strangely finding that flower next to her foot interesting. It reminded her of her mother, of how graceful and beautiful she was, how content she'd always seem and love she'd have in her yellow orbs. The flower was yellow with a silver outlining around the petals, it was mesmerizing.

"Excellent! First of all, you must learn to hide your Ki energy. You have astounding control over your Ki but, you don't know how to hide it. Though this will be especially hard for you, since your species rely on Ki. Hiding it, requires you to lower it; With that, you'll have a hard time shooting arrows. The lower your Ki is, the weaker your Ki formed shapes are; You're arrows and kunai will not be as effective, with lowered Ki. Seeing as you possess a short sword and a dagger, you will have to use those for a more effective attack." He answered with a small smile, then gazed upon her surprised form.

She stared at him in awe, as if some teacher was giving her lessons on 'how to fight' for the first time. She rose her hand and peered at it for a bit, contemplating on his words. " _Hide...my Ki energy...huh? My species can control it easily, yet...I don't even know how to lower Ki... If I am able to shape it into arrows and kunai, then...perhaps..._ " Before finishing her inner thoughts, she rolled her single marble up to Whis and glued it to his frame; Back down it went, viewing her hand once more. She shut that only visible eye of hers and vanished from sight.

" _I know she'll figure it out soon, she seems quite smart and skilled after all.~_ " The tall man mused in his head, then he too left from his spot. Reappearing at his picnic basket, he sat down and hummed in delight just like before. Viewing the scenery, no one would be able to avert their eyes from such a breath taking view. The sun reigning over the pink sky, rays beaming through clouds and creating lovely rainbows upon the horizon, while a field of flowers swaying with the soft breeze. The trees in the background complimented the view and gave a foreign, yet natural feel.

Akasma was squatting down on a branch, hiding in the leaves that covered it. She had her orbs closed, with sound of slow breathing emitting from her masked nose and mouth. In...and out she breathed, calming herself and trying to concentrate on her Ki. " _Calm myself...relax...focus on breathing... Listen to the peaceful sounds of nature, the water flow from the rivers..., the birds chirping..., the wind gently blowing...and leaves in the trees rustling... Now, focus on my Ki... Feel it...then lower it..._ " She mentally stated, feeling as content as possible. Once she felt that her Ki was low enough, she reached for the hilt of her short sword and unsheathed it off her back. She kept her orbs shut, then opened them to view the said man from before. She waited, keeping her Ki low near the level of none-existent.

Humming, he was still enjoying himself with his delicacy. The shish kabob was half eaten already and was about to take another bite, until a sharp blade cut the stick. The cut piece fell on to his lap, while his pupils followed it in curiosity. "Shame on you! Why do you refuse to be in my stomach, little kabob?~ Well- too bad for you, you shall be eaten rather you like it or not!~" He said playfully before picking it up and holding it safely in his grasp. He stared at it victoriously, only to have it get sliced off again. The stick was smaller this time, the tip of it peeked just barely over his fingers. He huffed and dangerously glared at the 'rebellious' kabob. "I know you don't want to be eaten...but this is not the time for this.~" He said and picked up the pieces that fell in his lap, then ate them. He knew it was Akasma's doing, seeing as a blade would swipe at his kabob every time he went in for a bite.

The woman giggled at his words, while hiding in the trees. Her short sword that out stretches like a whip, was tightly held in her grasp. "It seemed to work, he wasn't expecting me to slice up the 'Shish Kabob'. It feels like I just reached beyond the art of stealth... My presence is near to none-existent and my Ki energy is as low as possible. A few more attempts, maybe another hour of this and I shall call it quits..." She stated in her head and pulled her sword back.

Time had passed and she managed to hit her targets. When ever Whis would hold something, she'd swipe at it with her blade. A leaf fell once and was about to land on his head, until it was suddenly cut in half. He had picked up a long blade of grass from the ground, to examine it and it too got cut up. A pebble being tossed up and down by him, she'd hit it with her whip sword and make it fly off into the distance. A stick was found and he had picked it up, only for it to get split in half by her swipe. Several targets she had managed to hit, except two... When Whis went to pick up a berry, she tried to slice it but failed. He kept moving all over the place like some rag doll, successfully putting it in his mouth all the while. The second time, was when she tried to hit a mosquito that landed on his robe. He picked it up by its wings and moved an inch away from the blade, the moment it reached out after the insect.

She was panting a bit, having the most serious gaze in her single orb. " _Well...I got most of my targets... He acted like he knew when my sword was going to hit them, during those two last times... Is he playing with me, or do I still lack enough experience in stealth strikes...?_ " She questioned, thinking about how he managed to dodge such quick swipes. "This is enough for today..." Her soft and quiet voice, spoke under her breath. She shut her lids and relaxed, then fixed her squatting position so she could sit. With her legs dangling off the branch and the sword getting put back in its hilt, her stomach growled ferociously. She sweat dropped at its monstrous roaring, then gave in to it.

She leaned forward, looked down in front of her and viewed a spot right under her. She slipped off the branch and landed perfectly in a squatting position, then rose to her feet. Slowly, she began looking around for any kind of food source she could find; Hoping for some kind of fruit to show itself. "Tortani fruit sounds amazing right now... It's so sweet~ Or maybe Shinbola...? Shinbola tastes too sour, but has a sweetness to it too. They both sound amazing and refreshing right now..." She muttered to herself, which fell on another pair of ears. Whis had appeared next to her and smiled contently, with the thought of his questions soon being answered.

"I have never tasted any of those fruits but, I'm sure they're delicious!~" His voice and sudden appearance, made her jump and slowly scoot a couple inches away. She continued walking however, but didn't choose to flee; She just kept quiet the entire time. "Now, let's go over to my picnic basket.~ We can converse over there while we eat!~" He mused and turned to walk to his destination. The woman stood there a second or two, before tailing him.

There was a decent gap between the two, her being far behind him pacing and keeping her single marble glued to his back. His hands were balled and up against his backside, looking as regal as ever. She cocked her head to one side, with hidden thoughts swarming her mind. Her single orb poking out like that, made her look like an adorable puppy that was listening to its master. Once they got to the tree Whis once was at, they both sat down and the Aeronan looked rather uncomfortable by sitting so close to him. She scooted away slightly to give some space, while her cheeks were tinted pink. Of course the tall man himself hadn't noticed, he was too zoned in on eating a triangular white thing with black on it. She couldn't make out what it was, it looked so dry, yet good.

She was watching him eat with a wavering orb, feeling awkward and hungry wasn't very pleasant... She turned her head away, nothing but silence wafted around them, until Whis broke it by handing her one of the things he was eating. "Forgive me, I was so lost in eating my own food... Here, the people from earth called it 'rice ball'. You must try it, it's a bit bland but it fills your stomach and is strangely addicting.~" He offered and held it out for her.

Rolling her single iris down to view the 'rice ball', she shyly took it and held it close to her lap. She gulped and felt embarrassed, knowing she has to eat in front of someone...again. Hesitantly, she rose her hand and pulled down her mask to reveal her cute small and gray lips. She bit into it and slowly chewed, then felt her cheeks warm up at the taste. To her, it tasted like Bori from her planet. "Simisa!~" She quietly spoke to herself, while putting her palm on her cheek and shut her lids. A smile graced her lips, forgetting that she just spoke her tongue in front of someone completely foreign.

"I'm glad you like it.~" He smiled at her and watched her take tiny bites. Looking away, he too took another bite from his rice ball and finished it. His hand reached in the basket and pulled out another, then bit into it. "Now tell me, how does your planet's 'floating lands' work? How does water get on top the lands and form waterfalls? Oh- and what about the Oceanic people? Have you ever met one, spoke to one or even visited their cities?" He asked and with each question, he'd lean in more.

Her not paying attention, she was still happily eating the rice ball and answered him. "It rains quite often on my planet, in one day it could rain, stop and repeat until night... The next day...it could rain in the middle of the day, until the next morning. It rains a lot on my planet, only for two or three days in a week. Our floating lands are held up by the planet's Ki energy, it has a lot of it and that is how...we are able to use it so easily. And to...answer your last question, yes... I have seen one up close but, not met, spoke or visited their civilizations. Their cities can be seen through the clear waters, at the bottom of the ocean..." She replied, without realizing that she didn't even stutter. When recognition hit her, her marble widened and a heavy blush painted her cheeks.

The tall man faintly blushed at hearing her sweet and quiet voice. A small smile formed and his lids narrowed just by a fraction. "Now-now, no need to get all worked up!~ You felt comfortable with telling me about your planet, so please continue. How do you obtain fruits, vegetables and berries when you're up in the sky?" He asked again and watched her look away; She slowly rose her rice ball and took another small bite...slowly.

She shut her orbs and inhaled, then exhaled to calm down. Opening her lids halfway, she gulped and continued on. "W-We...travel to...other floating lands...that are uncivilized and...has a lot of plants, flowers and edible nutrients... There are stores in the cities on our floating lands...t-that we shop in too... My father...t-took me to a none populated land, to teach me how to hunt for fruits and the like..." She answered hesitantly this time and refused to look his way.

"Wonderful, don't the none populated lands have long roots underneath, that reach down towards the ocean? I have seen a few lands with those, where long roots reached out into the waters below and connected with the ocean floor.~ Also, how to you get meat if you don't have any up in the air?" He questioned once more, with his orbs glued to her flustered state.

"Y-Yes...some platforms have roots underneath and connects with the ocean floor... It is because there are a lot of food resources and plants there, that require deeper rooting. We obtain fish, that is our only source of meat... Companies from our people communicate with the mer-folk's companies and provide resources between each other, as long as they get some profit out of it. We get Kenpadge, Chufido, Savataine, Bombitosu, Tourkandi and much more..." With her words, Whis's eyes lit up and shown eagerness. He sat back up straight and hummed in response, closing his lids in the process.

With a couple hours passing, they talked about their foods, life style, culture, their rulers, laws, companies and more. Though throughout the whole conversation, one other question remained left in his head. "How does your planet stay hidden, when it gives off so much Ki? I am quite surprised at how unaware everyone outside your planet, is. You'd think countless life forms that are aware of Ki energy, would feel your planet's Ki easily. I suppose, it 'is' deep in this galaxy and in the corner of it...far away from the other planets. Still, one with strong senses that can feel energy from light years away, could never miss your planet... So if that is true, why haven't they gotten curious about your world? So many questions... Hmm, another thing...how did you learn the human tongue when you have never been to earth before?~" He voiced, not even the Aeronana could answer that.

"I do not know...and to answer your other question, I have ran into a similar planet that had the same language. I resided on that planet to study their tongue, so I could...'try' to speak with them... When I shown myself...and tried communicating...they acted like I was hostile, then attacked me... I didn't understand them, I was being nice...I was and still am 'shy'... Why did they think...I...was a threat...?" She asked him without any stutters. That earned her a moment of silence, only to be broken in the end.

"Because, you have weapons on your person and you have foreign eyes that many would mistaken as lifeless. Forgive me if I have offended you, I certainly don't think that.~ Your eyes are beautiful and adorable!~ They are like a single colored marble; When you look deeply into them, you can see small sparkles! Such a lovely turquoise tint too!" He chimed and had a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Chewing on his rice ball, he kept imagining her as a baby. Her tiny, light silver form with huge innocent and round orbs looking up at the viewer. He squealed on the inside, at her small cuteness. " _I always did love baby Aeronans!~ They are just so tiny and cute, with their big innocent eyes!_ " He mentally shrieked over the thought of many other baby Aeronans and their adorableness; Big pink, blue, silver, orange, yellow, green, violet and more round orbs came into view on many other Aeronan babies. With his reply, the woman's whole body turned a deep crimson and froze in her spot.

Akasma soon changed her features and stared at him weirdly, watching him squirm around like some fan who cooed over an idol. Though hearing those words from before, made her look away and sulk. " _If I had known that 'that', was why they attacked me...I would have put my gear aside...to prove I wasn't hostile..._ " Saying in her head, she perked up after feeling a hand on her shoulder. She peered over and noticed Whis's hand there, making her look up at him hesitantly.

"Are you full? If so, why not head to bed? Considering all the training you've done, I am positive you need rest. You may stay in one of Lord Beerus's dwellings for a couple days, until it is time to leave.~ Oh- I almost forgot the Ice cream! We can share it on our way to your temporary house." He smiled gently to her and watched her turn her head away. Seeing her nod and stand up, he did so too and giggled lightly. "Very well, follow me."

After a while, the tall man guided her to a small and comfy house while eating the said creamy, cold goodness. Just in front of the entry way, he parted ways from her after saying goodbye and flew off towards Beerus's direction. She remained in her spot, looking out in front of her at the scenery. " _So beautiful...so peaceful..._ " She mentioned in her head and gazed at it for a few minutes, before turning to the door. Opening it, she waltzed right in and viewed everything. It was simple, nothing too complicated looking and nothing too bland. A wide opening fell upon her eyes, as soon as she had opened the door. She guessed it was the common room, where people sit and eat food at the table or on their family cushioning. Walking around, she seen a nicely sized bedroom, a kitchen fused in with the common room, an upstairs that led to an empty room with hardwood flooring and a balcony just outside of the empty room. The walls were all white, with clear window panes here and there in the them.

When she made her way to the bedroom, she failed to notice the first time that her stuff was next to the door on the inside. She hurried and knelt down to her bag then opened it, seeing all of her things in there. Sighing and pulling out her dress, she undressed and slipped on her casual wear. Slipping on her boots, she soon stashed her rogue attire into her bag and reached over for her violin; She smiled happily at the thought of playing her baby again, with a small dust of pink on her cheeks. She took her music device out too and held it securely against her.

She was in a hurry, she wanted to play it so badly. " _I think that field of flowers from earlier, would be nice to play it at. It was so content feeling over there, seeing all of those petals stream alongside the wind and the flowers sway from the breeze..._ " She spoke in her head, while staring up at the sky. Her small gray lips smiled sweetly at the thought and her orbs wavered. Holding her violin and music device close, she leaned over and sprouted her Ki wings. With a beautiful sound emitting from them, she jumped into the air and took off flying high above the ground.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"She also said that her planet has a lot of Ki energy, to where it makes the lands float on their own! I am so surprised that no one's located her planet yet, oh how wonderful it would be to visit Fiijishara again!~" He mused and thought about the beauty of the planet...hence the meaning of its name.

Beerus just had a risen brow, while standing in his gown and gazing upon Whis. "Well, I suppose visiting that place wouldn't be 'too' bad..." He admitted and folded his arms up behind his head, then walked away with his slits shut.

"I would love for you to see it!~" He stated and followed after the cat.

"Gotta get dressed, I don't want to see Akasma like this." Beerus stated and paced over to a clothing storage, then opened it. He pulled out his attire and undressed, slipping his outfit on right after. It didn't take long for him to dress himself, soon he peeked into the mirror and checked his face for any imperfections.

"Worrying about your appearance, Lord Beerus?" Whis's word made the cat go stiff and widen his eyes. His face lit up, then turned to view his attendant in anger.

"Of course not, I was just...checking for any scratches! I did fight Goku after all, if those scratches or cuts aren't tended to, they'll get infected!" He barked (lol) and stomped past the tall man, only to have him give a mocking smile.

"What ever you say.~ Oh and Lord Beerus, if I were you...I'd hide that red face of yours, someone could get the wrong idea.~" He teased and had one eye closed, not once turning his direction; His visible iris viewed the cat, seeing him grow stiff once more.

The Destroyer god himself folded his arms behind his back and rushed out the door, in a fast walking motion. "Shut up Whis, I'm just too warm!" He managed to make out before leaving his sight. Whis only laughed to himself at how embarrassed Beerus just got, then he continued to follow him not long after.

Back to Akasma, she stood in the field of beautiful yellow and pink flowers with her violin in hand. Her music device rested against her case, being propped up like before; She knelt down and scrolled through 'Mom's performed music'. "I think this one will be nice to play! I haven't heard this on in a while, been a long time since I've played it on my Violin. Yes, I'll play this one!" She stood up after choosing the song and held the Violin under her chin, while preparing the stick.

Beerus had just made it to the Aeronan, seeing an instrument in hand and some sort of device against its case. Hovering down, he chose to hide within the trees by standing right next to its base. He crossed his arms and smirked at her, questioning her mentally about what she was going to do. Next thing he knew, Whis appeared next to him and blinked in curiosity. "Is she going to play that instrument?" He whispered to his Lordship, only to earn silence in return.

Akasma gradually breathed in and out, with the content smile of hers. Once the song started, she filled in the violin piece. (Play: Senbonzakura by Lindsey Stirling :D! It's so pretty and exciting.~) Feeling the wind brush against her, she smiled even more and kept her eyes open. A pink flush tainted her cheeks as she twirled at times with the song. She'd watch the petals fly all over the field, butterflies flutter in the sky and birds soar high into the pink sky.

The scene spun around her form, with the gust blowing her hair and dress gracefully. She'd skip and spin through out the field, with an excited feature to her face.

Both Whis and Beerus were astonished by what they were seeing. Such an expression on her face, was rare to be seen and it made Beerus blush slightly. Her squinted blue orbs, a wide open happy mouth, a flush on her light silver cheeks and wind blowing all around her; It looked like even the flowers danced with the song. The petals flown in on direction, making it look like a veil of pink and yellow flowing. Every time she'd twirl, the flowers near her would spit out more petals. The sun beaming down upon the field, rainbow rays streaming through the clouds and kissing the land, trees surrounding the wide open field and petals littering the sky. It was beautiful...

After the song ended, she sighed with that content smile of hers. Kneeling down, she pressed stop and picked up the music device, then put her violin away and shut its case. Standing up with her things in her hold, she turned and was about to pop out her wings, until she spotted those two.


	8. Chapter 8 The day of the arrival

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 8: The day of the arrival.**

She stood frozen in place, staring in two pairs of eyes. Her big blue pupils shrunk at the sight of them watching her, then gradually took a step back. "My, that was such a lovely song!~" Whis stated cheerfully.

"Indeed, where did you learn to play?" Beerus questioned and locked his slits with her orbs. Though they both were half expecting her to flee, they still yearned for an answer. Akasma just shook her head slowly, not once breaking her gaze from them.

It wasn't a huge surprise when she vanished, leaving those two alone in the beautiful field. The tall man blinked, then pouted with knitted brows. "Why hasn't she got used to us? You'd think 'by now', she would be." The god of destruction stated, then rose a brow.

"I agree. Though earlier, I was teaching her how to lower her ki. She seemed to have loosened up since then but, I feel that this will take a lot more effort...~" Whis replied and turned the other direction.

"Hm-...it really does make me curious, as to where she learned to play. Come on Whis, I'm starving!" With Lord Beerus's comment, he put his arms up behind his head and turned on his heel. The only sound that was heard from his attendant, was a soft giggled. He had covered his mouth with his hand, lids closed and one hand behind his back.

"Yes, Lord Beerus.~ I'll prepare it right away. I shall go see Akasma after dinner, wouldn't want her to get lost would you?" He questioned the god of destruction and had his attention focused on him, with other thoughts swarming his mind.

"Of course not, she's our guest!" He looked over his shoulder behind him, peering at the teal colored man. With an interesting thought coming to mind, a brow rose and he lowered his arms down against his backside. "Can she swim?" He asked and watched his teacher hum in thought, with a finger going to his chin.

"I have not heard of Aeronans ever swimming, only that they communicate with the oceanic life forms. I assume an Aeronan would swoop down and meet up with one of the mer folk, just above the water a bit. Perhaps we could ask her after we find her later, why do you ask?" His signature smile became present, once he rolled his irises back down to his Lordship.

"I was just curious, there 'is' a lake near my palace after all." Beerus replied and turned back around. With a smirk visible, one could easily tell he was up to something.

Whis chuckled and smirked, he knew the cat had an idea going through his head and didn't want to say it. "Are you saying you would like to see her in a bathing suit?~ Or, do you plan on going on a date with the woman?" He teased and walked past the said feline, feeling victory wash over him like a waterfall.

"T-T-THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! I just want to see if she can swim, that's all! Aside from that, I would never go on a date with a female I hardly know!" The cat raged and his purple face grew deep red, him getting found out would be devastating to him. He would lose his temper and blow up planets, out of sheer frustration from that.

"Oh-ho ho, but you've done it before, Lord Beerus.~ So don't give me that.~" He teased once more with giggles slipping from his lips, not once had he peered behind him to view the said god.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME AND 'SHE' ASKED 'ME'!" He shouted again, then disappeared from sight. Leaves rustled from around the spot he left from and fell from the tree he stood under. Whis tried to hold in his laughter, luckily he managed to and only spat out small snickers. His whole backside was trembling with holding in his giggles, then he too, vanished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _Why did they watch me?! I detest having to perform in front of people, it is so embarrassing! Yet, I must or else...I will never be like mom..._ " Akasma sulked in her head, while trotting through the forest. She wasn't running like she had before, using her whistling wind technique; Her light silver hands held tightly on to the handle of her case and music device. On her way through the trees, rays of sunlight beamed through and cascaded upon the upcoming view. She paused in her step, looked at the amazing scenery and gasped slightly; She was taken aback by its beauty. A crystal clear waterfall descending down a large cliff side, gorgeous flowers in many colors littered around the edges of the pool and butterflies fluttered above them. It was getting dark, so the sun was just setting, giving the scene a magical appeal. She smiled brightly, her turquoise orbs wavered at the majestic sight. She paced towards the small opening full of water and flowers, sat on her knees and leaned in to see her reflection. " _It's so beautiful! So clear and full of purity! I wonder if it is ok to drink..._ " She mentally contemplated and leaned in more. Lowering a hand, she reached in as far as she could; Turns out that the pool of water was further beneath the edge than she thought. She puffed out her cheeks and emitted an aggravated sigh. She laid down on her stomach, after placing her belongings aside and out stretched her arm even more. Inch by inch, her fingers got closer to the water and so did her body.

She had no idea how far out her form was getting over the edge... Finally, the tip of her middle finger touched the top of it and she smiled excitedly. "Yes! I did it, now I just need to scoop som-" Before she got to finish her vocal sentence, she felt her body give into gravity. "Ah-ah-ah ah-ah-aaah!-" She flailed her arms about and fell in with a decent splash. She tried everything she could to hold her breath and reach out for something to grab. Nothing...she couldn't swim...she couldn't breath...and she kept sinking deeper and deeper towards the bottom. " _No! I-I can't die like this, not by drowning!_ " She voiced in her head, with both hands now holding her throat. She kicked her feet rapidly, bubbles came out of her mouth and her sight was getting faint. She could feel her lungs tightening by the second, yearning for relief. Yet...nothing came...until...she finally passed out; Not from drowning though but, from her disease. There her body went, laying upon the pool's floor. Life still lingered in her, but her lungs continued to get filled and her being out cold by her disease...didn't help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I shall return Lord Beerus, I am off to search for Akasma.~ Would you like to come along?" Whis asked as he stood next to his student, whom sat in a chair rubbing his stomach.

"Nah, you can, I'm too stuffed to move right now." He leaned back in his chair and groaned, grinning all the while with his slits shut. Most of the plates were empty on the large table and some still had bones on it.

"Alright but don't forget, you must brush your teeth before going to bed. When I get back, I trust your teeth had already been taken care of.~" The teal colored man sternly stated, with a finger directed the cat's way.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." The feline mumbled and stood from his seat, soon walking off towards a door. "Be back in ten minutes, or I'll come look for you myself." He added and left through the door. After it shut, the said man blinked with a bored feature and put one hand behind his back. He lifted his free hand and summoned his staff, then vanished from thin air.

He reappeared near the small body of water, just a few feet away from the edge. Not one sight of her came into view and he quirked a brow, soon peering into the water. "Her ki is growing faint, is she dying?" He questioned, it didn't take long for him to spot her deep in the substance. She wasn't moving, her mouth was open and her lids were shut. "Oh dear!~" He slightly gasped and tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground. Akasma's body got surrounded by a bubble, making her rise to the surface and float above the water. He made the bubble haul her over to him, laying her down in the soft grass. After the sphere disappeared, he sat on his knees and placed his staff to the side of him. He rose a hand and put it just above her chest, soon a small light appeared and made ripples wave throughout her body.

As time passed, Whis had took her back into her temporary dwelling and placed her in bed. He contently smiled at her sleeping form and stood there watching her, with hidden thoughts filling his irises. "I'll see you in the morning, since you've missed dinner.~ I brought your things here as well, so no need to worry about them being gone." He talked as if she was awake and listening. He stepped back and took one last glance, then disappeared once more; Leaving the said woman to her dream land.

In her dream and in first person view, she was standing on an empty stage. No audience, no band...no one. "Mother, I found it!" She said in her dream, running towards the other side and seeing something...that she hoped to never see. Blood...blood pooled around a shadowed figure behind the curtains and she could feel fear rising. "M-Mom...?" She stuttered, gradually yet skittishly walking towards it. Once she got closer...the shaded form was revealed as her mother. Long silver hair gracefully laying behind her, as she laid on her side. A wound on her heart and a knife being in its place, became noticeable. She wore the same beautiful dress she had on, during her last performance. Crimson intertwined with her hair, streamed down her chest and coated her hand that held on to the hilt of the knife. "MOTHEEEEEER!" She screamed, rushed to her dead mom and fell to her knees. "YOU CAN'T BE DEEEAD!" She cried out, with tears making her vision blurry. She could feel droplets of them fall down her cheeks, while trying to pull out the knife. Once she touched her mother's hand though...it was ice cold. Her body was stiff and the blood was freezing...she couldn't think straight..."MOM NOOOOO, MOOOOOM! PLEASE, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! MOOOOOOOM!" She cried even more and jerked the knife out.

The moment she did, blood spewed out harshly, slowly turned black and began engulfing the entire stage floor. It spread throughout the whole room the stage resided in, went up the walls and her mother's body turned stone white. She could hear an ambiance getting deeper and deeper with its pitch, with an added sound effect of someone exhaling. She was frozen in fear but, managed to scoot closer to the stone white mother and went to touch her shoulder. When she did though, her stiff body turned to nothing but white dust and littered the floor in a pile. "M-m-mom...?" She couldn't help but stutter, nothing seemed to make sense...

"Give in...~" A whisper echoed through the darkness of the room. "Give in...to your curse.~" Again it whispered, yet nothing happened... She sat stiff like a statue, in fear of what there was to come.

"Who...who are you? What's going on? WHY IS MY MOM DEAD?!" She yelled, stood to her feet, whipped around and some how took out her dagger.

"Give in...to the dark... Give up...on the cure...and let death take over..." The whisper spoke again, the voice had an echo behind it. She shook her head no, not wanting to hear any more.

"No... No, I will NEVER GIVE UP!" She raged and held up her dagger, preparing for any kind of on coming attack.

"Give in... Give in..." It repeated, now more whispers appeared and joined in. Akasma dropped her dagger and gripped her head, shaking it from side to side.

"Stop it!" She yelled and shut her eyes, then crouched. They kept on repeating the same words, even through her hands she could hear them. As if on que, the very same word got repeated, only it was as if...it was real close behind her, next to her ear.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed and sat up in bed, panting, sweating and her pupils were shrunk. Her heart was racing, it didn't take long for her to collect herself and realize where she was at. She touched the blanket that was on her legs, her pupils went to their normal size and panic gradually died down. "Mom..." She whispered to herself, then narrowed her orbs in mourn.

"Bad dream?" A male voice resonated from her side and made her jump, it was Whis. He stood near her beside, both arms against his back and a friendly expression on his face. All he got was a shy nod in reply, when she looked away with pink dusting her cheeks. "Well, one mustn't dwell on a dream that holds no meaning.~ Now, I made breakfast, come and dine with Lord Beerus and I. I'm sure he would like your company.~ After all, it may help you feel better." He mused and smirked, then turned towards her bedroom door. It was wide open, apparently he came in to check to see if she was awake. "In case your wondering, you were at the brink of death when I found you; So I healed you. Don't worry about your belongings, I've already placed them in your room." He added and was about to leave, until he heard a faint response from the said woman.

"I'm sorry...and...t-thank you..." She spoke shyly, making him smile with his back to Akasma.

"Now, come come.~ We wouldn't want to keep Lord Beerus waiting, now would we?~" He mused happily and before he left, he looked over his shoulder at her. "Don't worry, I did not put you in different clothing. It would have been very inappropriate of me.~" He teased with a faint flush on his cheeks and vanished.

Akasma had wide lids and a deep red face, just thinking about that idea made her turn like a tomato. She lifted the covers, got underneath and hid her entire form; Trying to hide her lit up features. All was heard, was a muffled squeal of sheer embarrassment.

What felt like five minutes or so, she and the other two were finally sitting at the table. She hesitantly poked at the fruit that sat on her plate and made it roll from side to side. Other foods was placed on her dish as well, but it was mostly something that she had never ate before. Beerus was at the opposite end of the table, eating and eyeing the Aeronan intently. Whis sat on the side of the table, shut lids and cutting up a piece of food on his plate with a knife. "Is something wrong, Akasma?" Whis asked and not once had he looked her way, too busy eating.

"N-No, nothing...is wrong..." She mumbled, with her fork still poking at the fruit. "What is this...red fruit...?" She asked and refrained from raising her head to view the two. Faint flushes dusted her cheeks, though it was less than the many times it came into view before; She seemed a little more used to them.

"That is called an 'Apple', it's quite delicious and is very healthy. I remember you saying how you desired some refreshing fruit, so I decided to give you one for breakfast in addition to the other foods.~" The attendant answered, with a smirk present and a napkin being used to wipe his lips.

"I...see..." Twas all she responded with, before picking it up with her bare hand and taking a bite. She froze, her only visible orb widened at its taste and twinkled in awe. After she closed her eyes, hearts bubbled above her head and she shrunk in her seat. Satisfactory was evident on her face, as well glee. Both Whis and the feline watched her with a risen brow, never had they seen her acts like that...well...scratch that...Beerus hasn't. After she ate it, she sat its remains back on her plate and grabbed her fork. She was in her own little world now, contently eating each piece of food that laid on her dish.

When they all finished, they stayed in their seats and Beerus was smirking her way. "I got some good news for you. Whis, care to explain?" He questioned and darted his slits over to his teacher, whom nodded in return.

"Of course.~" He answered, then looked over at the woman and smiled. "There were other reasons why, I chose to have you here for a couple days. It's not only to have our questions answered but, to also have you here before a guest arrives the next day. You see, I have found a doctor that claims he could find any cure for a genetic disease!~ Though there is 'one' problem...he is a doctor on the home planet of the Ice-Jins, he is skilled in body and mind surgeries. He will arrive today; After I'm finished here of course, I shall bring him here." He stated and watched the woman's face light up out of excite. She was so happy to hear the news, she just hoped that the doctor can find the cure... "The problem though, is that he asks for something in exchange..." He added, then frowned and squinted his orbs.

"E-Exchange...?" She asked, her excitement died down once she heard that. She had a feeling, that it wasn't good and by his expression...it must be real bad.

"Yes... He said that his kind knew of your planet but, has never been able to get past its odd barrier. Your planet being full of strong ki, seems to make a strong barrier all around it. Most planets have rings around them, yours does as well but...it is made of ki and not dust. Someone has to possess powerful ki to hold such a barrier that size, especially for this long. So, he asks to travel to your planet in exchange for the cure...that is...if he can find one. He said he would not do any harm to it, so long as their King didn't find value in it. He claimed that, unlike Frieza, his brother and father...he would not destroy or damage a planet unless it was deserted." He stated and remained still, nothing but silence wafted around the room. It stayed like that for a minute or so, until she Aeronan finally broke it.

"Matsda..." She said in her own tongue; Her fists were clenched and her orbs held worry, they were narrowed slightly from the very thought of the doctor visiting her planet.

"What does that mean?" Beerus questioned and crossed his arms, with his back leaning against the chair.

"It means...alright..." Twas all she said and had not stuttered at all in her sentence, her social anxiety didn't even bother her at this point.


	9. Chapter 9: Samples

The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 9: Samples.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys guess what?! I MANAGED TO MAKE A CHAPTER! I know...it took so long...literally. It took me almost a week I think, that's because I'm always up and needing to do something... But anyway, I hope you like this chapter! It's way better than the last one, in my opinion. Fair warning though, this might end up a reverse harem type...but that's only because of me going with the flow of the story! Hope you don't mind this! :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _He saved me...from drowning... How could I show my appreciation, when I'm so shy...?_ " Akasma questioned in her head, whilst pacing down a path. Tall trees surrounded her and soft grass masked the land all around; Beams of the sun, looking like god rays, pierced through many tree tops throughout the walkway and kissed the many flowers that grew in the area. " _I wonder when Whis...will come back with that Ice-Jin, he mentioned earlier. I'm curious if the creature is nice...but by what he told me what that Ice-Jin said, about it not being the type to destroy planets...I'm beginning to worry._ " She added and sighed. It felt like weight had decided to sit on her mind, cause it seemed like stress was engulfing her orbs. " _I wonder if getting a cure is worth...exposing my planet, to another race..._ " She asked herself mentally, she hoped that she would be able to talk straight and convince the creature to change its mind. She didn't want her peaceful planet getting invaded by foreign beings and possibly having it get ruined...

With her passing up many trees, someone hid within the sidelines and watched her pass by. A white male creature, with light violet and small lips appeared. He wore armor, a scouter and his pupils were a mixture of pink with red. It was the Ice-Jin, he was smirking her way and watching her with interest. One little fang was visible in the corner of his mouth, while he had his arms crossed against his chest; His tail kept flailing softly from side to side. Much like other Ice-Jins, on the top of his head was a shiny dark purple gem plate. ( I looked it up on the wiki .-. That's what they described it as.) "My, my...such a lovely creature. So she is an 'Aeronan'?" He questioned to no one in particular and vanished, reappearing not far from her. He decided to walk out from behind the trees and follow her, pure intent to remain unnoticed in his orbs. " _That male known as 'Whis', did not lie when he said she was the real deal. Now...I'm curious.~_ " He mentally spoke and smirked even more, then rose a hand up to his scouter. He pressed a button on the side of it and foreign numbers began to scroll through the glass piece. Once the numbers was getting into the high levels, his lids widened at the surprise. Shock overcame him when the final count of her power level came in, it was high but he knew she was still weaker than his brother. " _My brother Polar, would be surprised by the discovery. I cannot wait to find a cure already.~_ " He added to his mental train of thought; Smiling, he lowered his hand after turning it off and paced up to her faster.

"Don't worry mother... I will be sure to return...with a cure, even if it means...risking my-" Before Akasma got to finish, the male from behind her caught up and paced by her side. She looked over, jumped back and squeaked cutely at his sudden appearance. Her only visible turquoise pupil shrunk at the sight, she didn't who he was...

"Forgive me, did I startle you?" He asked and chuckled to himself, finding amusement in her behavior. His voice sounded like that of a royal, his lids were narrowed and he rose a finger to his chin.

She just stared at him in horror, having half the mind to flee right on the spot from her phobia. She was starting to shake a bit, feeling her knees getting weaker and weaker by the minute. The sound of her heart racing pounded in her ears, she didn't like his approach. Seeing him raise a brow, she was just about to use her whistling wind technique when...Whis came up behind her and held her by her shoulders. She stiffened at the touch but hearing his giggle, made her relax a bit. "Don't worry Akasma, he won't hurt you.~ He's the male that I told you about, the Ice-Jin from Frieza's planet. He will be the one, to find your cure." He spoke behind her, with his purple orbs viewing her from below and a smile evident. She gulped to try and swallow her fear, in order to converse with the stranger.

"I see, you have social phobia. Do not worry Aeronan, unlike my family...I have patience. My name is Boreal Frigid, Lord Boreal Frigid; My brother is Polar Frigid and I'm the cousin of Lord Frieza. I have worked for Frieza as his personal doctor so, there is no need to worry.~" Boreal stated and stepped closer, raising a hand as a greeting.

Hesitantly, the woman shakily rose her hand to shake his and the moment she had touched his finger tips...she jerked it back. Heavy breathing could be heard from her, as she tried everything within her power to not freak out. "I see, well you certainly are skittish. It appears your anxiety is just as touchy as Whis said, forgive me." He said with light chuckles, while drawing his hand back and putting both arms against his backside. "I will need a lot of DNA samples from you, Aeronan. Blood samples, a real thin layer of your skin, a hair strand and a small sample of your saliva. When would you like me to get those samples and begin the research?" He asked with a smirk, only to have Whis reply in the woman's place.

"Now would be good. The faster we get your samples, the sooner you can begin and the quicker you can find the cure." He mentioned and began petting the said woman's head like a cat. She could feel her nervousness dying down by the second, with each brush she'd get from his hand. Her turquoise orbs shut at finally feeling relaxed, it was as if Whis knew...that it would work... She looked chibi, a faint flush on her cheeks and a small kitten mouth on her cute small lips.

"Very well, that sounds reasonable. If you would please follow me to my ship, I will extract those samples from you. I promise you it won't hurt, I will be quick." Boreal stated and began hovering into the air. His pinkish red irises glued to Akasma the entire time, until he disappeared.

"Come on Akasma, wouldn't want to delay even more would you?" He asked the light silver skinned woman and stepped back, taking his hand away as well. Still in chibi mode, she blinked with a straight face and suddenly reverted back to her old self. She blushed heavily at the thought of him petting her like that, so she slowly turned around with a simple nod in response. "Wonderful!" Twas all he said, before summoning his said and placing a hand on her shoulder. Within seconds, they vanished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"MEN, DO NOT SHOW ANY DISREPSECT TOWARDS MY GUESTS! If any is shown then see to it, that death will be certain!" Boreal's voice was strong and deep, sounding almost like Frieza's tone only a bit deeper. He stood just outside of his ship, with his soldiers all lined up in front of the entrance. Watching then all put their feet together and salute, they all said in unison, 'Yes sir!' and ran back inside. "Excellent, now...where are they-" Before he finished, behind him appeared Whis and Akasma. He looked over his shoulder and smirked, then fully faced them. "Right this way, please.~" He put a hand over his heart and bowed, then rose back up and made his way through the door.

"A-Are you sure...he...isn't hiding anything?" She asked the man next to her and started fiddling with her sleeves out of nervousness. Seeing him move onward towards the door, all she heard was silence... She knitted her brows together in worry, then followed after the tall man. Once they made it through the entrance, soldiers had stopped moving about and gawked at the two in awe. They mostly looked at how regal Whis walked and most big bulky guys would stare at Akasma with faint flushes, she looked adorable to them. She was so small in comparison to them, the men stood to about 6'5 and up. "W-Why are they...staring at us...?" She whispered to Whis and looked around him, hoping to catch at glimpse of his expression.

"Don't worry, they just never seen an Aeronan before.~" He answered and kept his attention forward. Akasma sped up a tiny bit and her face got a little bit more redder; With one hand, she shyly pinched the back of his black cuirass with her thumb and index finger. She tilted her head down in embarrassment; What was weird though, was that...she felt more safe being close to him than she used to. He did save her after all, what more would she want than a man who's able to rescue her when she needs it? Feeling contact from his backside, Whis blinked in curiosity then grinned slightly at knowing who touched him.

Still following Lord Boreal, the two were just about to pass up one of the bigger guys, until one came up to her. "Hey, you're pretty cute! Wanna hang with us later?" A menacing and scruffy male questioned the woman and made her jump. Whis stopped in mid pace and looked over at hearing the male's voice. "What's wrong, sweetie?~" The scruffy man grinned and stepped closer, until she took out her dagger from her boot.. She held it close to her with a strict gaze but, her body was shaking from her phobia. She was relieved she decided to grab her dagger after breakfast and stash it in her boot, much like she does with her rogue attire.

"S-Stay back...or I shall cut-" Before the woman got to finish, the teal man stepped in front of her and faced the man with a very serious feature. "Sir, if you would please be so kind as to leave her be...I would appreciate it." He said to the soldier and put his arms up against his back. Akasma was a little taken aback by this, she never expected him to protect her like that; Her blue pupils shrunk at the sight.

"I'LL LEAVE HER ALONE WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY! SHE'S ONE HEL-" With a red beam shooting out and piercing his skull, the man got cut off and fell dead to the floor. Blood pooled around his corps and all the other soldiers flinched, with widened lids. Whis just stared at the sight, unfazed by it...unlike the woman. He turned to face her, only to notice that she was going through shock. Her lids were much wider, her pupils smaller and her small gray lips were parted. Quickly, he shielded her eyes and gently pushed her in front of him, guiding her forward.

"Lord Boreal, did you 'have' to kill him...? Because it appears, that Akasma here is still innocent...she has never seen death at first hand." He assumed and kept guiding her towards the door, leading into a room. Boreal was standing to the side, next to the door's frame and had his arms behind his back.

"Of course... I specifically stated before you two arrived, that death would be waiting for who ever disrespected my guests. It seems that 'one' of them...did not hear me very well..." The Ice-Jin responded and scowled, soon pacing into the room and having the other two follow suit. "Now, if you would just sit here on this chair, I will get started." He added as he waltzed on over to some sort of table, littered with tools. She did exactly that, she sat in the chair but...kept one hand latched tightly on Whis's robes. She was scared, but she had to do this... The very image of that man who got killed, was still lingering in her mind. The teal skinned man didn't seem to mind it hardly, he found it rather cute to say the least and understood why she would do that.

"Y-You said...you would make this quick?" She hesitated in her speech, which earned her a smirk from the Ice-Jin and a chuckle.

"Of course.~" He mused, took the said supplies needed for the samples and got to work. It was indeed fast; He stuck her with the needle so swiftly, that she didn't even notice. His hands moved quickly, taking the blood from her, peeling off a thin layer of skin and plucking a hair strand. It went by all within that instant, she was surprised. Next up...was the saliva. "Could you open your mouth and bite down on this plastic?" He asked and seen her nod. Seeing her open her mouth, he put it in there and took it out with seconds. "Alright, I have what I need. Thank you for your cooperation, you may leave." He stated and walked off towards the tool scattered table.

"O...kay." She was still astonished, she knew Lord Beerus was faster and she was able to keep up with him a little...but his speed was quick when he took those samples. "H-How are you...so fast?" She asked and seen the male pause in his actions.

Not once had he glanced her way, only his voice was heard. "When dealing with a sadistic war lord, one must be fast in order to refrain from getting hurt. Frieza was very...impatient when it came to check ups." He answered, soon he faced her and gestured for them two to leave. "As much as I am curious of your people...I wish for you to leave. Any more delays from me beginning my research, the more time is taken up and the further your disease will get." He said and watched Akasma nod slowly.

"Thank you for your help, Lord Boreal. I hope you will find the cure as soon as possible, she is quite home sick, but she cannot go back home until she has a cure." Whis spoke and earned a smirk from the Lordship, Akasma just stood close behind him with her hand tightly clenched on to his cuirass.

"Not once had I failed to find a solution to a disease. Diseases, are my strong points in fixing, when it comes to science." His reply made the teal skinned male grin slightly and chuckle.

"Good luck, then.~" Before he got a reply from the royal, he summoned his staff and teleported both him and her back to Beerus's palace. It was obvious that he knew something about Boreal, than what he told to Akasma... Barely within a minute, they appeared near the feline and he was in the middle of eating a snack. An awkward 'ding' appeared, when Whis was gazing upon him like a scolding parent. They both froze with each other's eyes locked and the cat had stopped in mid chew; The teal man had a pout and narrowed lids, with a foot tapping on the floor. Akasma was now in between the two, looking from side to side in chibi form.

"No, I didn't eat it all!" The god stated and showed his snack, it was a bag of chips... Hearing his teacher giggle, he seen him shut his peers and take the bag.

"Good, snacks before lunch will ruin your appetite." He stated and made the bag disappear, then they both looked over at the woman who was...actually staring at them without a flush on her cheeks. She blinked at them once, a straight face evident and no expression on her small gray lips. "Akasma... It appears you have grown use to us more now, would you care to explain something to us?" He asked and smiled gently towards her, then looked over to his student.

"Y-Yes...I...am a little more now." She spoke with little hesitance. Even if she was used to them a bit more now, she could still feel the nervousness.

"Good. Now...tell me...you said you 'didn't know', when I asked how you were able to see us within Whis's warp. Someone would have to move at light speed, to be about to see his warp. Are you capable of doing so?" Beerus questioned the Aeronan with a stern gaze and faced her sideways. He noticed how a quizzical look formed on her features, so he knew she was contemplating.

"E-erm...Chisivans..." With her reply, he rose a brow and Whis blinked in curiosity.

"Chisivans? You mean those bird creatures? What about them?~" The teal man questioned and kept his purple orbs locked with hers.

"Chisivans...they cannot move at light speed but, their eyes can. Chisivans and us Aeronans have the same eyes, so perhaps that is why I was able to keep up with you..." Akasma guested, she too was curious of how she saw them... Though the theory of Chisivans and Aeronans having the same irises, made a lot of sense of how she was able to see them.

"Interesting, that does make sense. If trained, eyes can see things that move fast. One's body will take a lot longer to train, to be able to react to things that move fast. So, it is understandable that you could see us in my warp.~" He stated and kept his signature smile plastered.

Akasma just stood there with a straight face, her cheeks no longer flushed and her nervousness barely there. " _I wonder...if...they are willing to help me... Help train me, so I may master the red and purple ki beads..._ " She mentally spoke and gulped. The grip on her sleeves tightened, as she stood there patiently. "May I...ask...?" She wanted to know so badly, if they would help her... Mastering the elements chosen by the wielder, makes them a master of the Ki arts and she always wanted to master them. What she doesn't know...is that there's a secret, that not even her father had known of...

"What is it?" Beerus responded in question, with a squinted gaze and a smirk. Both he and Whis stared at her in wonder.

"Will...you help me...master my chosen elements...?" She asked, silence wafted around them and no one stirred. The other two gazed at her with slight surprise, not once have she ever asked for a favor...

The quietness was broken, when Whis spoke up and shut his orbs with a smile. "Of course! Though I'm sure Lord Beerus would not be very pleased, with me helping-" Before he got to finish, the said cat himself rose a hand and grinned in her direction.

"I don't mind. Just be sure to clean up after yourself, while you're here. Tomorrow you will be heading back to earth, so you can train there first. Whis, go and help her get an understanding of things so she can practice; When you're not around and she needs to train, she'll know what to do." His words were final, so the tall man bowed and put one arm across his stomach.

"Yes, Lord Beerus." His teacher answered and stood back up, then looked over to the woman. "While I am away, do keep an eye on Lord Boreal please." He added and walked past the said Aeronan. Her blue pupil followed his form from her peripherals, with her lips barely parted.

" _He...accepted...? He accepted!_ " She cheered in her head and beamed. She giggled lightly and shut her lids, a faint flush on her cheeks and her cute small lips curved into a smile. That caught both the men's attention, they stared at her with awe from hearing her cute giggles. Noticing this, she instantly stopped and her face lit up like a tomato, with her lids wide. Before either of them could mutter a word, she vanished with wind whistling in her place.

"My, how adorable!~" Whis cooed and put a hand to his cheek, with his orbs shutting in the process. Beerus just stood there, his face was lighting up a bit at seeing her gleeful features.

"Just hurry and show her how it's done, Whis!" The feline shouted, mentally hoping that his teacher couldn't see his face right now. He too left the room, by exiting through the nearest door and leaving the said teal man in there alone.

"You're so dishonest with yourself.~" He mused and opened his peers, hidden thoughts roamed his mind and a distant look appeared in them. He had a content smile, while that faint flush remained on his face. " _May have to hurry too, Lord Beerus; Because...even 'I' am growing attached to the woman. So, I'd hurry and confess soon..if I were you.~ She is so amusing, just watching her face light up is enough to make my day.~_ " He mentally noted and chuckled to himself, it wasn't long when he too, left the room and went to go find her.


	10. Chapter 10: Training before dinner

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 10: Training before dinner.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I had to do some fixes in Chapter 5, where it said: ' Our power t-though...t-to use the elements...is weaker...than our own k-ki energy a-attacks.. '. I took it off completely, it didn't seem to make sense...since Her race don't really use ki blasts...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Out in the field, Akasma and Whis both stood near each other. He stood beside her, fully facing her while she peered forward. She wore her white rogue attire and on her back was her bow, in her boot was her dagger while under her bow was her sheathed whip sword. "Now tell me, what about these elements do you not understand? Perhaps from there I could assist.~" He stated and had his arms up behind him.

Watching her take down her bow, her turquoise orbs became serious and her mask hid her small gray lips. She rose it, pulled the string back with one hand and made blue beads faze from her body in streams. Each bead collected in the grasp that held the string, slowly forming into an arrow. "This, is how we Aeronans control the elements using our Ki, our Ki turns into beads and we use them to form which ever shape we have trained to make; Resulting in elemental ki attacks..." She explained and shot out her arrow. The arrow struck a large rock and coated it in thick ice, so thick that the layers barely showed the rock on the inside. "Depending on which element one chooses, determines rather you are willing to accept the requirements to control them or not. Red beads, Destruction: They require for someone to desire destruction against an enemy or to defend another from one. Green, paralysis: Requires someone to be either cowardly or stealthy. It is mostly used for rogues on my planet, when they need to get away or to strike someone without harming them. Yellow, Electricity: Requires for someone to be straight forward about things or spontaneous. Purple, Poison: Though it is not originally an element, it is still manageable to control through beads... It requires for someone to be persuasive or the type to poison one's mind with false information. Pink, Normal: It is common amongst my kind, as it is the most basic technique to master. Blue, Ice: It requires for one to be cold hearted or calm. Sometimes, blue can be water too. For water: It requires for one to go with the flow of life or force their way through it like rushing waters." She spoke and faced the said male aside from her. "Red beads and orange red ones, can get people confused sometimes...since they both look nearly the same. Orange red beads, Fire: Requires for someone have a brave heart or is arrogant. It can also be confused with lava beads, as they hold a similar color as fire."

Whis just gazed at her in interest, her species were just down right intriguing regardless.. He smiled at her and kept his purple orbs locked with hers. "Do tell me, you possess the requirements for both bead types, so what is it you are having trouble with?" He asked and watched her look down at her bow in thought, then back up at him.

"For red, I don't have anyone to defend and I do not like destruction... For purple...I am persuasive but, I'm not the type to poison someone's mind... I've never practiced that bead type before. I've never practiced either of those types before, so getting the hang of it may take some time..." She answered, backed up and looked off to the side. She realized how close she was to him, so her face lit up a bit.

"Well for starters, try imagining Mrs. Briefs! You two seem to get along, so image her being in trouble. Wouldn't you feel the need to protect her? Would she be considered a friend?" He asked her, unbeknownst to either of their awareness that Lord Boreal was hiding within the trees and watching them two from afar.

Boreal was leaning against a tree's base with his shoulder, one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded. The scene zoomed in on his light purple lips and exposed him smirking, his entire face hidden from the rest of the scene.

It changed, showing Whis and Akasma once more. The woman looked over towards the rock, nodded and stepped forward a couple times. "I shall try..." Twas all she answered with, then rose her bow. She shut her lids, took a deep breath and pulled her string back. " _Imagine...Bulma in trouble... Imagine...imagine..._ " She mentally repeated. Shooting her orbs open with a serious feature, red beads formed and morphed an arrow in her grasp. "More..." She said, then added more ki into it. "More." This time she whispered. The more energy she put in it, the brighter it got; More and more beads filled the arrow. Her arm was shaking and she was beginning to pant, finally...she released it. It shot out but...let's just say that poor rock didn't make it... A huge red dome expanded widely and took up a lot of the field. Though in comparison to Beerus's vast attacks, it was small. "Alright...I think I get it now. I thought it would take a while to understand it...I guess not..." Her expression returned back to normal, before turning behind her to face Whis.

"Wonderful, I'm sure you will master it in no time. You seem to be a quick learner.~ On to the next bead." He said with a neutral smile, only...it dropped when she shook her head. "Why not?" He questioned and quirked a brow, he didn't know why she didn't want to try it.

"Because, in order to practice that one...is if I had a live vessel to shoot it at... I don't want it to poison anyone, unless...it is an enemy." She answered with a low tone, pure mourn evident in her voice. She knew she could never master purple, because she didn't like making enemies with others to practice her technique out.

"An enemy as in, an 'opponent' or and enemy as in a 'rival'?" He questioned with a tilt of his head and his lips pursed.

"A rival..." Twas all she responded with, before hearing the man chuckle. She looked up in wonder, curious as to why he was laughing.

"Why, you could always have me as a rival. A play rival, that is.~ Just think of me as a rival and shoot your arrows, do not worry...I will evade them.~" He mused and levitated backwards, giggling all the while.

"I-I CAN'T! IF I WERE TO HIT YOU, YOU MIGHT DIE FROM IT! I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER THAT BEAD TYPE, SO I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH KI TO PUT INTO THAT POISON!" She yelled with fear engulfing her turquoise orbs, she didn't know why he would put his life at risk of helping her master it. "It is the hardest to master for most of my kind, because we do not like making rivals to practice it..." She added, only to get ignored by the man and hear him chuckle in amusement.

"Akasma...~! Don't worry about me, I can dodge them! " He stated from afar and floated an inch above the ground. One arm remained against his backside, while the other was out in front of him with an index finger moving back and forth.

She sighed and shut her lids, then opened them down towards her bow. Her free hand tightened into a fist, then rose to grip onto the string. Pulling it back, she inhaled then exhaled and made dark violet beads faze from her body. She kept it up until it was a brighter color, then shot it. It zipped straight after the teal man, only to have him evade it easily with a light giggle slipping from him. Her only visible pupil shrunk at the sight, so relieved and surprised that it actually worked. Her orb went back to normal, while a faint flush appeared on her cheeks and her lids narrowed. " _It worked!_ " She said in her head happily, then pulled another one back. This time with more power, she shot it and it was a lot faster than before.

He kept evading the arrows in mid air, like it was the easiest thing in the world. His eyes were closed and a content smile was plastered on his face. The only thing running in his mind...was when he was going to eat more ice cream and what flavor he wanted. The arrows got faster and so had he, soon the entire field was getting covered in poison arrows. They flew through the air, rapidly racing towards the man like rain only...it was horizontal. Her arm was moving swiftly, wind engulfed her body and made her arms move so quick, that it was almost blinding; The string on her bow didn't even appear to be moving... Whis was still perfectly dodging them, he was hardly seen due to vanishing and reappearing, over and over again. The very thought of ice cream and which flavor he should choose, still lingered in his mind...cause he kept that same expression as before.

Sweat started to build up on her skin, she was getting exhausted. Deciding to stop, her shots slowed down and she let herself fall to her knees. Heavy panting was heard from her, while her lids appeared closed. Appearing within a second in front of her, he hovered above the ground an inch and looked down at her with amusement. "Tired are we?" He asked, soon landing softly on his feet. She nodded in response and placed her bow on her back, though remained in her position.

"Thank you... I...didn't know...that it would actually work." She mumbled, then rose her head to view the tall man.

"Of course it would work.~ Using your imagination helps training, believe it or not." He answered, then offered a hand to help her stand. Seeing her take it, he assisted her up and put his hand back behind him with the other.

"I shall practice tomorrow then... Thank you, for helping me." She shut her lids, another flush painted her cheeks and behind that mask of hers, she was genuinely smiling.

"You're welcome.~ Now shall we head for dinner? I'm sure Lord Beerus is already growing impatient and wants his food." He asked and gestured behind him towards his palace. Seeing her nod, not once had she opened her eyes to him; Keeping that same expression from before. Instead of teleporting with her in his grasp, he decided to fly skyward. "Come, let us enjoy the beauty of the planet's nature as we soar.~" He added, then seen her open her gaze to him and nod.

She jumped, twirled and out stretched her arms; Her ki wings popped out simultaneously, when she moved her arms out to her sides. They flapped gracefully, with her catching up to the said man. " _Ki wings are always so beautiful to see.~_ " He stated in his mind, with a gentle smile plastered and a tiny hint of pink on his features.

After they took off, Boreal was pressed up against a tree and panting from shock. He had never imagined her to spit out so many arrows that fast...especially ki arrows. The field was covered in purple projectiles, even some in the forest he resided in. He was lucky enough to not get hit, being forever thankful for the tree that took the hits for him. "Fascinating...truly fascinating..." He spoke to himself under his breath, with widened orbs and a devastated feature. His expression soon changed to a smirk and squinted peers, then chuckled lightly. "I wonder what more there is about her kind, that makes them so special... Perhaps visiting that planet, will benefit not only me but, use Ice-Jins as well.~" He mused and stepped away from the base, he floated into the air then vanished from sight.

Back at the palace, Whis had already arrived and was preparing the food. Akasma was sitting at the opposite end from the cat, awkwardly looking at everything else but him. Beerus was tapping the end of the table out of impatience, wondering when on earth his teacher was going to appear. After a moment, he stopped his repeating taps and looked up directly towards the Aeronan. He smirked her way, leaned over the table and laid his arms over each other. "So... Since this is your last day here, why not tell me a little about yourself?" He asked and waited for her response, even though she sat in her chair all sunken in.

Her turquoise blue orbs were viewing her own lap, she felt awkward just sitting there alone with the cat. She clenched her fists with them gripping on to her tail-like tendril, that was attached to her vest. Her mask appeared as if it was pulled down off her mouth, must have done it so she could eat. "W-What...is there you wish to know...?" She questioned in return, only to earn herself one little chuckle from the lordship himself.

He leaned back in his chair, folded his arms and kept his slits glued to her distant frame. "I want to know how strong you really are. Back on earth, you were able to electrocute me with your arrow. Not many people can shoot a projectile at me and have it actually hit... Knowing that you aren't capable of physical combat, you're ranged instead; That also makes me curious, why do you have a dagger and a whip sword, when they're physical weapons too?" He questioned the Aeronan and titled his head to one side, not once shifting the rest of his posture.

"Well...I... I use a dagger when someone decides to try and kill me close up... I use a whip sword, because it can be long or close ranged; Either weapons will support my defenses when a being is attacking me physically. My father, he protects the queen on my planet and he is known to be the strongest so far out of us Aeronans. He taught me everything he knew, to protect myself when needed..." Hearing Akasma's answer, Beerus grew a quizzical look and hummed in thought. An index finger tapped against his bicep, indicating that he was contemplating on her words.

"Tell me about the Queen...what is she like? Have you ever met her?" He asked again, soon came Whis with all the food and he placed it all down in a heart beat. She blinked and lifted her hands close to her chest, after the tall man sat her dish down in front of her. As he went to rise back up, he looked her way and smirked. She didn't understand why he was staring at her like that, so she cocked her head to one side and gazed at him. She looked so cute, her small gray lips, big marbles and an innocent appeal in her orbs. That only earned her a light giggle from the man and a small hint of pink on his cheeks to appear.

After he went to go sit down with them, he looked back over to the woman and smiled gently. "Yes, do tell.~ I do not recall ever meeting your Queen but, I'm positive she is as lovely as any other Aeronan." He mused and got a napkin. He placed the napkin on his lap, grabbed his utensils and began to cut on a piece of food with his knife.

"She...is. She has long icy blue hair, light silver skin and golden eyes! Many people on my planet call her, 'Queen of the sky, Lady of Fiijishara and The Wind Mistress'! She is very beautiful, many who meet her in person always seem to fall for her beauty. She always seems to be calm, content, smiling, loving and sweet! When she has to fight someone, her content, smiling, loving and sweet nature turns serious and quiet. She is the one that made everything peaceful and care free on my planet, it has been that way for centuries." She answered with a flush on her cheeks and a sweet smile, by just remembering her loving Queen. Though after imagining that...it reminded her of her mom. That loving and motherly look that she last remembers, from her before she left. Mourn suddenly clouded her features, making her lids lower. "Similar to my mother..." She added. Nothing but silence wafted around the room, both Whis and beerus had looked her way.

The teal skinned man took another bite from his food and rose his napkin to wipe his mouth. He did so with his irises shut and a dignified feature plastered, he felt the atmosphere get dark just by her getting depressed. "So, who taught you to play the violin then? Your father trained you...so that only leaves your mother." Beerus spoke up and broke the sorrow filled air. She perked up and her expression went from sad to excite. They both widened their gazes at her sudden change in expression and both had small flushes on their cheeks.

"She is a very loved violinist, who performs once a week! She is the most popular musician in the city I lived in and so many people would come to see her! Her songs held so much emotion in it, that it would sometimes even make people cry! Tears of joy or sorrow, her songs would always have her listeners on the edge! She is a celebrity and is almost on par with the queen's beauty! She is graceful, she can express emotion through songs and is very understanding! Unless...when it...comes to me..." Hearing those words, Whis rose a brow and viewed the changes in her expression.

"When it comes to you?" He asked and they both seen her nod. Her excited features dying down, she didn't know if it was right to talk about how she had to live...with her parents.

"M-My parents...they were hardly ever home, due to their jobs... My father being a body guard, my mother being a musician...I rarely got to see them... I've asked my mother many times in the past, why she couldn't make time to spend with me and have all of us be together as a family. She said...it was because, that she needed to keep up with her job so that she can keep the house we lived in... Even if she was a celebrity, that didn't mean she was rich like all the others... She would send most of her earnings on things that was needed for her performances and keep what she needed to pay off our house when it was time to do so... There were times when she would teach me new songs she made and help me practice them but, those times would be when my father and her would be home for a while. Those times...would be rare. So I tried everything in my power to learn as much as I could, while I had the time with my parents. My father, he would invite me over to his training room at the Queen's castle and train me. He would even train me at home, when he had the time to visit me." She replied with a low voice and a distant look in her eyes, she really missed them..

"I thought your planet was supposed to be peaceful." Beerus commented with a straight face, he was a little confused...

"Yes...it is... It is peaceful life and care free life but, that does not mean every Aeronan can't get lonely..." Twas all she said and earned another awkward silence from them, until Whis broke it by taking a stand. Akasma just turned bright red at realizing her confession, she just admitted she was lonely...

"Akasma...I would love to visit your planet once more, I'm sure Lord Beerus here wouldn't mind. Though when we do visit, I hope to meet your Queen in person and your parents. I'm sure they're just as lovely as you described them to be!~ Now eat, your food will get cold." He stated and walked off, his arms up against his backside the entire time. "Would anyone like some water?~" He asked before heading towards the kitchen area, then looked over his shoulder at the two. He saw the embarrassed woman nod and heard Beerus demand some, after his offer. Whis continued onward and left the two there.

"Whis and I will let ya know, if Lord Boreal found the cure yet. I will say this though...in return of training you, I demand you allow us to visit your planet. Much like what that Ice-Jin wanted in return." Beerus demanded with a grin on his features, he actually did want to see her planet...considering the endless comments he receives from Whis...

"Alight..." She answered and clenched her fists, then looked down at her food. Soon they both continued eating and the tall man re-joined them at the table, after giving them their beverages.


	11. Chapter 11: A Silver Chime

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 11: A Silver Chime**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I know you're so tired of author notes but, this is to let you know that... I've been having a hard time writing. It's not writer's block this time, it's real life problems; I am being needed constantly to do things in real and I hardly have time to write. Someone had just gotten out of the hospital and is now a home recovering, so please be patient...

Here are some more of her words in her tongue :D

Tisa (Pronunciation: Tea-Suh) Means :So

Homowah (Pronunciation: Home-mow-wah) Means: Cute

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here we are, I do hope you can come visit again. It was quite enjoyable.~" Whis mused, as the scene shown a sky view of Bulma's home. The birds could be heard chirping from a distance, murmurs of vehicles driving echoed faintly and the scene was zooming in slowly on the Capsule Corporation building.

"You didn't disappoint, that's for sure." Beerus spoke up, soon having the view of him, his attendant and Bulma all in a room. It held sofas, soft chairs, a television and much more. It seemed to appear like a living room, having all the necessities that a living room would have. The feline was standing next to Whis with his arms up against his back. The said teal man also had the same posture, his purple irises were glued to the Aeronan the entire time of their conversation. The cat's slits viewed the blue haired woman, who was just a foot away in front of them.

Akasma blushed at their words, she fidgeted in her spot and looked off to the side in embarrassment. "T-Thank...you..." She managed to spit out, she was wearing her dress and her hands were clasped together just below her stomach. Hearing a small chuckle from the tall man next to her, she peered up at him in wonder and blinked her only big innocent marble.

"Bulma, you MUST hear her play the violin! It is very beautiful, she stated that her mother taught her how to play.~" Whis mentioned and made the cat look over at him with a smirk.

"I have heard her, no one else has though! Well, Piccolo has...but everyone else hasn't. Hey, Akasma?" Mrs. Briefs asked in the end, earning the said woman's attention and had a pleasant smile on her lips.

"Yes...?" The Aeronan tilted her head slightly, I swear...she looks like a cute little puppy doing that...

"Would you like to play for us, when I set up another party sometime? I'm sure you're skills will put many people in awe!" She had a bit of excite on her features, when she asked her that. Both her and Whis looked at the woman with interest, causing her heart to race and her blue pupils to shrink.

" _If I wish to be a violinist...I must over come my stage fright... How...how am I supposed to do that though?_ " She mentally panicked and the grip with her hands together tightened, she couldn't decide.. " _Wait... I remember what Whis said a few days ago... Close my eyes..._ " She spoke once more, then gulped soon after. Hesitantly she nodded, her pupils still small in fear.

"Great! I already can't wait! Oh and also, I have a surprise for you! I found the little thing in a cardboard box, just sitting out under the rain yesterday! When I seen it, it instantly reminded me of you!~ I couldn't just let the poor thing starve." Bulma chirped happily and faced the other direction. She trotted off, ran into some random room and came back out not long after with a small box in her hand. She came up to the woman and had her hand on top of the entrance, having the biggest smile on her face. "This poor thing needed some love but, no one seemed to pay it any attention. So I decided to bring it to you, it's so sweet, lovable and playful for it's age.~" She said and made the Aeronan bat her eye lashes once in confusion, she wanted to know what in fiijishara she was talking about. (lol instead of 'what on earth' xD)

Whis and Beerus both had risen brows at this, until...a cute little noise resonated from the tiny box. "Mew!~" A meow cried out and a tiny fluffy paw poked out from the crack of Bulma's fingers; It sounded hungry and desperate. Hearing that sound though...made Beerus's ears perk up a bit and Akasma's lids to widen. "Are you ready, Akasma?" She asked and held the box out a bit more, closer to the said woman. Seeing her nod slowly, she gradually lifted her hand off the top and she peered into the cardboard container. Inside...was a cute...tiny... fluffy kitten with a purring resonance that rumbled like a motor... It looked up at her with a tilted head and had big, round and innocent blue eyes. It had light gray fur, almost to the point of it being silver and was shiny. It got up on its hind legs, placed its little paws on the edge and looked deeply into the Aeronan's orbs. Her face lit up like a tomato, as she inched her hands towards it.

She was in awe, her wide lids and mouth agape was evident when she seen the tiny thing. Picking it up gently, it was so small...that it was the same size as the palm of her hand. It sat in both her hands, which were cupped and securely holding the innocent fluff ball. Both Whis and Beerus gawked at how adorable it was, but seeing it rub against her fingers...reaaallyy made them fanboy on the inside.

She was still stunned, her small pupils and frozen features still present. Though, her blue orbs went back to normal and she smiled happily at the sight. Her red features changed to a dusted pink over her face, with small and soft giggled emitting from her. "Tisa homowah~" She softly said to herself and rubbed her cheek on it's head, listening to its purr while doing so. It backed its head up and began licking her cheek. Feeling its delicate tongue scrap against her cheek tickled, she giggled at the feeling and nuzzled more against it. She looked so cute to the two next to her, cuddle the kitten and blushing happily.

"Awww, it likes you! Did you know that animals can sense if a person is bad or not? Well you're clearly acceptable!~" Bulma announced and laughed at the scene, though Akasma didn't even notice...she was too busy nuzzling the fluff ball. "I'll have you know, I haven't found out about its gender so... Would you like me to check?" She asked and still got no answer... Akasma was in chibi form now, cuddle the fluffertins that was curled up in a ball in her hands. Bulma laughed under her breath, pulled the woman's hands down and picked the kitten up. That caused the silver skinned woman to look up in horror, seeming upset that it was take from her. "Don't worry, I'm just checking its gender.~" She reassured and did exactly that, blinking at the discovery. "It's a little girl! I'm sure there's a lot of cute names for baby girls on your planet!" She was excited over the cute little girl, wanting to know what name she would pick for it.

Akasma looked down at it, after the blue haired woman gave it back. The fluff ball of cuteness just sat in the palm of her hands, looking up at her innocently. Her turquoise orbs wavered in awe at the kitten, with many names soaring through her mind. The said kitten before...had gray fur, it looked so soft and silver like. She had dark gray tiger stripes on her head, down her backside and on her limbs. " _Silvia would be suiting...but so would Chrola...hmmmm... Chime..._ " She mentally contemplated and soon smiled sweetly to the kitten. "I shall call her 'Chime'... On my planet, the name 'Chime' means, melody. When she meows, her voice sounds so small and cute, yet I can see her singing with it as in a chorus of Tokimawahs." She answered, not even noticing the blushing blue haired woman who was cooing over the name and its meaning.

"It certainly is suiting! Hmm...what does 'Tokimawahs' mean?" She asked her and tilted her head to one side, she was lost as to what she just said.

"It's the name of a species that's on my planet, they are similar to 'cats'. Toki is like an older cat and Tokimawah is the baby version of their species." She explained with her attention on the other woman, smiling softly and her lids were closed.

"That's neat.~ Hey, would you like me to buy 'Chime' some supplies? I can get a toy, some formula and a proper bed for her." Bulma asked and yearned for a reply, she would not mind at all helping the Aeronan and providing advice on how to take care of the kitten.

"Yes! I-I would like that, thank you!" The entire time of their conversation, both Whis and Beerus were playing with Chime. Beerus's finger had the kitten's paws wrapped around it and biting it, while Whis was petting it gently with two fingers. The God of Destruction had an amused smirk plastered, while his teacher was giggling and had a content smile on his lips. Akasma didn't mind them playing with her, in fact she thought it was adorable! Just seeing the little thing fuss at times, meow, poof up its fur, gently gnaw on Beerus's finger and playfully swipe at Whis's hand made her giggle.

After what felt like an hour or so, the two had left and Bulma was with her family in her yard. Akasma was still cuddling the fluffertins, sitting in the guest room that Bulma allowed her to stay in. "Are you hungry, Chime?~" She asked, giggling right after the said kitten flopped on to her side and rolled over. "Not yet? I suppose, Bulma did feed you earlier for me. I am grateful.~" She mused. She was laying on the bed on her stomach, her feet up behind her swinging up and down past each other. Her jaw rested in the palm of one of her hands, while the other had a finger tickling the kitten's tummy.

Chime clamped her claws lightly around her finger, whilst her back feet kicked at it. She was so hyper, her ears were folded down and her tail was swatting all over the place. "Hahahahahahaha!~" Her laughter made the flufertins jump and arch her back, slowly pacing towards her in attempt to look 'bigger and scarier'. She couldn't help but laugh even more, her voice caught a pair of green ears that wasn't too far from her window.

Piccolo was next to the window pane, talking with Gohan and Goku. His ears twitched at hearing cute laughter, though no one else heard it. He looked over in the corner of his eyes, then they widened at the sight of Akasma playing with a kitten on the bed. Her sweet and happy open smile, narrowed amused orbs and pink on her cheeks surprised him. "What's wrong Piccolo?" Goku asked and walked closer, yet he didn't get an answer. Gohan rose a brow and he too inched closer, soon following the green man's irises and finding what caught his attention.

"Akasma?" The man asked, who stood next to the full blooded saiyan. All three men blinked in curiosity, except Piccolo of course...he was shocked. "Is that a kitten?" He added to his question, then smiled at the scene. "Well what do you know, she got a cat." He stated and watched in amusement, even Goku watched.

"She seems to have warmed up a lot. Hey, Vegeta told me that she had this interesting power. He claims that she's strong with Ki but, he has yet to see her actually fight. I wonder if she'd spar with me." He thought, not really stating it as question.

"I doubt it..she doesn't seem like the type to just spar with anyone... I remember when she flew up and tried to stop Lord Beerus from throwing a tantrum; With my ears, I could hear her mention that she would stop him if he refused to listen to reason..." Piccolo...who's name is that of an instrument, pointed out and folded his arms. His expression went stoic after averting his gaze from the scene.

"Yeah I know. It's still hard to believe that she managed to catch him off guard, I mean you'd think he'd sense the attack coming at him!" Gohan stated and peered over at the said green bean.

"We could ask her later if you want, I'm sure she'd answer!" Goku spoke up, then turned his attention back to Piccolo and smiled.

"Yeah...if she doesn't freak out. If someone new approaches her or if she's still a little uncomfortable, she'll stutter and shy away..." The instrument man stated and shut his lids, not very happy at how afraid she acted all the time. Regardless though, he thought she was kind and very soft; Someone he'd probably be able to talk to everyday if he wished, simple small talk seemed nice to him. Looking past her phobia, him and her would probably be great friends.

"Well, you and I have already met her so...she should be a lot less shy than before." Gohan spoke and rubbed the back of his neck, his other hand got stuffed into his pocket.

"Yeah...that is true." Twas his simple reply, before lifting into the air using his ki.

"Where you going, aren't we gonna go see her and ask her about that?" The same man questioned and watched him hover higher into the sky.

"We will later, right now...she's enjoying the presence of that kitten." His words was all he received before he took off, leaving just Goku and Gohan there.


	12. Chapter 12: Hints of a Crazed Aeronan!

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 12: Hints of a crazed Aeronan**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I'm sorry to say but, I decided I'm not going to follow the story line... I can't, not without being able to watch DBS... So, I'm gonna try and work around it and go by memory of what I remember. Please forgive me... u.u

I hope I can still keep you all interested D: ! I have so many ideas planned... ;w;

Jiji (Pronunciation: Ji-Ji ) Means: You're

Tisa (Pronunciation: Tea- Suh) Means: So

Hirrei (Pronunciation: Here-Ray) Means: Adorable

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in Lord Boreal's ship, he was in his lab mixing chemicals and having his back to the scene. Now showing him from side view, he was smirking with his squinted lids. A piece of Akasma's hair was shown laying on the edge of the table he stood against, looking as if it a piece of it was cut off. Next the scene viewed the very tube he held, it contained a green liquid with a small hue of yellow in it. He rose it up into the air towards the light, examining it with his pinkish red irises. "I believe I have finally found the problem... It appears that her disease...came from a fruit, that if eaten...it will mix in with their genetics and eat away at one's brain. This took quite a while to fix but, it's safe to assume that my efforts were not in vain." He spoke with an intellectual yet dignified accent, with one arm up against his backside and the other turning the tube around to see the other side. Placing it down, he put it in a metal stand that held up phials of all sizes. "Now, to report this to my patient.~" He mentally stated and grinned.

He reached down under the table, opened up a compartment and took out a pen and paper. He began writing down a note of how to use the antidote and what ingredients were mixed into it. Once his task was done, he returned the pen back to its original spot. One thing made him feel funny though, something didn't seem right... His eyes widened at the strange presence and he stood frozen in his spot, thinking that some spirit was behind him.

The only thing that he heard, was a cute giggle from behind him and a few words emitting from a girl's mouth. "Hellooooooo, Mr. Ice-Jin...~ I'm afraid I can't let you take that to her or give it to those deities!~ I'm sorry!~" Gray lips and light silver skin came into view, when the scene shown only the girl's lips speaking. Her voice was a bit pitched, it sounded like Akasma's only...not shy, less soft and more twisted. She giggled once more, before Boreal turned around.

He barely had time to gasp, when a sudden red Ki made giant, double blades Axe went through his head and made his body get shot up against the wall behind him. It was split down the middle of his purple jewel, with blood trickling down the wall and his eyes wide.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Akasma, Chime and her have been in the back yard playing. The fluffertins would chase her and try to lunge at her hair extension, while she would skip away further to avoid the cat's swipe. She was laughing happily, running freely with no one around to see. A blush had painted her cheeks; When she'd twirl in place, the kitten would pounce at her extension or skid her feet against the ground to try and catch up. With one last attempt to catch her hair piece, she managed to and clung to it in the air. With her body weight, gravity jerked Akasma down and the kitten jolted out of the way. "EEEEEEE!~" She fell backwards and laughed hard with her marbles shut. Chime jumped up on to her stomach, sat down and fluffed her front side. All in all, it was cute to watch. She was purring up a storm, while Akasma petted her after her giggles died down. "Jiji tisa hirrei...~" Chime tilted her head against her hand, whilst closing her pretty blue slits in contentment.

Out of nowhere, down from the sky came Piccolo, Goku and Gohan. All three of them landed softly on the grass, startling Akasma and the poor kitten. She jumped up from her spot and held Chime tightly in her hold, hiding the kitten's face so she wouldn't get clawed.

"Hey, it's been a little bit! How're you doing?!" Gohan asked with a friendly tone, making the girl hold on to the kitten even more and stare at him. She looked away with pink showing on her cheeks; She didn't know how to really respond, so she just nodded. "There's no reason to be shy, you know me." He added with a smile, only to see his father walk past him and wave in her direction.

"We didn't exactly have a proper introduction last time, I'm Son Goku!" The Gi wearing man cheerfully stated and offered a hand shake, only to have the said Aeronan back away and shake her head. "Aw, come on.~ I won't bit-" Before he finished, Piccolo's voice cut him off and made him look back at the green bean.

"Stop Goku... Can't you tell she's afraid? It takes time for her to get used to someone... Don't you remember what Dr. Briefs said about her phobia?" He asked and crossed his arms, earning a puzzled look from the main man.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that, let me give you some space." The gi-guy (pppft get it? From bleach XD?), stepped back and lowered his hand, worry was evident on his features...thinking that he scared her.

Slow but surely...Akasma inched closer and closer but, not towards him. She kept taking small shy steps towards Piccolo, who seemed to have risen a brow and watched her. She rushed behind him, hid up against his backside and buried her face in his cape. The kitten fussed but snuggled deeper into her hold and the entire time, the said instrument man had winded eyes.

"Looks like she prefers you, Piccolo." Goku grinned and laughed with his orbs closed, facing a faintly blushing green bean.

"A-Akasma..." The Namekian spoke, moving his black irises to one corner of his eyes in her direction. Peeking over his shoulder, he watched her slowly raise her head and see that innocent turquoise orb of hers stare at him. She was peering up at him with pink dusting her cheeks, she was really nervous...

"Y-Yes...?" She asked, then averted her orb towards the side and narrowed it.

"We want to know if you'd spar with one of us... We've never seen you fight before and we want to know how you've managed to shock Lord Beerus from before, we've never seen anything like that." He answered, not long did Goku and Gohan poke their heads around either side of Piccolo's shoulders, viewing the shy woman.

"Alright...b-but...j-just one...spar..." She mumbled and wasn't paying attention to the two who were peering at her, from around her 'shield'. Gohan smiled, stepped to her side and offered a hand shake.

"That's fine by us, would you like to fight me?" He asked, only to have her stare at his hand, up at his face then back down at his palm again. Slowly, she nodded and hugged Chime closer to her person. Making a free hand and accepting his hand shaking offer, shyly still looking away. "Great! Where would you like to spar?!" He questioned happily with his lids shut, allowing his hand to dangle back down to his side.

"T-Tomarrow...before...lunch?" She asked with a lift of her irises, looking at the man and trying not to let her nerves rise from her phobia.

"Sure sounds good!" With his reply, Goku stepped up and joined his son's side, giving off a friendly smile.

"Can you tell us how you shocked Lord Beerus? I mean, it can't be as simple as 'It's an element you can control through ki'." The Gi-guy (lol) asked with a risen of his brow, a tilted head and his hands on his hips.

The Aeronan looked away and shut her eyes, it was the only way she could explain how she does it. "W-We...channel as much of our ki into our attacks, to make them stronger... The more ki that is built up in our practiced ki shapes, the stronger and faster...it gets... The stronger and faster it gets...t-the brighter i-it glows..." She answered with a slightly stuttering breath, then opened her orbs to view the man.

"Wow, then you must be strong to be able to hurt Lord Beerus, even a tiny bit like that! Well, we'll see you later! Come Gohan and Piccolo, there's something we need to do!" With that, Goku put his two fingers up to his forehead and felt the other men grasp his shoulders.

"Bye little kitten!" Goku's son chirped towards Chime and gave a quick wave of his hand. Next thing she knew, all three of them vanished without any traces left. That surprised the woman, she's never seen a technique like that before... Blinking with her lips partly open, she formed a cute smile on her lips and lowered her head to snuggle Chime.

" _I'm curious as to how strong 'Gohan' is... I must train though..._ " She mentally stated, soon lowering her blue marble down to view her fluffertins. She giggled at seeing the kitten fluff her arm and purr from sheer comfort. "Chime, I must go train.~Or else, I will become rusty with my skills... So, go take a nap. I'll return soon alright?" She questioned, before using her 'whistling wind' technique. Apparently she climbed through the window to the guest room, cause it was open and Akasma was in there. Wind brushed through the curtains on the inside, with Chime now asleep on the bed. The said Aeronan was putting the last pieces of her rogue attire on, slipping her long shoes on and her cloth white fingerless gloves. Her mask got pulled over her nose and her vest was put on, right after. With a quick flip of her hood, she walked over to the window and looked outside. "I don't want to waste a pretty day like this, by just lazying around..." She muttered to herself quietly and placed a hand inside the windowsill. She jumped out and descended, though in midst of her fall, she vanished again; This time a whistle from her technique, resonated through the air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On Beerus's planet, the said woman that was spoken of before...was skipping like a child towards an edge of a cliff. "Happy day, happy day!~ Just a liiiiiiitle closer, hahahaha!~" With a quick hop at the end of her skipping spree, she halted just before the ledge and looked down. She had pink hair, red Aeronan eyes and light silver skin. Her face looked exactly like Akasma's! Her hair was short, with straight, horizontal shaped bags that revealed a lot of her forehead; Just to the sides of her face, dangled longer bangs. A red hair extension wavered behind her, appearing attached under the back of her hair. Her hair was shaped like a bob cut, almost like Akasma's. She wore a red dress, that had pink lace up under her bust and around her chest. On both of her sides and down near her hips, her dress was open; It showed off a pitch black and tight cloth suit underneath. Her backside had the dress piece go past her butt, only slits in between the dress's parts made them separate. She had red boots on, like Akasma when she wears her white dress attire. Same design and height, it stopped just under her knees. Long tight sleeves was there too, only the edges of them near her hands stopped just before her wrists and had pink triangular lace poking out from underneath.

She leaned over slightly, put a hand over her red orbs and viewed the horizon. "This looks like a good take off point!~ Hehehehehehe, here I come!~" She giggled like a crazy person and popped out pink ki wings, making them emit a lovely sound.

"And who might you be...?" A muscly voice questioned her, making her jerk around and put an index finger to her gray lips. It was Whis, he had a serious look to his face...and had his staff ready for any sort of attack.

"THAT, is confidential! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!~" As she laughed after her reply, it got higher and higher. She put up her hands in front of her swiftly, intertwined her fingers and faced them upwards. Her two thumbs from both hands, were pointing towards her collar bones and touched tips. It all happened too fast... Tilting her head, her lips were apart in an open smirk, her lids tilted and her orbs narrowed. She was giggling still, a flush on her cheeks and...her body...was fading slowly. Wind whipped around her form, making spots on her body fade along with the current; It was all too quick, her frame had faded and her disembodied laughter resonated through out the air. "GOODBYE MR. WHIS MAAAAAN!~" With that, no other trace was left behind except...something else...

Whis just stood there wide eyed, he couldn't comprehend how in the world she did that. " _How odd...I feel her presence all around me...yet..._ " He mentally spoke, moving his purple gaze from side to side. " _I don't see her..._ " He finished, not getting a very good feeling by this woman. " _And how did she know my name...?_ " He added, whilst growing a strict gaze in his features. (Her voice, is like the singer who sings the opening of Mirai Nikki; The first opening, full version! It's the best way I could describe it XD)


	13. Chapter 13: A Fearful Light

The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 13: A fearful light.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

O-ta-meh (Pronunciation: Oh-Tah-Meh) Means: Business.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where did she run off to...?" Whis's voice resonated vocally as he looked around the area, near the cliff. " _I can feel her presence all around me, yet I cannot locate her... It's quite odd though, her appearance seemed similar to Akasma's.~_ " He mentally stated and began pacing away from the area, he could feel the effects of that woman's skill slowly fading. His sense of awareness was confused, until he got out of range of her technique. Finally it cleared up, he could feel the odd woman's presence once more only...it was faint and distant. " _Hmm...She got that far within a couple of minutes? Interesting.~_ " He added in his head, then lifted his staff, leaned over and peered into the onyx orb that floated in the middle of the blue ring. Having one eye closed and a serious feature, an image of the said woman appeared within the dark stone. She was soaring through the air, pink dusting her cheeks and a happy smile; She had her pink ki wings out, giggling all the while. "Does she truly think, she can get away?" He questioned no one in particular, soon straightening his posture and shutting his lids. "Honestly..." He stated with a frown and disappeared.

It took little time to catch up to her but, when he did...she was just about to leave his Lordship's planet. "Where might you be going...?" He asked with a harsh tone, causing the stranger to halt in midst of her flight. Slowly, she faced him from above and smiled sweetly in his direction. Hearing her giggle, he knew she wasn't right in the head...

She tilted her head up, that pink still her cheeks and her Aeronan red orbs were squinted. With her lips apart slightly, it was obvious that she was up to no good... "I'll tell you, if you promise me that you won't tell anyone!~" She mused and chuckled once more.

"Very well, you have my word.~" Whis replied and smirked, letting small laughter under his breath resonate from his throat.

"O-ta-meh-... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!~" With each syllable, she'd cock her head from side to side. Right after her answer and her fit of laughter, she vanished with her whistling wind technique and was no where to be found... She was gone, so long gone that it even surprised Whis. Her speed was incredible...it made a much higher pitched whistle, unlike Akasma's.

He blinked with astonishment, hearing those words repeat in his head and being translated. " _Business?_ " He asked in his mind. " _Oh dear...~ I may have to inform Lord Beerus about this, something like this cannot go unattended..._ " Adding to his mental thoughts, he disappeared and traveled to the feline's grand palace. There the cat was, snoozing in his bed up in his room and curled up in his gown. He was snoring, laying on his side while a hologram television hovered just above the edge of his floating bed. Whis hummed in thought, before making himself known around the destructive kitty. "Lord Beerus, forgive me for disturbing your sleep...we have urgent matters." He stated and watched as the said cat took his sweet time getting up.

Beerus rubbed one of his slits, grumbling all the while and holding himself up with his other hand. "If this has something to do with your plants..." He was about to continue, until Whis interrupted him by raising a hand and shaking his head.

"Of course not, someone has intruded. An Aeronan it seems and she seemed quite similar to Akasma in the face, as well more skilled... She left your planet but, I fear she is not going home... She simply replied with 'Business' in her tongue, when I asked where she was going. She is clearly up to something and it isn't good.~" He answered, with his expression showing a serious feature.

"Well, as long as she's not here anymore then why are you so worried? What ever she's up to, it doesn't involve us..." The cat spoke, only to earn a sigh from his teacher.

"Perhaps you are right, it does not involve us... Though if it didn't, then why did she come here in the first place?" He questioned and rolled his purple irises off to the side, contemplating on his hidden thoughts.

"Hmm..." Beerus hummed, laid down on his back and propped on leg up over his other. He tapped his chin in thought, with his claw until... "Wait! Lord Boreal!" He snapped in surprise, his eyes going wide and sitting up instantaneously.

"Ah yes, of course! Maybe she visited him, or perhaps...she too, was a patient and went to see if he had what she needed by now! Come Lord Beerus, we haven't checked on him at all today anyway.~" He said and gestured him to hop down, by tapping his staff on the ground.

"Fine, fine..." With that, the said cat jumped down and got dressed. Making his way over, he placed a paw on Whis's shoulder and they both disappeared. Arriving at the Ice-Jin's ship, they made their way through the halls and throughout the path...dead bodies of his soldiers littered it... Blood was splattered on the walls and some of the corpse's limbs were severed. Whis cringed at the sight, while Beerus grumbled and walked faster ahead. "Who could've caused this?!" He exclaimed angrily, with his claws clenched into fists and stomping his way towards Boreal's lab.

After entering the science room, they both halted in their step when they spotted the very Ice-Jin...sticking against the wall...with a giant red, double bladed ki axe embedded into his head. Boreal was up above his table, with blood barely even rolling down his body and on the wall. "My goodness...such a gruesome sight..." Whis stated with a sigh and closed his lids, then opened them back. He peered down at the lab table, seeing a note and the phial that laid next to it. He walked towards it, scanned his orbs over it after picking it up and looked at the vial.

"Who ever that woman was, better know that 'NO ONE' gets away with making me mad!" Before Beerus vanished, Whis spoke up and caused him to squint his lids.

"Look at this, Lord Beerus...it seems Lord Boreal has made the antidote.~ We must find someone to duplicate this, so Akasma could take it with her. You can express you anger, when we find that woman later.~" He said, as he showed the phial to his Lordship. The said cat nodded, then grinned. The teal man made the phial disappear from thin air and folded up the note, making it vanish as well.

With Beerus placing his paw on Whis again, they both left the ship and appeared just outside of it. "Hold on tight.~" With that, the cat tightened his grip and watched as his attendant tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground. It took little time for his 'time warp' to activate, they streamed skyward at the speed of light and went into the blackness of space.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akasma was standing in the middle of a dry wasteland, nothing but tall pillars of rock and dirt. She had her bow out, it's string pulled back and a red arrow being filled in with her red ki beads. The more beads she fused into the arrow, the brighter it grew and the more shaky her grip got. Her aim was up towards the sky, trying hard not to let go before she reached her limit. "Just...a little...m-mooore!" She stated within hesitant breaths, as both her arms shook even more. A few more seconds of fueling the shot, she finally released her arrow. The power almost made her stagger from its force but, she managed to keep her footing and watched as it soared blindingly into the clouds. It literally took two to three seconds before an explosion came into view in the sky, separating the clouds and exposing a small sized super nova. " _I have to keep practicing... It has to be bigger than that, in order to master it... Hmm...what name shoulder I give this...?_ " She questioned mentally and tilted her head to one side, whilst still gazing up at the fading nova. With her mask on, the satisfied smile couldn't be seen but regardless, she was happy. " _Super dispersion...? No... Destruction wave? No... Hmmm...oh, I know!~ Nova Blast!_ " She stated in her head, before giggling and nodding to herself then lowered her bow.

" _Now, for the poison shots... Imagine...an opponent in front of me_." She changed the topic and shut her only noticeable orb, then took a deep breath. Raising her bow, she pulled the string back and dark violet beads streamed off her body, forming the ki arrow. " _I was always told, to never channel your ki beads too fast unless you are in a real fight. I have never understood why though, perhaps it is because it will drain me of my ki too quickly?_ " She asked herself in her head, before opening her lids at the invisible target. A big boulder sat not too far from her, then she began to fill the arrow in more. The ki shape grew brighter and brighter with each bead that fazed into it, giving it a much lighter violet color. "Now..." She said to no one in particular, then released it. It shot out strongly and pierced the boulder, making dark purple spread throughout the rock and the same colored liquid to seep out of its cracks. "I need to practice that more... For some reason...poison seems to take a tole on my energy, this is much harder than what I anticipated..." She said under her breath, as she panted slightly and sweated a little. Her glossy light silver skin had droplets of sweat rolling down it, on her legs, arms and face. " _I appreciate Vegeta, for showing me a proper training place. I should come here from now on, if I wish to train._ " Speaking in her mind, she heard someone step on a dead twig, alerting her senses. She spun around, wielded her bow, formed a paralysis arrow and aimed at the culprit...only to find out that it was just...wait what? A teal colored woman, that looked like Whis and a fat feline who seemed similar to Beerus stood there. The cat was just smirking in her direction, with his hands on his hips. The woman had a staff in one hand and was smiling contently, with one arm behind her back.

"Hey Vados, did she change her appearance or something?" The cat man questioned and looked over at the woman next to him, keeping his smirk evident.

"I'm afraid not, Lord Chompa... She does not have the red eyes, she would still have them if she changed her appearance.~" Vados stated and rolled her irises down to the feline, not once faltering in her smile. "She must be her alternate version, in this universe. Perhaps we should keep watch? She is bound to show herself, if we wait around.~" She added, questioning Chompa and bringing her gaze back up to meet Akasma's.

"But I don't want to wait, she could be out wondering around in space for all we know!" He exclaimed rather loudly, balling his fists and facing the tall woman. Akasma's big turquoise pupil shrunk at the sight and from hearing their conversation, she felt a little frightened. Though she was growing tired of feeling that way towards every stranger so, she tried her best to over come it.

The said Aeronan stepped forward slowly, her only visible iris growing serious and her green arrow grew brighter after getting fueled with more beads. "Who are you...?" She asked with her soft and sweet voice, though it held threat, it didn't even faze the other two.

Vados chuckled to herself and walked closer, thinking that she was the same as the person they were looking for. "I am Vados, the teacher and attendant of Lord Chompa." She introduced herself, with a dignified gesture of moving her free hand over to the cat. The feline stepped up and grinned his toothy smile, getting closer to her than what his teacher was...

"I'm Lord Chompa, the God of Destruction in Universe six! Tell me, have you seen another Aeronan like yourself, that has pink hair and red eyes? She goes by the name Eglantina Shworvin, she is from our universe." He questioned the pallid woman, making her grip on to her bow tighter and shake her head in response. "Well if you ever see her, let us know, she's dangerous." He spoke and looked over at Vados, about to speak until..he heard the Aeronan behind him.

"I-I have never seen or heard of h-her, w-why is she dangerous...?" She stuttered in her question, making the cat halt and the woman blink with a surprised feature. Soon the cat looked over his shoulder, then smirked.

"Let's just say she's crazy and needs confinement, she can destroy a planet if she wanted to. She's a murderer and is looking for someone, she never told us who though." Chompa answered and gestured for Vados to follow him.

"Are we going to visit Whis? Perhaps he seen her recently, or heard of her before.~" She asked, following the cat in the process and looking down at his short frame.

"Yeah we are, we gotta get her back to our universe!" He replied angrily, though it didn't even faze the woman when he answered in such a way.

"Yes, Lord Chompa.~" With that, they both disappeared outta thin air and left the Aeronan in a confused state. She blinked in surprise, lowered her bow and ceased her green arrow.

" _There is another universe?_ " She asked herself mentally, then sighed and went back to her training. She kept up the purple and red arrow shapes, both kunai and arrow. She practiced all of her colors, yellow, red, pink, green, purple and blue. She was finally able to practice those two ki elements, when she couldn't before hand. All thanks to Whis, she was able to draw out the power to wield purple and red.

After what felt like an hour, she breathed in heavily and sat down on the ground. She stashed her bow on to her back, then took out her dagger. She stared at it, with a longing look in her orbs then gently snuggled it into the middle of her chest. "It will not be long...father... I'll return soon..." She whispered with mourn, shutting her lids all the while. Something caught her attention though and that was when a beam of red and pink light streamed down from the sky in the distance, making her jolt up from her spot to watch it... That light looked bad, anyone who would see it...would feel skittish at the sight. It was like the feeling someone would get, when seeing a nuclear bomb slowly falling towards their planet... and not being able to do anything about it.. The feeling..of devastation and helplessness. Quickly, she stuffed her dagger into her boot and used her whistling wind technique to vanish. " _This is not good, I feel something off about that light! I must go inform Bulma and the others!_ " She stated in her head, as she ran. Soon the scene switched and shown her flying in the air with her white ki wings, soaring as fast as possible.

Seeing someone ahead of her, she stopped and found that it was Goku with Vegeta following him. "Akasma, what was that?!" The vegetable man (lol) asked, as he hovered there beside the gi-guy (pfft).

"Is something wrong, what happened?!" Goku exclaimed in worry, he seen shock all over her face. Her pupil was shrunk and she looked frightened.

"I-I...seen a pink and...red beam, fall towards the planet... I felt something strange from it...I did not like it, so I was...o-on my way to inf-form you all about it..." With her words, she shakily pointed in the direction she saw the light. Goku's features grew serious and Vegeta nodded with his strict expression; Flying into the pointed out location and leaving his friend behind.

"We'll handle this, just go back and stay with the others!" It was his turn to soar off into the distance, leaving a dumbfounded and scared Aeronan to hover alone in the sky. Shaking her head, she snapped herself out of her frightened daze and rushed back to Bulma's house.

" _If worse comes to worse and that light was truly what I felt...powerful.. Then I would have no other choice but to fight back, if it came down to it. I must make sure though, that no harm comes to my friends!_ " She mentally stated with worry, as she flew.


	14. Chapter 14: Pink Mimic Maniac!

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 14: Pink Mimic Maniac!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: As I said before, I do not own any of the music listed in this fanfic! I only use songs, because I think it's suiting and I hope they'll help you understand the feel of the event/scene. Hope you enjoy it, I thought this chapter was pretty awesome!~

O-Ta-Meh (Pronunciation: Oh-Tah-Meh) Means: Business

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Both the Z warriors flew towards the strange light, that had beamed down to the surface. Hovering in the air, Goku and Vegeta darted their heads around in search of the culprit. "Where did it go?" Goku questioned seriously, then shut his lids to try and sense out the being's energy.

"Over there, Kakerot!" Vege-man pointed out and stuck his index finger to his ally's other side. Goku peered over in the said direction, then spotted a huge dust cloud scattered amongst the ground. They flew quickly towards it as fast as they could, soon having Piccolo and Gohan join them from behind.

"Hey Piccolo! Coming to see what's going on too, huh?!" The Gi-guy asked the green bean from behind him, earning a swift glance from the male.

"Yeah...! I sensed a strong power level nearby and came to check up on it...!" Piccolo answered, soon having Gohan speak up from his side and seen him soar closer to his dad.

"Dad be careful, I don't like this feeling I'm getting! It feels like Akasma's power only...stronger and darker!" He warned, then seen his father nod in understanding. Vetega grumbled and squinted his gaze, he too was feeling the same kind of power as Akasma's. Honestly, he could careless about what's going on... He just wants to be there to fight, so he can try to get ahead of Kakerot for once.

Finally, they all made it and gradually descended. Landing with ease, they all glued their orbs on the giant cloud of flown dirt; Trying to see if there are any moving figures within. Everyone narrowed their gaze to try and see better, only for them to widen when the dust cleared and exposed the being that hid inside.

The very woman who was once on Beerus's planet, was crouched and was seen in side view. The sides of her pink hair hid her face, as she slowly risen; Giggles emitted from her, then her head turned and her red Aeronan orbs viewed the lifeforms that stood not too far from her. She twirled in place, laughed, blushed and started skipping happily their way.

All four men got ready for any attack that she'd use, only have her almost skip past them without a single care in the world. She kept giggling to herself, until she stopped in front of Goku with a big friendly smile. "Hello, have you seen a woman that has the same face as me?!~" She questioned and leaned forward, with her index finger pointing to her cheek.

"You mean Akasma...? Who're you and what do you want with her?!" Gohan asked in a defensive manner, only have the pinkette jump backwards and laugh hard; Her orbs were shut and the blush was still evident.

"Ooooo-ta-meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!~" She replied as she spun in place happily, only to get stopped by Goku who walked closer to her.

"What does that mean?" His quizzical but strict look made her giggle more and smile.

(Play the song: 'Metalstep – Insanity Syndrome', It's on youtube.~) The scene shown on her mouth this time, her lips closed and smiling mischievously. "Busineeeeesss.~" She answered with the view of her lips, gradually moving up to show her orbs. (This is where the guitar picks up~) It zoomed out and one of her Aeronan eyes squinted, while she stuck her tongue out. She vanished quickly, using the same technique as Akasma only...she was faster.

Everyone disappeared too, trying to catch up to her only to find out that she was far ahead of them and it surprised the men. The pink haired woman was heard laughing loudly, as she spun rapidly in the air with her pink ki wings. With little effort, she disappeared once more and astonished them again. "We have to catch her, before she gets to Akasma!" Goku shouted and received nods from the other three, then increased their speed using their power ups. Goku made his hair turn yellow, along with Gohan and Vegeta. Piccolo managed to match up to their speed after putting a lot of effort into his flight.

Akasma was still rushing to Bulma's house, feeling the immense power gaining on her like some race car. " _I must hurry!_ " She mentally shouted, until...right behind her against her backside...the pink haired woman appeared and had an open smile. Her lids were wide, pink dusted her cheeks and her smile was open. Shadow covered her face, making her red orbs appear demented and creepy. The pallid Aeronan gasped slightly, her blue pupils shrunk at the sudden presence and heard giggling behind her.

The scene showing the back of Akasma's head, she turned it cautiously and had her only noticeable blue orb shrink in even more from surprise. She vanished using her technique, only to have the pinkette do the same. Trying to shake her off her tail, she flew all over the sky in curves, U turns and spins. Nothing seemed to work, the other woman stuck to her back like glue and mimicked every move she'd make in the air. " _Why won't she leave me alone, who is she?!_ " She questioned loudly in her head, then got startled when the very woman appeared under her...still matching up with her flight speed. She giggled even more, was face to face with her and her lids squinted happily.

Shigiyuki did the only thing she could think of and that was...taking up her bow, flying high into the sky and threatening her. The woman followed suit, continuing to stick to her front side and mimic her. The pinkette formed a giant red, double bladed axe. They both stopped up in the clouds, Akasma had her bow aimed at her with a serious gaze and the other Aeronan now had...two axes formed. She was still giggling, smiling and blushing... "Who are you and why are you after me?!" She questioned the stranger, with a green ki arrow aimed her way.

"To kill you silly!~ Why else?!~" She asked in return, then bolted after her and prepared to swing one axe at the pallid Aeronan. Akasma dodged and vanished using her technique, then reappeared above her head and shot out the arrow. The pinkette, easily moved to the side, spun once and chucked one of her red axes in the pallid Aeronan's way. (song ends here!~) It was so fast that she didn't even get to react in time, until...someone appeared in front of her. The backside of a male was in view...it was Beerus, he had caught the red axe easily and stared down at the pink haired Aeronan with a scowl. Akasma's only visible iris shrunk at the sight, seeing the feline's back made her wonder if he took the hit or not. She was too stunned at the moment to even think right now... She...almost got killed...

"So 'you're' the one, Whis told me about... Who are you and why are you after Akasma?!" He asked angrily, whilst holding the axe with one hand and his other behind his back.

"Heeeeeehehehehehehe!~ It looks likes you're safe for now, I'll see you lateeeeeer!~" She laughed and vanished, her power level and presence both disappeared. She was no were in sight, not even a piece of evidence remained; That was...until a small dark violet ki shaped knife was embedded into Akasma's back.

The four men from earlier managed to catch up and spotted Lord Beerus, in front of the Aeronan. "Where did she go?" Goku questioned and soon Gohan spoke up, floating closer to his father.

"Akasma, are you alright?!" Next was Piccolo, he rose his voice at seeing her shocked features and squinted his lids.

"I don't think she is, Gohan... She's frozen! …..Lord Beerus...what happened...?" The instrument man questioned the purple cat, who glanced his way with his slits and frowned.

"She was about to get killed, if I haven't arrived in time... WHIS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" With that question, in came his teacher with his arms behind his back and the same phial from before, in one of his grasps.

"Forgive me Lord Beerus but, I went and asked Bulma if she would be able to duplicate this antidote. She said she can but, it would take some time..." He answered and kept his purple irises on his student, then looked over at the Aeronan. "Akasma...-" Before he got to finish, he seen her raise her hand to reach out to everyone.

"Help...m-" She tried to respond, only to have her body give out and her mind to shut down. She fell sideways, shut lids and her arm still reaching towards them. Whis disappeared and reappeared just below her, preparing to catch her with his lazily out stretched arms. Catching her, he looked into her face and frowned...something was off...

"Did she pass out again, from her disease...?" Vegeta questioned as everyone moved closer, soon having the teal colored man shake his head.

"I'm afraid not... Lord Beerus, could you check her backside? I believe I have spotted something rather...peculiar, it was purple." He asked the feline, not once averting his gaze from the Aeronan.

"I better get some pudding for this..." He grumbled, then peeked at her backside. There it was...a dark violet ki shaped, knife... It was seen sticking out a ways from her upper back, right where her neck attaches to her spine. He pulled it out and examined it closely. "It must have been from that woman, she probably got her with it when she left. Whis, I'm going to look for that Aeronan! You go extract that poison or something!" Before Beerus got to take off after the pinkette, Vados and Chompa appeared just before him.

"Whis, go ahead and take care of that poison please; I shall explain this situation we have, we don't want Eglantina dead.~" Vados spoke up and earned quizzical expressions from everyone.

"What are you two doing here?!" The feline asked with fury on his face. The fat cat soared close to the thin kitty and smirked, making the Lordship growl under his breath.

"We're here to get Eglantina back to her universe, you got a problem with that?" Mr. Fluffiness questioned Beerus. The thin feline was about to holler, when Vados interrupted their 'conversation'.

"Eglantina Shworvin is Akasma Shigiyuki's alternate version, she belongs in universe 6 and we must retrieve her." She flew closer to the others and continued her explanation. "We have just recently learned of what she's been doing and might I say, it is not good..." She finished, making the four men, Beerus and Whis raise a brow. Piccolo, Vegeta and Beerus soon had their expressions change, to serious.

"What do you mean, 'It is not good'?! Be more specific!" Vegeta yelled with clenched fists, followed by Gohan who did the same.

"I mean, she is killing specific Aeronans from each Universe... We have yet to know why 'them' specifically and what reason she has for it but, as for now...we must catch her before she kills Akasma. So far, we have learned that Shigiyuki was her alternate version." Vados explained and made everyone's gazes widen, except Beerus of course...

"How do we catch her then?! She's too fast!" Piccolo asked, with slight worry in his features.

"Yeah, we can't catch her... She's faster than the speed of sound, almost at the speed of light! She also seems to use the same technique as Akasma, only...Eglantina's different. We heard her! When she used that technique...it was as if the whistling of wind went higher in pitch, in such little time!" Gohan exclaimed, then looked over at the said Aeronan who laid in Whis's arms.

"Yes, wind can almost reach the same speed as light...so Shworvin is able to do the same. If trained, Akasma will be able to as well.~ Though fear not, I shall look for her. Whis and I are capable of moving at the speed of light, so we should be able to catch her." The woman stated, before looking over at her brother 'Whis'. She floated on over and faced him with a lazy smile. "Go on ahead and extract the poison, then could you help me track Eglantina down?" She asked and placed her free hand against her backside, whilst the other one held on to her staff.

"Of course.~ Hmm, what about our alternate selves? Are they possibly looking for her too?" He asked in return, before using his staff to make Akasma levitate in the air. Doing so, he leaned over, moved his hand on the wound the knife left and had it glow. Poison began to faze out of the cut, slowly getting lifted up above his hand and forming a ball of the very substance.

"I'm afraid so... Though they are too preoccupied with their assigned God of Destructions for their universe, to even take the chance to go looking for the wondering Aeronan. If we cannot catch her, I'm positive the 'All' king would request our presence, including the Gods of Destruction and their attendants." With Vados's words, the teal colored man nodded and was soon accompanied by both similar felines.

"So you're telling us, that this pink haired Aeronan is a Multiverse threat?" Beerus questioned with a risen brow, then everyone decided to come closer.

"'Multiverse threat'? Is it because that 'Eglantina' woman, is killing people that's not in her own universe?" Piccolo asked.

"I am afraid so... A Multiverse threat, is a level of danger that is bestowed to those who kill others that aren't in the same universe. It is similar to humans, how they announce certain colors for threat levels. For example, 'Code Red' or...Red alert'; Sometimes they even describe the level of the threat, by using the names of strong creatures, such as: Turtle, bird, snake, raptor, or dinosaur." The tall woman explained, after looking in their direction.

"It's not right for her to do that but, why are you calling her a 'Multiverse threat'? Is killing people not in her own universe, really that bad of a problem?" The gi-guy questioned and scratched his head with a quirked brow.

"Kakerkot, of course it's a huge threat! Otherwise they wouldn't be here looking for her, if she wasn't!" Vegeta shouted with an irk mark throbbing on his head, making the said man raise his hands in defeat and chuckle nervously.

"Sorry, I just didn't understand very well." He admitted and laughed out of embarrassment. His ally just clicked his tongue and looked away, with his arms crossing all the while.

"That's because you're an idiot...!" He mumbled, making Goku laugh a little more in return.

"It's a huge threat, because killing off your own alternate version or other beings from a different universe, can cause an imbalance amongst the ecosystem of all worlds. I know of a woman who defends multiple worlds to keep the balance in them, we do not see her often but...she is quite intriguing." Whis stated, then moved his irises back down to Akasma. He flipped her back over and moved her back into his arms, holding her princess style. "She calls herself, the Multi-world defender. Though as cliche as that sounds, she is actually rather powerful.~" He continued, then chuckled with a teasing smirk and looked up over at his Lordship. "Stronger than even Lord Beerus...~" He mumbled, only to earn a growl and a deadly glare from the cat.

"Enough! Let's get her healed up and that antidote duplicated, so I can find that pink Aeronan!" He yelled, then disappeared and left everyone else there.

"I must go and lay her on her bed, Bulma will surely be unhappy to know that she got attacked. So long, Vados.~" With that, Whis too left and had everyone else hover there with confused features.

"We must be going too, the longer we wait the further Eglantina will get.~" Whis's sister announced and teleported elsewhere, followed by a grinning Chompa.

"We need to go warn everyone else, they need to know about this. Vegeta, go back to Bulma and explain the situation, I'll go talk to Chichi and King Kai. Hopefully King Kai, can find her with his antennas." Goku said and had everyone nod, soon they all left to go to their destinations to inform their comrades.


	15. Chapter 15: In search for help!

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 15: In search for help!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: TWO NEW WORDS! :DD

Vwii – (Pronunciation: V-we) Means: Yes

Momohasi (Pronunciation: Mow-mow-hah-see) Means: Thank you very much

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Eglantina's feet were seen swinging on the side of a meteor, in space. On her lap was a big pink case, it held her items in it much like Akasma. Both her hands rested on top of it, one hand had a grip on the handle and the other beside it. She was humming to herself in delight, keeping her Ki energy and presence as low as possible to remain hidden from everyone's awareness. Earth was in the distance, giving off it's beautiful blueish glow. She was sitting on the meteor with a genuine smile and narrowed lids, thinking about her alternate version. "With you being the last one, I'll savor every moment I have with you.~ Sweet torment and pain, will be my little game...before I have you slain...~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~" She laughed hard and threw her head back, her feet kept kicking from the humor she found in her words.

With that, she stood to her feet and began dressing into a new attire out of her pink case. It took little time to put it all on, her outfit was similar to Akasma's only it was...pink. Instead of one leg and arm being exposed like Shigiyuki's rogue attire, it showed both her legs and arms. Basically, it looked like a one piece bathing suit that hugged just under the joints of her hips. She had the same rogue shoes, it ended half way below her knees. Her short pink vest had two tendrils; The color of it went from pink and faded to red, the closer it got to the tips. Her pink hood was over her head, making it cast a shadow over her creepy red Aeronan orbs. She put two crossbow hand guns on her upper back, having them cross each other and their handles stuck up in the air. She giggled, picked up her suit case and popped out her wings. "Time to go have some fuuuun.~" She mused and flew quickly towards earth, with her pink ki wings gleaming ever so brightly in the blackness of space.

Down on earth, the very same pink and red light beamed down to the surface. This alerted everyone like it had before, only this time...she halted in mid air and tucked her case in between her legs. "Try to find me, if you caaaan...~" She mumbled to herself, with small laughter resonating from her covered mouth. She put both her arms in front of her and did like before, when she made her body mix in with the air all around her. Her fingers intertwined together, both thumbs touched and point towards her chest area. Within seconds, wind whirled around her and her body began to fade with the gust. Her presence was left to linger through that area, giving her the chance to flee using the 'whistling wind' technique.

She managed to hide within a tree, so she lowered her ki energy one more and hid her presence. Once her body changed back to normal, she placed her case on the branch and looked up at the spot in the sky where she left. She seen a green man and some bald male with a third eye appear, making her giggle at their confusion when they looked around aimlessly. Slowly, she reached behind her and gripped onto the hilt of her crossbow hand gun. She pulled one out, aimed it at the green man and giggled again; The gun's bow piece was pink, while the gun's base was red. "I wonder how rusty my sniping abilities have gotten...~" She whispered with amusement in her voice, then reached inside her boot and took out three cross bolts. Putting one in, she was about to shoot when she heard a voice above her.

"Over here Gohan!" A short balled man rushed past above the tree tops, followed by Goku's son. They both flew towards Piccolo and the new stranger with the third eye, trying to see if that was..'Eglantina'.

" _They truly are ignorant towards that technique.~_ " She stated in her head and lowered her gun, placing it back in its respective spot. She turned around and shut her red irises, attempting to sense out Akasma's Ki. Feeling it not too far away, she laughed to herself and began jumping from one branch to another. She didn't want to use the Whistling Wind technique, cause it would only raise her ki and expose her location.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in Bulma's house, Akasma was asleep on the guest room's bed. Her kitten 'Chime', was curled up in a ball and snuggled into the crevice of the Aeronan's neck. Shigiyuki had her rogue attire on from before, seems Whis didn't want to put her into her dress.~ With her laying down, both her eyes could be seen since her hair was out of her face. Her lids twitched and moved, then slowly opened with a haze over them. Eventually the haze ceased and her orbs opened more, soon widening in surprise. She jolted up into a sitting position and looked around with panic in her features.

"Ah, you're finally awake.~" That deep muscly voice made the woman jump and move her head to view the culprit. It was the very man, who carried her back to Bulma's place. He stood a couple inches from her bed, with both arms behind his back. "I am thrilled to know you're doing better. Forgive me, if I startled you.~" He chuckled and closed his peers. That made the Aeronan look down at her legs in embarrassment, with a flush of pink dusting her cheeks. She looked over a little and saw her kitten; It was out cold...she was surprised her jumping like that, didn't spook the little thing. She sighed out of relief and her orbs narrowed slightly, hearing the small thing snore softly. She reached over and gently caressed her fingers over Chime's soft silver fur, making her twitch her foot in her sleep. She giggled at how cute that was, with Whis following suit.

"Chime certainly is adorable.~" He smiled softly towards the fluffertins and chuckled, then walked closer. He bent over and started petting her too, feeling how soft her fur was. "My...she's quite soft, isn't she? I can tell you have been taking good care of her.~" He said and looked over at Akasma, in the corner of his eyes. Seeing her blush and look away, made him smirk.

"T-Thank...you..." She stuttered and looked everywhere else but him, she felt a little nervous for some reason... Sure she was more used to him now but, something else seemed to make her more nervous around him than the others. She peeked over at him, seeing that he was fixated at the kitten now and was too busy to notice her staring at him. " _His eyes...are so pretty..._ " She mentally stated, only to turn a deep crimson at realizing what she just said. She quickly averted her attention away from him and widened her lids. " _Why did I just say that?!_ " She questioned in panic and rose a hand to her cheek, it was warm... Snapping herself out of it, she blinked and her blush faded. She looked over at him once more, only to come nose to nose with the teal man. "EEEEEEEE-!" She jumped and fell out of the bed, comically landing on her back.

Whis laughed and stood to his full height, watching the woman gradually peek her orbs over the edge of the blanket. Her kitten was STILL asleep...wow...heavy sleeper... Her face was as red as a tomato and he noticed, that only made him laugh more... "I'm sorry Akasma, did I spook you?~" He smiled lazily and amusement was evident in his purple orbs. The said woman rose to her feet, after recognition finally hit her... She felt around on her backside below her neck bone, thinking that whatever hit her back there was still on her. "Don't worry, Lord Beerus removed the ki knife and I extracted the poison. I do have some good news for you though and...some bad news, would you like to hear it?" He questioned and smiled more, with his eyes shutting in the process.

"Y-Yes..." She answered with her hand lowering, her only noticeable turquoise pupil focused on the man before her.

"Lord Boreal has created the genetic antidote, Bulma is now trying to make a copy of it so you could take I with you when you go back home; It will take some time for her to get everything duplicated. The bad news is, Lord Boreal and his crew were killed. It seems that he managed to make the antidote and wrote out a letter of its contents, stating how to use it and what all was inside it. His murderer was Eglantina Shworvin, I learned of her name when Vados and Lord Chompa mentioned it. I am..still curious as to why she is killing those that's not in her own universe, she seemed to be focused on you only at the moment. Eglantina is a murderer, be careful when you go out wondering about..." He said and his friendly features turned strict, after explaining the bad news.

Akasma was stunned, her turquoise pupils shrunk at his words and she fell to her knees. She didn't know if she wanted to squeal from happiness about the good news or get depressed over the bad news, so she just sat there in shock. Whis sighed, walked around the bed and randomly held a small cup of ice cream in front of her vision. That woke her up out of her stupor, making her stare at the creamy goodness. She instantly swiped it out of his grasp, turned to sit on the bed and shut her lids. Hearts began bubbling and popping up above her head, with cute giggles escaping her masked mouth. Out of the blue, Whis summoned a spoon into his hand and stuffed it into the creamy delicacy.

Akasma seeing this, she picked it up and scooped some of the substance on to the utensil. She pulled her mask down and opened wide, taking a bite. She held it in her mouth so savor the flavor, that made the teal man smile triumphantly at cheering her up. "Did you miss it? I wouldn't blame you, it is quite delectable and very refreshing!~" He cooed and put a hand to his cheek, the very remembrance of its taste made him blush and giggle.

"Vwii, momohasi!" She cheered with a big grin and closed eyes. She kept taking one bite after another, with delays in between each refill to savor the taste. He just smiled even more, seeing how adorable she was being by eating the ice cream. His genuine smile soon frowned, when he kept the image of Eglantina in his head.

"Akasma..." He said and got her attention, making her look up and peer into his purple orbs. She blushed heavily at that and looked away, still having that spoon in her mouth.

"Y-Yes...?" She questioned, only to hear him sigh and step closer. She didn't even glance his way, when he sat down next to her.

"Lord Beerus, Vados, Lord Chompa and I are searching for Eglantina... Only Vados and I are able to catch her though, she has the speed that is close to light speed. If this chase continues and we cannot catch her in time, a higher up will request our presence. She is after you to kill you after all, so the next time she appears before you...ask her what reason she has for trying to kill you. I'm sure you've already tried once but, next time I am positive she'll answer; Because Vados and I will be there most likely, she won't be able to escape us. So be prepared to fight for as long as you can, evade as much as possible and stay far away from her..." He explained and shut his lids, contemplating on his hidden thoughts. "Eglantina...that name truly suits her. Her name means, 'Wild Rose'. She is certainly wild, she has thorns and she's beyond her own safe environment. Do be careful, this wild rose is dangerous..." He added and stood to his full height, he summoned his staff and looked down at her one more time. She blinked at him, clearly thinking about his words. "I must be going, Lord Beerus is probably out destroying innocent planets by now.~ I hope you enjoy that ice cream, Mrs. Briefs offered me some and I had requested some for you too.~" He smiled contently and squinted his gaze, he didn't want her to worry too much... Before she even got to reply, he vanished...

She remained in her spot, speechless and her turquoise pupils shrunk at the information. She didn't know what to do... She was going to spar tomorrow with Gohan, so she just hoped Eglantina didn't show up on that day... Sighing, she closed her orbs and thought about what he said. " _Trying to get her to talk, would most likely be difficult... If she really wanted to kill me, she would have done so by now...right in this very room after Whis left..._ " She mumbled in her head, until Chime came up and rubbed against her arm. She looked down at her kitten and giggled, then brushed her fingers across her fur, petting her. "Are you hungry?" She questioned the little fluffertins, receiving a small 'mew' from her in return. Her little self sounded like a small motor boat running, she was purring. "Alright, just one minute please.~" She mused and giggled, soon taking a stand. She was about to open the door to go to Bulma's kitchen when...a bolt pierced the wall next to her. She froze, her lids wide and pupils smaller. That had shocked her, so she slowly turned her head...only to spot the very mentioned woman standing a couple inches away from the window. Shworvin must have opened it without her knowing...

"Hellooooooo...~" She mused with a dark tone to it. Her crossbow handgun was pointed directly at Shigiyuki's head now, with a metallic looking bolt in it's holder. "Let's play hide and seek! You hide and I seek!" She found humor in her own words, laughing and shutting her orbs. Her demented Aeronan eyes pierced through the shade, that her pink hood had over her features.

As if on que, Akasma ran to grab her kitten and went to bolt out the door. Eglantina stopped her by appearing before her pointing the tip of her gun at her face. Hearing Chime's voice fill the room with 'mews', she snuggled her protectively and kept her turquoise orbs locked with red ones. She began to back away, remembering earlier when she almost got killed... "Now now, don't be that way!~ I just want to make you bleed a little, just a teeny bit!~" She giggled and watched Shigiyuki continue to take further steps back, shaking her head 'no' out of fear.

" _She's crazy...she is absolutely insane!_ " Akasma mentally shouted and got out of the window, that she eventually managed to get to. She kept her kitten in her arms, flew up into the sky with her white ki wings and decided to go search for help.

The pinkette just stood in the guest room, giggling and lowering her weapon. She happily skipped towards the window, climbed out and looked up at the blue sky in wonder. "How lovely, she decided to play along.~" She mentally stated and laughed, before running normally out of sight. She kept her ki energy and presence down, so she wouldn't alarm the others that are protecting her target.

Eglantina jumped into a tree, hopped from one branch to another and did acrobatics to stay up in them. Even without her whistling wind technique, she was rather quick on her feet... She watched as her target came across the ocean and flew over it, making the said crazed lady halt in her pace. " _Hmm...clever, clever I must say!~ That doesn't mean you won this game though, I have my ways of luring you out!_ " She mentally noted, entertainment was clear in her voice when she spoke.

Akasma soared through the sky as fast as she could, trying to find one of the Z fighters and hoped that they could help her. She soared high above an ocean, her weapons were still on her person luckily...so she didn't have to worry too much of not being able to fend the woman off. After a few minutes of flying, she spotted a small house on an island and it said 'Kame House' on it. Rushing, she picked up her pace and used Whistling wind, to get there faster. She landed softly on the sand, trotted up to the door and made a free hand so she could knock on it.

" _No, knocking is not necessary!_ " She yelled in her head and jerked the door open, then rushed in. She needed help, manners could wait...the safety of her life couldn't... She hoped Eglantina didn't follow her across the ocean, cause if she did...she would have exposed her location by using her ki to fly or to run across the water. "E-Excuse me!" She rushed into the house, surprising everyone that was in there. A pink pig, a man with a scar on his face, a woman with a yellow dress and black hair, Goku and his son, were all in the same room. It appeared to be a living room, a moving picture entertainment box sat in front of them and it's light flickered from changing scenes. They all gawked at her sudden appearance, seeing devastation in the face.

"Who're you?!" The woman questioned from anger, before marching up to her with a fist ready. Goku got in front of her and laughed nervously, making the woman halt in her place.

"Sorry Chichi, she's a friend of mine. She's the one I was telling Oolong, Yamcha and Master Roshi about! I still have to tell a couple of other people about her." He had his hands up in defense now, trying to defend Akasma and her rude entry. "She's the one I was telling you guys about, the one that's being chased by another one of her species; She's being targeted." Goku's features went from nervous to serious, when he mentioned the last part.

"Well...alright, but she better not drag that person our way, she might get everyone hurt!" The woman exclaimed and crossed her arms, then turned around to go sit with the others.

Goku turned around and faced the Aeronan, chuckling a little. "Sorry about that, was there something you needed?" He asked, not even noticing the little kitten in her arms. Shigiyuki nodded and gulped, then moved her gaze down. She felt it...she felt it rising again...her phobia...

"Y-Yes..." She started, then shut her eyes to make it easier on her. "Eglantina...v-visited me..a-again! S-She tried to kill me and I couldn't let her! Chime, Bulma and her family would have been in d-danger! I c-came out here to s-search for someone who could...help m-me..." She mumbled the last part and kept her orbs closed, everyone seemed surprised by her words...even Chichi. "I-I don't want anyone to get hurt, b-because of me!" She shouted and shook her head, with a single tear falling out of one of her shut peers. Her head was tilted down, making her hair dangle from gravity.

"Hey, it's ok... Maybe...we should let you stay somewhere else. Somewhere more secluded so Eglantina can't find you...hmm..." Goku replied, then folded his arms and narrowed his lids in thought. "Oh- I know! I'll take you to King-" Before he got to finish, Akasma's body began to sway.. She rose her head gradually, locking her gaze with Goku's. She was dazed, her arms loosened and the kitten jumped down. His eyes glanced at the fleeing kitten, only to return to the Aeronan's orbs. Her disease was acting up...because she fell forward, face first on to the floor... "A-Akasma? Oh..." He muttered, after recognition hit him and remembered about her problem. "Chichi, I'm going to take her to King Kai's place! She'd be safer there, than here." He looked over at the woman and smiled reassuringly.

"Just hold on one moment! You're going to bring a complete stranger to him?! And why did she suddenly pass out like that...?" Oolong, the pig, questioned him and looked at the Aeronan with astonishment.

"She has a genetic...disease, don't worry though! Whis had already asked Bulma if she could make a copy of the antidote! Whis found someone to make a cure, but he was murdered...by her chaser. She'd be safer at King Kai's place, cause hardly anyone knows how to get there! Besides, she's a good lady. She can be trusted." He answered and picked her up bridal style, then looked back over at everyone. "Akasma brought her kitten with her; Chichi, could you watch over it? I bet she would freak out if she found out, Chime went missing or something." He asked, hoping she would accept.

"Sure, of course." Twas her simple answer. The said gi-guy gave a genuine smile and nodded once.

"Thanks, I'll be back!" He stated and moved the Aeronan on one of his shoulders, so he would have a free hand. He put his index and middle finger to his forehead; His eyes grew strict and focused, until he suddenly disappeared out of sight.

Chichi sighed, she didn't understand very much of what was going on...even after he explained everything.. Questions lingered in her mind, so many questions...but she decided to wait until he returned before asking. "Akasma was her name, right? I can't remember..." Yamcha stated, after asking that stupid question.

"Yeah that's her name, don't you guys remember? She was the same woman who cried in front of everyone, after Lord Beerus's and Goku's fight." Gohan said. He walked over to the door and was about to leave, though paused when he felt a sudden spike in ki energy.

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" Yamcha and Oolong both said, before they noticed something wrong with Gohan. "What's wrong?" Yamcha asked, until he to...felt it... The same ki energy as Eglantina, made itself known to those who could sense ki energy from miles away.

"She was after Akasma again but now, she rose her ki... I know where she is! Guys I'll be right back, I have to go talk to Bulma! She needs to contact Whis!" He exclaimed out of panic and rushed out of the house, leaving everyone there dumbfounded.

"I have a feeling things are gonna get bad, real quick..." Yamcha stated under his breath and got a mumbled sound of agreement from the pig. Chichi's gaze remained on the door, that her son left from...she was getting worried.


	16. Chapter 16: Catch and Release!

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 16: Catch and release.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay... Our net went out again, this time they disconnected us from their service. We've switched over to a different service, since...windstream is nothing but a pain in the gluteous ...

Anyway! I thought I'd let you know; In the last chapter, Whis mentioned a woman who was a multi-world defender. This woman just so happens to be my Oc in my book; I will be putting small hints of my OC from my book that's on , into my fanfics.

On that site, my book 'Story of a Dark Goddess' is still in midst of revising. I have 16 chapters made but only 1 chapter up. Why? Because only one chapter has been revised... I won't put up any more chapters than that one, until someone leaves a review at least. Because I know how some people just read someone's story, hits the back button and never returns to it. Putting a review on my book will let me know that people actually enjoy reading it, I don't want to put my story up on there...knowing that it would be in vain...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Homowasu (Pronunciation: Home-mow-wah-sue) Means: Cutie

O-Ta-meh (Pronunciation: Oh-Tah-meh) Means: Business

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The pink haired Aeronan was hovering above the ocean, her pink ki wings out and her crossbow guns in both hands. She looked like she was sitting in mid air, her knees up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Both guns still in her grips, so they crossed each other in front of her legs. Her head was tilted to one side, whilst her wings flapped elegantly behind her to hold her form in place. " _Draw them out and fight them, simple! They do not know how we Aeronans work, how we fight or how we speak... So why hold back? If I get them out of my way, my path to my alternate version will be cleared!~ Simple, simple, so simple... Then when I see her, I wish to take my time killing her... There's no reason to rush after they're out of my way, right? Simple, this will be simple... Oh so simple, no one would even be able to see me anyway!~ At nearly the speed of light, their life will be slain._ " She mentally stated in her head, while just casually floating there in a sitting posture. " _I will never...tell anyone...why I kill; Why I hunt for them, why I murder those who are in my way... they would never understand, they wouldn't care..._ " She added, with her red orbs blinking in the process and narrowing.

In the distance, the sight of Gohan slowly became clear as he soared in her direction. He gasped with widened lids, then vanished to avoid her. She cocked her head to the other side in confusion, questioning why he wanted to get past her. Soon over flew Piccolo, the man with the third eye and a short bald guy all surrounded her frame. "Why are you chasing Akasma...?" the green bean asked and crossed his arms, then it was the short guy's turn to speak.

"Yeah, I don't like how your trying to kill her! She didn't do anything wrong!" He said, only to earn giggles from the pinkette and watched as she closed her eyes.

"Why are you laughing?!" The man with the third iris asked, he remembered the white haired Aeronan from when Beerus got done fighting with Akasma. Not even he knew the reason for Eglatina's desire to kill her...no one did... Everyone got into a fight position, after she straightened herself and held up her guns.

One gun aimed at the recently spoken man, the other was aimed at Piccolo. "Because, she is me and I am her!~" She happily answered with a pink flush dusting her cheeks.

"Piccolo told us everything what Whis and Vados said! You've been murdering everyone that wasn't in your own universe! Why Akasma...she's too nice, too caring to have done anything to you!" The said man with the third eye shouted, with a raise of his clenched fist and anger clear in his features.

"Oh but, you are wrong!~ She did do something to me!" She giggled and made red ki beads faze from her body, forming red ki shaped bolts into her guns.

"What was it that she possibly did, to harm you...?" Piccolo questioned and squinted his gaze, not once had he relaxed...cause if he did...if could be the death of him.

She looked over at the green man and slowly her features changed. The shade in her hood got darker, her red pupils shrunk and pierced through it. The very sight of that made him feel a bit uneasy, so he prepared for any attack she had for him. "Existing...~" She whispered. The small, finger tip sized ball at the end of the bolt grew bigger. Before she got to shoot the man, all three of them shout out ki blasts point blank. To her it felt like slow motion, she used the whistling wind technique and appeared high above their attacks. She watched as a big explosion expanded and took up a portion of the ocean, then twirled around to aim her gun tip at who ever was behind her.

Piccolo was there...and so were two other clones of him. They both shot out ki attacks while the main green bean disappeared from view. It was quick, she shot out multiple bolts whilst red ki beads fazed off her body like small red glowing streams. Her red bolts collided with each of his shots and made a destructive impact with each one. She chuckled, vanished and reappeared behind both of them. One of her guns got replaced with a red, double bladed ki axe and was ready to strike at both of them. She got up close to their backs, swiped horizontally and cut them in one go. They dispersed, now leaving only one Piccolo left.

" _I can't let her get away with this! She dodged our ki blasts when we surrounded her and made us hit each other... I have to distract her and buy myself some time, I have to get them out of the water before they drown!_ " He mentally noted and had an attack charging within his hands.

"Let's play a little bit, I want to have some fun!~" She exclaimed and giggled. She spun in place, disappeared and came face to face with him. Their noses just barely touching and her pupils small like before. Her sudden appearance made his eyes widen, so he released his blast a little too early and messed up his channeling. She evaded it and appeared upside down behind him, with her red axe ready for a good swing.

Teleporting, Piccolo appeared to her side, avoided her swipe and side kicked her in the arm. She flew from the contact and headed for the water.

Flipping right side up, she skidded backwards in a squatting position and halted just an inch above the water. Water splashed up behind her from her skid during the process, she was giggling the whole time... Suddenly she burst into full flight, making it look like a bright pink beam shot out after him. He grunted and covered himself with his arms, though when nothing happened...he peeked over his forearms and gasped. She was soaring in a big circle with surprising speed, nothing but that pink light spiraling around him. " _She's holding back...I can tell. Last thing I need is to be caught off guard..._ " He spoke to himself, as he watched her circle him rapidly.

He vanished out from the middle of the circle; Surprisingly luck was on his side...cause countless bolts shot out towards the middle and would have got him. From behind him she appeared, making the pink spiraling light fade. His lids widened at feeling her presence behind him, then slowly turned his head over his shoulder in astonishment; He seen her gradually raise her finger up to her masked lips, those pupils still shrunk. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh...~" She said. Piccolo gasped slightly, only to get saved by someone else from getting cut. He got tackled by Gohan, they went into the distance a few feet away and halted.

"Piccolo, are you alright?! Where are the others?!" He questioned the man, his expression shown devastation due to almost arriving too late. The green bean just nodded, had shocked orbs eyes and didn't even glance at him.

"Yeah, thanks Gohan... They're still in the water. If you keep her distracted, I can go and get them out of there." His features went from surprised to strict, not even noticing the young man nod in front of him.

"No problem and ok, hurry piccolo!" He answered, he too grew serious in that moment. Watching the namekian soar down and dive into the ocean, he looked over to face the pink haired Aeronan. "I'm your opponent now!" He shouted, rose his fists and powered up. His hair spiked upward and turned blonde, whilst golden light engulfed his entire form.

"OOOOOO PRETTY!" She clapped her hands and giggled with her eyes shut, not even caring that the other guy dove into the water below. "Okaaaay, we can play then!~" She sung before vanishing, a whistle from her speed occurred but it grew higher in pitch.

Gohan closed his lids and concentrated on where her ki was, whilst remaining in his power up position. As if on que, he dodged an incoming ki axe by moving his head just right. It barely missed, practically scraping his nose on its way past him... Vanishing, he appeared high into the air, put his hands together and searched for the Aeronan. "Come out of hiding and fight me, I know what kind of fighter you are! You're ranged so you try to hide in the distance! Up here above the ocean, there's no where to run so come out and show yourself!" He yelled. He had a plan in mind and hoped that it would work. He could feel her presence everywhere now, it was growing stronger and stronger by the minute. His eyes darted all around his line of vision, with his hands still cupped a bit to one side.

What astonished him, was when he heard her whisper behind him in his ear and yet...her body wasn't there... "I'm not hiding...~" She said and made the man jump, turn in her direction then grow confused. He didn't see her...

" _Even if I can't see her...this should still work!_ " He mentally yelled and pulled his hands back further to his side. "Kaaaaaaaaaaa...meeeeeeeeeeeee..." He began and light started beaming in between his fingers, with a ball of the same light growing bigger by the minute. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa...meeeeeeeeeeeee..." He focused, then finally he pushed his hands forward and said the final piece. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed out, letting out a gigantic ki blast that shot out in a huge cone. A few seconds after his attack ceased, he broke a sweat and quirked a brow.

"Behind you...~" She whispered once more, only for him to spin kick and hit nothing but air. To his side, her form became visible and her 'technique' wore off. She was giggling, her orbs were squinted and if her mask was off...she'd be smiling happily. "You sure are slow, mister!~" She kept up with her laughter, until a ki beam shot at her and made her inch away to avoid it.

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted and looked to his side. There the man stood, his arms folded and a scowl evident.

"Go away Gohan, It's my turn to fight!" He yelled and powered up, his hair did the same as the other guy's; It turned yellow, spiked up and glowed brightly. That was...until a voice resonated nearby and made both men look around.

"There is no need for that.~ Fighting is not necessary when you can simply do this!~" A muscly voice echoed, before the very teal man himself appeared beside the Aeronan. He pointed his staff at her, making a green see through box surrounded her frame and encase her. "I shall take it from here..." He added, then looked over at Eglantina and frowned.

"Vegeta, we've got to go! I'm going to check up on Piccolo and see if he got Tien and Krillin out of the water..." He stated with strict features, soon leaving Whis and the other man there.

Vegeta just gawked at his sudden retreat, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide. He grumbled and scowled once more, clenching his fists all the while. "Fine! After waiting for so long, I finally got to fight her and now I can't?!" He yelled from anger, making his ki rise and gain Whis's attention.

"Now now, fighting is not everything." The teal man said and rose his staff. He leaned forward, looked through it and saw Vados soaring through the air. "Vados, I have captured her. I may need your assistance though, seeing as she is from your universe.~" He mused, gaining the woman's attention and having her reply back.

"Alright, I will be right over." With that, he leaned back and smirked. Contact between her and him ended, so he looked up to view the captured Aeronan.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, before you go back to your universe..." His words only made her giggle and put herself in a sitting position in midst of the box.

"You have a lot of effort to make, before we go back to my universe...~" She mocked, before humming to herself with her eyes shut and swaying her head from side to side.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On King Kai's planet, Goku was sitting next to an unconscious Akasma. Kai was standing on the other side examining her, his antennas were twitching while his arms were behind his back. "So from what you told me, she is being targeted by a murderer that arrived on earth?" He questioned the gi-guy, then seen him nod with a sound of agreement. "And, the only safe place now...is my planet...?" He asked...well..was more like a statement. Yet again, the man nodded in response. Humming in thought, he fixed his sunglasses and took a closer look at the woman. "She's an odd species, not even I have seen her kind before... Do you know what she is?" He asked, before looking up at him.

"Yeah, she's An Aeronan. Her planet's on the far corner of this universe, hidden from every other species. Well, that's what Whis told everyone... Akasma even explained everything to us." He answered, then decided to explain everything else including Eglantina Shworvin. He mentioned the name of her planet, the name of her species, explained how they were naturally born to control ki and how they fly. He told him everything he could remember, even about Eglantina being from Vados and Lord Chompa's universe.

"GAAAAAH! YOU MEAN SHE'S A 'RARELY SEEN' SPECIES?! Eglantina's a multiverse criminal, is Akasma's alternate version and their race can be really powerful if they were trained? Why did you bring her here anyway?! I don't need you leading Eglantina here, she could destroy my planet!" He shouted in surprise from the first part and fear in the last sentence, leaning back all the while.

"Yup, anyway...could you watch over her? She fell unconscious from her disease but hey, don't worry it's not contagious!" Goku said the last bit with a sign of panic, thinking that Kai would have thought of it as contagious.

Contemplating on his thoughts, he corrected his posture and stood there. Some sweat built up on the side of his head, then decided to wipe it off using a white cloth. Nodding, he put the cloth away and looked down at the Aeronan. "Alright...only this once but, if Eglantina comes here, then I don't know what I'll do..." He said, soon bringing his covered gaze back up to meet black irises.

"Thanks King Kai... Now, I have to go! I need to go see how everyone else is-" Before he got to finish, Whis, Vados, both purple felines and Shworvin popped up behind him. Of course...Eglantina being in Whis's box, she just sat there giggling and thinking hidden...insane thoughts. Goku slowly turned around and smiled real big at seeing the two Gods of Destruction, their attendants and...the pinkette. "Hey, you caught her?!" He happily exclaimed, trotting over to them and coming face to face with Beerus.

"About time too, Whis managed to catch her in the middle of a fight..." The thinner cat spoke and acted like he wanted to tear someone apart... I mean really, he was scowling and showing one tooth in the corner of his mouth... Chompa just stood to the other cat's side, smirking at knowing they had finally caught the pinkette. "Your son told us where you went, so we came here to tell you that we caught her..."

Goku's smile dropped, walked up to the crazed Aeronan and stared strictly at the woman. "Why are you trying to kill Akasma...?" He asked, only to hear her giggle and shake her head.

"Ooooo-ta-meeeeeeeeh, o-ta-meh, o-ta-meh, O-TA-MEEEEEEH! HAHAHAHAHAHHAA!~" She leaned her head back and laughed hard behind that mask of hers, with her feet kicking up in the air a little. With her hood sliding off from gravity, it revealed her short bob cut pink hair. Fixing her posture, she leaned in closer to Goku's face and put a finger to her masked lips. "That means...'business'...~ HAHAHAHAHAHA!~" She laughed again, then turned to face the purple cat with squinted eyes and flushed cheeks. "Homowasu..~" She giggled and tilted her head, keeping her orbs locked with slits. The thin feline growled and rose a brow, then looked over to his attendant with expectation in his eyes.

"Oh my.~ Lord Beerus, it seems she likes you.~" Whis mused and chuckled, now averting his gaze from the pinkette to see the cat's reaction. "She said 'cutie', it appears she...finds you attractive?" He questioned, before glancing back at Eglantina.

"I don't why she finds me attractive! She is a criminal and-" Before he got to finish, Shworvin leaned closer to Beerus and whispered to where only he could hear.

"I liked it...when you caught my axe.~" She mused, blush painting her cheeks and giggled once more. She leaned back and let her giggles turn into loud laughter, his face...was red. Though one of his orbs were twitching, that scowl remained and his face was almost the color of a tomato.

"What is the matter, Lord Beerus?" He blinked, his frown still evident and his purple irises peering down at the cat.

"Stop avoiding the question Eglantina... Why are you after her, I know everyone else is wanting to know the same thing!" Goku rose his voice and clenched his fists. His words caught the pinkette's attention and had her red Aeronan orbs roll over to view him.

Before they all knew it, she did like before and did that secret technique. Her body disappeared and her presence wafted all around in their area. They all gasped, even Whis thought she was gone but knew she was still around somewhere. So releasing the box, he looked around and waited for her to appear... "Where did she go?!" Chompa exclaimed angrily, while frantically looking around.

"Find her before-" King Kai got cut off, when she became visible and held her gun to his head from behind him.

"Thank you for releasing me!~" She giggled and sprawled out her ki wings, disappearing all the while using that whistling wind technique. As if on que, both Whis and Vados vanished to try and capture her again.

"If I had known she was still in that box, I would not have removed it..." The teal man mumbled as he soared through the air, he was keeping up with her speed effortlessly and so was his sister.

Over with Akasma, she was still out cold. Goku, the two Gods of destruction and King Kai all surrounded her to keep her safe. Eglantina could snipe her from a mile away or more if she wanted, so it was wise to defend her. Goku was in his fighting stance, Beerus and Chompa continuously shifted their gazes all over the area in hopes to spot any incoming attack. Kai...was using his antennas to keep track of the pinkette, to see if she would come back and strike.

"Don't let your guard down, not even for a second!" Chompa shouted, which irritated the thinner feline and made him snap.

"WE ALL ALREADY KNOW THAT TUBBY, SHUT IT! WE'RE TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" He yelled, a throbbing irk mark popped up on his head and he looked back at him in rage.

"Guys, now is not the time to be fighting! Look!" Goku spoke up and rose his finger out farther away from the planet. They all looked and saw that Whis and his sister, were both trying to reach her using their staves. They were trying not to out fly her, so they could put her in that box again. Once again, she did it...she made her body disappear and had her presence surround the whole environment.. She was gone...

The two attendants floated their, then both sighed. "Honestly, must she always use that to get away...?~" Whis questioned.

"She 'is' a rogue after all, perhaps waiting for her technique to wear off would be best." Vados spoke, before looking over at the pallid Aeronan. She blinked and mentally questioned the Aeronan's unconscious state. "Is she alright?" She added, making Whis peer over at Akasma's slumbering form.

The teal man frowned at seeing her in that state, he actually felt a little sorry for her since she had that disease. Looking back over at him, she contently smirked with a plan in mind. "Whis, I have an idea.~" She mused, only to see him return the same expression and chuckle.


	17. Chapter 17: Green Containment

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 17: Green Containment.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cashidoka (Pronunciation: Kah-she-dough-kuh) Means: Is simply a black and white insect that Aeronan children would sometimes play with, when they're outside.

Vitudas Na? (Pronunciation: V-two-dus Nah) Means: Die ok?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In King Kai's house, Akasma was resting on a makeshift bed. The bed consisted of blankets of blue and tan, laying on the flooring. Kai stood above her with a contemplating stare, his sunglasses hiding his stern orbs. Goku was elsewhere helping Whis and Vados search for the crazy Aeronan. So Shigiyuki was left with the the blue skinned man next to her.

Not a moment too soon did the pallid haired Aeronan open her peers and see the man hovering above her. Panicking, she squealed and vanished, making the blanket fly up and float back down. His reaction was priceless, he jumped back and screamed from the sudden outburst of hers. It took a minute for him to snap back but, he managed and began to look around frantically. Unbeknownst to him, she was hiding underneath his table with both ki and presence lowered. Kai finally decided to stop, so he sighed and put his arms behind his back. "Come on out, I'm not gonna hurt you. Goku and the others will return shortly, they went out to go find Eglantina." He cleared his throat, walked over to a jumping monkey and viewed the ape with a strict gaze. The monkey pointed at the table after halting his continuous jumping, causing the blue man to sweat drop. "What are you going on about Bubbles?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone, that was until he turned his head in said direction and spotted the white haired female.

She gasped, her only visible turquoise pupil shrunk and shadow was all over her features; Her noticeable eye was the only thing that glowed and pierced through the shade. The man grumbled in thought, his antennas twitching all the while. "Goku brought you here earlier, you're safe now so don't be afraid." He spoke once more, then shifted in his stance. Moving away from the table, he decided to give her some space by leaving his house and making Bubbles do the same.

He stood just outside of his home, gazed upon the horizon that surrounded him with the monkey raising his arms and making some noise. " _I need to make sure she doesn't feel threatened, I don't need her running away. Last thing I need on my conscious right now, is for some foreign species that someone needed me to watch, to go missing..._ " He stated in his mind, before using his antennas to find Goku and Whis.

" _Who was that man?! Where is this place and why was there a furry creature in here, making the 'whoo whoo' sound?!_ " Akasma mentally panicked and remained under the table. Her single eye shut, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She was afraid, even if what Kai said was true, she was still scared... Burying her face, she breathed in and out, then rose one arm to grab for her bow. Halting, she had forgotten...using her ki beads to form arrows will only get her spotted; Therefore, deciding to grab for the hilt of her short whip sword, she pulled it out and crawled out from under the table. Her irises were serious now, she needed to run...to get away from the stranger before he does something she didn't like. She inched closer and closer to the exit of the house, seeing that it was left open. She remained crouched close to the floor, moved the sword back behind her from the side and waited. She listened and watched the blue man's backside for a good opportunity. Deciding it was a good time, she swatted out her blade, but stopped in mid pace and remained stiff in her spot. She couldn't do it...she couldn't kill him without any proof that he was lying or not. Her hand lowered at the realization, then guilt engulfed her eyes at the thought. " _I have no reason to kill this male, he has done nothing wrong as of yet... I must have faith..._ " She said in her head, before stashing her blade back into its sheath. Sighing, she closed her lids and backed up.

With the man's back to her, he had no idea what was going on behind him. She was quiet and stealthy, he didn't know that. Though he did feel a sense of threat rise for just a moment, then sensed it die down soon after. Assuming it was Akasma, he didn't even turn to face her but still chose to speak. "I'm not gonna hurt you.. Like I said, Goku left you here because he thought my planet would be the safest place for you to hide on. If you want proof that I won't hurt you, then go ahead and run for it. I won't chase you." He said, causing the Aeronan behind him to flinch and squeak in surprise. She did exactly that...she used her 'Whistling Wind' technique and fled, choosing to take the chance. Kai's fists clenched at knowing she ran for it, but he knew she'd fly back so he decided to wait.

"Hey, who was the lady?" A cricket looking being appeared in front of the blue man and crossed his arms.

"Oh, hello Gregory. She is Akasma Shigiyuki, Goku left her here on my planet to hide her from Eglantina. Unfortunately, I feel that it's in vain. Eglantina knows where this is at now, so she's bound to come visit again... I don't think this place is safe for her anymore but, I do however have an idea.~" He grinned triumphantly and made Gregory cock his head to one side, in confusion.

"Are you going to disguise her or something...?" The grass hopper creature questioned and rose a brow, making the other man grow irritated at his words.

"Of course not, it wouldn't work anyway!" Kai exclaimed then grumbled right after. His attention moved in the direction Akasma fled in and contemplated on his hidden thoughts, until he chose to speak them. "I'm going to ask Kami if she could hide over there, I'll have to tell Goku and the others though... Kami and Mr. Popo should be able to hide her well, since they have the hyperbolic time chamber..." He stated.

"That's a good idea King Kai, the only other being I know that was able to break out of there, was Majin Buu! Maybe she could even train in there to get stronger, she'll probably need it to defend herself against that woman." He paused for a moment, then knitted his brows. "Who is Eglantina anyway...?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Akasma, she was flying through the clouds and was growing more distant. She looked back over her shoulder, panting and noticed that King Kai's planet was no longer in sight. Just the view of a snake looking bridge that stretched out quite a ways out, appeared to be the only thing visible; That and a lot of fluffy clouds were littered below. She paused in mid flight, her white ki wings flapping and glowing ever so brightly. Many would mistaken her as an Angel, since she was all white and light silver with some blue on her. She kept her attention on the planet's direction, then clenched her fists. She knew she was safer being around someone but, she knew...Eglantina would just kill the person... She didn't want anyone to get killed, just because she was around them and them in the way of that crazed killer. Lifting a hand, she stared at her palm, her turquoise pupils were slightly narrowed and was filled with deep thought. " _I must go back... If she returns, I shall protect him by fleeing and have her chase after me... Even if I can't truly defend myself against her, the least I can do is prevent a life from being taken..._ " Her mental voice echoed, then gripped her fingers tightly into a fist. Turning her head, she flew back and in midst of her flight, she used her technique.

It took a minute but she made it back, that man was still there and some floating green creature was with him. She flew towards him, hovered there in the air and hugged her arms. She was nervous, faint pink dusted her cheeks and she gulped to try to swallow the building fear. The two beings below were bickering over something, when the green one noticed her and pointed up at her. It muttered something and caused the blue man to face her in a rush. He gasped at her, seeing those beautiful gleaming and see through white ki wings. With her hood being off and dangling against her backside, her turquoise hair extension flailed gracefully with her pure white locks.

"King Kai, she's so pretty!" Gregory pointed out and nearly caused him to stop flying for a second. She couldn't hear him, since he spoke low enough for only Kai to hear.

Clearing his throat, he viewed her seriously and over looked the pallid beauty she had. "Akasma, do you understand now? I won't hurt you, Goku should return soon so don't be afraid." He said, then smiled. "Tell me- what's black and white, that people play when their bored?" He smirked, thinking that a joke would ease the atmosphere up.

She blinked, jolted back just a fraction and widened her only visible eye. "A-A...C-Cashidoka?" She stuttered her question and tried to hide her embarrassed features.

He rose a brow, having no idea what a Cashidoka was but snickered right after. "No! A 'board' game of chess!" He exclaimed with humor in his voice, then waited for her reaction. All was quiet, she just hovered there with confusion in her orbs...she had no idea...what he was talking about...

Tilting her head, she still refused to stop hiding. A moment had already passed and she still didn't get it. A simple blink from her, made Kai get irritated then grumble soon after. "Figures, since you're not from around here...I suppose I can let this one slide. A game of chess is played on a checkered board, there are black and white pieces you can move; One side is white, the other side is black. You must defeat your opponent by using the game pieces on your end, it's a strategic game." He explained while making movements with his hands and fingers, to describe some parts.

"It does sound like... a 'bored' game.~" She slightly giggled and shut her lids, with a hand over her masked mouth. Hearing her giggle, he smirked then humphed triumphantly.

He turned around to face his house, made his way to it and made his two companions follow suit. "I'm about to make supper, feel free to train out here if you want. Nothing will be in your way out here, just clouds and Snake way.~" He mused before entering his dwelling. Blinking, she watched as the door to his house closed.

Despite her phobia, she was grateful that he waited for her to trust him a little. Now she could hopefully, train in peace... It was almost bed time too, so she figured a good warm up before eating anything would be best. Getting rusty in her skills in any way, is a huge no-no on her part. Floating down, she landed softly on her feet and looked around. "I should use this time wisely, I am going to spar with Gohan tomorrow after all." She stated with her soft and sweet voice.

The scene changed, she was now holding her bow in front of her with her eyes shut. She looked content, a violet ki arrow was in place and she stood straight with her head down. " _Feel the wind, let it carry you away... Feel it brush all the troubles in your mind away and get carried off with the current... Breathe...wait...relax..._ " She mentally spoke, as a soft breeze blew her hair back slightly and made her turquoise extension flail softly behind her. The sound of leaves rustling and wind filled her ears, no disrupting sounds or beings were there to break her content and focused mind. " _One of the hidden techniques my father had taught me...aside from Whistling Wind...-_ " She paused in her mind; Inhaling and exhaling, a harsh gust engulfed her arms as she slowly rose her bow. " _...Whipping Wind..._ " She finished with her simple answer, then instantly jerked her bow to the side and shot out at a falling leaf. The leaf split in half after the violet arrow pierced through it, its two halves then got carried away by the breeze.

More leaves began to fall from the tree that was near her, making her only noticeable orb open. She turned quickly, shooting out several violet ki arrows and hit all the leaves that were falling. Her arms moved fast, her pupils were smaller and her focus was sharp. She disappeared, reappearing high in the air upside down and a distance away from Kai's planet. She was about to fall, until she spun rapidly in place. Countless arrows shot out in every direction possible, she was practicing the 'Starburst' technique. Instead of yellow though, it was violet and some of her ammo struck through the house even though she was so far away from his planet. Finally, after a minute or so, she slowed her top spinning pace down and remained upside down with her legs spread apart in the shape of a V. Vanishing once more, she appeared just above the land on the blue man's planet and descended. She corrected her posture and landed skillfully on her feet in a squatting position.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!YOU SHOT HOLES THROUGH MY HOUSE AND ALMOST HIT BUBBLES, GREGORY AND I!" King Kai yelled as he came out from his home, with a spatula in hand. She jumped at his sudden outburst, then looked behind him to examine his house. Gulping, she fully faced him in a rush and bowed to her waist.

"P-Please...f-forgive me... I-I didn't mean t-to..." She hoped through her stuttering breath, that the man could hear her and understand. A long pause had issued between the two, as she stood still in that bowing position.

"Sure, just help me clean up..." Twas his simple answer. She gasped at his response, with her single iris widening in the process. Seeing her nod with her head down, he smiled and hummed in thought. " _Hmm...she's respectful, has good manners too...unlike certain people I know..._ " He said in his head and sweat dropped at the images of those people.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Out where Goku was, he, Whis and Vados were chasing the pinkette who kept teasingly swirling horizontally in the air. Her pink ki wings would wrapped around her form and her arms hugged her torso. She was laughing with her red orbs shut, clearly enjoying the game of chase... "Come on Mr. Whis, stranger and Mrs. Vados! Hahahahahaha!~ Chase me chase me!~ Catch me if you can, hahahahahaaaaa!~" She laughed hard, her light voice held pure amusement and insanity in it.

"We'll see about that!" Goku spoke to himself, used instant transmission and appeared before her; His features were strict and angry. He almost got her, if she hadn't used 'Whistling Wind' to vanish before he got to reach out for her.

"OOOO, SO CLOSE! HEHEHEHEHEH!" She giggled and was high above him, a crossbow gun was aimed for his head and a red ki bolt was in its holder. Red ki beads kept fazing from her body and filling the bolt in with more and more energy. It got brighter as if got filled in, the ball point of the bolt grew in size and her giggling fit never ceased. "VITUDAS NAAAAAAA?!" She yelled excitedly in her own tongue, before shooting the ki bolt and having it race swiftly after the gi-guy.

The ball point was huge now, the size of a seven foot man in height and wide like a boulder. He gasped at the incoming attack and reacted in time, by using instant transmission and appearing to her side. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" He shouted and was channeling his kameya-waya wave. "Kaaaaaa-meeeeeeeee...Haaaaaa-meeeeeeeeeh!" He began, only for her to giggle and disappear.

She appeared behind him and was close to the back of his head, only half the side of her face could be seen, peeking from behind. Her red pupil was shrunk, she was so eager to kill but she wanted to play more. "Behind you.~" She whispered playfully, just to have him turn around quickly and finish his attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, it was point blank and it engulfed her form. A bright beam of blue shot out, covering a massive amount of space in the sky; They were above the vast ocean just below King Kai's planet. After a what felt like twenty seconds or so, he finally dismissed his wave and checked to see if he got her. He was taken aback when the space he shot in was clear, he could still feel her ki nearby.

"You're just as slow as that other male! All I had to do was move to the side and let it pass me, hehehehehe!" The pinkette giggled, she was hovering to the far side of where the wave was shot at. "Well, I'm getting sleepy!~ I'm going to bed now, bye bye! I'll kill Akasma when I'm good and ready, I still want to play with my prey more hahah!" As if on que, Whis and Vados appeared on either side of her and swatted their staffs out, containing her back in that green box. Their faces were strict, they had been chasing that Aeronan for a good four hours after she escaped... "Yaaay, you caught me! Looks like I dropped my guard, next time won't be as easy...~" She said, darkening her voice at the last part of the sentence. Sitting in mid air and putting her knees against her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and hummed to herself with a care free attitude. Her shrunken red pupils gleamed through the shade of her hood, while her head was tilted to one side.

"Enough with your games, Shworvin, we have ways of making you talk..." Vados said in a stern voice, whilst keeping her staff out to maintain the green containment. "I'll take over from here Whis, thank you for assisting me.~" She added, after looking up over to him with a smile.

"Of course, Lord Beerus is probably trying to get free from the containment I put him in earlier.~" He chuckled and shut his lids, he too had his staff out to help keep the green box in check.

-Flash back-

"WHIS, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Beerus shouted as he scowled with enraged features. Surrounding him was that same green box that Eglantina was put in. The said man was standing just outside of the containment, smiling like he had no care in the world.

"My apologies Lord Beerus, but Vados and I simply cannot allow you to kill Eglantina. The All King contacted me through my staff and demanded a universal judgment upon her, it appears we have taken too long with capturing her..." He said, with his expression going sour and forming a frown.

"Why does Chompa get to be free then?!" He yelled in anger, his gritted teeth was in view and his lids were narrowed.

"Because, he does not want to kill her...he simply wishes to capture her and ask her questions personally; Both him and Vados both hold the same goal. So please do wait here my Lord, I will try and hurry so that you don't have to wait so long.~" He smiled passively and chuckled. Before his Lordship could respond, he vanished from sight and left the purple thin destructive cat there to rage about in his box.

-End of flash back-

"Very well, take care.~" Vados mused in response and laughed under her breath. When she disappeared, so did Shworvin and left the two other males there in silence.

"Where is she taking her?" Goku questioned when he floated close to the teal man, curiosity evident in his irises.

"A place to be interrogated.~ Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to Lord Beerus; He is going to be quite angry with me~" He said and began to float higher in the air, until the other man's voice echoed.

"If I used my super saiyan 'god' form, I probably would've been able to hit her..." He said and lowered his irises in thought, then clenched his fists.

"If you had, then she would have gotten serious and killed you.~ You haven't mastered your god form yet, so you're not on par with her. She is about the same strength as Lord Beerus...maybe a tiny bit stronger even. Us attendants are more recommended to tend to her, than any God of Destruction who is at Lord Beerus's level or weaker..." He explained and didn't even face him, he had dismissed his staff then put his arms against his backside.

"Why doesn't she have her own Attendant then?" He asked and blinked, now staring up at the said man above him.

"Because, she is not a God of Destruction. Aside from this, I shall go check on Mrs. Briefs to see if she had made any progress on the antidote; After freeing Lord Beerus of course.~" He sung and turned to face the man, with a content smile. "Hmmm...I am curious how Akasma is doing..." He mumbled to himself, with faint flushes dusting his cheeks. He rolled his narrowed purple irises to one side in thought, then disappeared.

Goku stared at the now empty space before him, until something caught his attention. "Wait...where's Lord Chompa?" He asked no one in particular and scratched the side of his head, with one hand clamped to his hip.


	18. Chapter 18: Tears of joy

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 18: Tears of joy~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I'm such an author's note person, I swear... Anyway, sorry for the delay...again... I've been needing to spend time with my lover a lot lately, needing to do 'nearly a whole day worth' of chores and a lot of family crap has been going on. Sorry guys, it appears updates will be slow again...

In this chapter, I decided to put more hints of my OC from my book on fictionpress, the multi-world defender.~ (That has yet to continue, still waiting on a review for it, so I cant upload more chapters...)

Simisa (Pronunciation: See-me-sah) Means: Delicious

Momo (Pronunciation: Mow-mow) Means: Thank you

Momonosi (Pronunciation: Mow-mow-no-see) Means: Thank you so much

Jiji (Pronunciation: Ji-ji) Means: You're

Daiyuneh- (Pronunciation: Die-you-neh) Means: welcome

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akasma had just got done help repairing the man's house, she used her Whistling Wind technique to speed up the process and used Whipping Wind to use the tools faster. She was up on the roof sitting with her knees against her chest and her arms around them, hugging. Her gaze was fixated on the sky, still wearing her rogue attire and all, her mask hid the content smile. Gregory was peeking up at her from the side, she wasn't aware of him yet so he got a little closer. Inch by inch he moved, trying to see her eyes. Unfortunately the side that he was on, he couldn't see her orbs due to her side bangs being in the way. Just before he got to see her face, she stood up and was about to jump off the house, when she spotted the little guy. She froze, stared at the hovering bug and couldn't understand rather to think it's an actual person or some insect. Her turquoise pupils had shrunk at the sight and he saw it.

Raising his hands in defense, slight panic spread across his face. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you! I just came to check up on you, King Kai said that food is ready." Gregory stated and spoke the last sentence in a more calmer voice. "I'm Gregory, nice to meet you!" He said awkwardly, whilst rubbing the back of his neck and closing his eyes.

All she did was nod, slowly back away and then vanish. The very sound of whistling echoed in that instant, leaving a stunned floating cricket alone. He blinked in confusion, then shrugged. Back in Kai's home, he just got done setting food down, when he seen a peeking Akasma in the door way. "Ah, there you are. Come and eat, food's hot and got tea cooking." He said, turned around and began to manage the tea.

She inched her way towards the table, keeping an eye on the blue man. Once she got up to it, she leaned over slightly and took note of the odd foreign food that littered the table. Her big round marble, viewed them with delight wavering in it. She sat down, picked up a utensil and tried the first thing that was on the surface. Slowly, she took a bite of...what seemed to be some sort of fish..and took in its taste.

"Simisa...~" She hummed to herself, luckily King Kai didn't hear it or else he'd be questioning her comment. A pink flush dusted her cheeks at its heavenly flavor, she absolutely loved fish. Hearts bubbled up above her head, she had no idea that the blue man was now watching her delighted behavior.

Just before he could say anything, a voice hollered from outside and caught both their attentions. "King Kai, how is she?!" Goku's voice asked loudly, causing the blue man to rush the door open. It revealed the said 'Gi-Guy', standing just a few inches away from the entrance.

"She's fine Goku, she escaped but came back... Anyway, now that you're here, I have a suggestion." He said, placing both arms behind his back and giving a stern mouth. Seeing the Saiyan blink in curiosity, Kai cleared his throat with a hand balled in front of his mouth. Looking back up at the monkey, he continued. "Knowing Eglantina is after her, why not hide Akasma in the hyperbolic time chamber? She could train to get stronger, so she could defend herself against her." He stated, making the Gi-guy form a big smile on his face.

"That's a great idea, King Kai! I'll have to let Whis and the others know first, they'll-" Goku was about to finish, when he suddenly heard Whis's voice behind him.

"There is no need, I already heard.~ I came to inform you, that Mrs. Briefs has successfully created the antidote's copy. Now, where is she?" He asked, putting one arm behind his back and keeping one hand gripped on his standing staff. His expression was all dignified, a frown and narrowed lids evident.

"Sh-She's inside right now, eating! I'll go get her!" Kai panicked and bolted back into his house. It wasn't long until the two heard commotion from within, then out came Akasma. She was being pushed out, her back leaning backwards a bit and her feet skidding. Her expression was saying 'What's going on?', the blue man got her outside and he wiped his forehead at the effort of getting her out there.

In midst of all that, she had a piece of fish sticking out of her mouth, hanging from her cute gray lips. Both Goku and Whis stared in slight surprise, then both began laughing at the Aeronan's features. A faint flush on Whis's cheeks and a hysterical feature on Goku's. "Oh my, Akasma.~ I believe you forgot about something.~" He mused and put a hand up to his mouth, trying to elegantly stifle his laughter. Seeing her face turn bright red with steam floating above her head, made him giggle even more.

Her turquoise pupils shrunk at the recognition, so she vanished from site and appeared on the other side of the building. The fish was in her mouth now, chewing while a hand covered it and her face still as red as a tomato. After she swallowed, she sighed and her red features returned to normal. One thing though made her jump and squeak, that was when Whis just randomly appeared before her with the antidote and copied antidote in both hands. "Akasma, I came to inform you, that Mrs. Briefs has successfully imitated the antidote's properties.~ Here, I believe you should take it now while you can." He handed her the original antidote and watched her hesitantly take it.

It was too good to be true, she spent five years trying to find 'someone' to make a cure... She gulped at the thought, then finally gripped the vile and held it like it was something from a fantasy. She fell to her knees, staring at the syringe, shaking and having tears roll down her face. Her pupils shrunk once more, once she realized it wasn't just some fantasy... She began to cry more now and Whis seen this, he smiled genuinely at the scene. She leaned over and hugged it close, crying harder this time, tears heavily running down her cheeks all the while with closed orbs.

Goku appeared and seen this, he was about to question the moment but Whis rose a hand. He knew what that meant, so he stayed quiet. The Gi-guy looked back down at the Aeronan with a smile, knowing exactly why she was crying. Not too long after did Whis pace closer to her. He knelt down, took the syringe and placed a hand on top of her head. He wasn't expecting this though...she hugged him...burying her face in his robes. That caused him to stiffen slightly, he was not used to being hugged.. His face lite up slightly and his irises averted to the side, feeling a bit awkward at the moment.

"Momo...momo... Momonosi!" She cried out in between breaths, that caught his attention. He looked down at the woman with an appreciating grin. His hand remained on her head, not once removing it from its place. He knew what that meant, so he simply whispered low so only she could hear.

"Jiji daiyuneh-..." He said, causing the white haired woman to slowly raise her head, her only noticeable eye wavered at hearing his response. She felt embarrassed that she just hugged him out of the blue, her face was crimson...but she didn't care...she was happy... She smiled sweetly to the male, then stepped back...tears of joy still descending down her face.

She looked down and stared at the syringe one last time, before taking the cap off the needle. Goku cringed at the sight of it, gritted his teeth and started to freak out. "NOOOO, NO NEEDLES, I HATE NEEDLES!" He flew off the opposite direction, leaving the two alone. She was surprised to witness such an act but regardless, she moved her attention back down at the said syringe. She pierced through her skin and into her veins with it, pushing the substance in. After that, she took it out and began to feel dizzy.

"Oh dear..." Whis casually walked closer so she wouldn't fall to the ground; She fell forward, not passing out but growing weak. "Forgive me, I should have warned you about the side effects.~ You will be feeling this way for a day or so, after this you should be cured." He said, now hearing her breathing heavy.

Her Aeronan eyes were almost shut, she began to slide down the teal man until she felt arms lift her back up. She didn't have enough strength to react, when she felt him pick her up bridal style. "Once more, forgive me.~ I'll take you to this...hyperbolic time chamber that King Kai has mentioned. For now, you may rest there." He added and started to hover into the air, about to leave Kai's planet.

"Hey wait, do you know where it is?" Goku flew after the teal man in question, seeing Whis look down to him from the air.

"But of course, I looked into my staff to see who owned such a chamber, while you and King Kai conversed. I shall be heading there, ta-ta~" He simply answered, soon vanishing in thin air with the woman in his arms.

"Hm, I wonder why he's so fixated on that woman..." He asked no one in particular, whilst scratching the back of his head.

Back at the lookout, there stood the same green man as Piccolo. He wore white robes and stood amungst a gigantic platform with a building in the middle. The flooring had white tiles, trees barely littered around the edges of the place and was high up in the sky. It sort of reminded the Aeronan of a floating island on her home planet. The said woman that was still being held, looked at the massive floating land that they now stood on. A pudgy dark colored man with red lips and big round eyes came waltzing towards them, arms behind his back and all. "Hello Whis, what brings you here today?" He green boy questioned the teal man.

The dark man that stood next to him, wore white Arabian pants with a red sash around his waist, red shoes, a red vest and a white turban with an interesting blue jewel in the middle. His pointed ears were adorned with golden earrings, indicating his fashion sense.~

"I am here to put Akasma into the hyperbolic time chamber, King Kai mentioned the safety she would have from Eglantina in there. She could train there as well, do you perhaps...know where it is Dende?" He asked the short pudgy man, with a content smile.

The said boy gave a friendly smile and simply nodded, then turned around. "I wouldn't mind her using it, seeing as we know who that crazy woman is. We have been watching from up here the whole time, she will indeed, be safe." Hearing his words, Akasma barley managed to blink in reaction to them. She felt too weak to even move her head around a lot... The dark man just followed along the green boy, with a pleasant smile adorned.

Every now and then, Dende would look over his shoulder at the Aeronan in curiosity. He's never seen her kind before and when they watched both Eglantina and her, he wanted to meet her in person. "I must admit, I have never expected to meet such a lovely species before. A species that are naturally born to manipulate ki energy, so well that they can form Ki wings out to fly. I am curious about your kind." He said after moving his attention forward again, walking towards the entry way. They paced through halls, down stair cases and eventually came across a door. "In here, I hope you rest well." He said with a lovely grin and gestured towards the door. "Just go in, whenever you're ready. Will you be joining her, Whis?" He asked, looking up at the tall man who carried her.

"I can't unfortunately, I am needed elsewhere. Vados is taking care of Eglantina at the moment and Lord Beerus is back on his planet taking a nap. He said he needed one, after putting up with that crazy Aeronan.~" He stated, seeing the boy nod and open the door for them. "Thank you, I shall be out soon.~" He mused and paced through the door.

"Don't over do it, alright Akasma?" Dende asked with a waving hand, of course not getting a reply from her.

Whis paced into the chamber, saw a bed and placed her on it. He summoned his staff and made all of her belongings appear just before the bed. His smile grew a bit more, at knowing she was going to be cured. Though a flush formed over his cheeks, considering that he gets to see her planet with Lord Beerus soon and gets to see baby Aeronans. Seeing Akasma's now sleeping face, she looked adorable. A hand close to her small gray, parted lips, a light blush on her cheeks and her body was slightly curled up. "Rest well, Akasma...~ I will visit again soon..." He whispered, made his way out of the opened exit and walked past Dende. The boy shut the door, then looked back up at the teal man.

"How long do you plan on having her stay?" He asked the tall man, watching as he past by.

"I suggest a bit more of a year's worth of training, if she needs to get stronger to fend Eglantina off. That crazy Aeronan might escape once more and come after her, so I advise that she trains hard for safety measures.~" He answered, then teleported elsewhere. He appeared just outside of the building, tapped his staff on the ground and got engulfed by bright light. Soon he shot up into the sky at the speed of light, leaving the lookout.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Vados, she stood in front of the All king. The All king looked to be a boy, with two tall guards on either side of him. Vados kept the green containment in check, it hovered beside her while Chompa stood on the other side. "My Lord, I have brought the multiverse criminal.~" She stated proudly, whilst gazing upon the boy who sat in his throne. Several other beings surrounded the side lines, guessing that they were the counsel that the All King provided.

Eglantina just sat in the hovering box, knees up against her chest and arms wrapped around them. She kept swaying her head from side to side, humming a tune with shut lids. "Eglantina Shworvin, why did you kill those people?" The boy asked and peered over at the pinkette. All heads in the room turned to view the Aeronan, staring at her care free features. Not even the slightest hint of fear or worry was shown, she really didn't seem to care...

"Buuuusiiiiineeees!~" Twas all she answered with, as giggles emitted from her masked mouth. The All King blinked, seeing her childish behavior.

A man in the shadows stood from his seat, about to speak. "Shworvin, you have murdered countless beings in every world! Mostly beings that are your alternate version and alternate versions of your own family! You've killed, Baeyu, Chorona, zeisi, Hirrana-" He continued, though his voice got fainter and fainter in the Aeronan's ears, she wasn't even paying attention...until the last part. "Brayla and Dorgon!" Those names echoed through her mind, she felt a little angry at hearing them... "Why are you murdering people like this?! This is a huge crime to all universes, with all worlds lacking alternate versions of their originals...the universes is bound to collapse due to the imbalance!" The man's voice rung through the room, causing the pinkette to move her head to view the said male. For once, Eglantina's lids narrowed, she was getting pissed...for what reason reason exactly...? That's beyond 'everyone', in the room...

Not too long after did Whis join them, everyone remained quiet as he made his place behind Vados. "That is none of your concern, mister! They deserved it! Every one of them people I've killed, they deserved it!" She yelled out in anger, though widened her eyes at a sudden approach...it was a six foot and 2 inch woman. She had long black straight hair that went past her lower back, stringy bangs were in over her eyes and touched just under her collar bones. Her eyes were turquoise blue with stars circling around her pupil. Permanent black lips and eyeliner were evident; Her outfit consisted of a long white Greek looking dress only, it was tight around her torso and waist line and was loose down around her hips. The dress ended above her ankles and didn't have anything on her feet, no socks nor shoes. Her skin was paper white, appearing almost like a ghost. Her orbs viewed the pinkette in disgust, with a sneer on her black glossy lips. Her lips were a bit puffy, there was no 'm' shape on her upper lip like most people would have.

"All lives are meant to live... You're lucky...that I did not come and kill you...child... As the Multiworld defender, I would have killed you a long time ago...if it wasn't for Whis who told me not to..." Her voice was deep mature and strong, her features were strict and her piercing gaze was intimidating.

"Maileen...please, go sit back down." Whis asked, Chompa's eyes were wide at Maileen's sudden appearance. He was even faltering in his stance, at learning who this Maileen person was. She looked so beautiful, so graceful yet powerful...and so...dark...

"Hehehehehe!~" The pinkette giggled at the gothic woman's words, then spoke. "Oh how lovely, a dark goddess threatened me and tried to intimidate me!~" She mused, only to get taken aback by Maileen's sudden anger.

Her hair and dress floated as if she were underwater, her eyes turned a solid red color with a yellow gleam in the middle. Her black lips parted to show gritted teeth and her body suddenly turned pitch black, appearing like some black mist in the same shape as her body. She levitated a couple inches from the floor, pure intent to kill was evident. She reached out, fazed her hand right through the green containment and gripped tightly on to Eglantina's throat. "Maileen Handerson, please stop... Again, return to your seat and refrain from killing her. She must be judged." A short teal colored male walked out of the shadows in front of the All King's throne, he looked similar to Vados and Whis. Hearing those words, she hesitated but did none the less. She flew over towards the surrounding council and took a seat within the shadows like everyone else. Her red gleaming eyes remained though but, her hair and dress stopped floating.

"I am the great priest; Now, tell me your reason...lest you face a terrible interrogation. We 'will', get you to answer us.~" He calmly stated with a smile and stood before the pink haired woman.


	19. Chapter 19: Breakout maneuver

**The White climbing Rose-Chapter 19: Breakout maneuver.**

In the hyperbolic time chamber, Akasma's eyes slowly opened. She was laying in her bed, on her back with one arm over her head and the other on her stomach. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were squinted. In her eyes, all she seen was an unfamiliar ceiling and was about to freak out. Though with the memory of Whis bringing her here, she calmed down...but the image of her being carried in such a way, made her heavily blush. She instantly sat up, covered her face and looked all around in hopes of no one around to see it. Sighing, she felt relieved that no one was.

She got up, looked around more, took everything in and then spotted her belongings against the end of the bed. She tried rushing over to it, by her vision began to spin and her head felt light. She placed a hand on the side of her head, put her other one on the foot board. She was leaning against it, letting all her body weight lay on it. She couldn't stand, not to mention she felt funny. " _What...is happening...? Is this really the side effects of the antidote...? My head feels funny...my vision is spinning...my head kind of hurts too... Perhaps...I should lay back down..._ " She mentally said and faced her backside towards the edge of the bed. She fell backwards, so that she wouldn't fall whilst trying to get in bed manually. She laid there, watching the ceiling spin with dazed Aeronan orbs. They were narrowed, they didn't seem focused at all... " _Mother...father... I have it...all I have to do now, is train and then head back home... I hope Whis will allow his warp speed to be used, so I can go home faster... I just have to train now...train, practice my violin while I rest and train more... Chime, I want to take you with me. I love you some much...my little fluffy girl.~ I already miss you..._ " She added in her head, then slowly shut her lids. She wanted to go home so bad, show Chime to her parents and tell them all about the adventure she had. Tell them about the antidote and how everyone that has that disease, can now be cured of it. She just hoped it'd be soon, she didn't want to wait any longer than she has to...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at Chichi's house, small and cute mews echoed through the living room. Chime was playing with a cat toy, it was a feather on a long stick. Gohan was chuckling at her cuteness, watching her paw fiercely at the fluffy feather. She'd make that humming type of purr, sounding playful. Her tail swatted all over the place, enjoying the toy. Gohan held up the feather a bit higher and watched her leap high, trying hard to swipe at it. Her paws moved rapidly, it was funny.~

Chichi, Gohan and Videl were laughing together at her cuteness. That was, until Goku came through the door and surprised everyone. Even Chime, she jolted for the next room, her hair standing up on end and her tail all poofed out. Chichi's face grew furious at the man, she paced up to him and crossed her arms.

"Hey Chichi!" He exclaimed happily, only to see her start tapping her foot contentiously.

"Don't, HEY ME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME BACK HOME AFTER DROPPING HER OFF AT KING KAI'S PLACE, THEN EAT DINNER WITH YOUR FAMILY!" She yelled and unfolded her arms, both hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Sorry, I had to help try and Capture Eglantina! She's a murderer, if she had gotten to you guys or anyone else, she wouldn't have shown any mercy. Luckily Whis managed to capture her, Vados came in and she took over. She took her to some place to be judged for her crimes, I just hope she doesn't escape again but, if she does..." He halted and formed a serious face, lowering his head. "There's no telling of what she will do when she arrives, Akasma can't handle her. I'll have to train to get stronger, so I can defeat this woman." He finished, only to flinch and appear scared when his wife shouted.

"What's more important is YOU being HERE with your FAMILY! I WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF THE WHOLE WORLD WAS ENDING, YOUR FAMILY NEEDS YOU!" She yelled, watching her husband lean backwards and chuckle nervously. Everyone in the room just stared, with sweat drops down their heads.

"Aw, c'mon Chichi!~ I promise I'll come back more often, if you let me train! As soon as my training is done, I'll come back and have dinner with you guys." Before he got to continue pleading for mercy from his wife, Gohan stepped up and stood next to her.

"Dad, she finally got captured?!" He asked with a curious expression and wide eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't want to hurt her real bad, so I didn't use my new god form. Whis said that, if I did, she would've gotten serious and killed me." He answered his son, watching him form a frown at hearing the possibility of Goku getting killed.

"Well..."Gohan started, then shut his eyes and balled his fists lightly. Opening his peers back up, he gave a serious expression to his father. "Should I go spar with Akasma in the hyperbolic time chamber? I mean, I'm sure she can't get stronger on her own considering training by yourself is less effective. I was supposed to spar with her before, just never got the chance." He finished, soon his stern features softened.

"Don't worry, after she gets out, I'm sure you'll have your chance Gohan. Since Akasma now has the cure, she'll want to go home and give it to who ever needs it. I'm sure she'll come back after that though, so you'll have your chance." Goku answered with a friendly smile and planted a hand on his son's shoulder for reassurance. Seeing his son smile back and nod, he lowered his hand. "Now, I have to go tell the others about this, so they don't have to stay on their toes." He added, put his index and middle finger in the center of his forehead, then vanished.

"Really, can't that man ever stay put and spend some time with his family...? The others could have waited and his training could have waited!" Chichi exclaimed and turned around, leaving the room. Gohan chuckled, then waltzed over to the others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Even when we try to read her mind, sir...she forces herself to fall instantly asleep. We can't read her if she shuts her brain down like that, do you have any suggestions Grand Priest?" A green looking lizard man questioned the short teal skinned male, kneeling on one knee all the while.

The priest himself shut his lids in thought, keeping his hands up against his backside as well. Thinking, he gained an idea that was sure to work. Opening his eyes to the kneeling reptile male, he smiled contently and nodded. "Of course, give her some medication that will keep her awake. That way she will not be able to force herself to go to sleep." With that, the kneeling male made a sound of acceptance and vanished. The short Priest remained in the room, the council room was now empty and the only ones there was him along with the all king. "Eglantina, you are quite the stubborn one, aren't you?" He asked no one in particular, before looking over his shoulder at the kid on the throne.

"I will erase her, if she doesn't tell me why she does those things." The kid stated with a straight, expressionless feature. His round eyes blinked towards the short Priest, not once stirring in his spot.

"My lord, please be patient. You may erase her if nothing can be done to make her speak, wouldn't you like to hear her story before deleting her from existence? It must be an interesting one, if she is willing to kill all of her alternate versions, all her family's alternate versions and some other civilians in other worlds.~" He stated to the child with a respectful bow, shutting his lids all the while.

"Really? I want to know, I want to know!" The boy exclaimed excitedly with an open mouth, eager to know of her reasons behind her actions. If her reasons hold intensity or excite, then he's bound to want to know; All children are curious at heart.

"Alright then, my Lord. Please be patient, patience is a virtue.~" He smiled with shut eyes and tilted his head, after placing his folded arms behind his back once more.

Back in a small room, the pinkette was strapped in a chair giggling to herself. Tight, white cloth bound her all around her torso and feet, allowing only her neck and head to move freely. It was a pallid white, padded room and she was still in the green containment that Vados had her in before. Only this time, the Grand Priest had taken over the green box with his own power. Eglantina's head was tilted down, hair hid the sides of her face and her shoulders shook from her constant insane giggling. Her hood was down and her mask was off her mouth, laying down further around her neck. The scene changed, now showing only her small gray lips. Her eyes were hidden behind thick shadow, not even the gleam of her red Aeronan orbs glistened through the shade. Her lips soon parted and barely opened, giving an open, small sadistic grin. "Hahahahahahahah...~" She giggled even more, this time a bit louder. " _Does he really think bindings will hold me forever...?~_ " She mentally questioned, the scene now showing the side view of her veiling hair once more. With her arms hidden beneath the cloth, dark violet ki beads fazed from her body and began forming a violet sharp knife. With some effort, she sliced away at the bindings and freed herself from the cloth. First her torso, then her feet, she cut through it all with little effort. I wouldn't say 'no' effort since those white cloth bindings were pretty strong. Standing up, she rose the knife to view it, seeing the violet purple aura waver. She smirked, looked up at the green containment and turned the ki knife's blade towards the wall of it. "In by inch, scratch by scratch and cut by cut, it will crack and break.~" She sung to no one in particular, cutting away at the box. Nothing seemed to faze the containment but, she knew something that the Priest, Vados and Whis didn't...at least she thought so. Everything has a weak spot...even if they believe their little box didn't, she knew there was a way to find out. She's got this far through each universe, enough to know how to look for weaknesses in skills and in people.

She began to walk, scraping the blade against the wall and listened to the metallic sound it gave. Every now and then the sound would get deeper, then lighter. She paced around on the inside a couple times, listening and comparing spots that gave off different sounds. Once she heard the deepest scrape, she halted in her step and gave an open smirk. Quickly, without her body even moving from the force, she took the knife away and jammed the blade harshly into the wall. It didn't take long for the green box to begin cracking, Not too long after, did it shatter into pieces like broken glass. It littered the flooring, then faded away. She giggled once more, dismissed her ki knife and pulled her mask up over the bridge of her nose. "Silly people, no one can keep me locked up.~" She mused to herself and turned around, skipping with a happy-go-lucky aura around her. She hummed happily, her orbs shut and made her way towards the exit. There was no door, but she knew where the exit was. Seeing teal colored people come in and out, unzipping one spot in the room and coming in; By now she knew were to leave.

She stood in front of the spot, tilted her head to one side and slowly poked the padded wall. Nothing...next, she formed her violet purple knife once more and cut the padding. It didn't take long for her to find an opening behind the wall, because a hole behind it exposed a good portion of the hallway that she was lead through to get here. She smiled happily behind her mask, then skipped like a child that just got a lollipop, out of the room. " _Now, where to find my Crossbow guns...~_ " She stated muscly in her head, not once hesitating in her gleeful skips.

She was about to pass up a closed door to her right, when she heard a male's voice echo from the other side. She paused in her step, pressed her ear against the door and listened in. "Where should I put these? I mean, since she's captured now, I doubt she'll be needing these...so why not sell these off?" The voice sounded deep and greedy, until another voice occurred.

"No we can't, not without the Grand Priest's permission. If we sell these, who knows what kind of trouble we'd be in!" The voice that replied, was a bit timid and light. She giggled at their conversation, mentally thanking them for revealing the location of her weapons.

Several minutes later, the Grand Priest was in the middle of a conversation when one of the servants came up to him and whispered in his ear. The Priest's eyes widened at the news, then turned to face the child again. "Forgive me my Lord, I must go see what is going on. If you'll excuse me, sir.~" He bowed and waited for approval.

"Okay!~" The kid permitted happily and remained in his seat. With that, the Priest vanished and went to look for the pinkette. He couldn't feel her presence or ki energy, she was so good at hiding it... He checked the padded room he left her in, spotting the cut up white cloth that laid on the floor. Then he went down the hall in search for signs of her passing through, only to find two dead servants and blood painted on the walls. Both her guns were gone, so he knew she was here...it was obvious. Now, he went further; He scanned his irises through the halls, each room and each balcony that was in the All king's palace. Only one thing caught his attention...and that was a portal, that floated in mid air. "Oh dear...she got away. One of the council members must have forgot to close the portal on the other side...when they left.~" He sighed and shut his eyes, thinking about how in the world he's gonna be able to keep her contained the next time he has her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Eglantina was flying through space, surprisingly the council member that left the portal open, didn't live too far from earth. Seeing the planet growing bigger and bigger in size, the closer she got, she increased her flight speed. As soon as she got into orbit, she let gravity pull her down and dismissed her pink ki wings. Her body didn't even catch on fire from the intense descent from earth's gravity... As she fell, she straightened her body like some sky diver, trying to gain some speed. Brushing through the clouds, seeing an island just below, her red pupils shrunk. She was focusing, preparing to catch a branch before hitting the ground. As soon as the nearest tree came close, she gripped tightly onto a branch and swayed skillfully over to the next one. She swooped, hopped, jumped from tree base to tree base on the side with her feet, did moves that seemed similar to a cat and landed professionally on the lowest branch just above the ground. It was still pretty high up but, the grass below was visible, she was in a good hiding spot. " _Now where oh where, did my little white rose go?~_ " She mused in her head and giggled slightly, with her red orbs darting in many directions to try and find her ki energy in the air.

She couldn't sense it, she wasn't nearby at all... Behind her mask, her lips pouted in frustration. "My little toy isn't here...did she leave the planet and go somewhere else?" She asked no one in particular, then looked up at the sky. She pulled her pink hood over her head, she completely forgot it was down. "Maybe...if I kill that lady that I seen her talk to a lot...that...'Bulma' lady, as she addressed her as before... Perhaps killing her, would make her come out of hiding, or maybe I could just kill her and everyone else here who tried to help her...then go looking for her elsewhere. Yes, I shall do that...like I have...many times before.~" She added, giggling all the while but this time...it was a bit more insane than usual. " _That thin purple kitty...now he was a real cutie. Maybe I'll see him again and give him a biiiig ooool' huuug!~_ " She said in her mind, not once taking a break in her giggle fit.


	20. Chapter 20: Patience & Training is a Vir

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 20: Patience & training is a virtue.~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey peeps, I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE THIS WORK! I managed to combine a bit of the movie I followed about Beerus and Goku fighting, by adding a bit of my own plot afterwards to it then slooowly stepping into the golden Freiza saga! :D

That's right, I'm on episode 15, I hope Eglantina gets to meet Frieza in the future...heheeeeeee~~ ;D

In this chapter, I made a few edits in the scenes from the actual anime, so I could mention some things that was in my own plot. Please don't be mad, I tried to make it as natural sounding as possible D:!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the hyperbolic time chamber, Akasma was out in the white void standing on the pallid flooring. Her orbs were shut and her hood was over her mask, preparing for something. " _I must train my speed, if I wish to be faster to keep up with Eglantina..._ " She mentally stated, the mask over her mouth sucking in and out as she breathed. Instantly opening her only visible Aeronan eye, she crouched down, leaned forward slightly with her hands behind her and narrowed her lids. " _I will not stop until I'm on par with her skills!_ " She said in her head with her soft voice, having determination lacing her words and showing in her irises. As if on que, she used her Whistling Wind technique and vanished. Just to make it visible to see her, the scene showed her sprinting like a rogue with her arms behind her. Her hood had been brushed off her head from the gust and her hair extension flailed behind her majestically. Her legs moved at a rapid pace, wind whirling all around her body and her hair being pushed back. The scene changed to a far away view, exposing how fast she was. Faint white blurs zipped all over the void, almost making her blend in with the pallid environment.

She decided to try one of Eglantina's techniques and began to zoom around in a large circle. She slowly closed in towards the center, with the sound of whistling wind echoing through the atmosphere. Soon she reached the middle of the room, disappeared and reappeared above the center in the air. Her legs up to her torso and her arms up behind her, you could tell her irises were strongly focused...cause her turquoise pupils had shrunk. She took out her short whip sword from its sheathe, whipped it out and struck the tile in the center. With the tile uprooting from the strike, she used her technique and flashed past it, causing it to break in half; Her arm out to the side and in a kneeling position. She spun slowly, soon picked up the pace, then became almost invisible from the 'Whipping Wind' technique. Her whip sword had extended after she picked up the pace, looking like a top spinner. She jumped up and continued whirling, moving sideways to be in a horizontal position. She vanished once more, using her Whistling Wind and keeping her Whipping Wind active; Soon appearing out in the distance with a long crack trailing from her path. As soon as she froze in place, she waited for the final touch and kept her sword to the side whilst leaning slightly on one knee side ways. It wasn't long when the tiles flew up in the air in chunks behind her, soon crumbling into pieces.

Disappearing once more, she zoomed past the crumbling chunks in the air and sliced through them again. She did this a couple times, going back and forth with her sword hitting every tiny debris that the crumbling chunks would make. After she was done, she appeared back in the spot where she was at before and watched as particle sized debris fell like soot or ash along the crack. Turning a direction away from the falling particles, she leaned forward, tucked her sword underneath her other arm against her hip and gripped tightly on the handle. Swatting it out, multiple swipes of her whip blade extended out quite a long ways and looked like flashing light before her. Her Whipping Wind skill coated both her arms, as she done this. Seeing as her sword is made of metal, light would gloss across it from the environment and make it look like streaks of gleaming white flashing.

She stopped, knelt down and took a hold of her dagger that resided in her rogue shoe, then flipped it to where the blade part stuck out the outer part of her hand. She reverted her sword back to its blade form and did the same, as she done with her dagger. Crossing both weapons in an 'X' formation, she jerked her arms back out and took a stance. One knee sticking out and kneeling while the other leg was straight, almost laying flat. She vanished, swiped her dagger countless times and imagined a target in front of her. Pretending the target jumped back after blocking her dagger swipes, she twirled to the side and struck her whip sword out. She'd move it like a dagger and switch to its whip form, then to its sword form constantly; Acting like she was brushing ranged attacks away, then swiping out her whip to attack back.

Seeing her invisible target get closer, she vanished and appeared almost to its feet. She spun in an almost a crouching position, aimed her dagger out sideways to cut its legs and barely managed to hit it. The target appeared behind her, only for her to jump, flip forward quickly in place and have her sword in between her legs so she could cut him. It worked, the target got sliced on its chest and it made it stumble back. She took that chance to act, so she jumped up, wrapped her legs around its neck and pushed it down on its back. She did a back flip, landed on its stomach and rose her dagger up to pierce its skull. Though one thing made her stop...even if it was an imaginary target...she couldn't do it... Her hand wavered from hesitance, her back straight and her irises looked down at the foe. Her grip tightened and she shut her eyes, soon bringing it down and stabbing the flooring beside its head...she couldn't do it at all... " _I...I can't... I can't take a life...I don't want to hurt anyone...and when I was determined to kill that blue man from earlier...I wouldn't have done it either... I'm too weak minded, too soft...I can't kill...I'm pathetic..._ " She mentally doubted herself, putting herself down due to not being able to even pull off a simple imaginary kill. She shook her head, stood up and sheathed her sword along with her dagger.

" _I must keep practicing, I may not be able to kill...but I 'can' knock them out! If I have to kill Eglantina...then she'll just have to kill me instead...I will not kill...I refuse to..._ " She said in her head and grew a determined look in her eyes, soon taking out her bow. She closed her eyes, pictured several targets ahead of her and opened them once more. Round targets appeared all around her now, in the air on the ground and in all angles. She could do this, she believed in herself that she could get stronger and that's what she believed will happen. Disappearing, she jumped into the air, pulled the string back and fazed red ki beads out from her body. She performed her 'Star Burst' technique, making thousands upon thousands of red arrows shoot out from all angles. She looked like a red gleaming star, shining brightly from the distance. Though with every arrow hitting its invisible target, it actually hit nothing as the void had no limitations within. Though one could see big and red explosions appear from afar, indicating its power. The same happened when they hit the tiled flooring, only it being closer in range, massive spheres of red explosions occurred and covered up a good amount of space. She began to slow down and the barrage of arrows decreased, soon spinning slowly upside down with her legs separated. She fell, landed skillfully after correcting her position and pulled back another red ki arrow. She aimed it upwards above her head, fazed red ki beads out from her body and into the projectile. The arrow grew brighter and brighter, until its radiating color shined on the ground strongly.

" _I need more, in order to perfect the power, I need more so I can get used to its strength!_ " She stated in her mind with courage and tried pulling out more beads but, the more she fazed them out, the more exhausted she felt. She was already panting, heavy breathing kept escaping her masked lips as she focused on her target. " _Now!_ " She shouted in her head, then released it. Large red rings expanded in the arrow's trail, it soared blindingly in its direction and soon faded after going too deep into the white void. Soon, a gigantic red sphere of destruction appeared and had a ring around it like some supernova. Behind her mask, she smiled happily and her turquoise marbles wavered in delight. " _Soon...I'll master it and when I do, it may just be my most powerful technique yet.~_ " She cooed mentally and giggled, a cute blush painted her cheeks at the idea of mastering a new technique. " _I'm so excited!~_ " Adding to her thoughts, she lowered her bow and kept her gaze at the red giant in the sky, watching its radiance glow brightly on the surface below.

She inhaled then exhaled, taking slow breathers before continuing her training. She decided to take it easy now, since she used up a lot of her ki for channeling that attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After some time, Goku had returned from training and visited his home. He was sitting down at the table where food was littered and was accompanied by his own wife who ate with a pair of chopsticks. Goku picked up his spoon and took a bit of his food, having his eyes shut while enjoying its flavor. He put his spoon down and happily exclaimed with a big smile. "I'm glad we get to spend time together Chichi, especially since I'm going back to King Kai's world to train!" With Goku's words, Chichi had a hard time swallowing her food, but gave a pouting face to her husband after words.

"You're joking right...? That Eglantina woman isn't coming back anytime soon!" She exclaimed angrily at him with a none too happy feature, eyes darting towards him whilst holding her chopsticks up close to her mouth.

"Course not, I mean I'm not sure about her...but...I'm all healed up from battle so why would I wait?" He asked with a slightly nervous smile, before pumping a fist to the side of his torso. Determination was clear in his features when he narrowed his eyes and a big smile appeared. "I've gotta train harder than ever now, so I'm as strong as beerus, can fight off that pink haired woman and be ready for the next time we fight!" He stated, making Chichi mentally scoff.

"After you came back home, I should have known that's why you were wearing that..." She stated and lifted her head a bit, not once changing her angry features. "You can't go!" She shouted, she did NOT like the idea of her husband training again... Even though she approved of the idea before, her mind completely changed...

Goku's features grew surprised by her words, soon standing up from his seat with his hands planted on the table. "That's not fair, Chici! You said it was fine after I told you about her, not to mention before Beerus showed up!" He exclaimed, then leaned his head in a bit closer to her, from over the table. He thought about the money that he got for the family, then thought that 'that' might help her remember. If he couldn't train to fend off Eglantina, then he would train to get stronger to go against Beerus. "You know, when I got us that one hundred million zeny!" He said, hoping she'd understand by that reminder and let him go.

All she did was blink with her mouth agape, then smiled up at him. "But I thought I told you, we spent that already.~" With that, an awkward silence filled the room and a goofy ding echoed through the atmosphere. Soon Goku fell backwards on his head comically, mentally face palming all the while and groaning out loud. "Uuhh..." Twas all Chici said in response, confusion written on her face.

He got up, groaned then looked over at his wife. He wasn't very pleased... "Seriously...!?"

"Basically, and we're saving the rest!" She yelled, standing from the table in anger. She paced up to the man and continued. "And besides, Gohan and Videl are about to have a baby!" She grasped his shoulder and shook her head, with one hand on her hip "And we can't have our grandchild look up to a grampa who does nothing but fight crazy Aliens!" Pointing a finger, she got up close to his face and gazed deeply into his eyes. "From now on you'll work for a living like everyone else and be a responsible role model for our family; And that's final!" She shouted, whilst walking away, making a stunned Goku stand there near the table.

"But Chichi...c'mon...I 'have' to train..." He pleaded, hoping that she'd finally let him go.

"You've trained enough and fought enough, you're not a young man anymore..." She said with slight mourn, before grabbing a tall rectangular wrapped container and holding it up for him to see. "Just do it, this should last you til dinner...!" She stated, soon walking forward towards her husband and handing the container to him. "Here..." She added, dropping the rectangular object into his hands. He nearly dropped it but, managed to hold it anyway. She glared at the man, seeing him blink in question and peek around the corner of the large box.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Decided to skip a few scenes with Videl and Gohan, because...well...that's a lot of typing honestly XD!)

In a deserted wasteland where Vegeta and Akasma once trained, the very Vegie man stood on top of a tall earthen structure. Mental thoughts roamed his head as the wind brushed his spiky locks, clearly thinking about how Goku managed to get his God form and hating the fact that he didn't. His teeth gritted into view with his eyes narrowing, he vowed that he would surpass the man and would see to it until he does. Soon he saw a faint pink appearance on a nearby tall structure similar to the one he stood on, he gasped at the sight. He couldn't believe that the very wanted criminal who was CAPUTRED by Whis and Vados, was back again... " _How did she come back?! I thought for sure she was taken into custody and was sent to be judged by higher ups!_ " He exclaimed in his head, wondering how she got there without him being able to sense her power level.

He seen the pinkette in her pink get-up, hood over her head and a masked mouth. She was sitting on the edge with her legs dangling off the side, swinging them and had her hands in her lap. She appeared to be staring up at the sky, it was obvious that she was caught up in her own thoughts. " _If I can't sense her power level, it's obvious she's hiding it! Her guard is up too I can tell, if it wasn't then she wouldn't be hiding her ki... No matter, the Prince of all Saiyans will never cower to any warrior! Not mattering if it's a woman or not!_ " Before he could burst out at full speed and attack her, he seen her stand. He froze on the spot and prepared himself, he thought she was going to attack him.

She stepped off the edge as if she was about to cross some street, fell right off the cliff and turned her back to the ground. She giggled, thinking about when she gets to kill her prey without her escaping her grasps. The fall was long, so she had time to think to herself. " _Akasma's presence was here not long ago, I would say a few days maybe...before I came here.~ Hmm...perhaps exercising my skills for a bit wouldn't hurt, wouldn't want to get all rusty on my target now would I?~_ " She mentally stated with a few giggles escaping her lips and shutting her crazy red orbs.

She spun half way in place, swatting her arms out as if sky diving. Soon she put her hands out before her and looked like she was diving into a body of water. She seen a branch sticking out the side of the structure, so she grabbed it and swung herself over to the nearest top of another tall surface. She landed on the other surface, bolted and jumped off, doing a series of flips and unique turns to get to each other platform. She would glide with her legs and arms out behind her. She'd grab a stray, almost dead vine that was hooked to the side of another surface, swing herself then let go of it once the vine reached its limit; Back flipping forward and grabbing onto the next vine, her skills looked so graceful but professional. Once she landed on the ground, she stood to her full height and looked around. If her mask was off, one could see her smiling from the murderous thoughts in her mind. She took both of her cross bow guns out from behind her back, loaded them with metal bolts and aimed at a fly that was soaring towards her at high speed. She shot it, piercing it through and causing it to fall instantly. "Sorry Mr. bug, you cannot live today! Hahahahaha!~" She laughed maniacally, closed her orbs and blushed whilst doing a spinning motion. "Laaaaa-LA-laaaaaaa-la-... Laaaaa-LA-laaaaaa-LAA!" She began to sing as she started to skip happily over to a big dinosaur looking beast. After a minute of skipping merrily towards it, she giggled and aimed the loaded gun at its eye. She stopped and lowered it, thinking it was a waste to kill it since it was too big of a target. " _I need something smaller...~_ " She said in her mind, looked around then spotted an odd creature on four legs. It seemed to run pretty fast, so she smiled behind her mask and skipped over to it. "Come and play with me, little creature! I want to play!~" She happily exclaimed with her eyes closed and both guns in her hand. "Let's play tag!~" She stated then soon opened her eyes and her aura got dark..."You're it..." She said in an intimidating, deeper voice. Her red pupils shrunk from excite and shade covered the light silver skin on her face, making her look creepy...


	21. Chapter 21: Warning about the Wild Rose

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 21: Warning about the wild rose.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tisa (Pronunciation: Tea-Suh) Means: So

Caumo (pronunciation: Ka-oo-mow) Means: Refreshing

Bava (Pronunciation: Bah-vah) Means: Just

Kei (Pronunciation: Kay) Means: A

Shishi (Pronunciation: She-she) Means: Little

Dokuwo (Pronunciation: Dough-koo-woah) Means: Longer

Conta (Pronunciation: Cawn-tuh) Means: Then

Maevi (Pronunciation: May-Vee) Means: I'll

Ka (Pronunciation: Kah) Means: Be

Kotu (Pronunciation: Ko-two) Means: Able

Tal (Pronunciation: Tall) Means: To

Aiyagi (Pronunciation: I-yah-gee) Means: Master

Veita (Pronunciation: Vay-tuh) Means: Everything

Gaiji (Pronunciation: Gay-jii) Means: Father

Beimu (Pronunciation: Bay-Moo) Means: Mother

Pe (Pronuciation: Pay) Means: I

Guta (Pronuciation:Goo-tuh) Means: Am

Negi (Pronuciation:Neh-gee) Means: Coming

Dosh (Pronuciation:Daw-Sh) Means: Home

Crose (Pronuciation:C-row-S) Means: Soon

Garra (Pronuciation:Gar-rah) Means: Very

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On a foreign planet, two violet skinned beings with white hair had their backs to the scene. One taller than the other, one had long thick hair while the other had a mohawk. "Not much is happening now, all's quiet again; But something's wrong, there were two more worlds missing from their systems and I didn't even see what happened! I also got word that Eglantina had escaped, how though? She was captured by very powerful beings, Whis and Vados... How could she have possibly escaped?!" The tall male questioned with his gaze viewing the sky above, worry was clearly etched on his face.

"I got contacted by Whis, warning our universe of her escaping. He said that she is most likely to return to earth, in search of her target. She is very dangerous... And to answer your first question, Beerus's rampage must've been worse than we realized." The elder stated, he too was viewing the sky above with his hands behind his back.

That caught the tall one's attention, he looked over at the elder with a confused expression. "But are you 'sure'? I'm not seeing the ruble in space like with the other planets we know he destroyed. It's like something different happened to them, more like they vanished through some act of magic." He stated, referring to the comment of Beerus's rampage from the elder. In his head, he thought that warning the others on earth would be wise so everyone else could keep a look out again. Though since he could tell Whis was on earth, he figured he would tell them instead.

The elder exclaimed suddenly, with a huge grin on his face and hands held up. He was acting perverted, talking about him wanting them to show him something. After the tall one just realized, his cheeks lit up and got in front of the shorty. He was leaning over with a wavered frown on his lips and narrowed eyes. The elder stopped in his tracks, looked at the male in confusion and stared. "Great Ancestor, dare I even 'ask' what you're staring at?!" He asked in embarrassment, a bit angry at knowing exactly 'what' he was staring at.

The Ancestor planted a hand on his shoulder. "Get outta my way boy, its the best part!" He answered and brushed the tall one off to the side, continuing in what he was doing.

The tall one stumbled behind him a bit, with a surprised feature then got back in front of the elder. He placed both palms on the Ancestor's shoulders and gazed into his eyes. "Stop it, you're a 'Kai' not a peeping tom!" He shouted, then decided to block his view. The Ancestor was persistent in trying to watch, he kept trying to move him out of the way. "Hey, move! Oh my!"

"Great Ancestor, please!" The tall one begged, only for the elder to point up at the sky to his right and make a decoy. He heard him mention a shooting star, so he looked over and got tricked when the elder ducked under his arm to continue peeking.

He had a smile on his face that soon turned grim, pure disappoint in his features. "Blast it, we lost..." That piqued the tall one's interest..he came over and blinked in question.

"Wait, who lost? Just what exactly have you been watching out there anyway?" He questioned. He thought the old man was peeking at some woman's privacy, when he heard him mention 'we' lost. He looked ahead of him, hoping to see what he was talking about. Soon it shown a scene of two beetles on a tree, one on its back and the other one standing. "What, horn beetles?!" He was shocked...

"That's right, they were having a doozy of a fight..." He began, then looked over at the tall male from the corner of his eyes. "Hang on a minute, what did you 'think' I was looking at...?" He asked with suspicion.

"Uh? Oh...oh nothing, I just...well it's that...I thought..." He stumbled over his own words, trying to put it in words. Knowing he couldn't, he decided to use the same method as the elder used on him before. He pointed to the sky and mentioned a shooting star.

The elder grunted in question, looked up at the male and saw him blush faintly then nervously laugh in reaction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Many scenes went by showing everyone with their families, Goku talking to Krillin, Krillin with his family and getting treated from a wound he gained from his friend. Soon it changed to show a scene where Goku decided to try and secretly train by transforming into his super saiyan form. Next it showed a scene with Vegeta, slowly showing him standing on top a different tall structure than before. The wasteland had a sandstorm gusting harshly, brushing his hair back constantly. Then it showed that the weather changed and was now in a thunderstorm, with each lightning strike cutting down the sides of the platform he resided on. With the scene changing to a sunny one, he was standing there to withstand the intense heat that the ball of fire in the sky provided. Vegeta began to power up, then transformed into his super saiyan form and shown how his aura spiked up into the sky. Eglantina was from afar, mesmerized by the golden beauty the light held. Wind whipping all around the atmosphere and making her hood fly off. Her red hair extension, two tendrils on the end of her vest and pink hair all flailed rapidly behind her. "Oooooo, watching this male is rather amusing.~ He believes I don't sense him and yet here I am... Oh how easy this male will be to snipe, hahahaha!~" She leaned her head back, laughed hard and kicked her feet. She moved back down and blushed slightly, thinking about how fun it would be to play with him before killing him. "He is in my way...but so far, I haven't seen him 'truly' defend Akasma from me.~ He's not worth killing but then again, I could use the practice...~ Hmm...but if I want to stay hidden until my prey comes out to play, I must not attack... He and his allies will simply get in my way, how fun that'll be if it does happen though.~" She giggled once more. She was in a small cave in side of a tall structure, several yards away from the man. Her red pupils were small, she had her attention focused dangerously on the guy to be sure he didn't sense her; Her gleaming red eyes pierced through the thick shade inside the cave.

Seeing him fly over, she rose her head and noticed he was soaring towards her structure. Apparently he landed on top the rock she resided in, trying to stifle her giggles at his obliviousness of her location.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at a fancy looking house, it was surrounded by a lake full of fish. Whis was inside, being given fried fish on a plate as he held chopsticks in his hands. His features were excited, he got to eat a new kind of delicious food; He wavered his hands together from side to side. "Hoooooo-HOHOHO-HOOOOO!" He giggled from excite, so eager to dig in. "Well, here goes.~" He stated, after dipping it in some sort of sauce. He slowly rose it to his lips and made a goofy face, soon changing to a collected one. He opened wide, put the shrimp in his mouth and chewed, only for it to make him nearly spit it out. His eyes grew big, but soon grew to love the flavor and swung side to side in delight. Bulma was sitting next to him, looking at him strangely with her hands below the counter. Whis's face went to pure ecstatic, blushing and eyes sparkling at its taste. "Uh- delicious...~" He moaned, then continued with a big smile. "My, this is absolutely exquisite! Crispy, crunchy and spongy at the same time, it's like a ballet in my mouth!~" He said, but soon died down for a second. He forgot what the substance was called, so he looked to Bulma in question. "Oh, what's this liquid called again?"

"That's tempera sauce." She nervously stated with closed eyes and a wavering smile.

"Right, tempera sauce!~ Such a fragrant bouquet! The sauce alone is a work of art; You have done magnificently, chef.~" His words made the said chef a little bashful and caused him to scratch the back of his neck.

"Uuuh...thanks...!" He hesitantly replied.

As time past, Bulma requested shrimp and vegetables. Whis thanked her and she winked, stating that they were basically indispensable friends. He agreed with faint flushes on his cheeks and nodded. Soon, they were given their next orders. He picked some up with clear interest on his features, talking about the food all the while.

Bulma said how lucky earth was for Beerus to do what he did before, saying that if it were to happen again that Whis would save her and her family. "Well, that's difficult to say.~" He stated as he chewed on delicious food, making the blue haired woman pout and narrow her lids. He kept gushing over the flavor and swinging from side to side in delight, then put a hand to his cheek with his eyes shut. "This is brilliant!~"

"I know...~" She smirked, keeping her squinted gaze upon the teal colored man.

The scene changed to show Vegeta making his way over to his home, landing and turning on a faucet to drink some water. He was panting and trying to catch his breath... " _I can't believe she didn't attack me, even when I was training! What's with her?!_ " He mentally questioned as he sipped the water. Turning it off, he heard Bulma's voice echo from a small distance.

"You're back sooner than I expected, for once..." Hearing her, he looked over and seen her with her arms folded...she didn't look too happy. "I wish you would've told me, you do realize some couples communicate right?" She asked, only to have a pair of purple eyes squint in a different scene. Whis took notice of all the filth that was on the vegie man, while Bulma was going on a talking spree.

Vegeta just ignored her and kept on walking, his mind being too busy about the thoughts of getting stronger and how Eglantina didn't even attack him. "Are you even listening to me or am I talking to myself?! Honestly Vegeta, it'd be nice if you could at least make eye contact after being gone so long...! Did you forget how to speak or what!?" She asked as she seen him slowly turn around, only for him to gasp in surprise at Whis's presence.

"Whis, it's you!" He exclaimed, just to receive a mannerly greeting from the said tall male.

"Salutations, Vegeta. It's been too long.~" Whis stated with his staff in one hand and an arm behind his back. Vegeta asked him questions as to why he was here and was purely worried that something was going to happen. "Who, little ol' me?~" He smiled, before bursting into laughter and answering. "Ahahahaha, I simply dropped by to have a meal with Bulma.~ Not to mention that Eglantina escaped and I'm out in search for her once more. " He replied, making the Vegie man form a ridiculous expression.

"Huh? With Bulma?" He was shocked, he could have sworn it had something to do with Beerus... Something hit him though, he mentioned Eglantina and that made him gasp. "Wait, Eglantina?! How could she escape from your grasp?! I mean, I seen her out when I was training and she didn't even attack me!" He said in astonishment, with his hands up in a confused manner.

Bulma butted in with a smile, saying how Whis and him were good friends and said that he informed them of Eglantina being around. The tall man didn't seem all too worried about her being on earth somewhere... Whis started explaining how she introduced him to so many foods and said that he would never grow tired of coming there, after Vegeta began to grow suspicious of his approach on his wife.

"If it wasn't for our wonderful friendship, he wouldn't have tasted any of those things.~ Don't you forget.~" She looked over at the tall man and watched him answer.

"I doubt you'll ever let me!~" He smiled with his eyes shut. The entire time of them chatting, having Bulma pull him to somewhere private so they could talk and mention later on about him being Beerus's teacher, made Vegeta mentally face palm. Whis stated how he lacked control over his temper and energy, then walked away with his wife beside him; They were heading to go eat once more. Vegeta suddenly appeared before the tall man, making him frown and stare at him. Vegie man asked if he could make him his student, knelling on one knee with a fist on the ground and one arm over his knee. Having his head down in respect, his pride was wavering at having to bow down to someone else. His teeth was gritted into view whilst his eyes held strain.

"I'll train you. If you agree to becoming a destroyer one day...I guess I should've lead the fact.~" He answered with a faint smile, making one happy expression from Vegeta to go sour in the next second. "Alright Bulma, shall we go now?" He asked and looked down at her. Even though he was enjoying himself eating so much food, he couldn't help but have off and on thoughts about how Akasma was doing.

Just before they got to leave, Vegeta exclaimed with determination lacing his voice. "HOLD ON!" He began laughing to himself and soon turned to face the teal man, as he mentioned the finest cuisine on earth. He was enthusiastic when Whis asked if he was 'sure' it was the best on earth, saying. "You bet I'm sure! And you'll have my guarantee that it'll blow your feeble mind!~" He said, just to have his wife get angry and shout.

Vegeta made so many attempts at offering the man foods, so many times he's failed when Whis said that he's already tried some before. He tried making an egg omelet but failed, so ended up mentioning Bulma's weekly food desire 'Ramen'. After a while, it was all cooked and Whis took a bite with his chopsticks. His eyes gleamed all of a sudden, then he moaned from delight. "I THINK MY MOUTH IS IN LOVE!" He exclaimed and dug in.

Vegie man wiped his face off a little and smirked triumphantly, saying 'got him' to himself in the process. After some time, it showed a scene where he was holding on to Whis's shoulder, heading over to Beerus's planet for training. When Whis got done mentioning that he had a hunch that Bulma was still hiding something, he soon jumped to another topic before reaching the planet. "You know, with Akasma in the hyperbolic time chamber, I doubt Eglantina would come out and just attack someone out of the blue. If I recall right, she's only targeting Akasma, so that means that, if anyone gets in her way...she'll kill them. I'm not particularly worried about deaths she could cause, seeing as she didn't attack you when you were around her. Clearly she's in search of her, even though she most likely saw you.~ If she didn't attack you, then that means she doesn't want to waste time trying to kill someone else and using up unnecessary Ki. I've noticed...that if someone's in her way, trying to attack her or is even trying to protect Akasma from her, she'll most likely not hesitate to kill them or will toy with her prey before killing them." He began, before shutting his eyes in thought. "Eglantina is...complicated, she has killed so many yet, those deaths all seemed to be linked to each other in relation. In each universe, the deaths all consist of them being her and her family's alternate selves. The deaths of others not related to them, were all the ones who either got in her way or was friends with them. Taking out witnesses is preferred by most murderers, so she most likely killed their friends to prevent any 'wanted' advertisements of her and the like. The grand priest informed me after she escaped, so eating out with Bulma wasn't the only reason why I visited. I've informed Goku and the Kais as well, so they could keep an eye out for her." He finished and opened his gaze back up, now seeing Beerus's planet come into view.

With hearing those words, Vegeta was dumbstruck...mouth agape and eyes wide. He began to grow worried now, for his family because Bulma was friends with Akasma!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Akasma, she was still training hard to prepare for Eglantina. This time, she kept forming red ki kunai out rapidly and making a coned flurry of them in front of her. Each hit the kunai landed, they would give off small explosions. After a bit, she finally stopped and wiped the built up sweat that rolled down her face. Pulling her mask down and taking her hood off, she vanished and appeared up to a fridge that held various nutrients such as food and water. Opening it up, she leaned over and grabbed a bottled water. "Odd...these creatures store water in strange objects." She said and tilted her head, soon deciding to try and open it. She examined it closely, then finally found how to get it open. Unscrewing the lid, she hesitated and put the mouth piece against her lips. Her cheeks flushed slightly at its refreshing coldness and stopped drinking all of a sudden, with a huge smile on. "Haaaah!~ Tisa caumo!" She chirped, water droplets sprinkling around her face as she exclaimed. "Bava kei shishi dokuwo, conta maevi ka kotu tal aiyagi veita..." She stated and shut her lids, soon going to sit down at the nearby table and rest. "Gaiji...Beimu...pe guta negi dosh... Crose...garra crose..." She added.


	22. Chapter 22: Token of Appreciation!

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 22: Token of Appreciation!~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akasuma (Pronunciation: Ah-kah-su-muh) Means: It is how her species pronounces her name in their language, (Akasma)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the hyperbolic time chamber, Akasma was in the middle of the room with her violin out. She was still in her white rogue attire, hood being off her head and her mask still over her mouth. There was that same device that played melodies, it was next to her on the flooring and her stick to the violin was on its strings. Just before she got to play, the door to the chamber opened and revealed Dende with Mr. Popo to his side.

The green guy and dark man paused in their step, seeing her with the instrument and decided to wait. "Mr. Popo, I think she's going to play her instrument...! Let's watch...!" He whispered excitedly, with his irises twinkling in eagerness.

"Of course Dende, I too would like to hear." He answered, soon hearing music begin to play from the small device. (Play: Zi Zi's journey by Lindsey Stirling, it's another one of the songs on the device's playlist!~)

She strung the strings on it with determination on her features. Her body jerking with the thrusts of the stick and after some time when the song got quieter, then slowly built up, she bent over sharply with her legs straight; A blush painted across her cheek and her eyes held excite as she rose her upper body with the song. Before the ending of the build up, she swayed then did a graceful twirl. In her mind, all around her was a beautiful blue sky with Chisivans soaring throughout the air, flying around like some dance. She'd spin in place with each violin piece that would be played quickly, making her extension and tendril piece on her vest flow with her. She would skip slightly, twirl in the air and do some sort of curtsy with her legs. Nothing but happiness was on her face, she truly enjoyed playing her violin. Once the vocal kicked in, she paused and burst her wings out. Her pallid ki wings made its beautiful sound, soon she jumped and caught herself in the air with them. She played the tiny piece in midst of the vocal part, she looked so content with her eyes shut. Now, she began to really play, she danced in the air while stringing her violin. It looked so beautiful, you couldn't even see her playing with her wing's flashing light around her. At the small quick part of the violin piece, she spun in place and made her look like some bright shining gleam in the room. She got faster in her flying as she played; With every small but quick moment of the violin, she'd spin swiftly like some ballet performer. She looked like...a dancing, glowing angel in the room.

She instantly zipped down, now having her wings folded and her slightly dancing on the flooring. She loved the feeling, to express herself through music is one thing that her mother passed down to her... In the last vocal part, everything was in slow motion, showing her blushing cheeks, her gleeful features and narrowed yet happy orbs. Close to the end of the song, she ended up being in a stance where she was leaned over like before. Legs stiff, eyes shut now and a content smile on her face. (Song ends here! I hope you liked it!~ I love Lindsey Stirling! )

She rose to her full height and breathed in, feeling quite relieved from playing. Unbeknownst to her, both Dende and Popo were astounded by her performance. Both their gazes were wide and mouth agape, they thought she was gorgeous and the song itself was magnificent to their ears. She turned around and paced towards the violin case, when she spotted the two and froze... Her turquoise pupils shrunk, lips slightly apart and in a walking position. "You played wonderfully, Akasma.~" Dende stated with faint flushes on his cheeks and eyes shut.

She vanished from view, hiding from the two males in fear. "Come on, it's alright. I just came in to let you know that time's up. You can come out whenever you're ready, we'll leave the door open." With that, the Aeronan peeked around the corner and blinked her only visible eye cutely. Slowly nodding, she watched as the smaller green bean walked towards the other direction. Sighing, she turned back towards her things and blinked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After some time, Akasma had finally got out of the hyperbolic time chamber. She was much stronger now and she stayed low by keeping her Ki and presence hidden from Eglantina. The very pinkette had not once stopped searching for her, even when it's been over half a year now... Several things ran through Shigiyuki's mind, when she gets to go back home, when would Eglantina ever leave her alone. Now, she was at Bulma's house playing with her kitten with some feathered toy. She was laying on the bed in the guest room, on her stomach and Chime was making these odd purring...humming noises that most cats make. "My little Chime, you're so fluffy!~" She cooed and went to nuzzle the ball of fluff. She giggled cutely and snuggled her into her arms, listening to the little thing purr up a storm.

After she sat up, she seen Chime pace over to the pillows and curl up in a ball, falling asleep. "Aw..~" She giggled again, petted the small thing and fixed up her food and water near the door. Leaving a litter box in the corner, she stood there in front of the exit with a content smile plastered. "My little Chime...I must go look for Bulma now... Now is my chance to go looking for Whis too, I heard he just arrived a moment ago.~" She began, shut her lids and formed a smile on her small cute, gray lips. Rushing out the door, she ran as fast as she could without using her speed technique. Passing people by, everyone was surprised to see how fast she ran but regardless, she didn't stop to let fear take a hold of her. She finally found Bulma, they were pacing down a walk way where she saw Goku begin to beg the man for something. After a moment of talking, the 'gi-guy' was left to himself while Whis and Bulma walked towards a building.

When Goku got done talking about how awesome it was going to be for the teal man to train him, he spotted the Aeronan and waved excitedly. "HEY AKASMA!" He exclaimed with shut lids and an happy, open smile. Shigiyuki averted her gaze to the side, blushed slightly and nodded. She wanted to run away so bad but, she was almost used to him now that it'd be stupid to run. He ran up to her in a friendly manner, put both hands on his hips and laughed with a goofy sound. "Guess what, Whis said he was going to train me! Vegeta's already being trained on Lord Beerus's planet! I want to get stronger than Lord Beerus!" He happily stated, with his fists up in front of him and his body slightly bent over. Seeing her back up slightly, he blinked in confusion then rubbed the back of his head a bit in recognition. "Sorry about that! Hey, if you're looking for Bulma, she and Whis both just went inside that building over there." He directed his finger towards the said place, clear eagerness in his black orbs.

It was as if he read her thoughts, so quickly bowed and thanked the man. She trotted over to the place, hoping to catch the tall man so she could ask him when they're leaving.

A few minutes later, Whis was shown sitting down at a table with food on it. He was about to speak, when he heard foot steps run up to him. He looked over, spotted the Aeronan and smiled with pink tints on his face. "My, I see you're out of that chamber.~ Did you manage to obtain any progress, Akasma?~" He questioned, watching her stand at the side of the table and clasp both her hands in front. Her eyes averted to the ground, blushing madly and nodding. "Excellent, it's good to see you again.~" He added, making Akasma's face turn bright red.

"Y-You...too..." She said with her soft and sweet voice, the grasps of her hands now tightening. "U-Um...W-Whis...?" Her shy voice was heard from the teal man's ears, catching his attention. As much as he wanted to chow down, he hadn't heard from her in so long...that he surely didn't mind listening to her first.

"Yes?~" He asked, his purple eyes narrowing at the sight of how cute her red face was. He wanted to gush over her adorableness so much but, refrained from doing so.

"W-When...can we...leave...?" That made him blink, he almost forgot about Fiijishara... Smiling reassuringly, he chuckled and faced his dish.

"After I'm done eating with Bulma.~ I shall be taking Goku along, so we'll have to stop by Lord Beerus's planet first." His answer almost made her squeal in excite, she missed her home so much... In fact...she didn't care right now, so that's exactly what she did.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She cheered, jumped in the air like an excited child and giggled up a storm. Both Bulma and Whis was surprised, they've never seen her act like that... "T-Thank you...so much! A-As a gift...I...I wish...to bake you all something! A present, a token of my...a-appreciation!" She stuttered but, she didn't care...she wanted to show everyone of how grateful she is for their efforts and help they've given her... Her cheeks were bright red and tears of joy streamed down her face. Quickly, she bolted to Bulma's house and into the kitchen. She may not know how to cook earth foods but, if one thing's for sure...she learned how to make brownies with Bulma within the last few months after she came out of that chamber.

She rushed, baking the brownies with love and an excited feature on her face. " _I want to show them, how appreciative I am! Everyone...thank you so much! One day...I want to show them my planet and let them stay for a few days!_ " She mentally stated and continued with her baking. After time passed, she finally got done and ended up making...Thirty six brownies! She hurried and gathered her belongings, put Chime in a carrier that Bulma gave her some time ago and put the desert in a container, as well separating some into another container for Whis and Beerus. She rushed back out of the house, raced back down to Bulma and Whis, then halted in front of them. It looked like the teal man was about to leave, Chichi and Gohan were there while Goku was being held back. "E-Everyone...!" With that, it was as if time sat still until she spoke up once more. "I...I...wish to give this to you!" She hesitated, put her things down and opened the container for Gohan, Chichi, Goku and Bulma. "P-Please...this is...my token of appreciation!" She exclaimed, tears still streaming down her face and a happy feature to her.

"Oh my, they smell delicious!" Whis chirped from a couple feet away...surprisingly he could smell that far... Chichi let go of Goku and walked up to the brownies. Sniffing them, she hummed in delight and took one. "Please, these are for...you! C-Can...you share them to...everyone else too?" She asked, this time with no stuttering in her voice.

"These are so good, of course we'll share them to everyone else!" Chichi stated happily, thinking of how sweet it was for Akasma to bake everyone something. Shigiyuki shut her eyes and smiled cutely, pink still dusting her cheeks. After Chichi took the container and gave some to Goku, she turned to grab her belongings. Racing up to Whis, she clung to his robes and caught him by surprise. He blushed slightly at her contact and smiled, he rather liked how she held onto him. Light appeared around his form, making Goku panic and get out of his Wife's grasp. He rushed to the man, saying how he was sorry and all. Once he got to Whis, he grabbed on to his waist and made him say 'Oh my...~' in the process. Akasma held on tighter before they took off, soon they beamed up into the sky and was on their way to Beerus's planet.

Them soaring through space, Whis looked down at Goku with a passive smile. "That was a rash move, are you sure you want to leave like that? I would hate to be called a 'home wrecker'.~" He asked and shut his eyes.

"Naaah.~ Chichi may get mad but she understands me more than anybody. He said with a confident expression, soon hearing Akasma giggle from the other side of Whis.

"I-...I have something for you and...Lord Beerus...W-Whis!" Hearing that, the said tall man held a curious expression and rolled his gaze down to his other side.

"And what might that be, dear?~" He asked, soon having a content smile form on his face. Him looking at her like that, made her look away in a flushed mess.

"B-B-Brownies...! I-...I made some for...you two...as well..." She stuttered, then heard the man exclaimed excitedly and look forward once more, shutting his orbs.

"Oh, wonderful! I cannot wait, to taste your cooking.~" He mused, thinking about her baking even more for him in the future and watching her face turn a bright red when he'd thank her. Some thoughts of him flirting with her though, ran through his mind and he smiled at it. " _I believe it's almost too late, Lord Beerus... You stalled too long to confess, so I shall take the opportunity at a later time...~_ " He mentally stated, then had another thought come to mind. " _Honestly, I believe Lord Beerus was just in a 'small crush' phase... Perhaps that feeling he had, was only...temporary?_ " He added, with his orbs looking upward in thought.

His words made her grin madly, she's never had anyone want to eat her cooking so badly before... Her only visible marble wavered in happiness, she couldn't wait for what was in the future... Giving him and Beerus brownies, showing everyone her planet, going back home to her planet, giving the antidote to the Queen on her planet, seeing her parents again, showing Chime to her parents and more... She was so excited.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Eglantina was relaxing in space, sitting on a rock and waited until Akasma would make an appearance. She was wearing her red dress and tight black, cloth body suit underneath. Suddenly, her red Aeronan orbs shot open at feeling Akasma's ki rise slightly...then an incredible beam of light flew past her and nearly made the floating meteor sway. She stood up, blinked with a straight expression and soon it darkened at finally finding the woman. Her small gray lips curved up into an open smirk, her red pupils shrunk, lids widened and pink dusted her cheeks. "Heeeehehehehehehe!~ I see yooooou!~" She mused playfully, picked up her belongings and formed her pink ki wings. Quickly, she vanished and soon caught up, now staying on the tail end of that 'time warp' skill of Whis's. "Hahahahahaha!~" She giggled out loud. "Here I cooooome, Akasumaaaaa! Now that the others are out of my way..." She began, soon shade masked her demented orbs and hid all of her features. "I can kill you...~" Her voice went dark and creepy, making her pupils shrink even more than before.


	23. Chapter 23: A Gentle Kiss

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 23: A Gentle Kiss.~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Simisa (Pronunciation: See-me-sah) Means: Delicious

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Throughout the ride, Akasma riding with Whis and Goku, they had finally arrived at Lord Beerus's planet. Vegeta sensing this, he stepped forward with his face in side view and stood next to a fish in a bowl. It was a talking fish that resided in a fish bowl on top of a staff, facing the said Saiyan. "It's about time..." He mumbled, only to have the fish next to him turn to him.

"So you finally learned how to sense power levels of deities, well look at you.~" The wish held a high pitched, doubled voice and spoke playfully.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In came Whis in his green bubble, Goku and Akasma were still attached. Akasma hearing her kitten cry out, she peered down and lifted up the carrying case to peek inside. Chime was pawing at the door piece, begging to be let out, only for her to giggle and have her Aeronan iris to squint. Her face blushed slightly, her lips curled up into a soft smile and her only visible eye held kindness. "It's ok Chime, we are almost there...~" She whispered, not realizing that Whis heard her.

Whis looked over his shoulder and smiled faintly, the corners of his mouth ever so slightly curving up. He chuckled at the cute display of Akasma, quite amused by her actions. " _She is quite innocent...~_ " He mentally noted, before turning his attention forward once more. "Do you like the view?" He questioned the two.

Goku gasped, as he watched the many trees below scroll past. He was surprised and rather intrigued by the beauty of the planet; He kept making 'whoa' and 'awe' reactions when every new part of the forest came in. Akasma, blinked, viewing the place and her eyes twinkled in astonishment. She's never really took a good look of everything, she mostly walked everywhere when she was brought there the first time. The entire planet was beautiful, so colorful with nothing but peace radiating from it. She smiled sweetly at it, not even seeing that Whis was staring at her again..

Once they landed, Akasma stepped aside and hurried to hide her face half way behind the cat carrier and her other belongings. Vegeta was standing there, arms to his sides and his full attention on the teal man; Taking a quick glance at Akasma, he looked back at the tall male. "Welcome back Whis, everything is in order..." He stated, his expression looked like some soldier that was greeting his Sargent. He squinted his eyes at seeing a small piece of an orange Gi, until he heard the very man he's been trying to surpass...chirp.

"Heeey, what's up pal!?" Goku began as he peeked from around Whis, with a salute gesture to his forehead. Vegeta mumbled 'Kakerot...' under his breath, his teeth now gritting into view. Hearing the fish next to him saying how good he was at predicting prophecies, he ignored the comment and watched as the said sensei paced towards them.

Akasma just watched the scene play out, backing up slightly with her things still hiding the lower half of her face. As everything went on, she sat her stuff down and knelt down to her kitten. She smiled sweetly at the little fluff ball, her silver fur barely glistening from what light shined down upon the door's window. "We're here, now we just need to find out when we are going to go back to Fiijishara.~" She spoke quietly to her silver fluffertins, trying not to disturb Vegeta, Whis and Goku. After the rambling slowly died down, she heard Whis call for her.

"Come now, Akamsa.~ I would like to share this delicacy with you if you don't mind.~" He mused, turned to her and watched as she viewed the man. She shut her eyes, nodded and blushed heavily. She didn't shy away like before, her expression was adorable and she didn't even hide it this time. Whis's marbles softened at her response, seeing her cute features. He watched her pick her belongings up and trot over to him, her head down and a small smile on her gray lips. He chuckled at her reaction, soon walking into a specific direction.

"Need help?~" The fish questioned, as it hovered to the tall man's other side.

"I supposed I could share a few pieces as long as you don't tell Lord Beerus. Akasma and I are going to share this between us too, we'll make sure to save some for him.~" He stated, just to hear the fish cheer in response and to see Akasma hide her blush by covering herself up with her belongings. Faint flushes dusted his cheeks at seeing her act like that, then soon died down when he peeked over at the fish again. "You have a premonition about this, too?" He teased.

" _He-...he keeps staring at me... Why does he keep staring?! W-Why am I blushing so hard, do I like him...? I don't understand..._ " Akasma panicked a bit in her head, cutesy bubbles popped above her head as she hid her face. Soon her thoughts changed to who the man is. " _He is so sweet...so kind...to me... Mother...father...I think I really do like him... Is this called a 'love interest' that Mother spoke of, before I left my planet? My...his eyes are so pretty... They look kind when they are directed at me yet, passive when directed at others. He even helped me train, when I asked for it... To help me better understand the other Ki beads, so I could practice with them... Just standing near him makes my heart race...I can feel his heat radiating from him... It's so warm...so comforting...so nice..._ " She added, her face now becoming even more red than before. " _W-Wait...is this his heat...?_ " She asked herself, her only visible iris soon having its eyelid descend half way down. Her mouth was barely parted, her breathes were heavy and she felt like she was losing strength. " _This...can't be... I...took the antidote... No...this isn't it...this must...be a..._ " Before she could finish her thoughts, she stumbled slightly and leaned on Whis's bicep.

The man feeling a sudden weight rest on his arm, he looked down and seen a panting Akasma. He blinked in curiosity but, soon was replaced with worry when he seen her gradually slide off of him. "Oh my, Akasma are you alright?" He asked, yet not a single answer... He heard her drop her belongings and the kitten started meowing, Chime must have sensed something off about her owner. Catching her, he held her up with his other arm after dismissing his staff and helped her back to her feet. "Akas-" He began, only to cut himself off when he seen her face. Her face was red, small beads of sweat trailed down her skin and her eyes were barely focused. Raising a hand, he felt her forehead and gasped. "Oh dear, you have a fever!" He exclaimed, eyes wide and his mouth in a line. Quickly summoning his staff, he tapped the ground and made her things vanish, sending them elsewhere. He dismissed his staff again and picked her up, along with the box of goods that was placed on the ground a moment ago. "No no, this will not do... Fevers might have a great effect on Aeronans, best get you in bed." He added, then disappeared.

He reappeared in the same house she was given, when she was last there. Placing her on a bed and conjuring a bowl of cold water to the side, he summoned a cloth piece; He dunk it in the water and folded it, placing it on her forehead. "I will give you your share of sweets, it'll be on this small table when you wake up..." He spoke quietly so he wouldn't disturb her, she was already calming down a bit. Her panting had stopped a few minutes after he placed the rag on her, she smiled and stared at her resting form. "I'll also bring you food, when you wake up... Don't need your fever getting worse. I know the perfect substance for you to eat, it's a foreign food but you will have to eat it to recover.~" He quietly mused and was about to leave, when he heard her mumble a faint 'thank you' with a soft whisper. He looked back over, blinked then smiled once more. Soon he disappeared, leaving the Aeronan to sleep off the fever.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Eglantina had followed them from space, she hid herself in one of the large tree branches after dismissing her wings. Surprisingly, she didn't get spotted by the four others who stood on the platform. She seen how they all chatted amongst themselves, her red irises focused solely on Akasma and watched as her target began to talk to her feline companion. Shworvin was crouched, both presence and ki hidden from everyone's senses. After a bit, she seen Akasma look up at Whis, who called for her. The pallid Aeronan gathered her belongings and rushed over to him, smiling and nodding all the while. " _Aw, how adorable!~ I appears my target loves that man, maybe...I should get rid of Mr. Whis...~ Playing with my prey never comes last, when it comes to killing them. She also seems to be friends with that orange gi wearing male and that shorter male in gray.~ Heeeeheheheheheee! …..I am going to have so much fun!_ " She mentally cheered, soon seeing Whis and her target pace away from the other two. " _Make me cooount, make me coooount, one by one and two by two! I'll kill them after all, just...for...you...~_ " She sung in her mind, blushing and sneaking around the branches to keep an eye on everyone. Giggling to herself, she seen how Akasma suddenly collapsed and was caught by Whis's arms. He picked her up bridal style and vanished, making...Eglantina giggle even more. Rolling her red irises over to view the two saiyans, a smirk formed behind that pink tight mask of hers. " _It never hurts to wait I suppose, I should pick a good time to attack. Picking a good location to attack, would be a great idea!~_ " She cooed in her mind, shut her lids and giggled once more.

As she followed the Saiyans, she watched them do various chores including Lord Beerus's sheets. She waited outside for them, sitting on a branch where she was noticeable. Her legs were up against her chest, arms around her knees and her two crossbow guns in both grips that stuck out a bit. Before the two even got outside, Whis appeared before the pinkette with a serious feature to his face. Arms behind his back and leaned over slightly, his features did NOT look happy. She cocked her head to one side, not once giving away any signs of hesitation or fear. "Hello Mr. Whis!~" She greeted in a sing-song manner, even though it didn't faze him...

"I knew you were following us, Eglantina... Why are you so keen in trying to kill her...? You've killed so many of your own alternate versions and your family's alternate selves, even eliminated their allies and friends." He stated, not even glancing towards Lord Beerus's chambers. Seeing her lean forward and squint her lids, she blushed before replying.

"Existing...that is all.~ If there was more than one of you, would 'you' NOT feel special anymore?~" That question didn't even make Whis react, he just floated there contemplating on her response. She giggled at him, seeing him think about her answer.

"There is more to it, than what you're telling me..." Twas all he said, before narrowing his gaze and lowering his head, allowing shadow to veil over his features.

She leaned back in a rush, laughed hard, kicked her feet like she had when she sat on that meteor in space and held her stomach. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!~ OF COURSE SILLY, OF COURSE THERE IS MORE!~" She exclaimed amusingly in midst of her laughter, then calmed down and fixed her sitting position. She put an index finger to her masked lips, leaned towards him slightly and blushed a bit. "But that is something that will never be told, it's a S-E-C-R-E-T...~" She quietly spelled out the word 'secret' and cocked her head from side to side with each letter, stilling having that finger up. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~" She stood up and was about to leave when...Whis said something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Do you wish to fight her with no interference?" With that, Eglantina slowly turned her head to view him over her shoulder. Her red pupils were shrunk and a huge blush dusted her cheeks.

"Why yes, it would be so nice to play with my prey first...~" She spoke, answering Whis's question easily.

Closing his orbs, he sighed and opened them to her once more. He straightened up and peered directly into those crazed, shrunken red irises of hers. "Very well... If you go back to earth, in a few days or so I shall bring Akasma back there as well... If you are willing to wait a bit longer that is, then we will have no problem with her fighting you... She has trained so she could match your skill, there is but one way to see if she has. You cannot kill anyone that knows, are friends to or allies with Akasma...do I make myself clear?" He questioned in the end, his voice was strict...he did not like the idea of Akasma some how getting killed... He cared about her a lot, she was so innocent and sweet...something that doesn't appear too often in fighters; There's so much about her, that he just adores and loves.

"Yes, clearer than the ocean on Fiijishara!~ HEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!~" With that, she popped her wings out and vanished. She was gone now...he couldn't sense her ki or presence anywhere, so he assumed she was off Beerus's planet and in space.

Shutting his eyes, he thought about his words and from his backside, you could see his balled fists tightening. "Akasma...you best not allow her any openings when the two of you fight..." Twas all he mumbled, before levitating into the air. Opening his irises, he made the sweet confections appear in his hand and lifted it. A small smile formed on his lips, even though that worried and sorrowful look remained in his eyes. He had given her share of sweets, before he appeared in front of the pinkette.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Whis had vanished and appeared around Goku and Vegeta. He saw the two Saiyans laying on the ground, many large baskets littered around them that were full of cut grass. He viewed them and held his staff in one hand. "I must say, the lawn looks wonderful. Now that you're finished, shall we begin your training?" He asked, now looking over at Goku with that same sorrowful look on his face.

Goku kicked his legs up and positioned himself in a standing posture. "Ready to train sir!" He answered quickly, with Vegeta making a 'hmph' sound right after he took a stand.

"He could barely stand up a second ago..." Vegeta stated, whilst tossing his apron away in disgust.

"Before we start Goku, I have a new fighting outfit for you if you're open for a change.~" He said, keeping his gaze upon the gi-guy.

"Wait, you got me a new outfit?" With that, Goku saw him tap the ground with his staff and make a new set of clothing appear in front of him. He put out his hands and grasped them in awe.

"You'll find that it fits you precisely and I stayed with the orange and blue you seem to like. Every detail has been tailored with your specific fighting style in mind. I would've made Vegeta one but Bulma gave him that armor, so I assumed it had sentimental value." Whis said, looking over at the Saiyan Prince who only 'humphed' in response.

Goku hurried to put his new clothing on. After he was done, he looked down at his new attire and smiled. "I love it, thanks a lot!" He exclaimed, then did multiple back flips and performed a few combos in the air, testing it out.

"I'm so pleased that you find it to your liking Goku, are you fully prepared to break it in now?" He asked, watching him land back over to the them in a crouching position and see him peer up to him with a grin.

"Yeah, let's do this!" He stated with confidence. It wasn't long when Whis put them to training, he worked them hard on a long road that they had to carry a square stone across. He made sure that they would get faster at carrying them, by making the road behind them disappear at an alarming rate.

After a while, the seer came stumbling over and bouncing off the obstacles behind him. After the fish landed, he warned Whis that 'it was time' and had him respond. The teal man tapped his staff on the ground, sending the Saiyans into Lord Beerus's planet. He watched from afar, seeing a purple beam shoot out from the tree. He chuckled, then started going on about how it all worked out. Saying that it was another successful training in the books.

When it was night time and he got done talking with the Oracle fish, he went and visited Akasma. He appeared in the guest room she resided in and saw her sitting at a table. He smiled softly, faintly blushed and took in her features. Stepping closer, he noticed she was still feverish. "Akasma..." His voice must have woken her up, from her staring contest with the space in front of her. He seen her blink in question, even though her fever was still pretty bad looking. "Are you feeling any better?~" He asked, then went to sit in the chair across from her. "I don't recall if I told you or not but, you have come down with a terrible fever. You mustn't be out of bed, it will get worse." He stated, before making a cold rag appear in his hands and taking a stand. He dismissed his staff, walked around the table and picked her up.

"W-What...are you..." She muttered, she was too ill to even speak right now. Her eyelids felt heavy, her body felt hot, sweat was still going down her forehead but her panting was a bit lighter than earlier.

"I doubt fevers ever occur on your planet, so do listen to me when I say stay in bed. No matter how much hotter you feel under the blanket, you mustn't take them off." He mentioned, laid her down and covered her up. He summoned his staff and tapped the ground, seeing as she was covered up he went ahead and made her attire change to a thin gown. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in bed. That made her blush a bit, aside from the illness she was still able to feel embarrassed. "Rest as much as you need to. Tomorrow, there is something I wish to inform you on." He said, looked over and seen that those sweets he left there for her was gone; She had eaten them apparently. "I had prepared dinner for you, here.~" He mused, tapped his staff and made a cart appear next to him. It stood close to Akasma's bedside, so she could reach up and grab whatever was on it. He turned slightly and lifted a silver lid that was on a platter, making a lovely fragrance waft up both their noses. "Mmm...smell that? This is just warm finger foods, so that way you won't have to sit up and eat on a tray.~ There is some juice over here as well." He said, taking a glass of pink looking juice and handed it to her. A straw was in it, allowing her to take sips while laying down. "It's from a fruit, I know how you love those.~" He stated.

"T-Thank...you..." Her response sounded weak, none the less, she took the glass and put the straw to her small cute gray lips. It tasted sweet, it had a small sourness to it and the flavor of a lemon that Bulma showed to her once. A sweet smile formed, her turquoise orbs squinted and sat the glass back on the cart. "Simisa...~"

"I'm glad you like it, do get better... In all honesty, it pains me to see you in such a state." He said, stepped closer, towered over her a bit and leaned in. He kissed her forehead, that same dusted pink remaining. He kept his lips on her forehead for a good minute, savoring the moment. He could already tell that she was a blushing mess, even though her face was red from the fever... When he lifted up, he noticed that she was shocked. Her blue irises had shrunk in surprise, mouth agape and could hear the sound of her breath skipping every so often. He was mere inches, noses almost touching and a genuine, kind smile on his mouth. His eyes said it all, he was in love...but he didn't want to tell her that just yet. He rose the rest of the way, dismissed his staff and put his hands behind his back. "Goodnight, Akasma.~" He chirped, stepped away and disappeared from sight.

She knew he wasn't there anymore, so she cupped her face and laid on her side. Her hair draped over her cheek, laying across her nose a bit and almost hiding that deep blush of hers. "He...he kissed me...?" She could feel her heart racing, so she curled up in a ball and felt Chime hop up on her bed.

"Mew!~" She sung, soon crawling over and laying in front of her face. She giggled lightly and tucked her kitten under her blanket, then moved the edge of the covers over half her face. She listened to the soft purring sound coming from Chime, it was soothing.. It didn't take long for her fluffertins to fall asleep in her hold, Akasma giggled at that and smiled softly behind the blanket's edge. "Whis..." She whispered after shutting her eyes, mentally questioning why he kissed her forehead. She felt too weak to freak out over the kiss, she could still feel his soft lips on her...it left a lingering sensation.


	24. Chapter 24: Satisfying Boredom

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 24: Satisfying Boredom**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Episode 19 everyone! I extended it a bit, I hope you like it! : D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

During the next morning, Whis was already going to visit Akasma and check up on her. When he teleported into the house she resided in, he seen her eating fruit that he left for her not that long ago and sitting at the table. He smiled softly at seeing her content face, she looked better now. Her faintly blushing cheeks never ceased though, considering each bite she'd take would make her moan from delight at its flavor. Her eyes were shut and a cute smile on her small gay lips, not once did she spot the teal man. "Akasma...~" He chirped, causing her to instantly pause in mid chew, raise her turquoise and innocent marbles at him. Her face lit up like a tomato, at seeing him and that made him chuckle. "How are you feeling?" He asked, with a slight tilt of his head.

She lowered her head, kept that small but cute smile on her lips and didn't even try to hide like the many times she had before. A very loving expression was evident in her orbs, as they narrowed and exposed her adorable features. "B-better...t-thank...you..." She stuttered, then continued to eat her fruit in a shy manner. She sank in her chair a bit, with the utensil in her hand trying to hide her face as she ate. He laughed to himself with closed eyes at her reaction, thinking of how cute she was to hide like that.

"Wonderful.~ Now, about last night..." He began, making her blush even deeper and slooooooowly slide underneath the table in embarrassment. "Oh dear, haha.~" He giggled, just loving her shyness to pieces. "Forgive me, that is not why I'm here.~ I'm here to discuss something with you, regarding Eglantina..." He stated, with his voice growing serious at the mention of the pinkette's name.

She peeked over the edge of the table, her chibi Aeronan eyes wavering in embarrassment and had her tiny hands barely clamping on the side. "E-Eglan...tina...?" She questioned and seen him nod, not once changing his strict features. She lowered her head to hide, took a deep breath and snapped herself out of her shyness. Raising to her feet, she was about to walk away from the table when she seen the male rise his hand.

"That won't be necessary, Akasma. Do sit, this conversation may take some time..." He said, with his hand in a halting gesture.

"O...k." Akasma simply spoke, having confusion on her face and her only visible iris blinking in the process. She did exactly that, sitting back down in the chair and waited patiently with her hands in her lap. Her straight face, curious round turquoise eyes and small gray lips made Whis want to coo in adoration.

He went and sat down across from her, leaned his staff against the table and placed his hands on his lap as well. He shut his eyes and let silence build the anticipation. "Eglantina had followed us, to Lord Beerus's planet... She was after you." He spoke.

Akasma's eyes had widened at the news and was about to exclaim in return, when he cut her off. "I had caught her before she had the chance, to attack Goku and Vegeta. She was going to target them, kill them and then come after who ever was next on her list..." He began, soon opened his irises to her and watched how her mouth went agape. "I have sent Eglantina back down to earth, telling her that we would meet her down there in three days so she may fight you... If I had taken you back to Fiijishara, she would have killed anyone you associated with. Everyone you loved or knew, would've been murdered... Since she is after you, it'd be wise that you take her down yourself. Vados and I have trapped her in a green containment a couple times and even the great priest had tried keeping her locked up, in his own containment... She managed to escape those many times, though we have the power to defeat her...we do 'not' have the right to kill her. The great priest has tried countless methods to make her tell him her reasons, for committing the crimes she made. She would not answer, not until a couple of names on the list of murdered people, were announced and made her angry. Those names are the only two clues we have, to figuring her out. The reasons behind the killings, her saying that their 'existence' was why she killed them, was barely enough information to go by... She did however...mention 'If there was more than one of you, would 'you' NOT feel special anymore?' That is certainly something I should inform the great priest about...' He stated and took a pause before continuing. "I promise you, if she tries to kill you instead of just fighting you...I will see to it, that she doesn't." His frown expressed how unhappy he was with these terms, yet he had no choice...

"B-But, what about the others on earth?! What if they get targeted?! What if Eglantina goes to kill them, while she's waiting for us to go back to earth!? What if-!" She was about to continue on, when Whis leaned over the table and put his index finger on her lips. A small smile graced his mouth and his squinted eyes held kindness, soon leaning back.

"You don't have to worry about that, her main focus is you. If you can get more information out of her that we could not, then that'll help us put two and two together easier." He answered, causing her to tilt her head to one side and blink.

Akasma contemplated for a moment, frowned and had sorrow engulf her irises. She was really looking forward to going back home... " _At least...Eglantina won't cause harm to anyone, on Fiijiashara this way..._ " She mentally stated with mourn, in her soft gentle voice. Nodding, she looked up at the teal man and held determination in her orbs. She had to do this, she had to defeat her... "Alright...when do we leave?" She asked..

Whis sighed, truly hating the idea but...she had to do this. "Tomorrow, I wanted to give you some rest before telling you about her and what you needed to do... I did not want any worry making your condition worse.~" He mused the last part with a smile adorning his lips, making her shy her orbs away from him. Seeing her nod once more, he stood up and fixed his attire. "Now, if you ever need me, I will be training Goku and Vegeta. Feel free to come watch if you wish, you are allowed to train as well.~" He added, made his way over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Excellent, your fever truly has gone down.~" His words had Akasma in a heated mess, steam was sizzling up off her head and her smile fell with wide eyes. "My my...!~ It appears you suddenly gotten worse, oh dear..." He was about to pick her up, when she refused by raising her hands.

She shook her head and hands frantically, stood from her chair and tried to hide her face. "N-n-n-n-n-no, I-I'm alright!" She stumbled over her words and watched as the teal man just giggled at her blushing mess. It didn't take long for her to find out, that he was just teasing... Her embarrassed features formed a slight pout and soon turned her head.

"Hahahaha, well I must be off then...seeing...that you feel better.~" He teased once more then winked, within seconds he vanished and left the blushing Akasma alone to ponder.

She was chibified, her hands to her sides and wide eyes with no mouth. Her only visible Aeronan eye was just a round, innocent dot and her face remained red. 'W-Was...he...flirting? Is that a flirt? I heard of 'flirting' before...Bulma said something about it long ago, after I came out of that hyperbolic...time...thing..." She mentally spoke, trying to remember what it was called, when the sudden image of Whis kissing her forehead came to mind again. "EEEEEE!-" She vanished using her Whistling Wind technique and hid under the covers of her bed, in the bedroom. The only thing that was heard, was Chime who meowed her pitched cry.

After Whis left the house, he floated in the air and rose his staff; That same soft smile was on his lips. "King Kai, are you there?~" He questioned, not too long after did the very blue skinned male answer.

"W-Whis, what an unexpected surprise! What can I do for you?" He asked with a shaken breath, he was seen inside the onyx orb that hovered just above the top of Whis's staff.

"I would like you to inform one of Goku's friends, that Eglantina will be arriving...or has probably already arrived. Tell them not to attack her, she will not harm them as long as her target is going to meet up with her." The teal man stated, with a passive smile and watched the blue male gasp in shock.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me! She's a multiverse criminal! A MURDERER! Why would we-" Before he got to finish, Whis chuckled and narrowed his gaze.

"Fear not, she won't attack. I have everything planned out as is, so no need to worry.~" He reassured and closed his orbs. "Akasma will be taking care of her, she will be coming to earth to fight her.~" His words made King Kai sigh and wipe the side of his face, with a random rag.

Fixing his glasses, Kai nodded and replied. "Fine...just hope she doesn't go killing anyone, while she's waiting for her..." With that, he ended the call and Whis blinked in wonder.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Later, while Whis was training Goku and Vegeta, Akasma had come to watch. With everyone doing about their own business, back on earth Eglantina was flying around. Her pink ki wings sprawled out beautifully, her arms behind her and was soaring above a wasteland where countless bare mountains, littered the plains.

" _Heeehehehehehehe!~ I can't wait! I'm so excited to play with my prey, she just might be the strongest by far, out of all my alternate versions!~_ " She mentally cooed, pink flushes dusted her cheeks and she shut her eyes. "Oh...Akasuuuma!~ Where could you be, are you hiding from me or planning to flee?~" She rhymed and giggled, then spun horizontally in place. Her pink ki wings gracefully twirled with her body and sprawled out once she stopped. In mid flight, she spotted three children down on the ground with two other grown males near them. A child with blue skin shouted, some how making those little orange spheres to glow and spit out a bright golden light. The sky turned dark and she halted in place to view the scene, she was amazed. Not long after did a long dragon form and hover above them all.

His booming voice stated that he'd grant them wishes and demanded that they tell them their desires. She tilted her head to one side, blinked her red Aeronan eyes and shifted into a sitting position in the air. Legs up against her chest, guns on her back and her hood over her head. "So pretty...~" She said, watching in awe at the majestic creature. After a while of watching, the green dragon made their wishes come true and down from the sky came random pieces of an unknown substances; Some ice cold looking food and green looking rectangular paper, was what two of the kids got.

Curiosity got the better of her, she used the Whistling Wind technique and appeared in front of the dragon's face. The dragon got spooked by her sudden occurrence and moved his head back, with a huge sweat drop down his head. "Yes, can I help you...?" He asked, only to make her tilt her head in wonder. No response...she just floated there, staring at him with her creepy red eyes. "In any case, all of your wishes has been granted..." With that, his form ceased and those spheres from before shot up into the sky.

She continued to watch, seeing its glowing features shoot out in random directions across the planet. "Wooooooow...~" She mused, soon seeing the darkened sky turn back to normal and show a clearer view of the clouds. Blinking, she looked down and spotted two of those males stare at her, along with the three children. She giggled, hearing the real short male with pointed shoulder plates mumble on about something. She couldn't hear them from afar, so she vanished then appeared before his frame.

He jumped back slightly with his mouth agape and eyes wide, seeing the pinkette in a crouching position. Her body was crouched down to his height, feet flat on the ground, her back leaning over and her arms on her knees; Her butt wasn't even sitting on the surface... "Hello mister!~ Can you tell me what that thing was?~" She asked in a playful manner, with her red Aeronan orbs squinting and pink flushes dusting her cheeks. Her lips being hidden behind that pink mask of hers, he couldn't tell if she was smiling or not...

"W-Where did you come from?!" He asked, while the other grown male kept staring at her in surprise and lightly blushing at her pink features.

Giggling, she rose to her feet and looked around, not really caring if she got her answer. "Oooooooh, I was just passing by...when I seen a big green beast appear in the sky!" She exclaimed, rose her arms in the air and closed her eyes. "Hehehehehehehe...that rhymed.~" She giggled at the end and shrunk down to his height again. Her red irises grew smaller, while the shading under her hood made the glow of her eyes pierce right through it. "I am in a very good mood today, mister!~ I wish I could play with you, but I am waiting for someone to show up! I'M SO EXCITED, TOMORROW I GET TO PLAY WITH MY PREY!~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~" She giggled hard, stood up and twirled around with her arms out.

The grown male near the shorter one, snapped out of his stupor and went to go pick up a piece from one of the fallen substances. Showing it to the shorty, he mentioned how they needed to get them picked up. Not too long after, did the blue skinned child see a piece before him and seen how an eye was there. It opened and looked at the three, spooking them all and making them back up. He picked it up after gathering courage to do so and watched the red iris stare at him. Eglantina seeing this, she skipped on over to the three with no care in the world and hummed to herself. "Hey, I...think you forgot something..." The blue child said as he approached the grown short male, making him turn around. After he had turned around and shown the man the eye, Shworvin leaned over in front of him and stared at it. Her red irises blinked in curiosity, until the eye opened up and shown that red iris in it once more.

The other two kind of got a chill down their spine, at seeing it move on its own... However, the pinkette just gawked at it and hummed in interest. "Ooooo...~" She hummed, soon seeing that very eye look directly at her and squint. "Hehehehehehe, its funny!~ It's glaring at me, how cute...~" She cooed; At the last sentence, her red Aeronan eyes narrowed and those pink flushes remained on her cheeks. The very eye widened at seeing her shaded, masked features and at seeing the glow of her irises pierce through it.

After they collected all of the pieces, they stored them into two containers and locked them. "Hmph, good work earthlings, we'll remember you when we come back to this planet!" The shorty spouted with a grin, trying so hard to ignore the pinkette who was staring at him with interest. Giggling kept resonating behind that pink mask of hers, creeping him out. "But next time, we'll have Lord Frieza and our soldiers too..." He stated with a grin, soon seeing Eglantina suddenly vanish with that same technique. He wondered where in the world she went, though mentally shrugged and thanked the heavens that she was gone.

Them now on the ship, it started up and hovered into the air. It spun in place rapidly, glowed a bright color and soon disappeared. Those children being left behind, they questioned who 'Frieza' was and began to converse.

In the ship, they were already in space and Eglantina was walking around with her eyes darting all over the place. What those grown males didn't know, was that she was on board and every time a soldier would pass by...they'd stop her and ask about why she's there. Seeing another soldier walk her way, she blinked and tilted her head. "Who're you and what are you doing on this ship?!" He asked, pointed his gun at her and tried to appear intimidating. All he got, were giggles in return...

"Silly, I was allowed on here!~ That short male permitted me, because I was curious about his soldiers!" She played and lied, then skipped on past him with the man having a troubled expression. Not long did he keel over and collapse on the floor; She had stabbed him with one of her bolts that she pulled out from the inside of her boot, at some point. That stab was deep in his throat...so he couldn't call out for help, or even speak. He was forced to bleed out and die a slow death...

Hearing voices, she peeked around a corner and heard two other male soldiers conversing to one another. They were up against the wall, talking about how Frieza was going to get revived and how he was in a healing tube. Curiosity got the better of her, so she stuck to the shadows, kept her presence and ki lowered. She easily made it past them, found a door and quickly ran in after opening it. Those who were in the room, all looked over at the door that opened. The grown males who stood in front of the tube, had went silent after seeing it open on its own. "Must have been some malfunction, sir." The tall grown male stated, only to have the said man agree and carry on with whatever conversation they were having.

In came a tall, muscular red male blabbering on about the thinner one being too 'scared'. After the thinner one mumbled something about him being 'smart', it was like a minute later when an alarm sounded off. It indicated that Frieza was being rejuvenated within the tube, they all looked over at it and spoke inaudible words that the pinkette didn't really care too much about listening to. She was too mesmerized by the tube that was healing the said male within, watching his body parts form one by one at a rapid rate. Everyone's head gears busted all of a sudden and the tank cracked, they all began to quiver a bit at the unexpected power level hit.

The male within opened his eyes instantly, making light engulf the room and blind everyone. The tube was seen ruined after the light ceased, liquid covered the flooring from all around. Soon, a short male with horns and a tail stepped out of what remained of the tube. He glared at everyone before him, fists clenched and anger was clear in his irises. She tilted her head to one side, blinked and the only thing that was noticeable in the shadows...was her glowing red Aeronan eyes, piercing through it. " _He's so tiny...~_ " She mentally cooed, with blushes tainting her cheeks and her lids narrowing. She wanted to giggle so bad but she knew that if she did, she'd give away her position. She was sitting down now, legs against her chest and arms wrapped around her knees. Seeing him pop his neck and spit out the same substance that was in the tube, almost made her giggle...

"It's been a long time, since I felt like this. It's a rare feet to catch me by surprise." He began, with his eyes shut then formed an open smirk. "Heh- I've actually been brought back to the living world..." He opened his red eyes to them all, not once even noticing the red glowing orbs from Eglantina in the shadows... He began chuckling to himself, that was until...he 'did' notice... His smile dropped at seeing a woman in a pink rogue attire, her red gleaming orbs caught his attention and he immediately assumed she wasn't right in the head. He quirked a brow, remembering those red eyes from earlier...

Everyone looked over in the far corner of the room, they all gasped at recognizing her as the pinkette from before and stood there shocked. "S-Since when did you get in here?!" The short grown male exclaimed, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Men, kill her!" He pointed his finger to her and was about to fire, when her own creepy giggling escaped her masked lips.

"Heheheheheheheee!~ Silly person, I just wanted to watch... I was so bored flying around on earth, waiting for Akasma!" She giggled once more but, her words made all the men, including the big red guy, tremble in their places.

"Fire!" He yelled, shot out a ki blast and...missed... Within seconds, she had disappeared, knocked all of his men out and appeared crouched down to his height. Like before, her rear wasn't even touching the floor, her back was leaned forward and her forearms rested on top of her bent knees. With her round, red Aeronan eyes shrunk, the short male stepped back and looked around at his men. "H-How did you...?" He began, only to get cut off by her finger pressing against his lips and shutting him up.

"I just wanna play...~ Let's plaaaay..." She trailed off in thought, then soon thought of an idea. "What earthlings call...hide and seek...~" Whispering 'Hide and seek' creepily, her irises had shrunk even more from excite and that made Frieza widen his eyes a fraction. "You hide...and I shall seek; If you lose, I get to play 'acupuncture'...~" She mused, with that same whispering, dark voice and formed a violet ki knife in one hand out of her ki beads.


	25. Chapter 25: Tiny but Mighty

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 25: Tiny but mighty.~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the last chapter. For those of you who were confused about what Whis said, I accidentally said 'Goku and his friends' when he was actually training with them. So I went and fixed that, he just asked King Kai to warn Goku's friends. Hope you like this chapter, it's episode 20!

Xairo (Pronunciation: Z-eye-row) Means None

Kos (Pronunciation: K-oo-s ) Means: Of

Jita (Pronunciation: Ji-tah) Means: Your

O-Ta-Meh (Pronunciation: Oh-Tah-Meh-) Means: Business

Kalvei (Pronunciation: Call-Vay) Means: Run

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As Whis continued to train Goku and Vegeta, Akasma was seen sitting in the sidelines. She couldn't believe how graceful he was, easily avoiding their attacks and being able to even sign their shirts in midst of their spar. Faint blushes adorned her cheeks, she was sitting on a rock, with her elbows on her knees and her jaw in her palms. She could not take her eyes off of him, he was so mesmerizing when he moved and she loved it.

Meanwhile, on that ship from before, Eglantina was still squatting down to that short grown male's height with her violet knife out. "Play with me, hehehehehe!~" She playfully muttered and got close to his face, her forehead now touching his. The short male was actually trembling, he didn't know who was worse...Frieza's presence or hers! "Go ahead, I'll even give you a head start.~ You run and I'll count!" She added, with giggles escaping her masked lips. Frieza narrowed is eyes and kept staring at her pink features.

"And who...are you?" He asked, his red irises gazing into hers when she looked over with her glowing red Aeronan orbs. Seeing her stand up straight, she skipped on over to him and leaned over. She placed a finger against her covered lips and narrowed her eyes, faint flushes painted her cheeks all the while.

"Xairo kos jita o-ta-me...~" She whispered and giggled, soon standing to her full height, turned around and pulled out her gun. KAAAAALVEEEEEEI!" She yelled in a cooeing tone, formed a violet bolt in her slot and was about to shoot. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!~" She pulled the trigger, shot the poison bolt out at the short grown male and almost hit him... She purposely missed, trying to scare him so he'd run, though he only stood there in shock and fear. She lowered her gun, tilted her head to one side and shut them right after. She skipped over to him, giggled up a storm and hopped on past him. "I will have fuuuun, so much fuuuuuun, oh how fun it will be...to hear you screeeam, to beg me to leave you be!~" She sung as she made her way out the door and was about to leave out of sight, when she turned to face them all once again. "I will be waiting, to play...~" As if on que, the shadows engulfed her features and her creepy red irises glowed brightly, right through them.

They were all about to say something, when she suddenly vanished and left everyone there in fear. Except the short male known as Frieza, he was glaring at her with no amusement on his features. All the unconscious men finally began to wake up, they all looked around and groaned. Small mutters of their questions about her, filled the air. They all went silent after they seen the look on Frieza's face, so they stood there waiting for something to happen.

The said horned male, darted his red irises all over the room to view each soldier. The short grown male, was trying to look for the right words until he finally found them. Putting his hands together, he acted nervous and smiled. "Aaahh..welcome back Lord Frieza, it's great to see you!" He said, with a quick bow.

"Uuuuh...? And who're you...?" He asked, clearly not amused at his antics.

"Well, my name's Sarbei my Lord. I was apart of your support staff, before the third Stella region." He said, making Frieza plant a hand on his hip and hum in thought.

"Oh...? Yes, your squashed little faces is vaguely familiar." Frieza stated.

"Actually, I've been serving as the commander of your forces my Lord! Just in your absence of course." He mentioned, causing the Lord to scrunch up his nose and narrow his lids even more.

"You've been in charge...?" He said, then 'hmphed' at that and smiled with his hand covering his mouth. He laughed at the thought of him being in charge, thinking of how absurd it was for him to do such a thing. Soon, his expression grew serious, he looked over at the window to his right, marched on over with his hands behind his back and looked down at his hand in thought. He clenched it several times, to test out its movement. "I pined for flesh and bone for so long, I can hardly believe its true..." He said, not once breaking his gaze from his hand.

Over came Sarbei, with a smile on his face. "That's right my Lord! We've brought you back with the Dragon Balls and our new regeneration technology." He said, only for the Lordship to question his words.

"Dragon balls, you say? Oh right, those funny little orbs from that miserable planet Namek." His voice held anger, as he spoke and his red irises moved to the corners to view the said male.

"We couldn't find the Namekian survivors, despite our search. So Tagama and I risked our lives on earth and used the Dragon Balls there, instead." He stated, hands still up in a praying gesture due to feeling very nervous of being around the merciless Lord.

Frieza turned to face the shorty, standing side ways. "And who is 'Tagama'...?" He asked.

Soon, the said grown tall male came up and put a hand over his chest. "That would be me, Lord Frieza. Your loyal subject and it was a great honor to play in such a vital roll in bringing you back." He said, with courage in his voice.

"I see... No doubt, the highlight of your career.." The Lordship replied then turned his back to them once more, facing the window again.

"Tagama's been an outstanding warrior under my command sir, I would dare say that he would rival against Zarbon and Dedoria at their peaks." Sarbei stated with pride.

"We'll see about that. Now I know it's hard to count the days when your dead, but what took you so long to restore my life?!" He exclaimed with his backside to the scene, not very happy with the wait...

"Sorry your Lordship, between hunting down the Dragon Balls and creating the regeneration technology, it wasn't easy." Sarbei stated with slight worry, only to be yelled at by the very Lordship himself.

"I'll tell you whats not so easy, my so called 'Commander'! Suffering all those years in earth's hell! Tortured everyday by a perversely saccharine parade of fairies and cuddly animals!" He exclaimed, then showed scenes of his experience in his hell hole that he claimed it to be. "It was a hell worse than anything I could've imagined!" His eyes widened at those words and his teeth were gritted into view.

"You must be relieved then, we're so glad your back." Sarbei said with a shocked feature, still having his hands clasped together in that same gesture.

Frieza chuckled, thinking about his own empire. "I bet my mighty empire is falling to pieces, without me here cracking the whip; And you've only revived me when you did, because you were desperate. Did I guess accurately?" He asked with a smirk and watched the Commander's reaction from the reflection on the window.

"Er... N-No my Lord, it's not like that at all, I swear!" He panicked, then saw the very Lordship turn to face him slighty and peek over his shoulder.

"And my father?" That question made Sarbei's panic rise a bit more inside, he really didn't think of his father...

"Our plan was to bring you back first, Lord Frieza and then resurrect Kind Cold, as soon as we could make another wish!" He said, only to have the said emperor scowl.

"Huh... No, I don't think we need to worry about reviving him. Father always was bloated with self importance." He smiled.

The whole talk went on for a bit, mentioning his revenge. Tagama who spoke up and suggested his empire being more important than his revenge, had gotten shot by ki blasts from the very short Lordship himself.

As the scene played out, Eglantina was peeking around the corner in the doorway and was rather amused by the display. She seen how Sarbei was acting and thought it was funny, she thought Frieza was interesting despite his short stature and she loved how tiny he was. She kept giggling in the shadows, watching the short male go on like the ruler he was. There was mentions of 'Majin Buu' and 'Beerus the destroyer', she'd cock her head to one side at the thought.

Frieza got done talking, saying how he was going to train for the next four months to harness his true potential. All went quiet for a while, then his smile dropped to a frown when he heard cute giggling. In side view, his red iris rolled over to the corner and spotted red...gleaming...creepy...eyes staring right at him from the shadows. "If you are done hiding, I would recommend you to introduce yourself before I kill you..." He simply stated, rose an index finger and waited.

"Homowaaaah...~" Eglantina cooed in a whispered voice, then slowly stepped out of the shade and into the light. Her head was tilted to one side and her eyes were narrowed, those familiar pink flushes on her cheeks said it all... "Heeehehehehehehehe!~ Kill me, kill me if you can... Let's play...~" She mused and as soon as she said 'play' her red irises shrunk from excite. She reached for her gun, the moment he shot his ki.

She vanished out of the way, appeared before him upside down with the tip of her crossbow gun at his forehead and her wings sprawled out. She was flying a few inches from the ground, giggling and staring straight in his eyes. "You're so cute...~ So tiny and mighty, hehehehehe...~" She giggled hard, shut her eyes and kicked her feet from her upside down position, just like she had on that meteor before.

"Tell me your name you imbecile, or I will kill you where you float!" He exclaimed, put a hand to her face and began to form ki.

She stopped laughing, blinked and giggled a bit. "Eglantina Shworvin!~ HAHAHAHAHAHA! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, SMALL 'SCARY' MAN!~" She sung with the word 'scary' being sarcastic, as she vanished and had her voice echo through the halls. His eyes were wide, she was so fast that not even he could keep up...

"If you'll excuse me, I have to do target practice..." With that, the Lordship waltzed out of the room and followed the ki he felt from her. He was planning on killing her, even if it meant having to give chase or use a good portion of his power...

She was skipping down the hall like some child, eyes closed and mouth masked. The two tail ends of her vest kept bouncing with her, as she hopped up and down with no care in the world. Suddenly, a red ki blast was sent after her, though she twirled to the left just right and dodged it easily. "Silly, you have to shoot better than that, if you wanna play with me!~" She mused, winked and began to skip backwards. That only made the emperor angrier, so he shot multiple ki blasts her way and she just did cartwheels and back flips to evade them all...with giggles escaping her masked lips. After he was done, his small form was shaking from rage and veins began to pop out. "Why did you stop mister?!~" She pouted behind that mask of hers and tilted her head. He just stood there, he knew if he lost his temper, the whole ship would be gone... "Awww, you're no fun!" She narrowed her gaze, then started laughing once more with blushes tinting her cheeks. "Oooooh weeeeeell, I guess I'll have to look for fun elsewheeeeere!~" She mused, vanished and...left a very astonished emperor stand there with a contemplative look to his features. She reminded him of those cutesy people in earth's hell, that he was in...and he hated it.

She was gone...somehow she had made it out of the ship and was soaring through space at high speed; She was heading back towards earth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back on Beerus's planet, Whis was standing there watching Goku and Vegeta spar in the distance. He noticed how their energy leaked out, so he pointed that out and explained why they shouldn't do that.

Akasma was rather amused, watching the two spar and listened on Whis's instructions. Gaining an idea, she hopped up from her spot and vanished using the Whistling Wind technique. It didn't take long for her to reappear, she wore her rogue attire with her bow on her back, whip sword on her back and her dagger in her rogue shoe. She rushed over to Whis's side and put her arms behind her back. "I-I...am...going to...train, o-ook?" She stuttered her question and saw him look down to her with a small smile.

"Of course, take your time.~" Twas all he said, until a voice came up from behind him and made him turn to view it.

"What's going on, it sounds like a damn screaming contest..." Beerus said as he strode over to them, having one hand behind his head and his lids shut.

"My Lord? I didn't believe you would be up this early." Whis stated with his casual smile and viewed the purple feline.

"What'dya expect...? Have you seen these ears...?" He questioned, making Akasma giggle to herself at that comment.

Down came Goku and Vegeta, with the gi-guy raising a hand in a friendly gesture. "Hahaha, hi Lord Beerus, what's up?" He asked, only to have the feline sniff the air then sneeze out a ki blast...

Goku stated how good that sneeze missed them, with gritted teeth and had Vegeta agree with his words; A large sphere in the sky had blown up... "It's just a moon this time, so we won't need a 'do over'..." Whis commented.

Beerus was wiping his eyes, then peered over at the three who stood there. "Now that I think about it, what are you two punch jockies doing on my world anyway? Besides Akasma, of course..." He rubbed his nose at the mention of her name, when he seen her standing there in a nervous wreck.

"We asked Whis to train us and he was nice enough to agree." Twas goku's simple reply.

"Yes and I figured out that much, I'm not a fool... What I mean is, how did you two get here from earth..?" He asked, leaned in and narrowed his gaze.

This whole conversation went on, until Akasma heard them mention their reasons for training. "I-I am...only here because...I was promised to be taken to Fiijishara... Whis said I had to go back to earth, because I had to go fight Eglantina... She would h-have chased me to my home planet, killed everyone that I knew and loved...if I had gone..." She chirped up shyly, averted her turquoise orbs and stepped back a bit.

"Well, better to fight her than to let her slip from your grasp... Whis, explain..." He asked, it took a minute but, he explained everything regarding Eglantina, the few clues he has on the pinkette and when Akasma has to go fight her. All was quiet, even Goku and Vegeta were shocked... They were never told about her going back to earth and fighting Eglantina...let alone, Shworvin tailing them all the way here.

"Now, she's waiting back on earth... Don't worry, she won't kill anyone...not as long as she gets to have her 'prey'." He added, looked over at Shigiyuki and frowned.

Beerus looked over at her for a moment, seeing those mournful features take over in her squinted eyes. "Hmph...well, if she tries to kill you...I'll jump in. Can't have her last alternate version get killed..." He began, then looked away and blushed faintly. "At least...not the cute one..." He mumbled quietly to himself, but soon jumped to another topic. "So...what was the treat and where's my share...?" He asked, making Whis jumped slightly and laugh nervously.

"I...had some for you but, this time I dropped it during the journey back, clumsy ol' me. It's...probably floating through some asteroid belt or nebula right now.!~" He answered, lying through his teeth and hoped he'd buy it.

Beerus sighed and narrowed his gaze. "Dropped it in space huh...? Is that the truth?" He asked, soon having Goku point out how Whis had butterfingers and Vegeta to agree. He began to point out how Whis had gone to earth many times, while he was asleep, so he ended up seeing the teal man whistle after averting his attention away.

Whis had stated how he was taste testing the food to make sure the bad quality foods were avoided, when he dined the next time. He nodded with a 'Uhuh' and with a gleeful smile plastered, when Beerus questioned 'taste testing' at the end.

"I-I...will go...train now..." Akasma stumbled over her words, causing everyone to look over at her.

"Of course Akasma, would you like some help with it? I'm sure lord Beerus and I would be more than happy to lend a hand.~" He smiled sweetly, faintly blushed and watched as the Aeronan's face lit up like a tomato.

"I...wouldn't mind helping her but, I have other plans." He stated and turned the other direction.

Whis was about to say something, when Akasma chirped in and caught their attention. "S-Sorry but...if...you don't mind... I-I would...l-like to...train alone..." She bowed to her waist and waited for approval, she hoped this didn't bother them... She didn't want to be rude and just run off on Beerus's planet; His planet is his own property.

"Alright...suit yourself." With that, Beerus vanished and was headed somewhere else. Whis just smiled and found her politeness rather nice.

"Very well, do keep in mind not to push yourself too hard. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or gain another fever, now would we?~" He asked, with narrowed orbs and a teasing smile.

Her face went ten shades of red, at the mention of the 'fever'... She could've sworn, he was bringing this up just to remind her of that kiss on her forehead... "EEE!-" She squeaked and vanished, leaving him and his pupils to stand there in wonder.

Soon, both Whis and Goku started laughing at her reaction, except Vegeta of course... He just stood there with a risen brow and appeared rather confused.

As time passed, so had their training and Akasma was around a lake shooting out red ki arrows. The lake had trees surrounding it, it was the same lake she almost drowned in.. She was about to shoot the red ki arrow, when she heard Whis and Beerus speak from behind. She jumped and shot the arrow too early, causing it to hit several trees in its wake and made a gigantic expanding sphere of destruction, to erupt in the distance. The ground shook heavily, wind brushed past them harshly and the water in the lake waved over the edge a bit. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to collect herself.

"Forgive us, did we startle you?" Whis asked, with a tilt of his head. Beerus was trying hard to stifle his laughter but failed when he keeled over and held his stomach.

"N-n-n-n-not at all!" She waved her hands rapidly, backed up a bit and blushed. "I-I just...let go...t-too early!" She stated, tried to hide her features even though her only visible turquoise eye could be seen. Her white bangs, mask and hood practically hid all of her features...

"You sure, you seemed pretty scared there! Hahaha!" Beerus laughed, followed by Whis who slipped out a few giggles.

She pouted from behind her mask and looked away, eyes narrowed and hands into fists. "I'm sorry, please forgive us. We just came to get you, lunch is almost ready.~" Whis mused, smiled genuinely and chuckled.

"O-o...k..." Her hesitant words, had not failed to make a pink tint form on the teal man's cheeks. Though one thing happened and made Akasma gasp, she slipped... The edge of the lake caved in and made her fall backwards, eyes wide and blue pupils shrunk at the surprise. She was about to hit the water, when both Whis and Beerus caught both her hands. Her eyes had shut, before she was caught and she felt like she was about to fall in any minute... When she opened them though, she seen them holding on to her with a small grin on their faces. Her blush intensified, she wasn't expecting them to catch her...especially since last time, they didn't even come to check on her when she drowned in the water before... Whis was the only person who came to find her...

They pulled her up to her feet and stood there with the need to laugh again. They stifled their laughter but didn't let it out, they didn't want to make fun of her by laughing at her... "Come, let us go eat.~" Whis chirped, picked her up bridal style and made her gasp in shock.

He vanished before Beerus got to say anything, so the feline just formed an irk mark on his head and called out to him. "WHIS!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After some time, when a short purple man in a space ship came and chatted with Bulma, he mentioned that Frieza was on his way with about a thousand men coming after them. That worried her, she wasn't expecting a resurrected Frieza from Namek, to come to earth on such short notice...

"And a thousand soldiers?" She asked, only to earn an 'at least' from the short male. "Frieza is one of the most ruthless and evil monsters we've ever faced..." Her expression held worry, she didn't like the thought of it.

"I should think so and if you've never faced his face, I did a quick sketch." The short male stated and showed her a poor sketch he did of him.

They conversed for a while, about how Frieza was coming and a few comments of that picture... Suddenly they both heard a splash and they looked over, only to see the two boys who were playing on the male's ship, sinking it...in the water...

Bulma got angry and demanded them to go back inside the house, clearly angry that they were wrecking his ship.

Later, out came Bulma trying to lure Whis out with Ice cream, she failed though and made her way back to the short male. They chatted once more, but she exclaimed in panic when the male told her that he would arrive in about an hour. So she ran off into the house, saying how she needed to warn everyone else.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Bulma contacted Krillin, he got ready and said he'd be back to make food later. Everyone who was contacted, was on their way to a specific location while an old man with a purple kane rested no Krilin's backside. Suddenly, the sky went red after sensing a powerful energy approaching earth. They hurried before they got there and Frieza's ship was just outside the orbit.

In Eglantina's view, she heightened her vision and viewed the sky. She seen the ship in space closing in. She was seen sitting on a branch in one of the trees, enjoying the relaxation she had. "Oooooo, hehehehehehe!~ Looks like mister Frieza has come to play...with his prey...~" She mused, swung herself from side to side and giggled. "I sure hope I can too, soon.~" Adding to her speech, not once had she averted her gaze from the ship.

Everyone had arrived at the destination, watching as the ship descended past the clouds and came into view. "Their landing, this is it..." Piccolo spoke. With that, everyone grew serious faces and waited as patiently as they could.

After they had gotten word from Whis way earlier during the day, not to attack Eglantina...they could feel her ki nearby and guessed she was just watching the scene.


	26. Chapter 26: Truly Innocent

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 26: Truly Innocent...**

A/N: Hey guys, I finally got done with my Bleach: Rise of the Descendant fanfic, it stopped at chapter 75! I can focus more on this one now! I have so much planned for this story, you would not believe... So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D

For those who didn't notice or even know, I've made a new cover and it has Eglantina in it this time! She's exactly how I envisioned her and Akasma doesn't look like an adult now haha! Having a small frame and all, I had to draw her with one.~

The one on the left is Akasma, aka the protagonist and the one on the right...well you can pretty much assume that's Eglantina cause of the 'pinkette' nickname I give her in the descriptions. XD!

Hope you enjoy this!

Bouboo (Pronunciation: Bow-boo) Means: Cool

Tatsi (Pronunciation: Taht-see) Means: How

Homowah (Pronunciation: Home-mow-wah) Means: Cute

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As Frieza landed his ship, Eglantina watched with interest and her eyes remained in their shrunken form "Bouboo...~" She mused in awe to herself and smiled from underneath her mask. She tilted her head and her shoulders scrunched up, with her form staying in its previous position. Out came thousands upon thousands of soldiers, roaring out their battle cries and heading towards Gohan's group. She blinked cutely and giggled right after, thinking of how easily she could wipe them all out. "Tatsi homowah~" She added, giggled more and shut her eyes.

"Nothing annoys me more, than uninvited guests..." Piccolo stated sternly, as his narrowed gaze viewed the in coming warriors. Tien looked over and kept his lids squinted as well, not liking the idea of them coming over to start a fight. "I told Chiaotzu that this fight was too dangerous for him..." He said, only to see Gohan look over and smile with reassurance.

"Don't worry about it, I think it was a good call. Bulma made me promise that I wouldn't even mention this to Goten or Trunks, cause of how reckless and over confident they are. They'd probably go straight to Frieza." He said, with a bit of sweat beads going down his face from the thought.

"I was hoping Goku and Vegeta would be here by now..." Krillin said, until a thought came to mind and made him look behind him. "Well, as at least we have Buu." He added, only to not see him anywhere. "Wait a second..." He said, looked around and blinked. "D-Do we have buu?!" His question made Gohan frown and rub the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah about that... When I went to get him, he was asleep... We tried everything to wake him up. Shook him, shoved him and even tickled him but, nothing worked!" Gohan rose his voice at the last sentence and showed a scene where a pink looking blob was sleeping on a couch. "Eventually, I had to give up..." He added.

"So much for my 'Let Buu handle it' plan... This means that's us five against all them. At least I had some time to get some senzu beans from Korin, hopefully these are enough." The old man with the white beard, rose a bag up and referred to it. "Tell me Gohan, have you been keeping up with your training? Because it doesn't look like it..." Roshi had a strict look to him, his eyebrows were knitted and a frown was evident.

This whole conversation went on until a small red and white space ship came flying towards them, it landed and out came Bulma who jumped out of the passenger's seat. The woman waved and greeted them all, saying hello. Eglantina was too far away to listen in on their conversation, she was too focused on the horde of enemies coming their way and she was getting excited. "I want to play so bad...~" She mused, stood up and clasped her hands behind her back. They weren't against her back, her fingers were intertwined together and her hands were pushed backwards like a child. Once she seen Frieza rise from an opened hole within the ship, she giggled and formed a red Ki, doubled bladed axe. "Time to play, with my tooooys!~" She giggled cutely, blushed, vanished and left everyone there without them even realizing she even disappeared...

Once the Emporor hovered towards the soldiers and in between them, he squinted his gaze at seeing some life forms on the other side. Once he spotted Eglantina, his eyes widened, she was seen standing a long distance away from the other group...holding...her red ki axe in one hand. He squinted his eyes once more, hummed in thought and mentally spoke. " _What a nuisance, she continues to pester even after she chose to leave... Does she even comprehend just how powerful I am...?_ " His voice sounded annoyed and risen, he didn't like her... He smirked down at the group before him and thought how funny, that people chose to confront him as soon as he got out of his ship. "A galactic patrolman, Ragtag bunch of misfits. At least there's variety, haha.~" He chuckled, kept his irises down upon the life forms and heard Bulma speak up.

The pinkette only giggled, she skipped on past the group as they chatted and Frieza counted to ten. As soon as he got to ten, Eglantina vanished with that Whistling Wind technique and made the sound of air pressure rising into a higher pitch. Everyone stopped for a minute, Frieza's eyes widened when the pinkette suddenly flashed by with her pink ki wings out. A bright, blinding stream of pink beamed past countless soldiers and zipped in a circle around a group of warriors. All they could hear, were giggling, blood spurting out and cries from his men. She appeared right in front of the Emperor leaning over, hands on his chair and her gleaming red eyes piercing through the shade from her hood. "Hello, mister Frieza!~ Your men are so weak, come play with me insteaaaad!~ Hehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!~" She giggled, backed up, put her hands on her cheeks and shut her eyes with blushes tainting her face.

Frieza was too stunned at her childish behavior, too taken aback by that intense speed he just witnessed and couldn't comprehend how a powerful crazy person like her, never showed up in his life. He never heard of her before when he was still alive and before he invaded Namek... He figured he would've learned about her, considering he knows all kinds of bad people in the universe and can locate all sorts of criminals. "If you wish for death so badly, I will be more than happy to eliminate you!" He said with a strict feature and pointed an index finger at her.

"YAAAAY!" She cheered, only for a red ki beam to shoot her way. She moved easily out of he way with her eyes shut, put a finger to her masked lips and winked. "You silly, you need to use your full power if you want to hurt me!~" She cooed, formed a ki axe, spun once and chucked it at the male with great speed. She held back a lot of power and hoped it'd be enough to kill him right on the spot, without needing to waste energy... Just like that one Icejin, that discovered the antidote for Akasma's disease.

A barely audible gaspe emitted from the guy and caught the ki axe, when he clasped both his hands together in front of his face. A bead of sweat trailed down one side of his head, he couldn't believe how quick that was... He was caught off guard by her sudden change in acceleration... The point of the pole that was in between the two axe blades, almost touched his nose...he would've been killed right on the spot if he hadn't of acted... Hearing giggling, he looked around the weapon and saw her gushing over how he just caught her weapon.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! JUST LIKE LORD BEERUS, YOU CAUGHT MY AXE!" She cheered, rose both hands in the air, shut her eyes and acted like she was jumping from glee. The remaining of his men, all shook in fear of her speed and even more so since Frieze nearly got impaled by a freaking giant, red glowing ki axe...

The Lordship nearly deadpanned at the mention of 'Beerus' but smirked, turned her axe around and tossed it at her, thinking that he'd kill her with her own weapon. Seeing that she just caught it by the end of the pole part, spun around, out stretched her arms and laughed...he widened his eyes even more. " _This female is no ordinary life form... She possess speed that not even 'I' could see coming, how disappointing..._ " He mentally noted and smirked again, listening to her say 'play with me'. " _There is no sense in ordering my men to kill her, when she strode through them with such ease and slaughtered a good amount of them..._ " He added, then frowned and bore his red irises on to her childishly, spinning frame. Suddenly, a pink and red crossbow gun was pointed to his forehead. "You mentioned you were waiting for your 'prey' earlier, saying you were going to fight 'her' and couldn't wait... 'Akasma' wasn't it...? Who is this 'prey' of yours and wouldn't you rather play with her, than waste your energy on someone you're not even after...?" He asked, making the pinkette pause and blink at his question.

"Heheheheheeee~ Of course, I'm just very bored right now and yes, Akasma! AKASUMAAAAAAA, WHERE ARE YOU?!~ COME OUT AND PLAY WITH MEEEEEE! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!~" She sung the last part, then started skipping in mid air like a kid and headed towards land. He sighed, shook his head and thought he FINALLY got rid of her.

As the scene all played out, about Frieza making his men go after the others on the surface below, Eglantina was enjoying herself playing around near the water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back on Beerus's planet, Goku and Vegeta were fighting in the air whilst Whis stood watching them from below. "Let's take a break!" The teal man shouted and rose two flags up, signaling his words. Akasma watched from behind some trees, she just got done training with her bow, short whip sword and dagger. She couldn't help but to watch them two train and listen to Whis instruct them. Her innocent turquoise orbs twinkled at the sight and squinted. She's never been one for fighting unless it was to defend herself or to survive on her own but, just watching Whis instruct made her feel moved.

"He is so smart...~" She whispered in a cooeing, soft and sweet voice. Behind that mask of hers was small gray, smiling lips. Apparently...the guy heard her, because seeing him in front view, he was smirking and his irises were viewing her in one corner. He wasn't even facing her... A faint flush dusted his cheeks from over hearing her comment and let an inaudible giggle escape his lips, with his eyes shut.

He frowned and began to walk towards the two Saiyans, seeing as they appeared on the ground. "It takes a great deal of patience, to teach you two. Yet despite my efforts of tutelage, it seems you learn best by beating each other silly all day." Whis spoke up with a risen brow and put his arms behind his back. "I honestly don't know why you bother traveling across galaxies for this... Akasma seems to have better understandings of my teachings and learns quicker, than you two..." He stated, sweat dropped and narrowed his gaze. He averted his purple irises and that very sweat drop faded away once he spoke again. "You could have stayed home and brought in some back alley, or school yard or where ever it is you enjoy trading punches... I should have dropped you off in some desert or some dried up river bed and have you figure it out yourself." He said, looked between the two and had disappoint written on his features.

While he scolded the two, Akasma sneaked over to Beerus who was seen sitting in a dark lawn chair and sat on the ground with her knees up against her chest. He sipped on a drink through a straw, with one of his long ears turned like a cat at hearing shuffling from the Aeronan's feet. His slits looked over, spotted the woman and his slurping instantly stopped. He smirked, then looked back up over at the two with narrowed eyes. "I guess you have gotten stronger, Saiyans. So...you ready to fight me, again...?" He asked, with his voice being low and intimidating.

Goku denied it, saying how he wasn't close to that yet and Akasma giggled cutely to herself. The cat's ears folded towards her, hearing her from beside him and making him faintly blush. Beerus grumbled after listening to Goku, then looked to Whis and asked why he hasn't taken them to a 'special place'. Akasma kept darting her eyes from each individual, blinking and tilting her head to one side adorably. " _Why do I have this odd sense...that Eglantina is stirring trouble?_ " She mentally asked, looked up to the sky and watched the clouds float by. She stood up, walked away from them all and caused Whis and Beerus, to view her fleeting form. Beerus looked back over to his Sensei, mentioned how that 'special place' wasn't a suggestion and had the teal man obey his order. The very attendant agreed much to his dislike and summoned his staff to his side.

"Akasma, everything alright?" Whis asked, rose a brow and saw her pause in her step.

"Y-Yes...I...am just going to take a nap, is all..." She hesitated to answer at first but, did regardless and looked over to them all with a worried gaze.

"Hardly...there IS something on your mind, or otherwise you wouldn't have that look in your eye." Whis's words had Beerus look back over to the Aeronan and squint his gaze. "Lord Beerus, what are you doing...?" He asked, seeing the feline take a stand and waltz on over to her pallid form. He got nothing but silence in return, until the very cat got in her face and stared deeply into her only visible marble.

"You know, I don't really like it when people keep things from me..." He smirked, leaned in closer and faintly blushed. His tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, making her 'Eep' cutely and struggle to get out of his hold. "Now, do tell...or else I'll keep you wrapped up until you do." He said, with that victorious smirk of his plastered and his nose practically touching hers.

She kept panicking and trying to get free, he was rather amused by that really... "Lord Beerus, please unhand her... I don't really appreciate you touching her like that, I'm positive she doesn't either." Whis mumbled, glared at Beerus and watched as his irises rolled over to view his tall structure.

"I'll let go when she tells us!" He yelled out, jerked his head towards them and growled.

Whis just sighed and Goku stepped up with a concerned feature. "Lord Beerus, Sir... I'm sure she'll tell us if you let go, I'm just as curious as you are!" He laughed nervously a little and grinned, with a single hand up in defense.

"Fine..." He said and with that, his tail unwrapped her. He watched her back up a bit in a flustered manner and pulled her hood down in embarrassment. "WELL?!" He rose his voice, growing quite impatient with her. Sure he thought she was adorable and pretty but, his impatience is what gets to him the most.

"E-Eglantina! E-Eglantina, it feels like...s-she's...c-causing trouble again!" She rose her voice, hid her face and crouched to lower her head from shyness.

"Hmm...is that all...?" Beerus's rage seemed to have depleted after hearing that, he thought it was something more serious than that.

"There is nothing to worry about, I assure you, she is not causing anyone harm.~" Whis said, walked over to her and offered his hand. Akasma looked up and blinked her round eye, then hesitantly took it with a huge blush plastered. He helped her up like a gentlemen and pulled her in tight, with one arm wrapping around her shoulders. Beerus's eyes widened at that, he wasn't expecting him to make such a move...

The teal man looked up to his staff and saw his onyx orb blinking. "That's odd..." He said, just to hear the God of Destruction behind him speak about the two saiyans, needing to see 'it' themselves. "Alright my lord, as you command..." He replied, rose his staff and let it float up into the air. Akasma was amazed at that, telekinesis or some sort of force, she couldn't figure out how he was doing that. Once the staff began to warp, it created a red glowing sphere that seemed to suck in the Saiyans like a vacuum. Once the screaming echoed, it faded just like that when they got taken into the portal.

Now that they were gone, Beerus grinned and leaned his head on his knuckles. "Heh...about time I had some peace... Now I believe we're well past due for snack time." Beerus spoke up and looked over at the tall male.

Whis exhaled through his nose and kept his back to the cat. "Yes my lord, hopping to it." He simply said, walked away but paused in mid step. "Oh, Akasma?" He questioned, his features going from passive to content just at the mention of her name.

"Y-Yes...?" She asked and blinked her innocent turquoise marble. Seeing the male smirk, she tilted her head to one side and blushed again

"Would you like to assist me, in making a snack? I do believe your 'brownies' are very exquisite and I am positive that lord Beerus would love to have some of yours too.~ He claimed that they were marvelous.~" He winked, smiled and fully faced the blushing Aeronan who kept frantically waving her hands before her, in embarrassment.

"I-I don't want to trouble you by using up for ingredients, p-please...!" She stuttered, panicked and small little bubbles popped above her head to show her nervousness.

"Yeah, your brownies were somethin' alright! Go on, make me some! I want some of that goodness...~" Beerus grinned, sat up more in his chair and eyed her with...an unknowing emotion.

"Now now my lord, you mustn't 'mean' such things in between the lines...that's awfully perverse of you..." Whis squinted his eyes, rose his head to the side and lowered his purple irises to the feline. "She's still innocent after all, I highly doubt she even understands your 'meaning'..." Those words from both of them, made the woman so confused. Both men looked over at her and stared at her for a moment.

She just kept staring at them two, she clearly didn't understand...cause she was darting her marbles between them in trying to comprehend on what they're talking about. They both sweat dropped at that, seeing as what he said was true. "Never mind, just go make me some of your delicious 'brownies'!" Beerus gritted his teeth, blushed and waved his hand towards her in a 'shooing' gesture.

Akasma flinched, backed up at that, slowly stepped away and got closer to Whis. "S-Sorry...I..." She hesitated, shut her eyes and bowed quickly. The feline rose a brow at that but grumbled right after. "I wish to try something new!" She rose her voice in fear and stood there for a minute, only to hear the purple cat laugh. Hearing that, she looked up with her innocent 'only visible' eye peeking out from under her hood and blinking.

"As long as you make me more of those brownies, you can make what ever the hell you want! Now go on, I'm craving that chocolaty sweetness!" He said excitedly, as strode towards the opposite direction.

The Aeronan smiled sweetly behind her mask and that blush remained, she was happy to know that she was allowed to try something new. With her Aeronan orb twinkling, she faced the teal man behind her and viewed him with pleading eyes.

He stared at her for a second, then smiled and shut his lids. "Hmhmhm, of course you can use the ingredients!~ If it's a snack he desires, then let us not hold back with making them. Come come, we have a lot of time on our hands right now." He said, turned on his feet and walked onward. He could hear the soft patters of her feet, indicating that she was following.

"T-THANK YOU!" She rushed up to his side, giggled and placed a hand to her cheek. She loved the idea, of being able to make something new!

"Akasma, I'm quite curious, what is it that you are wanting to make that's 'new'?"He asked, rolled his irises down to her small frame and smiled.

"I-It's 'A-Angel food cake', that is what they called it on earth! I tasted it a-and it was very delicious! Bulma told me about it and I really wanted to try it, t-the way she explained its flavor...MADE MY MOUTH WATER!~" She gushed, cupped her own cheeks, shut her eyes and giggled. Her soft and sweet voice, just the way she spoke, made the teal man blush.

Hearing her giggle, made him giggle at just how adorable she was. "Oh, how ironic.~" He mused, giggled at the end and closed his eyes with a content smile.

"W-What?" She looked up and blinked, wondering what on Fiijishara made it so ironic to him.

"OHOHOHOHO!~ NOTHING AT AAALLL!~" He mused, laughed and rose a hand to his lips in amusement. She didn't know what kind of species he was and that just made it even more funny. He looked down at her, saw her shyly press her two index fingers together continuously and lower her eyes. "What's the matter?" He grinned, just seeing her like that gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"I-I...I want to...m-make...t-t-the c-cake...f-for you!" She squeezed her eyes shut at the end and hid her face, whilst deep red flushes tainted her cheeks.

That caught him by surprise, his eyes widened by a fraction but went back to normal the moment it had. A genuine smile formed on his lips, when he released a few chuckles. "Thank you, I'm already looking forward to it.~" His muscly, deep voice made her face go beat red and nearly trip over her own feet. Seeing this, he instantly caught her from under her stomach and prevented her fall. Once she looked up towards him, she had wide eyes and their faces were mere inches from having their noses touching. With her face still being tomato red, it grew darker...if that was even possible... "It would have been very rude of me not to save you from that fall, a gentleman should never let someone trip...especially, if they're truly fond of that person.~" He said, then leaned closer and lowered his voice to a more deeper tone, at the last part.

She grew shocked, she couldn't speak at all and she could feel the nervousness rising again. " _I-Is he saying he likes me as a friend, o-or...likes being around me? I don't understand!_ " She mentally panicked and stared before her, in a surprised daze.

" _I wonder if I was too bold..._ " Whis spoke in his head and pondered. He stared at her with a frown after they both rose to their full height. Grasping his chin with his index and thumb whilst his other hand was against his back, he stood there thinking of ways how he could confess without being too bold. He wanted to make her question his words but, now that he thought about it...he felt it was indeed 'too bold'. He tilted his head to the side in thought, stared at her frozen features and rose a brow. "I hope you understand what I mean." He stated.

"D-Do you mean...y-you like me, as a friend...? Do you like being around me? I-I'm afraid I don't know!" She hid her face by pulling her hood down further over her head and covering up her face. Just hearing him giggle and walk off, told her that he was happy she didn't understand...

" _Hooray, it appears I was over worrying myself.~_ " He said in his head cheerfully, with a victorious aura radiating off his form. He knew she was trailing behind him and knew...she was pondering on what he meant. " _She is truly...innocent, it''s adorable.~_ " He cooed in his mind and blushed, with his lids squeezing tighter even more at the thought.


	27. Chapter 27: Blue Innocence & Pink Insani

The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 27: Blue Innocence and Pink Insanity!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nah (Pronunciation: N-Ah) Means: Come

Pisi (Pronunciation: Pea-see) Means: And

Goshu (Pronunciation: Go-shoo) Means: Play

Mata (Pronunciation: Mah-tah) Means: My

Shishi (Pronunciation: She-she) Means: Little

Hoh (Pronunciation: Ho) Means: Prey

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Eglantina was racing across an ocean, water behind her kept splashing up from her speed and her red irises appeared shrunken from excite. "Akasuuumaaaaaa!~ HAHAHAHAHAHA!~ I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY, PLEASE HURRY!" She giggled, jumped in the air and kept doing frontal flips; Hopping across the water like some acrobatic on land... Each time she'd land on the water's surface, it'd splash out water all around her form and sparkle from the sun's rays. "HEHEHEHEHEHE!~" She laughed, vanished from sight and appeared high in the sky with her pink ki wings out. "How should we play, when we meet? We Aeronans can't swim, so I supposed I can torture her by fighting her above water.~ Though if I'm right and she's just like me, then maybe she can run across water too! I wonder how long she could hold out in our fight, before she loses energy and falls in, hahahahaha!~" She laughed, horizontally spun in place and out stretched her arms with her orbs shut. "Nah pisi goshu, mata shishi hoh!" She yelled out to no one in particular. (Literally...no one's around, pft.~)

Suddenly, down came Chompa and Vados with strict features. The pinkette stopped upside down and looked up at the two, with curious eyes. "Eglantina Shworvin, from what I've heard from Whis, you're to stay put here and refrain from causing any harm until Akasma gets here.~" Vados spoke up, as she held her staff in one hand. Chompa, who floated next to her, had both hands clamped on his hips and a frown was evident. "As far as what I have witnessed, you have indeed, caused harm." Vados added, took something out of her robes and showed it to her. "To keep your mind occupied, please amuse yourself with this 'music player'. The grand priest demanded that you listen to it, to occupy yourself until she arrives..." With that said, they both saw the pinkette blink once with her round and creepy Aeronan eyes.

She just giggled, squinted her eyes and blushed at them. "A music player? A device that provides music?! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE, NO THANK YOUUU!~ I LIKE TO PLAY WITH MY PREY AND-" She paused in midst of her speech, opened her orbs and stared forward. Her red Aeronan eyes rolled towards the side where Frieza and them were, making her eyelids barely narrow at the feel of risen Ki. "Looks like I have some toys to play with!" She cooed, cupped her cheeks with her hands, shut her eyes, blushed, giggled and shook her head at the thought. As if on que, she vanished and left the two floating there dumbfounded.

Sighing, Vados looked over at Chompa and smiled. "Well, we tried.~ Seeing as this whole attempt at trying to distract her failed, we must try other methods of amusement. Let's head back.~" She said, lifted her staff but, only to hear the big feline grumble.

"What?! You gotta be kidding me! Is that all she can think about, is killing?! Can't you think of anything else?!" He raged, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He viewed her fully and watched as she looked down at him.

"I had just said, we must go and think of other things that will amuse her...or should. We cannot just contemplate from the top of our heads, my Lord.~" The attendant replied with slight annoyance.

"Then let's just hurry up! I swear, we should have never told her about the alternate universes!" He angrily shouted, gripped on to her forearm and heard the teal woman sigh. Soon, they both vanished from sight and left the planet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back on Beerus's planet, Akasma was watching an interestingly shaped oven with expectation in her orbs. She watched as the cake cooked inside, the brownies had already been made and was sitting on top of a counter nearby. She was sitting down with her kneees to her chest, arms wrapped around them and Whis was seen walking into the room with a few, flat square boxes. "It seems I may have to go out and gather more ingredients, I could not prepare a delicious snack for him..." He said as he strode over by the pallid woman and held those boxes in one hand.

She looked over at the man and blushed, seeing him holding those with a smile plastered on his face. "W-Where did you go?" She questioned, blinked once and kept her gaze upon the man.

"I had gone out and collected a snack for him, seeing that we lack the appropriate amount of material to make anything. This is called 'Pizza', on earth it is known to be the most delicious on a menu. Though, since this is Lord Beerus's, I can't allow you to try it... Perhaps next time, I could give you a bite.~" He smiled and winked at her.

Her face lit up like a tomato, why he winked at her was beyond her right now. "W-Whis, I...erm... It's done..." She stood up, opened the oven and went to grab it with thin oven mitts. Before she got to grab a hold of the cake, the teal man's hand stopped her by grasping her own. She froze at the contact, looked up above her and seen him towering over her with a content smile.

"Allow me, I cannot just let you burn yourself.~" He mused and pulled her back, making her emit cute noises and flail her hands around in a chibified state. He went ahead and took out the cake, then smelled its wonderful scent. He hummed in delight, the very smell made his mouth water and lean his head back. "It smells so exquisite, it can hardly stand it!~" He cooed, placed a hand to his cheek and excitedly ran over to a table not too far from them. He magically took out a fork from his robes and was about to dig in but, paused when realization hit him. "I am terribly sorry, Akasma. Does there need to me frosting or some sort of topping?" He asked, looked over at the pallid woman and seen her nod slowly with widened eyes.

"I-I was wanting...t-to put...glaze and strawberries on top..." She mumbled, pouted and lowered her eyes in disappointment.

"Oh, do forgive me! Here you are, continue to prepare it til your heart's content.~" He apologized, handed the cake back to her and smiled genuinely.

She nodded, took it and sloooowly backed away with a beat red face. Facing the counter, all the materials were on it that she needed for the topping and a smile curved up behind her mask. She put the glaze on, placed the strawberries on top and tilted her head in thought. " _Too many berries, maybe?_ " She questioned in her mind and made her only visible orb, blink. Seeing that berries are the Aeronan's most favored food, she couldn't tell if she put too many on top... Winging it (Lol.~), she gulped and picked the cake up, then brought it over to the male behind her. "I-It's...finished..." She mumbled, averted her eyes shyly and held out the cake for him.

"Wonderful!~" He mused in glee and took it. With one swift motion with his fork, he took a bite and froze in place with wide eyes. He didn't even think twice, if there was too many berries or if the glaze was wrong. "Hhhhhhhhmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmm!~" He hummed out loudly, held his cheek, kicked his feet, blushed and closed his lids. He moaned the entire time, as he chewed through the bite slowly. He wanted to savor the taste, he absolutely loved it. " _IT'S NO WONDER WHY ITI S CALLED 'ANGEL FOOD CAKE'!~_ " Mentally screaming in his mind, Akasma watched him flail around like a ragdoll from some video game. "THIS IS SO SPECTACULAR! SUCH TASTE, SO SWEET AND DELICIOUS! YOU MUST HAVE A TALENT IN COOKING, BECAUSE YOU JUST MELTED MY TASTE BUDS!~" He cooed, continued his odd ragdoll motion and went on eating again.

Her face was lit up brightly once more, she didn't understand why she felt so relieved and happy to hear those words from him. When she made everyone Brownies on earth, gave some to Whis and Beerus, she was happy...yeah but...this was a different feeling. "E-Enjoy...t-the cake! I must go change now!" She bowed, was about to run off and do exactly that, when his voice caught her in her pace.

"Please stay in your rogue outfit. You'll be training again later today I'm sure, so there is no real sense in changing yet.~" He said, held his fork just a few inches from his lips and smiled at her. Seeing her nod, he chuckled and shut his eyes at her embarrassed features.

" _Why must I feel like this?!_ " She yelled in her head, mentally cried and outside of her mind, comical streaming tears fell down her cheeks.

Several minutes later, both Whis and Akasma gave Beerus his snack. The said feline was stuffing his face with triangular, moist cheesy looking food and was chowing down on brownies, whilst speaking to the teal man next to the Aeronan. "It's a little greasy but I can see it on a regular menu!~" He rose his voice in acceptance, after chowing down on a slice. He looked over at Whis, wondering what the food was again. "Now, what's it called again?" He asked, just to see the very tall man passively smile at him.

"That's 'Pizza', my lord.~" He simply answered, then watched as the cat shut his eyes in content.

"Pizza yes, ridiculous for a food don't you think?" Beerus asked and took another bite.

"Now that you've been fed...do you still think it was wise, to send them to that realm?" Whis questioned, as his purple eyes viewed the cat from below.

"Relax Whis, they're fine. They're the type of fighters who can only reach their full potential when they're pushed to their limits. Besides, if we're doing this, I want it done quickly...so I can have someone to play with.~" He said, with the scene only showing one of eyes view the teal man from the side.

"Hmm... Hmph..." Twas all he gave in response, then walked away with his hands behind his back.

Akasma watched as he left, though seen him lift his hand and gesture for her to follow. She looked over at the cat and bowed, before dashing off. "Wait just oooooone moment...Akasma." She heard him say and halted in her tracks, with her back facing him. "What did you put in these brownies? They taste even better now, than before. Maybe...it's because you're sweetness, if rubbing off onto them?~" He flirted, smirked and leaned his head on to his fist, after resting his elbow on the arm chair.

" _W-What does he mean by that?_ " She asked in her head, widened her eyes and her turquoise pupil shrunk. "Last time I checked, I used the same ingredients as I did before! Have I possibly a-added t-too much s-sugar?!" She panicked, twirled around to face him and rose her hands up in concern.

He just smirked and stood from his seat, then placed his arms against his backside. As he paced towards her, his eyes locked on to hers and she couldn't understand why he was staring at her like that. Seeing her back up slowly, he disappeared and reappeared before her floating a few inches above the ground.

She jumped at the sudden occurrence and searched his eyes for any kind of hint, that could tell her what emotions are running through him. Though from feeling his tail wrap around her hips, he pulled her closer and got in her face. She kept making cute but panicking noises, until he pulled her mask down and got close to her lips. "LORD BEERUS, I LEAVE FOR JUST A SECONED AND YOU'RE ALREADY GETTING INTO HER PERSONAL SPACE!" Beerus's eyes widened at hearing Whis's voice, it was so deep and full of testosterone; He never thought he'd ever heard such a tone from him... Slowly, the cat looked behind him and see a very displeased expression on his sensei.

"Unhand her, is it not clear to you that she doesn't understand your actions...?" Whis asked and narrowed his gaze, it had been so long...since he had to use his voice like that... Seeing the cat's eye widen and hear him gulp a bit, he could tell Beerus could feel anger radiating from him. So when Beerus unwrapped his tail and stepped back, Whis walked over to stand next to her. "Thank you...my lord. So, how was her brownies?" He asked, with his furious expression changing to a passive look and his voice going back to normal.

"G-Good... It was very delicious." Twas all the cat could mutter, he couldn't get the strong, manly and deep voice of Whis's out of his head. Just hearing that muscly voice changing to a full on testosterone one, astonished him to the core. " _I didn't think he was capable of making his voice sound like that! Huh, learn somethin' new every day..._ " He stated in his mind, then paced back over to his chair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With a guy named 'Ginyu' in Taguma's body, he was fighting Gohan. They fought and fought, with words of Gohan not living up to his expectations leaving his lips. Eglantina was hovering in the air not too far from them all and her mask was pulled down, exposing those small, cute gray lips. She had a small, closed smile and her pupils were smaller from excite. She took down her crossbow gun from her backside, aimed it at 'Ginyu' and giggled. "Plaaaaay, with meeeeee!~" She sung, closed on eye and was about to shoot, when a red beam shot out and hit her ki bolt away when she released it. She looked over at Frieza, apparently had an amused feature on his face, whilst his index finger pointed her way.

"If you want to play so badly, then why not toy with those fools down there?~" Frieza questioned the pinkette, smirked again and chuckled. "Unless, of course, you really are going to take your word for it. Have you forgotten that you wanted to save your energy for your 'target'?" He asked and kept his red irises on her shrunken red pupils.

Her blushing, orbs growing bigger and eyelids squinting a bit, she giggled to his words. "Yes but, what fun is there by just lying around or sitting still? Can I at least go kill one of your meeeen?~ I WANT TO WATCH THEIR BLOOD BURST OUT! HAHAHAHAHA, I WANT TO SEE THEIR FACES, HEAR THEM SCREAM IN PAIN AND WATCH THEM RUN AWAY LIKE INSECTS!~ I WANT TO PLAY, I WANT TO PLAY, I WANT TO PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!~" She rose her voice excitedly, rose both her hands in the air, laughed, shut her eyes and leaned back.

Frieza's eyes were wide, mouth in a line and was quite shocked to hear her say that. " _As much as I like to poke fun with my opponents as well, I believe her way of playing with her prey...is bit more gruesome..._ " He mentally said, with a faint and I mean FAINT flush dusting his cheeks. Sighing, he looked over at his men, then back to her and grinned. "Well, I suppose a few of my men would suffice." He said, looked over to his right and shouted. "A few of you men, go occupy this female!" He pointed an index finger her way and watched the men gasped in fear. They all backed up at knowing how strong she was, making disgust rise in the tiny emperor and narrow his lids. "Men, I believe I recruited you because of how 'fearless' you were! Now to prove me wrong, go and take care of her!" He said and rose his voice at the end of his sentence.

The men backed up slowly but, nodded and flew after her regardless. About ten guys went after her and that only made the pinkette giggle. "YAAAAAAAAY!~" She cheered, vanished and out of view...all you could hear...were screams... Everyone below watched in horror as Eglantina practically butchered the men with ease. She used her Ki axe and cut off heads, some men in half down the middle and across, some with missing limbs and many with blood gushing from their bodies. The entire time of that slaughter, she was laughing out of enjoyment and Frieza...was astonished... As the men fell from the sky and landed below, the blood rained down. All the Z fighters could see from their angle, was insanity in her red irises. With her body now facing the people on the ground, her entire frontal region was covered in shade and her eyes...pierced through the shadow in her hood... That very Ki axe in one hand, was just hanging there in her grasp near her hip while her head appeared tilted to one side. "Moooooore...~" She whispered in a desirable tone, with her orbs locked on to the life forms on the surface.

One thing snapped her out of her daze, that was when Gohan went super saiyan; Frieza's attention was fixed on the boy now. "He's a super saiyan too...?! It seems Goku shared his technique with both his sons, like some twisted monkey virus!" He said with an evil grin.

With Ginyu talking to Gohan about how he hid his power from him, as if he didn't need it to defeat him, Eglantina was eyeing the others from the sky. After Gohan damaged his foe and made Ginyu keel over on to his stomach, then dismissed his super saiyan form; He turned his back to Ginyu and stated inaudible words, that the pinkette could care less about right now, Frieza shot the boy in the shoulder.

The whole scene played out, Frieza saying that he hated how Gohan was like Goku and basically did the same thing that he had done to him. He vented and soon Ginyu appeared before Krillin and them, saying he wouldn't let them interfere with their fight. What Ginyu wasn't expecting, was for Eglantina to appear before him and glue her demented looked irises to his own, black pupils. He jumped back a bit, widened his eyes and stared at her pink features. "Hello mister!" She greeted, as she seen the guy's frightened features turn to a dazed one.

His face lit up a little, he couldn't break his gaze from her at all and was too mesmerized by her deathly aura.

All she could hear, were screams of pain from Gohan and Frieza chanting out his enjoyment of hurting the boy. She peeked over Ginyu's shoulder, watched and found it amusing to see it all happen before her. "Tisa homowaaaah.~" She mused in a whispered tone and thought Frieza was just down right adorable. How tiny he was, how mighty he acted, just made her want to run up to him and hug him so tightly. She giggled, too caught up in her own little world to even hear Ginyu mumble something about her.

Everyone behind her, all backed up a bit at seeing the murderous pink maniac appear. There was just one thing that made everyone gasp though, it was when Gohan was shot at with a red beam from Frieza. Piccolo charged after the boy and got in front of him, taking the hit. "Piccolo why...why would you do that...?!" The boy asked in shock.

Eglantina was pondering on her own thoughts, to even care about that happened around her... " _HE IS SO ADORABLE, HAHAHAHAHAHA! I JUST WANT TO HUG HIM, SQUEEZE HIM, HOLD HIM TIGHT AND RUB MY CHEEK ON HIS FACE!_ " She mentally cooed and giggled like a fangirl, placed both her hands on her cheeks and shutting her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28: Murderer's Play Time!

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 28: Murderer's play time!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Oh my word, I've been waiting for this fight sceeeeneee! I've day dreamed about this for so long, haha! XD

Hope you enjoy!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Whis stared at the sight of Goku and Vegeta fighting, with a hum of delight escaping his lips. Behind him, was Akasma who seemed to be sleeping next to his feet. For some odd reason, he wanted to make sure she was safe from the feline and chose to keep her as close as possible.

Beerus commented how tasty and addicting the pizza was and demanded more, only to be turned down when Whis stated he didn't have any more on hand. The cat got angry, spiked his ki and made the boxes fly away from them a bit. Purple aura formed around his body, though ceased a moment after.

"To clarify, Bulma did give me more since I guessed you would like it. She actually packed up every bit of pizza the restaurant could make in a day, but unfortunately I can't retrieve the rest of them without the use of my staff..." He said, shut his eyes and had a pout on his lips.

"Then why don't you fetch it...?" Beerus questioned, just to receive a sigh from the teal man in return.

"You're the one who had me send the Saiyans to that realm for training, lord Beerus, despite my reservations...and I couldn't do that without sending my staff there could I?~" He asked, smirked and opened his lids to view the scenery before him.

Meanwhile, as Akasma slept, dreams occurred and made her twitch. Her closed eyes squinted continuously and small mumbles escaped the woman's masked lips. The scene slowly changed, to show her standing in a black void. She was wearing her dress with her black cloth pants underneath and her only visible iris looked from side to side. "Mother? Father?" She asked, hoping to hear their voices in the emptiness.

Nothing was heard, so she decided to walk onward and began to rub her bicep in nervousness. " _They're dead..._ " She paused at hearing a faint whisper, echo through the atmosphere. " _Deeeeead, hahahahahaha...deeeeaaad...~_ " The whisper continued and she could hear maniacal laughter resonating from all around her.

"Mother, father!" She cried out, started to run forward and the surroundings suddenly changed to a beautiful grassy plain. She halted in her step with widened eyes, smiled big at the view and her Aeronan eyes twinkled. Her dream was changing from bad to good, everywhere she looked. Though with one forward step, the entire surroundings changed again. The sun turned black, the sky was red and the grass looked dead... There, right before her...laid her parents and everyone she cared about, even Bulma. Blood was pooling around their corpses, their bodies were piled up in one spot and someone was seen flying above them all. Akasma gasped, with tears trailing down her cheeks and panic rising in her being. Above them all, was a black, feminine, hard to see silhouette with red gleaming eyes that seemed to be noticeable due to the black body.

"Plaaay...with me...~~ HEHEHEHEHEHEEE!~ My prey, let's play and have fun all day!~" The voice was awfully familiar, those words reminded her of Eglantina and those red eyes screamed Shworvin! "They're all dead...and your next...~" The voice got deeper and more intimidating than before, while the red glowing eyes shrunk more from excite.

"AAAAAH!" Akasma screamed, darted the other way and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't use her Whistling Wind technique or any of her abilities, because no matter how much she tried...some unknown force refused to let her. She ran up a hill, with that insane laughter reaching her ears and causing fear to rush through her body. She ran and ran but now, if felt like she wasn't running hard enough... Her pace got slower, even though she was using all the will and strength she had, to run away. It was like trying to run underwater, or with heavy weights on her legs. She was panting, her heart was racing and she was losing the will to keep running... Seeing Whis standing at the top of the hill, she tried with all her might to get to the peak. Again, laughter resonated from behind her and she felt like the creature was right behind her! She cried, tears fell down her cheeks once more and out stretched a hand towards Whis. "Whis..." She softly stated to herself, in a quiet tone. "Whis...!" She rose her voice a bit, was about to touch his dress and felt the force behind her almost tug her back. "WHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" She screamed out, got pulled backwards, until a new voice made everything around her to halt.

Outside of her dream, Whis had a hand placed on her cheek and had a surprised feature to his face. He seen the tears down her face, heard her scream and call out his name. "Akasma, wake up, you're having a nightmare..." He said, then saw that very turquoise orb open in an instant.

Her turquoise pupil was shrunk in fear, her face was drenched and all she could hear was that maniacal laughter from the nightmare. With her vision clearing up, she could see the very man she called out to, hovering above her form in worry. Blush tainted her cheeks, she squinted her eyes and more tears began to fall. He could hear her begin to 'hic', then soon got hugged and watched her bury her face into his chest.

She cried hard from the horror she witnessed, trying to keep her face in his chest so to not expose her sobbing features. "M-M-My mother, F-Father! E-Everyone, were all dead!" She cried out, clenched her hand on Whis's robes and cried harder. "Someone killed them all!" She finished and just let herself go during that moment.

Whis shut his eyes, sighed and patted her gently on the head. "Akasma...they are but nightmares that hold no meaning, as I said before... Dreams are not real but, in lord Beerus's case...sometimes they can predict the future. Don't dwell on dreams, there is no point in it..." He said, looked down at her weeping form and smiled softly to her. He faintly blushed at how she just clung to him for comfort, it just proved how she trusted him. Seeing her raise her head up, she looked at him with wavering, teary eyes, a wet face and a pink flush across her features. His faint blush deepened to a real one from the sight, making his soft smile turn into a big one and closed his eyes. "Hmhmhm, don't worry yourself.~" He chuckled then stated in a muscly manner, soon opening his purple eyes to her.

She squinted her only visible iris, blushed even deeper, then shut them with a small nod and a cute hum in agreement. "Now then, seeing as lord Beerus had run off after those Sayains..." He began, stood up and helped the Aeronan to her feet. Hearing his staff go off, he looked into it and seen a message being played before him. "A super 'delux' strawberry sundae?! Oh my, that sounds absolutely delectable and the colors are divine!" He said in excite, only for Beerus to come in out of nowhere and push him out of the way, wanting to see.

Akasma was wiping her tears away, rubbing her eyes and smiled sweetly behind that mask of hers. " _He...he comforted me again, I...I feel so funny... Why do I feel funny?_ " She mentally asked, turned her hand into a loose fist and held it against her chest. Her eyes twinkled, that very blush from before remained and she could feel her heart pounding. She could still feel his touch lingering, from when he had his hand on her cheek. She placed her palm on that very spot and shut her eyes, rather liking that lingering sensation. One thing made the woman snap out of her small daze and the words were 'It seems quite distressed'. She blinked her innocent turquoise eye, made her way over next to Whis and peered into the orb they both were viewing. She seen Bulma, seen her features and she couldn't help but to agree. "P-Perhaps...Eglantina is causing trouble! Sh-She's going against her word! Please, I don't want her getting hurt!" She panicked, backed up and was on the brink of tears again.

"Now now, I highly doubt that's it.." He said, moved his irises down to the Aeronan and frowned. He looked back into the orb and rose a brow. "I shall contact her to see what's going on." He added, next thing everyone knew, the very teal man began talking through his orb. "Bulma, hello?" He asked, only for the blue haired female to exclaimed in anger. " _Well you took your sweet time replying!_ " She angrily said. "About that Sundae, I surely hope it's not melted.~" He said, with a smile curling on his lips. Though seeing her shake her head in the orb, he blinked in wonder. " _Mh-Mh! Enough about your damn Sundae! First, I need you to tell Goku and Vegeta to get home this instant!_ " She yelled, causing the teal man to pout over his staff. She explained the situation and Whis just sighed.

"Wait Frieza?! YOU MEAN LIKE, 'FRIEZA-FRIEZA'?!" Goku spoke up with astonishment lacing his words, remembering the past of how and when he last fought him.

"What in the hell is going on!?" Vegeta questioned, he too was surprised and Whis just used his staff to raise a hologram to show the message. There Bulma was, holding the Sundae with a worried look on her face.

"And it gets worse, apparently he's a whole lot stronger than before! Piccolo's already been killed cause he was trying to protect Gohan!" Bulma stated, making the Aeronan's turquoise pupil shrink and eyelids widen at the news.

"Piccolo's dead?! Alright Whis, take us back now. You can get us there fast, right?" The Gi-guy questioned and watched the said man look to him with a dignified expression.

"If we depart at once, I can get you to earth in approximately thirty five minutes." Whis's reply was not very relieving to hear, Goku and them all started complaining how they don't have that much time. After the scene flew by Akasma's shocked state, the Gi-guy was trying to find everyone's energy on earth, so he could use his 'instant transmission' technique.

Shigiyuki was too in shock, to listen in everyone's words and was too caught up in her own thoughts about her friend's safety. " _Is Bulma going to be alright?! I have to get there quickly, before anyone else gets harmed! EGLANTINA, THAT EVIL 'FRIEZA' PERSON AND SO MANY OTHER SOLDIERS, COULD BE TEARING THEM APART EVEN AS WE SPEAK! I have to hurry, I have to help-_ " Before her mental thoughts finished, Whis spoke up and snapped her out of her contemplation.

"Akasma, go with Goku and Vegeta. We'll meet you there in a few, forgive me for sending you out there so early... If they are heading there, then you must go too in order to keep Eglantina busy." He said, looked over at her and frowned.

"Yeah, let's go! We need to hurry and get back to the others." Goku held out his hand, whilst one index and middle finger rested in the middle of his forehead. Vegeta had his hand placed on his shoulder, with gritted teeth and his irises viewing the Aeronan.

"Y-Yes...! O-Okay!" She jumped a bit, shyly grasped his hand and within seconds...they were gone.

Both Beerus and Whis stood in awe at the skill, though the teal man seemed less fazed as he was too busy thinking about Akasma.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When they arrived, Goku swatted away Frieza's ki beam and Akasma's eyes narrowed. She took out her bow as fast as she could, fazed light blue ki beads from her body and formed an ice arrow in her hold. She pulled it back quickly, released it and froze the ki beam in mid air. The solid beam fell to the ground, smashed into pieces and made a stunned expression appear on the Emperor's face.

Frieza's features went from shocked to pissed, seeing that his attack was brushed aside with ease and frozen into thick ice in a matter of seconds. Goku caught his son, only to hear the short male speak from the distance.

"Oh...hahahaha, I won't let a dismal side show ruin the joy of the main event. At last we meet again, Goku..." The shorty stated with hidden seethe in his voice, only to see the said male look up in anger. "And who's this? A new friend perhaps? She looks awfully familiar, could she be the one Eglantina is after?" He asked, smirked and took in her features. "Yes, they look quite similar in the face indeed, haha!" He finished and moved his attention back to Goku.

Hearing everybody behind them cheer, Goku looked over to Akasma and saw her pointing her bow and a green ki arrow towards Frieza. Determination was obvious in her orbs, he knew she could sense evil in the Emperor. "Akasma, go take care of Eglantina...leave this guy to Vegeta and I." He said, as he stared up at the floating horned alien with a strict expression.

Akasma looked down and blinked her adorable iris. "B-But I must protect Bulma and the others! Please, let me help! I-I t-trained a lot, since I last spared or f-fought!" She bowed, spoke with her sweet and soft voice. Many of the soldiers had blushing faces and dirty looks, at hearing her voice and seeing her appearance. In their eyes, all they saw was an innocent lamb in the middle of wolves.

"Just go take care of Eglantina already, we don't need to hear it from Whis later that you got hurt badly by someone else!" Vegeta exclaimed, looked over to her and gritted his teeth.

She jumped at that, stood straight up and backed away slightly. "A-Alright...f-forgive me!" She hesitantly apologized and leaned forward, with her back being hunched up more. Out came her gorgeous, pure white ki wings with its majestic sound effect that it makes, when sprouting from her back. She crouched a bit and was about to take off, when she heard a bubbly voice echo from near krillin.

"AKASUMAAAAAA, PLAY TIME-PLAY TIME HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Eglantina screamed in excite, sprouted her ki wings and flew after the pallid Aeronan with shrunken red irises. Goku, Vegeta, Frieza and everyone watched as the pinkette rushed after Akasma with a sudden formed red ki axe. Seeing her target fly backwards to avoid anyone else getting hit, she spun in a frontal flip, swung her weapon down and had it collide with Shigiyuki's whip sword.

Akasma had taken out her whip sword from its sheath, blocked the attack and noticed how Eglantina's features went from excite, to insane... Those red irises grew much smaller, her smile got smaller and a blush became more noticeable. It seemed as if it was all in slow motion, seeing her expression change like that and her movements seeming like she could keep up. The pinkette had her mask pulled down, exposing those small cute and gray lips of hers. Shigiyuki took a step back, then vanished from sight. "DON'T RUN, LET ME CUT YOOOU!~" She mused, disappeared with her and left a giggling fit echo from the spot she once floated in.

"He's here, he must've sensed Gohan powering up and knowing Akasma's here too, she'll keep that murderer away from here!" Krillin spoke up, feeling relieved that both Saiyans and Akasma had finally shown up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Over the ocean, Akasma was flying away with a serious expression and was leading the pinkette away from everyone. What she almost didn't sense, was a violet ki knife being chucked towards her. Shigiyuki formed a pink ki kunai, paused in mid flight, turned around and deflected it away. "Can we play now?! No one's around, so it's safe.~" Eglantina cooed, cupped her cheeks with both her palms, shut her eyes and sat with her legs up against her chest in mid air.

"Yes...let us...'play', as you said." Akasma agreed and spoke just like her in that one part of her reply. She dismissed her kunai, took out her bow and prepared a violet ki arrow.

"Heeeeehehehehehehehee!~ You gotten stronger, oh goody!" She cooed, smiled cutely and giggled again. Suddenly, they both looked over in the direction Frieza was in and they could feel his ki rising real high. "It looks like Mister Frieza is raising his ki energy, let's do the saaaame!~" She yelled out loud, making her ki spike high and causing the pallid Aeronan to gasp at the power level.

"E-Eglantina, pay attention or I might kill you by accident!" Akasma panicked, widened her only visible orb and almost released her arrow from the shock of sudden risen ki.

"Hehe, go ahead, kill me!~ See what happens, when you kill a murderer!~" She cooed in reply and said the last sentence in a dark, whispering, demented tone. She wrapped her arms around her knees, tilted her head to one side and formed a small closed smile during her response. (Play: 'Bloodvault X by The Enigma TNG' It's one of Eglantina's character themes and fight songs! : D ) She put her hood and mask back on, looked back up at the pallid Aeronan and placed her arms back around her knees. Her piercing red and shrunken irises, gleamed through the shadow in the hood and provided a creepy, demented feel. As the scene slowly zoomed out, giggling echoed through the atmosphere and bright red, demented irises was mostly what Akasma seen from far away.

(This scene happens during the electric guitar part, in the song!) Akasma's turquoise pupil shrunk in fear at the sight, she knew she was hiding most of her power level but didn't know how much...until now. (After the guitar part : D!) Eglantina straightened herself out, spun in place, out stretched her arms and laugh hard, with shut eyes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!~" She sounded insane, as those very blush marks remained. (Next Guitar part!) The scene slowly showed her arm sway away in side view and showing her happy, demented features. Her hood flew off and made that red hair extension flail gracefully behind her. (After the second guitar part!) She skipped on over in mid air childishly, formed another red ki axe and kept her red irises glued to the pallid Aeronan. "Hahahahahahahaaaaa.~" She giggled again, startling Shigiyuki.

(The small voice, during that guitar part! : D) It was as if on que with the song, when those very red orbs shrunk even more and shadow engulfed her entire frontal region. Once the song picked back up, she vanished and attacked Akasma with her ki axe. They repeated the same pattern, using their Whistling Wind techniques to flash back and forth in the sky. When they'd collide their weapons, air bursts would disperse and cause waves to occur from below.

(During the vocal part!) It showed Eglantina in slow motion, giggling in side view with her body horizontal and close to the water of the ocean. She was pointing her gun at Akasma, fazing red ki beads and creating her red ki bolt. (After vocal part!) Akasma shot out a yellow ki arrow and had it hit the red ki bolt of the pinkette's, making a large explosion in between each other.

Lights of multiple colored beams flashed across the ocean, with pink, red, white and blue being mixed in from their blinding speed. Akasma skidded backwards after back flipping on to the top of the ocean, making water splash up behind her and drench her in it. Eglantina came in spinning vertically with her ki axe, only to miss when Shigiyuki vanished out of the way. "Hahahahaha!~" The pinkette giggled and disappeared with her.

Akasma appeared further away from the previous spot, formed red kunai and began throwing them at unbelievable speed. Her arms were practically invisible, they flew so fast that it even made waves in front of her to rise. Eglantina hopped around them like they were nothing, avoiding each kunai and hearing them explode behind her.

The pinkette dismissed her axe, jumped into the air and did the same as Akasma. She threw countless purple ki knives at a rapid pace, knocking the rest of the in coming kunai away. Akasma jumped back a bit and unsheathed her whip sword again, took out the dagger from her boot and deflected all of those knives. She whipped her whip sword out like she had in the hyperbolic time chamber, swatted out at her and managed to cut her enemy's cheek.

"SHE GOT MEEEE!~" Eglantina cooed, vanished and instantly formed her ki axe to swing at the pallid woman. Her axe hit Akasma's retracted blade, blocking her attack and (During the voices in the song!) having their faces close to each other. Akasma's eyes widened at seeing the insanity in the crazed Aeronan's orbs. Her mask was lowered now and exposed that small open smile; She had shrunken irises and shadow over her face...

(This scene's during the guitar piece, after those voices!) They both parted ways; Now showing Eglantina standing in mid air, ki wings out, leaning her weight on one leg, her head tilted to one side and her ki axe lazily being held in her grip. She ran forward, took out both her crossbow guns and disappeared.

Akasma looked up, widened her eyes and seen the pinkette pointing both guns directly at her from above. She was upside down, head facing Shigiyuki, legs skyward and her body vertical. Red ki bolts formed and immediately shot point blank at the pallid female.

Akasma managed to counter the blast with her own, by vanishing and shooting out her own red ki arrow. A gigantic dispersion erupted and caused gusts of wind to brush through them both. The size of her super nova was small enough to not damage the planet, so it just barely saved her life from her opponent's own destructive shot.

The pallid female flew away as fast as she could, prepared a green ki arrow and twirled around to face the pinkette, who was right above her. She shot out the arrow and almost had her, if Eglantina didn't swerve her body just right... They shot out bolts and arrows at each other, flew high above the ocean and flashed all across it. They were getting closer to Goku and them unknowingly.

(During the next set of voices! : D ) Eglantina appeared right in her face, that creepy stare of hers bore into turquoise orbs and scared the living shit out of the poor woman. (After those voices!) The pinkette backed up, curled up in the air and laughed hard in amusement. After she laughed, her head was leaned back but her red irises rolled down to view her target. Her irises weren't shrunken this time but, they did shrink once again when she stared and had that small creepy smile on her lips. (After the next guitar part!) She leaned back, laughed more, kicked her feet and hugged her torso with shut eyes. She leaned forward now, lowered her face and closed her smile. "I can't wait to watch you bleed.~" She mused, blushed and vanished.

Akasma tried to ignore everything she did and said, trying to keep her attention focused on her attacks more. (Voices in the song!) Though suddenly, she gasped when Eglantina appeared in her face, her gun pointing to her and that same slow motion scene as before occurring. The pallid Aeronan vanished before that red ki bolt shot out, she appeared high in the sky and turned upside down. " _I must use star burst, it's too dangerous for my strongest attack!_ " She mentally stated and twirled in place. She instantly spun at blinding speed, then shot out red ki arrows in all directions. She looked like a bright red star, from afar.

The entire environment was covered in flying red, glowing arrows. Eglantina evaded them all, until one of them got her and exploded on impact. She came flying out of the black smoke, that the explosion left behind and laughter emitted from the pinkette's lips. She landed on top of the ocean, stood there with her wings sprawled out and watched how Akasma slowly came to a stop in her spin. (End of song, this is just the beginning! ; 3 )

Akasma hovered down, charged up another arrow and prepared for an in coming attack. "Heeeeheheheheheheheheeee!~ Akaaaasumaaaaaaa!-" Shworvin sung and leaned forward with both her hands behind her back. "We're even! You've gotten so much stronger, since we last fought! Looks like I can finally use my transformation on yoooou!" She cheered, rose both hands in the air and laughed.

"T-Transformation?" Akasma blinked in surprise, lowered her guard for just a moment and had curiosity pique her interest.

"Yes, the one and only transformation that we Aeronans can achieve! Now...I...CAN FINALLY PLAY WITH YOU AT FULL POWER!" She exclaimed, placed her palms on her cheeks and swayed her head from side to side.

The pallid Aeronan's eyes were wide, she's never known that Aeronans could have a transformation, or even a major power boost like Goku and his friends.


	29. Chapter 29: Transform!

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 29: Transform!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Another day dream that I longed to write out, I hope you like it! : D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hehehehe, you'll never know what this transformation is!~" Eglantina cooed, stood up straight in mid air and blushed. She took one step forward, moved her arms up above her head like some ballet move and made the back of her hands touch each other. Both palms faced outward, soon she intertwined her fingers and made her palms face the sky. Her back straightened up a bit, then when she straightened her arms, made them fall to her sides instantly and straightened her back up all the way, she rose her head. Her eyes were viewing the sky, until...darkness began to engulf her body in the shape of a black shining star. Her hair flew upward with her tendrils on her vest and her body faded into the black shining star. That darkness, had several colors of the rainbow in it only in a darker version and inside it showed that her hair was growing. Her once short bobbed cut, gained more length and went down past her lower back. It turned dark red, almost black and had several different colored hair strands on it. The hair strands were a dark color, each strand was a color from the rainbow.

Not once had Akasma's shrunken turquoise pupil, returned to normal... She was so stunned at what was happening before her and just couldn't snap out of her stupor. Once the darkness ceased, she seen Eglantina lower her head and snap her eyes open. They weren't normal...they were round like the usual Aeronan eyes but, the color was different. A dark rainbow swirled in her pupils and appeared shrunken just like before. Even her ki wings is a dark rainbow... " _Is that what we look like, when we transform?!_ " Akasma panicked in her head, remained frozen and could feel fear rising in her own body. She's never seen something so demented looking, or feel such overwhelming and terrifying ki. "Come and play my little prey, we can have fun all daaaay...~" Those words shocked the pallid Aeronan, making her jerk back and remember that dream she had.

(Here it iiiisss, the moment we've been all waiting for!~ Here's the song for this fight scene. Play: 'Psyclon Nine- Crwn Thy Frnicatr (The Engima TNG Remix) Hope you like it.~) The scene was showing Eglantina's lips, then eyes, her long hair, shade over her face and the scene wavered with each passing view as if the person that was seeing them, was afraid. Once the small dark chuckle in the song occurred, it showed her lips curling up into that creepy smile, then to her shrunken dark and multicolored irises and to her dark rainbow ki wings. Then it showed Akasma slowly floating backwards (Screamo part!) and flew away at her max speed. She flew as fast as possible, back towards Goku and the others. She hurried to them, with Eglantina on her tail giggling creepily and insanely.

She followed her easily, shooting red ki bolts at her and striking Shigiyuki's backside. Akasma swerved and tried to ignore the pain that was all over her back, trying to make sharp turns to avoid the shots that was coming her way. From afar, it looked like black streams mixed with dark rainbow, zipping all around a white and blue beam of light. Egnlantina flew high above her, rose both her guns and formed two giant red ki spheres on the ball point of her bolts. They combined and got bigger, so when she lowered her arms and shot out to Akasma, the sphere flew towards her fast.

Akasma just barely got hit, when she used Whistling Wind to escape certain death. She saw the gigantic explosion erupt behind her and made her widen her irises in fear. It was the size of an atomic bomb... With them flying at high speeds, they managed to get back to Goku and them. Goku, Vegeta and even Frieza, everyone looked up to see what was going on... (Solo Chorus moment!) Shigiyuki swooped down, was about to get to Goku, when Eglantina appeared before her face with that insane expression of hers. With it being in slow motion, it showed the pinkette's details with the small chuckling in the song. Akasma vanished as time sped back up, making Eglantina laugh maniacally and scream out. "HEAR I COME, AKASUMAAAAAAAAA!~" She yelled excitedly, with craze lacing her voice.

Eglantina put one gun in its holder on her back, formed a red ki axe and spun horizontally with great speed. Countless axes flew after Akasma, making small quakes with each toss. Soon, violet knives got mixed in, now it looked like red and violet streams racing across the view. Frieza was stunned at how demented and crazy she was, he couldn't help but to find it attractive.

When Akasma was trying her best to dodge them all, she got stabbed by a red ki axe and barely had one of the knives miss her shoulder. She pulled the axe out, cried and lowered her guard for a moment, just to have Eglantina come in and smack her hard in the face with the blunt side of her ki axe. She flew monstrously across the land, crashed into a mountain and out the other side. The pallid Aeronan screamed from both impacts, then the scene showed her laying on her back on the ground. She struggled to stand, though got a foot to the face and rammed into the ground. Akasma's only visible orb had tears in them, as she peered up to see the pinkette she saw a ki axe ready to be plunged into her head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!~" She went and brought her axe down, only to get stabbed by a yellow kunai from Akasma underneath her. She got electrocuted but, brushed it off, laughed and in a blink of an eye...she vanished. She was up in the air, hovering high above where Frieza was and had her knees up against her chest. Both her palms was on her cheeks, had that small, open creepy ass smile of hers and those widened, excited eyes. (End of song, I hoped you liked it! : D) "That tickled, Teheeeee.~" She giggled, blushed and closed her eyes.

Frieza and Goku was apparently in the middle of fighting, they were up in the air and 'did' have both their heads rammed against each other. They were both staring at Akasma and Eglantina, Frieza having a huge blush over his features from seeing how strong and insane she was. Though that changed when he decided to grab Goku by the ankle and swing him around above his head. Goku suddenly grabbed his tail, held it tight and began to peak inaudible words that neither Eglantina or Akasma could hear; Well...more like Eglantina ignored them...

The said protagonist was still laying on her back, bleeding out, coughing, crying and was barely even able to move. Scratch marks, cuts and blood covered her body, she was in so much pain that she couldn't even scream now...

"W-Whis..." She mumbled, as her eye slowly closed and all she could hear was loud giggling from the sky. "W-...Whis..." Twas all she was able to say, before falling unconscious. Though, one thing did linger in her ears before she did and that was when Eglantina's voice echoed.

"I wiiiiiin...~" She cooed teasingly, dismissed her transformation and had her appearance revert back to normal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After a while, Whis had suddenly came down with Beerus on to the planet right behind Bulma. A bright beam shined down and made the blue haired woman turn around. "Where is the delux strawberry sundae?" Whis questioned as he and the feline both strode up to the woman.

"We have a long journey behind us." Beerus stated, with his arms behind his back. He leaned in close to her face with widened eyes and appeared rather displeased. "If it isn't really nice, I'll destroy everything!" He rose his voice.

"O-Okay, understood... Luckily I have one stored there," She said, walked past the cat and went to go get it.

"Wow, that looks delicious!" The feline exclaimed with excite on his features, with him and Whis both looking at it. When he took a bite from it, he instantly fell in love with the flavor. "This is even better than I expected! This was a good move, to go here Whis!" He exclaimed and looked over to the teal man.

"Indeed, lord Beerus!" Whis stated with closed eyes, a spoon in hand and a goofy open mouth. Beerus suddenly gained brain freeze from eating it and held his head. This whole ordeal of them enjoying ice scream, went on for a few good minutes...until they decided to talk about Goku and Frieza's fight.

"Bulma, Eglantina said that she was going to take a nap, then flew off somewhere! I'm going to go find Akasma! She's in petty bad shape, that crazy woman beat her up pretty badly!" Krillin rose his voice, flew into the air and had a worried feature on his face.

"Wait..." Whis said, with his expression changing from delighted to worried. He looked over at the short baldy and lowered his spoon. "Allow me. Lord Beerus, I ask that you save me some spoonfuls when I return." He said, looked to his pupil and frowned.

"I don't know Whis, this is absolutely irresistible! Just make sure you heal her up, when you bring her over here!" The feline exclaimed, chuckled and took in another bite.

Whis only sweat dropped at his words, then vanished without another word. " _Honestly...I only think he finds her attractive in appearance, her cuteness and kindness.. He doesn't deserve such an innocent female..._ " He mentally stated, before he left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _Warmth...no pain...a light feeling... What is this sensation...?_ " Akasma's soft and innocent voice, questioned in the dark scene. " _It feels so comforting, so...nice... I feel...so safe..._ " She added. In her point of view, her eyelids slowly opened and her vision was blurry, she could hardly see. Though when it cleared up, she seen Whis towering over her eating...ice cream? In third person view, her eyes widened in surprise, she realized that she was laying on his lap... Her face lit up like a tomato, all her cuts, scratches and the blood was gone. "I see you finally woke up, Akasma.~" He said after swallowing his bite and looked down at her with a smirk. "I laid you on my lap, so that you wouldn't get cold.~" He mused, winked and chuckled.

Her entire body turned beat red now, her laying on him like that made her feel funny and she didn't know why. She rose in her spot, got up off of him and made him and Beerus laugh. With a loud explosion echoing near her, she jerked her head over towards it and her only visible eye widened at the sight. "W-What...?" She asked no one in particular, looked around and noticed she wasn't in her previous spot from before. "H-How..." She was about to question her location, when Whis spoke up and answered as if he read her mind.

"I have found you in a rather unpleasant condition, so I brought you over here and healed you. Do not worry, Eglantina is off somewhere taking a nap, so I doubt she will be coming back after you any time soon..." He said then looked over at her and frowned. "Taking in consideration of the condition you were in, she was too strong?" He asked, with a serious feature on his face and watched how her attention went to the ground in shame.

"Y-Yes... S-She...apparently has a 'transformation' t-that only we A-Aeronans can achieve... W-We were an even m-match, before she transformed..." She stated, shut her eyes and lowered her head more.

"A transformation? Hmmm, how unexpected. Perhaps your parents were unaware of that ability?" Whis questioned and knitted his brows, curious if they knew or not. Though seeing her shake her head, he hummed in thought and wondered how Eglantina obtained such a power. "Well, as lord Beerus and I were on our way...we ran into Vados and lord Champa. We spoke a bit but, they seemed to be in an awful hurry to go somewhere. Saying something about, trying to find something to keep her occupied..." He mumbled quietly to herself, then chuckled. "Aside from that, I fear that Eglantina will desire to kill you soon since you nearly died from fighting her transformation. It seems more training, is needed." He smiled, looked over to where Goku and Frieza was. "Oh and don't mind them, they are both merely fighting at this moment.~" He added.

Akasma's head peered over to the two fighting and watched them fly all over above the ground. She looked back over and saw Whis eating the ice cream, along with Beerus and widened her eyes. She instantly turned chibi, pudgy hands and twinkling round orbs stared at the bowl.

"Lord Beerus, would you mind sharing with Akasma? It appears she too, would like to try some.~" The teal man cooed and giggled, enjoying the flavor of each bite he'd take.

"Sure but...only because she doesn't eat a lot!" He got angry, then grumbled and looked away with faint flushes on his cheeks.

"Wonderful!" Whis suddenly summoned another spoon in his other hand and offered it to the woman. Watching her hesitantly take it, he heard her thank him with a quiet voice and that made him blush.

"T-Thank you..." She said, inched her hand close to the ice cream and scooped some up. With one bite after lowering her mask, her eyes widened and a blush tainted her features. She placed a hand on her cheek, shut her eyes, hopped on each foot one at a time and made an adorable delighted sound. Both Beerus and Whis, along with Piccolo, was shocked to see her move like that.

"Isn't it just delectable?!" He exclaimed, giggled and put his palm on his cheek too. Now they both were making dramatic actions, to express how good it tasted.

"Yes, it is!~" She chirped, took another bite and squealed with her mouth shut. She laughed and acted like a little girl who just got what they wanted. After that all died down, she didn't want anymore and thanked them both for sharing. There was still a mountain full left...she didn't eat a whole lot. "W-Whis, lord...Beerus...? Can...we go to my home...p-planet soon?" She asked. She was seen sitting close to Whis's legs and she looked up at them innocently.

"Yeah sure, later after we're done eating this breath taking ice cream and when the fight's over with.~" Beerus spoke up in delight, continued eating and didn't even see Whis smiling to himself at how cute she was.

"T-Thank you!" She stood up, bowed and rose back up straight. "What about...Eg-...lantina...?" She asked, with concern engulfing her orbs and saw both males freeze in place.

"Well, I shall go inform her not to interfere with us when we go, then. If she's willing to wait a bit longer until you grow stronger, then I'm positive she will remain here on earth. We just need someone to keep a close eye on her is all..." With Whis speaking up, he closed his eyes and frowned.

Beerus just hummed in thought, before taking another bite with a frown. All they heard, was a simple 'ok' from the woman. Akasma looked over to watch the fight, sat back down next to Whis's legs then peeked over to Bulma in worry. "A-Are you alright...Bulma?" She asked, blinked and seen her grow a confused look.

"Well, I'm a bit on edge about Frieza and Eglantina. What about you, you feeling better?" She asked, blinked and fully faced the Aeronan.

"Y-Yes...thank you...and I am glad, to know you're safe...along...w-with everyone else!" She happily smiled, her eyes wavered in relief and she looked away from shyness. She slowly moved the mask back over her small and cute gray lips, in embarrassment. Bulma just smiled at that, she thought it was sweet that Akasma was concerned about her and everyone's safety.


	30. Chapter 30: Devastation

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 30: Devastation...**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: It's not over yet, don't worry! There's way more planed haha!

Here's the next chapter!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Miss Shworvin..." Whis's voice spoke up, as the scene showed the said pinkette sleeping on a tree branch. Seeing her squint her gaze then open her eyes, he watched her blink and giggle. "I wish to ask you something rather important... Would you like for Akasma, to train until she is on par with you? You have a transformation, where she does not...it hardly seems fair." He said, floating away from the branch and viewing her laying frame.

"Okaaaaaaaay!~ That way when I kill her, it'll be a satisfying death heheheheheee!~" She giggled, sat up and put her hands close to her mouth. She moved the mask back over her lips and looked up at the teal man with her creepy red Aeronan orbs. "I shall be waiting in space then, don't worry...I can entertain myself by blowing up meteors, hahahahaha! KABOOOM, KABOOOM, HAHAHAHAHAHA!~" She laughed, rose her arms in the air and leaned back again the tree's base.

Whis just sighed at her antic, placed his hands behind his back and nodded. "Very well, just refrain from approaching earth again. If you are willing to wait until she's stronger and not kill anyone else then I promise, you can fight her again." He replied and didn't want to accept or mention her killing Akasma.

"Yay, yaaaay! Next time I fight her, it'll be her grave...~" She darkened her voice at the last sentence, lowered her head and her irises shrunk with a small smile. With those words, she vanished and left earth's atmosphere.

The teal man didn't look pleased at all and seeing as Akasma had to fight her AGAIN, was worrying him even more. He used to not worry so much over someone, unless it came to food of any kind... Akasma was the first person, to ever really make his heart move without the use of food. Disappearing in thin air, he reappeared next to his lordship and everyone else. Apparently Frieza managed to hurt Goku pretty bad, cause he was laying in a crater on the ground...

From afar, Akasma watched the whole fight play out before her eyes. She couldn't believe how powerful Goku and Frieza were but, oddly enough she knew that she'd be able to take that golden form of his. Seeing as Eglantina was stronger than Beerus, she questioned if she was too. Hearing Bulma panic and shake the crap out of the small guy, she looked over and blinked her innocent round eye. The others wanted to jump in but, Whis and Beerus stated for them not to. They told them, that they would only get in Goku's way. Akasma looked back over at Frieza, narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. " _Perhaps...I...could assist Goku. I feel a lot better now and if I stay far away from that Frieza person, I should be able to stay out of his way and shoot._ " She mentally said, with her only visible eye glued on Frieza's form. She 'was' sitting down next to Whis's feet, until she stood up and pulled her hood over her head. She was only able to take a few steps away, when Beerus spoke up and caught her in her tracks.

"And where do you think 'you're' going...?" He asked, looked over at her and made Whis do the same.

"Akasma, do you plan on jumping in, even though we clearly stated that 'they' would just get in his way? I don't need you getting hurt, your energy has yet to fully recover." Whis spoke and frowned, before taking a bite from the ice cream.

"I-I...if I...a-assist from the distance...I shouldn't b-be...in his way." She shyly said, fiddled with her thumbs and looked down.

"Honestly... You will distract him, because he would be worrying about your safety. Frieza could kill you, if your guard is lowered...and when you're attacking from afar, your guard will most likely be low because you wouldn't be thinking about getting attacked." He said, shut his eyes and looked back up at the fight. He knew Akasma would listen, so he didn't bother going into a great explanation.

"O-Okay..." She mumbled, backed up and sat back down next to his feet.

What felt like forever, time flew and Frieza was facing Vegeta now. The evil Emperor himself was on his knees, while the saiyan Prince formed a ki blast ready to shoot. Suddenly, Frieza made a burst of ki among the surface and made several red cracks appear. "W-What is going on?!" She panicked, clung to Whis's legs for security and her single iris shrunk in fear.

"Now, Whis..." Beerus stated, hearing the said male agree and seen him summon his staff. A purple dome appeared all around everyone, as fire and lava gushed up through cracks. Everything soon got lit up and quaked, making Akasma's eyes widen and for her to panic.

"Akasma, close your eyes..." Whis said and looked down at her in sympathy, he heard her whine in fear, felt her hide her face in his robes and made him smile softly to her.

From space, Eglantina was siting on a meteor far away from the planet and giggled. Earth was once filled with large cracks, then dispersed into a massive explosion and all was left, were floating rocks. "Kaboom, kaboom hehehehehehahahahahaha!~" She shouted, rose her arms in the space above her and leaned back.

With Bulma crying, Gohan being stunned and Krillin speaking about android 17 and his daughter, Akasma was too shaken up to even say a word. " _T-That was...s-scary... C-ChIME!_ " She mentally cried out and a tear strolled down her cheek. She was shivering, holding tightly onto Whis's robes and hiding her face from the sight. "No, I'm afraid Frieza's likely still alive." He said, just to hear his lordship speak up next.

"His species is capable of surviving in a vacuum. Tactically speaking, it was a genius move." Goku got angry at hearing those words, he clenched a fist and said how it was his fault for not killing him when he had his chance, whilst admitting Frieza was right. They all talked about Whis being able to do a 'do over', saying how it can only go back three minutes. After he stated that after he uses it, he cant use it again for a while, Goku sweated a bit and said that the pressure was really on now. He tapped his staff twice on the floating rock they stood on, then time went back exactly three minutes like he said.

With that, Goku saw where he needed to act and charged his kamehameha wave and screamed out to Vegeta to get back. Seeing the saiyan Prince vanish from sight, he released his ki blast and eliminated Frieza before he had the chance to blow the planet up again. Vegeta got angry and flew next to him, exclaiming how he just stole his win.

"Well done Goku, you made it with just seconds to spare.~" Whis mused and smiled, with his staff in hand.

"You saved the earth, man!" Krillin cheered and heard Gohan praise his father, not too far from him.

"Everybody's ok, thanks to you!" Bulma shouted with a big smile.

"Thanks to Kakerot?! What's going on here?!" Vegeta questioned, looked over to the said Gi-Guy and had a confused feature. After a moment, Vegeta was given an explanation. "So wait, wait wait... I died, so Kakerot gets to go back in time to make me look like a fool, again?!" He asked.

Next, Beerus spoke to Whis from the side and had his arms behind his back. "Well Whis, I don't think I'll ever live this one down. What sort of destroyer, helps bring a world back to life?" He questioned with closed eyes.

"We earthlings aren't so bad, think of all the innocent people you just saved.~ Which is why I'll repay you both with the best feast you've ever had!" Bulma exclaimed, making Beerus peek an eye open and for the teal man to smile.

"My mouth's already watering, Bulma.~" Whis said, then looked down at the 'still' in shock Akasma. He smiled gently to her and chuckled to himself. "Akasma, you can open your eyes now, it's all over.~" He added and seen her blink her round innocent eye.

She stood up hesitantly, looked around and wiped the stray tear that laid on her cheek. "C-Chime!" She was about to take off, when the very muscly voiced male made her halt in place.

"It's alright, your little kitten is safe.~" He said and watched as she looked over at him with wavering, cute eyes. He wanted to squeal at how adorable she was but right now, he wanted to keep from doing so and just blushed at it instead.

"T-Thank you..." She said, bowed and blushed heavily to him. She heard him giggle, apparently he couldn't keep it in... " _He is so comforting, I feel so safe around him!~ Now that the fight is over...I...can go back home...! I can't wait to see my parents, to feel their arms around me and hug me tight!_ " She said in her head and giggled. She jumped up and down out of glee, so happy to finally be able to go back home after all this time.

Both Beerus and Whis blushed at her child like action, then chuckled a bit. She was too distracted about thinking of her home, when she can go home, introducing Chime to her parents, watching her mother play her violin again and more. She wanted to show Whis and Beerus both her planet, show them how beautiful it is even though the teal male's already seen it once.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everyone was at Bulma's house now and Akasma was sitting on top of the roof. Her dress being back on and her kitten curled up in a ball on her lap. She missed her little Chime and wanted to spend time with her, her irises was viewing her lil' fluffertins and was stroking the top of her head lovingly. Cheers and laughter echoed from below, as well Bulma's voice ringing from the balcony. "Come on boys, that big feast I promised it ready! Akasma, come and sit next to me!~" The blue haired woman loudly stated and was waving her hand. "Celebrating your world, by eating your body weight in barbecue with five dipping sauces to choose from!" She added, then heard Mr. Satan say how he made his brownies. Akasma had already assisted Bulma in cooking earlier and was told to go take a break half way through. She made her famous Angel food cake and learned a new recipe called, Trifle. It was sitting in the fridge, she made it for Whis as a present and was eager to hear his opinion.

Akasma's face lit up happily, whilst Chime simply 'mewed' from the sudden movement after she stood to her feet. She carried her kitten, as she ran across the roof and elegantly jumped off it on to the balcony. " _I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT WHIS THINKS, I AM SO EXCITED!_ " She mentally cheered, went and sat down next to Bulma. "H-Hello, B-Bulma!" She said, smiled sweetly and nervously looked around at the table.

"Hey Akasma, eat as much as you like! You deserve it considering you fought that pink murderer!~" The blue haired woman exclaimed and clasped her hands together. She began eating, then noticed how hesitant the protagonist was at picking out food. "What's the matter, aren't you hungry?" She questioned with a frown and knitted her brows. She seen her nod slowly but, heard a cute meow from her lap and giggled. "Wow, you love your little Chime don't you? Well luckily, I thought she'd be hungry too so I had some high quality kitten food purchased! Here, just open this can and set it in your lap!" She happily offered, held out a can of kitten food and laughed.

"T-Thank you!" Akasma took it, opened it and laid it in her lap with her fluffertins. The kitten sniffed it for a second, before chowing down without a moment's thought. They both giggled at how adorable Chime was and seeing that she was being fed, she went ahead and picked food out from the table. Whis was given his Trifle, which he gladly ate and cooed over its remarkable flavor.

"This is fantastic, Akasma! Now I have three favorite dishes, by you that I love!~" He mused, cupped his cheek and swayed from side to side.

Akasma sloooowly slid down below the table's edge in embarrassment, trying to hide her blushing face and cute smile. She shut her eyes, ate in that position happily and also heard Chime purring on her lap. "T-Thank you...d-do eat as much...a-as you like! I-I...made more than...o-one!" She stuttered, took a bite of her food and looked away, after sitting up straight again.

"Most certainly, I could eat this forever!~" He dramatically stated, walked past her and kept putting spoonfuls of the dessert in his mouth. Just before he fully passed her, he leaned into her ear and smirked. "I can 'always' eat your sweets.~" He said in such a handsome and deep voice, causing her whole body to turn red. He seen her ram her face on to the table's surface, making him giggle and continue onward.

Everyone was having a great time, chatting and eating. Soon it was time for Beerus and Whis to leave, Akasma was standing next to them both with Chime in her arms and her luggage. "GOOD LUCK AKASMA, WE'LL SEE YOU SOMETIME RIGHT?! YOU GONNA COME VISIT US?!" Bulma questioned, whilst everybody watched them stand in a clearing.

"Y-Yes, I would love to! N-Next time, I-I would like to b-bring you all a-along!" Shigiyuki bowed and stuttered in her words.

"We never got to spar you know, how about we spar when ever you choose to come back?" Goku asked, with a friendly smile and laughed.

"Yes, absolutely! I must train, to a-avoid any physical damage!" She said, rose to her full height and blushed from her shyness.

"Well, It's nice to know that we have a new friend. Come back anytime when you want to visit." Piccolo smiled at her, faintly blushed and crossed his arms. They all said their goodbyes and not long after did Whis use his time warp to head into space.

Now, Akasma, Beerus and Whis were flying through space. Many passing planets, stars and more, zoomed past and Shigiyuki was watching it all in awe. Even though she's seen it all before, she can't help but love the beauty of it. "I would love to meet your parents, I bet they're just as lovely as you are.~" Whis flirted and blushed, keeping his purple eyes glued before him.

Akasma blushed heavily, looked away and made a small but cute sound in response. "Whis, stop flirting with her already! It's getting-" Before he could say another word, the very teal man cut him off with a giggle.

"On your nerves, lord Beerus? I'm not doing it to bother you, my lord.~ I'm simply stating the truth.~" Whis smiled, shut his eyes then peeked down at the pallid Aeronan and saw her face beat red. He smirked at his victory, he knew he finally made her understand his recent actions towards her.

" _H-H-H-H-H-H-HE WAS F-F-FLIRTING!? 'THAT' IS FLIRTING?! DOES FLIRTING MEAN THAT...HE LIKES ME?! LIKES ME MORE, THAN A FRIEND OR WHAT?! EEYAAAAAA!~_ " She mentally panicked, shook her head from side to side and tried so hard to figure that part out. It took about four hours to get to Fiijishara, much to Beerus's distaste...and they were now in its orbit. The planet was beautiful, nothing but blue and multiple colors made the planet glow. She knew there was a force field all around the planet, she looked over to Whis and smiled sweetly. "Come, the force field will allow us in!" She flew away a bit after sprouting out her pure white ki wings and held out a hand. Chime was in her cat crate, her violin and spacious suit case was in the other hand.

"Please allow me to carry your kitten, it must be difficult to hold three containers with one hand.~" He said, took up Chime's crate and held it in his free hand.

"O-Oh...kay... Thank you...W-Whis..." She shyly stated, looked away and blushed. "Come, hurry!" She excitedly smiled, flew towards the planet and left the two to float there.

"Huh, from here I can already tell it's gonna be pretty and you said, you've been here before?" Beerus asked, looked over to his teacher and rose a brow.

"Of course, it's a gorgeous planet! You must come and see, my lord!" He happily exclaimed, flew after Akasma and left a dumbfounded feline behind. Regardless, Beerus followed after and soon all three of them floated high above a floating city. The cat's eyes were wide, they wavered in awe at the beauty and Whis kept cooeing over the sight. Aeronans in many colors, flew around the city. No vehicles, just them using their ki wings to get around. Chisivans flew high above buildings, through clouds, sat in trees, whilst other flying birds came by and conversed with them.

They looked ahead more, trying to see more of the floating lands that littered the sky. There was many floating lands separate from each other and down below, were crystal clear, pure water that showed mer folk swimming gracefully. Beerus licked his lips at the mer people, only for Whis to notice it and thwack him from his staff on top his head. "What was that for?!" He exclaimed in anger, looked over to his mentor and had an irk mark throb on his head.

"You cannot go eat any of the mer people in the ocean, we're only here for the sights and to visit Akasma's home. We'll be leaving after we drop her off at her dwelling..." He frowned at that, looked ahead and looked for the said woman. His eyes widened when he didn't find her, then laughed at how enthusiastic she was for being home finally. "Let's go lord Beerus.~" He added, flew on and had many other civilian Aeronans look over to them in curiosity.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'M HOOOOME, I'M HOME, I'M HOME, I'M FINALLY HOOOOOME! FIVE YEARS AFTER LEAVING, A WHOLE YEAR OF TRAINING AND NOW I'M FINALLY HOOOOME!" She cheered, cutely laughed and flew high above the city. She spun in place as she soared, a gleeful and innocent expression was plastered on her features. "MOTHER, FATHEEEEER!" She screamed out excitedly, hovered down to the door step of her home after seeing it and was about to open the door...when...a notice was attached to it. She lowered her hand and on the letter, was Aeronan writings. Her only visible eye scanned its contents, her pupil moved around and then widened when she was done... She was frozen...frozen in shock and the two she flew ahead of, appeared behind her with confused expressions.

"What's wrong Akasma?" Whis asked, then looked up at the door and saw the note. He blinked, then his expression went from curious to surprised after reading it.

"Well?! What does it say, Whis?" Beerus asked with an annoyed feature, after looking up to his teacher.

"It says; 'Dear Shigiyuki, seeing that you have set out on a long journey, I prepared this letter to inform you about your parents. I am terribly sorry for your loss, your parents has been through an unexpected incident that we have yet to uncover. By incident, I am referring to a murder. Your parents have been killed by a murderer, that we have yet to find. Please stop by the castle for further information regarding your parent's death, I 'personally' shall inform you... From: Queen Caressla.' Oh dear..." He mumbled to himself, then looked over to see Akasma's expression.

She looked devastated, shrunken pupils and shaking form, it was clear what she was feeling... Slowly, the grip to her belongings loosened and her luggage hit the ground. Next, she fell to her knees, she couldn't believe the letter...she just couldn't... So seeing as she needed proof, she rammed the door open screaming out for her parents. "MOTHER, FATHEEEEEER!" She screamed loud, leaving the two in front of the door in shock.

She ran down the hall, looked in the kitchen, the living room, her parent's room and her own bedroom. Nothing...they weren't there...so all she did, was pace towards her bed with wide eyes and mouth agape. She sat on her bed, still having that shocked feature and stared at the floor. Whis and Beerus peeked around the corner of the door frame, seeing her like that made them feel sympathy towards the poor woman. "M-M-M-M-Mo...ther...F-Fa...ther...?" She mumbled, not once changing her expression and had tears run down her face. Slowly, she stood to her feet, turned around to face the double doors that lead out to the balcony, just outside her room and paced towards it.

"Akasma, what might you be doing?" Whis asked, rose a brow and walked towards her bed. He placed the crate next to it and followed her, as did Beerus. "You are clearly in shock right now, please sit back down." He added, frowned and realized she ignored him completely.

" _They're dead...they're dead...they're dead... I'm all alone...now I'm all alone, no mother...no father...no family... All dead..._ " She mentally said, as she passed the double doors that she opened and walked outside. When the scene zoomed out, it showed that her balcony was in the middle of the giant hole, that was in the center of the city. A big waterfall descended into the distant ocean below, then it zoomed back in on her. She halted in front of the stone fencing that lined out the edge of the stone balcony. She climbed on top of the fence, stared down at the giant hole and contemplated " _All those wasted years...all that time, they died...after I left...? W-When did this happen...? Everything was all in vain...my efforts...were for nothing... Mother...father...I...I've missed you so much, so don't worry...I...I..._ " She spoke mournfully and softly in her head, with those shocked, widened Aeronan eyes and lips parted.

"Akasma, don't even think about-" Beerus and Whis said in unison, until all went dead silent...

Akasma...with the scene losing all sound, took one step off the fence and fell... Beerus and Whis both were surprised... "AKASMA, YOU MUSN'T!" Whis was the first to shout out and race towards the fence's edge, then peered over it in hopes to see her. Next to him, the feline did the same with widened orbs.

As she fell, her body was completely limp...she had a dazed look in her eyes now and watched the ocean water from below grow closer. Clouds kept passing her by as she descended, the bottom of the city was now in view and soon all the clouds were out of her way. She was minutes away from hitting the water, until Whis appeared behind her and caught her around her waist. Surprise made its way on her features, she knew she didn't pop out her wings to fly... "Akasma, don't commit suicide... It is certainly not the way to go, in making your pain go away. Lord Beerus and I don't want you to leave us..." Whis said with a sorrowful look in his eyes, whilst one arm was wrapped around her stomach to keep her from falling and the other holding his staff. He dismissed his staff, lowered his free hand and picked her up bridal style.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried loud, tears engulfed her face and she buried it into his chest. He was a bit astonished by the sudden action but, accepted it regardless seeing that she needed comfort. She cried and cried, not once letting up.

Beerus appeared next them and saw her in that state, then frowned. He may be a destroyer god but he knew when to keep his mouth shut, when it came to something as sentimental as this.


	31. Chapter 31: A White Heart going Black

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 31: A White Heart going Black.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sorry for being so late again, I've been playing Warframe a lot and it's so addicting XD! Been spending time with my lover a lot too, soooo...yeah. o.o

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was raining in Fiijishara, clouded sky and no sun made Akasma's mood worse. It was the next day, she was sitting down with her legs sprawled out in front of her and both arms in her lap. Her back was against the see-through double glass doors and her head was turned to the side exposing her single Aeronan eye. The sound of rain pattered on the glass and echoed from outside, while her kitten kept trying to get her attention. Her only noticeable eye held no life hardly, the eyelid was half way over appearing to be in a daze. She was still going through shock and depression engulfing her being, didn't help her condition either... Chime kept making small mews and climbed her lap, looking up at her with her innocent slits. She kept rubbing her side against her form, trying so hard to cheer her up or make her smile at least... Cause even 'she' knew, that something was wrong with Akasma.

Whis was standing in the doorway with a frown, both hands against his backside and worry evident in his eyes. " _I think it would be wise to remain here, I wouldn't want her to try and commit suicide again._ " He said in his mind, slightly narrowed his orbs and lowered his head. Though from hearing small steps to his left, he saw his lordship pacing towards him with a thin edible stick in his mouth and his one paw holding it in there.

"So, when are we gonna explore this planet?" He asked, while chewing on that stick piece and staring up at his sensei.

"Lord Beerus, it's quite rude to eat someone else's food without their permission." Whis said and fully faced the cat, with a look of disapproval.

"It's just a snack...! Besides, it tastes like fish and its crunchy. It's rather addicting to munch on, really..." Beerus replied and pulled out the stick, before taking a good look at it. It was a long, thin, beige colored hard bar and it would crunch like a potato chip.

Whis's interest got piqued, he wanted to know what it tasted like but, knew it'd be rude if he scavenged for food in her home. He looked over at Akasma and knitted his brows, taking in consideration of what Beerus said. "Perhaps, some fresh air will help... Very well lord Beerus, let's go for a walk. We might as well head down to the 'Castle' on foot, it will help clear her mind." He said, whilst keeping his eyes on her dazed feature and the lack of invigoration. Just watching Chime constantly begging and putting effort into trying to gain her attention, was sad in his eyes...

"Yeah, sure...and Whis?" Beerus spoke up, making the said teal man look to him and hum in question. "When we get to the Castle, we better be getting a buffet..." He stated with an angry tone, walked off and left him and her there alone. " _He seems to understand her more than I do... She clings to him most and he's more protective of her, it makes me wonder if they're 'together' or not... If they are, then who am I to intrude...? Sure she's cute, yes she is innocent and sweet but by how things look...Whis has it going on more than I do. I think it's best that I just step down, he needs a woman more than me anyway.~_ " He contemplated in his head, as he past his attendant up.

Whis just sighed and shut his eyes, then peered back over to the dazed Aeronan. He walked over to her, sat next to her right side and saw Chime look up at him with a worried expression. He smiled softly at the fluffertins, petted her and enjoyed the softness of her fur. " _She's such a sweet kitten, worried about her owner and all.~_ " He mused in his mind and chuckled. He looked up to Akasma and frowned, thinking that it was wise to try and force her into walking to the Castle instead. " _I really have no choice, she needs some fresh air and a calm walk. It would do her some good.~_ " He added, leaned over and picked Chime up with a content smile. "Akasma, I am afraid I'll have to bring you along on this walk. Whether you like it or not, it will be good for you." He said and peeked over to the Aeronan.

Not one answer...she remained in that position and not once, had she stirred. He stood up, put Chime in her kitten crate and went to go help lift the pallid Aeronan to her feet. She was limp but, he managed to make her stand. She kept staring into space before her, so he put one arm against her back and helped her walk. He made sure she didn't trip but boy, she sure was mute... As Beerus and him walked out with Akasma, Whis formed a half dome above all three of their heads to avoid the rain.

(play: ' cold – Jorge Mendez' it's a sad song to express how sorrowful the scene is.) As they walked, Akasma's daze had never left to peer up at the surroundings. Aeronan children played in the rain and splashed in puddles, other civilians rushed out of the rain giggling and hugging on to their lovers. " _I'm sorry...Mother...father...! If only...if only I was there...to protect you..._ " She mentally spoke, Whis was watching her closely.

Laughter echoed before her and her dazed eyes watched as mothers played in the rain with their children. It reminded her of how her mom used to play catch in the rain, how she'd run and laugh when her mother would lunge at her but fall face first into a puddle. She remembered her father teaching her new tricks when she was just learning how to swing a dagger... She'd go to swing it and she'd fall on her butt and start crying but, her father would come to cradle her in his arms. A single tear strayed from her only visible eye, catching Whis by surprise.

She saw images of playing catch the birdie, with her and her parents. Chasing after Chisivans and having picnics under the rain, beneath a tree. Flying around, going to school, watching her mother play her violin, her birthday being celebrated with her parents, eating berry and fruit snacks with her parents out on the balcony at her home, seeing rainbows form across the sky and watching the mer folk swim gracefully in the crystal clear waters...all with her parents.

Akasma stopped, gritted her teeth and shut her eyes. Both Whis and Beerus stopped with confusion on her features, until it changed to shocked ones after seeing her fall to her knees. She fell to her knees, palms on the ground and head down...she cried... Heavily cried and pounded the side of her fist hard on to the surface. Water splashed as she banged her fist on the ground. She kept doing it and blood eventually appeared on it, turning the water a faint red. She'd cry louder with each pound and have water drench her being.

This went on, even Beerus was growing sympathy towards her... Whis frowned and knitted his brows together, watching her scream, cry and pound her now bloodied hand against the soaked pavement. Deciding to step up, Whis knelt down to her and engulfed her in a hug, shocking the Aeronan. He shut his eyes, he could see the pain and knew it wouldn't be easy to get rid of. "MOTHEEEER, FAATHEEEEEEEER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried out, shut her eyes and buried her face in his robes. He listened to her calling, mumbling inaudible words and noticed Beerus walked to their side.

The cat wrapped his tail around her, sat beside her and snuggled against her with a faint blush. He may be the tough type but, he knew Akasma for a while and seeing her like this...kind of pained him. He's not the type of kitty to do this but for her sake, it didn't bother him.

There was nothing they could say or do now, to help ease her mind and heart. Many Aeronans had stopped and watched the scene, most of them seemed concerned and some were confused. Though knew something bad had to have happened, so they just chose to ignore it seeing that staring was rude. (Song ends here. Man, writing that scene almost made me cry...) After a while, she finally calmed down and Whis was carrying her in his arms, to the Castle.

The Castle was huge, it was a faint blue and shined like metal. It reached up close to the clouds and had many guards around it, some within the gate as well. The Castle was pointed at the top of every roof and had graceful looking Chisivan tendrils around the gate. Gold rings spiraled around the tall, dark blue, stoned stair case and silver sparkles glistened from the metal of the building. The pathway to the Castle doors, looked like gray marble and had turquoise lining in it.

They made their way towards the guards and was halted by them, when they pointed a large spear at them. "Akasma here was summoned by the Queen, she had sent a letter with information about her parents." Whis said, just to see them go stiff and INSTANTLY pull their weapons back.

"O-Oh, forgive us! Right through here please!" They both said in unison and opened the metal gate. Beerus kept darting his slits left and right, viewing the beauty of the exterior and seeing that plants littered the grassy lawn. As they walked down the stone, marble path, they made it to the doors and were allowed in by two more guards. Inside, it was gorgeous... Glittering silver glossed on the faint blue walls, shine coated the marble gray and turquoise floor whilst gold banners hung from the ceiling. A long white carpet reached up to a throne, where the Queen sat and she was staring at them with a very soft smile.

"Hello and welcome to my Castle." She said and her voice was soft yet mature, with a motherly tone to it. She stood from her seat, paced down the steps and stood before them. She had a soft smile plastered with narrowed eyes and had gorgeous light blue hair. Her bangs were in a neat flat cut, where two loops went from the sides of her bangs, to the sides of her head. Her hair was so light, that it almost looked white. She had yellow Aeronan eyes that held a motherly look to them and had white skin with light silver lips. She wore a beautiful sky blue dress and it shined with each movement she'd make. It was styled like a Romanian dress, it was made to expose the side of her arms and had parts of the sleeves around the bicep and forearms. About three loops were connected from the arm to her side and dangled beautifully as she'd move. She clasped her hands together, tilted her head and smiled sweetly down at Akasma's dazed form. "I see she got my letter." She said, soon having that smile fall into a frown.

"Yeah, she didn't take it very well either..." Beerus said, crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Forgive me, I was only stating the truth... Akasma, dear? Could you look at me?" She asked, knitted her brows and gently placed the back side of her hand on the woman's cheek. Seeing the said protagonist look over, she sadly smiled and stared into that only visible turquoise orb of hers. "I am sorry, for your loss... I shall explain now, are you willing to listen?" She questioned and saw the mute Aeronan nod slightly. "Very well." She stated, lowered her hand and placed them in front of her like before. "As mentioned in the letter, a murderer has killed your parents. Luckily, some good investigators found a strand of hair located in your parent's bedroom." She said, snapped her fingers and over came a servant with a clear container.

Inside of it, had a light pink hair strand and when Akasma seen this, her eyes widened with shrunken pupils. "There are many Aeronans on this planet, that has the same colored hair... It has been difficult to pin point the murderer's location or find out who they are. We have been on this case for four years now, this murder has occurred a year after you left..." She said, frowned and peered over at the pallid protagonist in sympathy. "Do not worry...we will find out who did this." She said, walked closer to Akasma and placed a hand on top of her head. She was about to say something else, when she heard her mumble a name. "Hm?" She questioned, rose her head to view the pallid woman and had confusion written on her face.

"Eglantina...it has to be... My parents were killed...a year 'after', I left... Eglantina, has been chasing me...she is a murderer...she's crazy... It has to be her...it has to be..." Akasma's eyes were still wide and the other three hearing her say that, made them grow concern.

"Who is this, 'Eglantina'?" The Queen asked, just to receive a reply from Beerus.

"She's an Aeronan from a different universe, she's after Akasma to kill her." He spoke, looked over to Akasma and gazed at her astonished features.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must agree... Eglatina is an alternate version of her and, she wants to kill her because of that very fact." Whis said and sat her down, making sure she stood on her feet. It wasn't illegal to tell Caressla that, because Whis knew something secretive about her that no other Deity knows about. No one knows who Caressla really is, none of the Gods of Destruction do...and Beerus. He let it slip by accident, without knowing of the Queen's secret. Seeing that Whis has been there and met her before, he knows about her little 'secret'...

"I see..." Queen Caressla said, then shut her eyes to ponder. "My sister's death, will not be in vain..." She added, opened her yellow orbs and looked at the two Deities. "You three must stay here for safety, until you choose to leave. It is not safe, for someone who is being targeted to be out. Akasma, would you like to have my old room when I was but a Princess back in my day? It is quite fitting for you.~" She smiled sweetly and looked down to the said woman.

"Anywhere...is fine..." Akasma answered and not once had she stuttered, she kept her surprised eyes glued to the space before her. Whis and Beerus knew something was off about her, normally she'd stutter or hesitate and even shy away. Now...she's not even doing that...

"Alright... Please, follow me." She said, turned the other way and had guards walk with them from behind.

As they walked, Beerus rose a brow and scratched his chin. "So, your 'sister'?" She asked and saw her nod in front of them, with her back in their view. Her hair went down past her butt, it swayed gracefully as she paced in her steps.

"Yes, my sister was killed by the murderer, it seems..." She said and had a quiet atmosphere waft around them soon after. They went down hallways, through outdoor hallways and up stair cases. They made it to a tower where the view was breath taking, you could say, 'you could see everything' from up there. "Here is your room, dear. Do not be afraid of confronting me for anything, I will be more than happy to see you." She smiled softly again, with a motherly look twinkling in her eyes as she viewed the said protagonist.

Akasma just nodded, with her attention glued to the room. She didn't care...the only thing on her mind right now, was Eglantina... She walked inside, stood in the middle of it and just stared in the space before her. "Thank you..." Twas all she answered with, in her soft and almost whispering tone.

Everyone was worried about her but, left her in there so the Queen could show them to their rooms. Hearing the metal door shut, it now showed Akasma's shrunken pupils, grow bigger and out of that shocked state. " _I will have my revenge... Next time I see Eglantina Shworvin, I will not hesitate to kill her..._ " She said in her mind, her eyes were still wide but, her pupils weren't shrunk either. " _My parent's deaths...will not be in vain..._ " It was as if her heart turned cold there... A scene of her innocent, heart being full of life and energy turning black...appeared...


	32. Chapter 32: Of Royal Blood

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 32: Of Royal Blood**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chutka (Pronunciation: Choo-t-Kah) Means: Fiend, demon or something evil.

Shibins (Pronunciation: She-Been) Means: Minutes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thank you for showing us our rooms.~ Could you perhaps provide a buffet, for lord Beerus please? It was a long trip coming here, so lord Beerus, Akasma and I are quite famished.~" Whis said as he and the feline stood in a gorgeous room, with Caressla standing before them. Their room had platforms with floating glass looking steps, that looked like stairs leading up to platforms. Two platforms were against the wall, close to the ceiling and had one bed on both of them.

A beautiful view was exposed outside the giant window, on the other side of the room and a soft seating that looked like a sofa, was in the middle. A glass looking table that had foreign but lovely decorations on it, sat right in front of the sofa looking furniture. Teal looking colored walls, the same gray marble floor and other environmental decorations littered the surroundings.

"I was just about to invite you to eat. In thirty shibins, it shall be ready. I too, am rather peckish.~" Caressla said, shut her eyes and lightly chuckled. "I shall go inform Akasma, if you wish." She smiled kindly and tilted her head, only to receive a chuckled from Whis.

"That won't be necessary, I will do it. Lord Beerus, I'll return in a bit, do make yourself comfortable.~" He replied, then turned to face his pupil to inform him.

"Yeah." Twas all he said, before pacing over to the sofa looking furniture and laying on his side. "I'm just gonna take a short nap, wake me up with the food's done." He added, curled up and shut his eyes.

"Yes, my lord." Whis stated and turned, now walking past the Queen who had a content look to her face.

"I shall come to... Seeing that her parents were killed, It is my duty to make sure she is alright." The Queen said and was about to leave, when Whis turned to face her with a confused feature.

"Why are you so suddenly attached to her? You hardly know her, you seem to show a motherly aura on you when you're around her and from what I can tell...Akasma has only ever seen you yet, never managed to converse with you. Not to mention, you said you would tell her 'personally' about the rest of the details. What other details are you referring to, aside from that pink hair strand?" He asked, rose a brow and rose his head with elegance.

Caressla frowned, her eyes rolled down to view the marble floor and sighed right after. "Please...do not inform her of this... I wish to tell her on my own, when I see that the time is right." She said, closed her eyes then opened them back up to view the teal man. Seeing him with expectation on his face, she smiled with sorrow gracing her light silver lips. "She is my niece... My sister...was her mother..." She said, watching as Whis's expression went from curious, to shocked. From behind her, on the sofa, one of Beerus's ears twitched due to listening in on them.

"Wouldn't that make her a Princess and her mother, a second Queen?" He blinked, only to be answered with something simple.

"No..." She frowned again, looked away and the sight of pain could be seen in her eyes. "She was supposed to take the throne, before me... She refused to take it though, so that left me to do the duty. She said that she wanted to reach her goal of becoming the planet's most loved violinist and to express many emotions through the sound, to make other Aeronans fall into tears. May it be out of sadness or happiness, she wanted them to feel the emotion, that she strings out from the instrument. She said she was in love with my bodyguard, so I understood her desire to be happy and accepted her wish to refuse the throne. I was too busy with work in my kingdom, too occupied with important matters of what a Queen must handle, to even notice that she had a daughter... She would tell me so much about her, that she'd watch her play her violin in front of a large audience. There was so much love between her, her daughter and her husband... Even though they didn't have a lot of time to spend with her, they both still tried to make as much time as possible to spend with their little girl. I'm sure Akasma was lonely... Seeing that most nights that didn't consist of her parents being there, I'm positive she was very lonely and had no one to go to for her problems..." Her eyes wavered, with the sad thought of Akasma being all alone most of her life. Even though she was a sweet, innocent thing, she put on a kind smile to hide her loneliness.

Whis and Beerus were surprised, the cat was wide awake with shocked open eyes. They both knew that from the beginning but, didn't really understand just how lonely she really must have been. 'Putting on a mask so to not worry others', came to his mind and his brows knitted in concern. He knew about how her parents were hardly there, Akasma explained those parts before. Just knowing, that Akasma is related to the Queen, surprised him the most. "So, yes...she 'would' be a Princess...if my sister had taken the throne. I would love for her to call my Castle, her home though. She would be a very lovely Princess here and she would be a very great ruler one day, if she were to be my successor and be the next one for the throne." She added, though had her expression change to surprise, when Whis grew a serious look.

"I doubt she would accept such a task, If I know her correctly. She is a very shy, anti-social woman, who runs away from someone she doesn't know. She has social phobia, that prevents her from being able to communicate well... Perhaps being all alone, made that phobia grow inside her...hmm..." He pondered on that last sentence for a moment, before hearing her giggle lightly.

"Very well, if she does not wish to, I will not force her. Fear not, I am a Queen who only wishes to consider other's feelings, protect them and make them happy." She smiled sweetly and her eyes wavered, thinking that Akasma was in safe hands since she has an Angel following and watching over her. (See what I did there? : P )

"Thank you. Now, I shall go see how she's feeling." He said, turned around and left through the door, leaving Caressla and Beerus there alone. Even though the cat was 'asleep', she smiled and shut her eyes, before taking her leave next.

She knew he wasn't actually asleep, so she looked over her shoulder and smiled kindly towards him. "Nap well, I will send someone in when the food is ready.~" She stated, then walked onward and left the cat there.

Beerus barely opened one eye, his very slit hardly noticeable. " _So...she's royal, huh...?_ " He said in his mind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akasma was in her given room, laying on the bed with her eyes staring up at the ceiling. They looked the same as before, her focus was solely on Eglantina...her revenge. A frown on her lips, no emotion in her round, none shrunken eyes and contemplation was clear in them. " _I must train...harder... I must train, to obtain that transformation... I must train, over come the soft part of me so I can kill her. I must...I must...take her life, in revenge of my parents! She had to of been the one, to kill her! That hair strand was the same color, she is a murderer, she's been chasing me, she's been killing my alternate versions and EVERYTHING!_ " She mentally said, she was too focused on revenge right now...to even notice or hear Whis come in.

"Akasma, how are you feeling? Are you alright?" He asked, walked closer but not once did he see her move... "Akasma... If you're thinking that Eglantina was the culprit, then you must not assume it's her. The best way to find out if it was truly her, is if she were to admit it herself... One cannot simply assume something, without hearing the truth or witnessing it yourself... It is as the Queen said, it's a possibility that it could be some else entirely. Many Aeronans have the same colored hair and despite Eglantina chasing after you, trying to kill you, being a murderer and all that, it's still a high chance that it wasn't her..." His words made her blink, though her fists clenched the blanket and hidden thoughts soared through her mind. He sighed, shut his eyes, tapped his staff on the ground and made it to where he could hear her thoughts.

" _It has to be her, it has to be! Sh-She was the one who killed my parents, she was the one that left me with nothing! She is a murderer, she is a killer, she is a Chutka!_ " Her thoughts ran through her mind and Whis was able to hear them, he blinked at it and so had Akasma. She was able to hear her own thoughts, from his staff. She looked over, widened her eyes in surprise and stared at his staff.

"Forgive me but, you left me with no other choice... You wouldn't listen to me or even notice that I was here, you seem to be too distracted by your own thoughts as of yet..." He said, sighed and shut his eyes.

"I am sorry..." Twas all she said, before looking back up at the ceiling. "I wish to train, to become stronger, to gain that transformation so I can defeat her..." She said, not once stuttering in her speech. She was too set on revenge to even care about the phobia she had...

"And for what reason, do you wish to 'defeat' her? I have a feeling that your way of thinking right now, is not good..." He stated, sat on the edge of the bed and rested his staff across his lap.

"I...wish to kill her... She has taken everything from me... I...had no one in my life, I...I was so lonely most of my life, because my parents had to work hard every day... My parents teaching me things, how to play the violin, how to swing a dagger or even a sword...how to cook Aeronan foods... How to do so many things and yet, that was all taken from me! I had no one to go to except my parents, I had no one to cry to, no one to talk to, no friends from school or anything! ALL I HAD, WERE MY PARENTS AND THEY WERE TAKEN AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" She cried out, curled up in a ball and snuggled her pillow into her arms. She didn't feel uncomfortable being around Whis right now, or even shy to be exact... "I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT THEM WHEN THAT MURDERER CAME! I SHOULD HAVE JUST ENDURED MY DISEASE AND DIED FROM IT IN THE FUTURE, SO I COULD BE WITH MY PARENTS! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, I FLEW AWAY TO FIND A CURE, I ABANDONED MY OWN PARENTS WITHOUT KNOWING ABOUT ANY CONSEQUENCES! IT IS ALL MY FAAAUUULLT, AAALLLL MY FAAAAAAAUUUUULT!" She cried out harder, as her hair extension snaked gracefully out behind her and her face being buried in the pillow. It was so painful for her...to lose the only precious thing in her life...that she had.

"It isn't your fault, Akasma... It never was and never will be, either. You chose to set foot outside your planet to search for a cure, that has not been made here. You wanted to fight off your cure and fight anyone off, who chose to stand in your way and attack you. You wanted to keep climbing, until you got what you needed. I believe your name is quite suiting, The White Climbing Rose, scaling higher to try and get to its goal. So pure, so innocent and has not yet, been plucked from the stem. So, aside from your name...you are not to blame... I'm sure your parents were waiting patiently, until you returned." He said, stood to his feet and tapped his staff on the ground again. Suddenly, her belongings appeared in her given room along with Chime in her kitten crate. "Now, I believe 'Chime' is wanting you. Queen Caressla also said, that dinner will be made soon in a bit. She said it will be ready in thirty shibins, so I will come get you. If you wish to have someone to talk to, I will always be willing to listen..." He said, hovered over the bed a bit and lowered slightly to kiss the side of her head.

She grew surprised at that, her eyes widened and her features turned beat red after looking up at the male. She seen him smirk with a faint blush on his cheeks, then slowly make his way back to the ground. "Do keep in mind though..." He started and walked towards the door. "Going on the path of revenge...is not wise... You will end up being just as a killer, as Eglantina... Also, killing Eglantina would worsen the balance in the universes because one of you will still be killed. Basically, you killing Eglantina...is another alternate version gone. Her killing you, would be the same result. I cannot have you train, with that thought in your mind." He finished, shut his eyes and left through the door.

Akasma was surprised, from that kiss on her head and that advice she was given. Sorrow engulfed her eyes and tears ran down her face, she knew...deep down...that killing her would only make things worse... She got up off the bed, let Chime out and picked her up. "Chime...I have forgotten, that my parents aren't the only precious pieces in my life... Please, forgive me..." She mumbled, snuggled her kitten and listened to the fluffertins purr. She could feel the vibrations of her purrs, could feel the kitten kneeding her clothes in comfort and made the pallid Aeronan form a small smile on her lips with blushes on her cheeks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Where the Great Priest is at, he was floating next to the All King with a fake smile on his lips. "So, you are the ones who violated the rules?" He asked, soon the scene showed Vados and Chompa kneeling down to the king and the priest.

"Yes, sir, please forgive us. It was years ago, when we informed her about it. She claimed she wanted to master all of the elements, so she become stronger to 'better' defend herself. We have agreed to it back then, seeing that she had potential of becoming a great student. Though when she over heard us talking about alternate versions, she seemed to have snapped a little and asked us about it. We truly had no choice in the matter..." Vados said, as she had her head down in respect. Chompa was sweating up a storm, in fear of being erased from existence.

"I see and...what happened after that?" The priest asked, with a frown forming on his mouth. The All King was intrigued, he liked how mysterious this was and wanted to find out so badly. To him, it was like playing a child's game of 'solve it'.

"She...fled from lord Chompa's planet, saying she had...'business' to attend. We have been chasing her ever since then, even into other universes to try and warn our brother and sister Angels, about her attempts of killing. I can barely catch her in time, to be able to stop her. We got lucky, when we managed to contain her last time...for a short while. I had no idea, that she would act in such a way after informing her about her alternate versions." Vados answered, not once raising her head.

"I see and...do you perhaps, have any clues about her life back on her own planet? How she used to live?" He questioned, not even a single blink occurred from his glued irises.

"All she told us, was that she ran away from her planet from sheer depression and wanted to get stronger so she could defend herself better. She also said, that her parents were dead..." The teal woman spoke up and made the priest smile faintly.

"Eglantina Shworvin, is wanting to fight so she can kill Akasma Shigiyuki...correct? Then a battle arena would be appropriate, that way neither of them can be killed and if Eglantina does in fact, attempt to kill Akasma..." The priest paused for a moment, before continuing. "You and your brother, will be there to stop her without hesitation." He finished, then looked down at the All King and smiled. "My lord, I believe that would suffice for now, wouldn't you agree? If Eglantina loses her fight, she must tell us her reasons for all those killings. She would have no other choice but to, seeing that she would have exhausted her stamina and used up most of her ki to fight. She would not be able to fight back, if she loses." He said and watched the king contemplate with his straight expression.

"Hmm... I like that, let's go with that!" The All King spoke loudly and looked over to the priest.

"Very well, sir." The Great priest faced the two and frowned. "Consequences are evident, for your violation...'do' keep that in mind..." He said, narrowed his eyes and had his hands against his backside.


	33. Chapter 33: Turning back to White

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 33: Turning back to White**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I know this is short but, it'll soon get to the better parts in the story I assure you! : D

Don't worry, it won't be boring for long.~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _My first time ever wanting to truly...kill someone... I never wanted to do such a thing before, so why now? Yes Eglantina is a terrible person...deserving death but, what Whis said earlier, it felt like my eyes had been opened. Her possibly not being the one to kill my parents, the Queen saying that the pink hair strand could belong to anyone and that many Aeronans have the same colored hair. Whis was also right, about going down in the path of revenge and how bad it was... H-How...could I be so...s-so..._ " Akasma mentally said, as she stared out the window and watched rain fall from outside. Hearing Chime mew out to her, she moved her irises down to view her. The kitten was playing with her dress, pawing at it and acting like the dress piece was attacking her. Akasma giggled at how cute she was being, she couldn't believe how she forgot about her fluffy kitten and everyone else on earth. " _They are all my friends, Bulma...and Whis...everyone... How could I be so forgetful, over such people who helped me...?_ " She asked herself in her head, then peered up at the window again. " _I almost go lost in my own darkness, even though I know...th-there are people who care about me. Thank you...everyone, for helping me. The path of revenge is dark, I do not want that! Besides, why go out to try and kill her, when I'm not even sure if she's the one who killed them..._ " She added. A comfortable silence danced in the atmosphere, with the mixture of rain hitting the window pane. Though upon hearing the room's door open, she turned to glance over her shoulder and saw Whis standing there with a genuine smile plastered.

"It seems to rain for long periods of time, doesn't it?" He asked, with both arms behind his back.

"Y-Yes..." She said, faced the window pane and blushed with a small smile. The reflection of her and him was exposed, she could see him staring at her frame. "It rains a lot on Fiijishara, D-...Didn't I t-tell you, how often it r-rains...?" She asked, hoping that with her back turned it would hide her red features. " _Why am I blushing now, when earlier I was fine?!_ " She mentally panicked and made silly tears go down her cheeks, in a mental image of herself.

"Hmmm...I do not recall, would you care to remind me?~" He mused, faintly blushed and winked at her. " _She seems to be a little bit better now, Akasma appears to have gone back to her usual shy and adorable self.~_ " He said in his head and chuckled to himself.

"I-It rains two, to three times a...day...depending on...the week. That is how, we got so much water...b-below." She hesitated and tapped her forehead lightly on the glass pane before her, leaning on it. " _He was there for me...he seems to always be there for me, whether I am upset or not. I really do not understand this feeling I get when I'm around him, maybe...I should ask the Queen?_ " She asked in her mind, with a motherly image of Caressla appearing in her head.

"Understandable.~" He mused once more, then smiled even more at her red features. He could see her frontal region from the reflection, so he knew she was going back to her normal self. " _She doesn't seem to stutter as often around me, than when she's around everyone else. I believe, that she has grown comfortable around me.~_ " He cooed in his head and shut his eyes, his faint blush grew more noticeable from figuring that out. Opening his eyes back up, he seen her facing him with her kitten in her arms. "Dinner is ready, please follow me Akasma.~" He mused, turned to leave the door and exited.

" _He is so kind, so sweet towards me...yet there are times when he does not care about situations when it comes to other people. He only seems to care about food, when it's mentioned to him or offered; Only then would show any signs of care but, towards me...it feels as if he feels concerned or protective of me, than towards anyone else. Why is that...?_ " Her soft and sweet innocent voice, echoed in her mind as she paced behind the said teal man. " _I-I should really...ask the Queen about this, she would be more comfortable to talk with...since Bulma isn't around... If she was, I'd ask her about it. Bulma is such a nice lady and friend!~"_ She happily chirped in her head and shut her eyes, with a cute smile on her lips.

Once they made it to the destination, they ended up in a big spacious room with a large golden looking table. There was only a few plates set up around the Queen's chair, indicating their specified seats. Beerus was already eating on his food, too busy to notice Akasma and Whis. The Queen was smiling contently, ignoring the ill mannered cat who kept eating like a rabid wolf. "Hello Akasma, I am happy that you could join us. Please, have a seat.~" Caressla said in a polite tone and gestured to the chair next to her.

Beerus didn't seem to mind the taste of Aeronan foods, the food was mostly berries, fruits, vegetables and fish in many different shapes and sizes. When Akasma sat down next to the Queen, Whis sat next to lord Beerus and examined the food. "Whis, don't hold back this stuff is great!" The feline exclaimed and dug into the big fish plates. Caressla just chuckled at his behavior and Akasma covered her mouth to prevent any laughter, unfortunately it failed when giggles emitted from her.

With one bite, the teal man gushed over its flavor and moaned from the taste, he didn't realize how delicious simple fish and fruits would taste. He kept giggling to himself with a big smile on his face, shut eyes and a utensil in hand. After a while, dinner was over and Akasma was staring up at the beautiful Queen with expectation in her orbs. "Q-Queen...Caressla...?" She asked shyly, just to earn a motherly stare from her in return and a simple hum in response. "C-Could...I ask you something...i-in...p-private...?" She blushed heavily and averted her attention away, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"Of course dear, come.~" She smiled sweetly and stood from her seat. Whis and Beerus was enjoying the desert that was given to them and knew not to interfere with the private conversation Akasma wanted, so they stayed put. Akasma followed the Queen out into the hall and out of ear shot, so to not have the other two over hear them. "Alright, now what is it?" She asked, after turning back to face the pallid Aeronan and keep her kind features.

"I-I...wanted to know...w-why I feel so...s-strange in my chest... When I am around W-Whis, I feel...warm and happy... W-Why...? M-My face h-heats up when I'm a-around him! Not to mention...W-Whis keeps m-making these confusing a-actions and m-makes me blush!" She explained the rest of her situation and watched how Caressla just kept having that adoring look in her eyes.

" _My my...she truly is sweet and innocent, isn't she?_ " The Queen questioned in her mind, more like stated and tilted her head slightly in adoration. "You are in love and from I can tell, Whis is in love with you too.~ All of those 'flirtatious', protective and concerned acts are obvious signs. Lord Beerus seems to have taken a shine to you as well, though comparing 'then' to 'now', he seems to be backing off. Whis loves you, more than just a friend or close friend...Akasma. Do understand, you have feelings for him and you don't know how to handle them. Seeing that you are a very shy woman, I advise you to wait until he makes the first move.~" She said, blushed at how cute Akasma was being, knowing that she had no idea what those feelings were or didn't even understand why Whis acts the way he does.

Akasma's face was beat red, she was chibified and her innocent round eye was viewing the floor. "W-What...d-do you mean by...'M-Makes the first m-move'?" She asked, only to have Caressla chuckled and gently rub the side of her head in reassurance.

"'That'...I cannot tell you, knowing what that is, will only make you expect it and want it. It would not be much of a surprising thing for you, if you knew before hand as what it meant." The Queen replied, bent over slightly and smiled kindly towards the Aeronan.

The pallid protagonist nodded slowly and not once rose her head to meet her gaze. Though with a thought coming to mind, she looked up to the Queen with wavering orbs and expectation mixed in. "D-Do you...know how to...f-fight...?" She questioned.

"Of course.~ A Queen must know some sort of combat, in order to protect her people. Why do you ask?" She questioned in return and stood to her full height, clasping her hands together in front.

"B-Because...I-I want to perfect all the elements...then I-I wish to...l-learn how to t-transform, so I can f-fight...Eglantina on e-equal footing." She said, looked away shyly and began to fiddle with one of her sleeves.

"Hmhmhm, luckily for you, I know exactly what you are referring to. If you are asking for permission, to be trained by me then I will gladly accept. Though one question does continue to linger in my mind...why would you want to fight her?" She asked and frowned, with a knitted brow expression.

After telling the Queen the whole deal about Eglantina, Caressla was taken aback by the information and had widened eyes. She couldn't believe that someone was after her, to try and kill her, just because she was her alternate version from another universe. "I see...so it is merely for self defense and to prevent her from killing you, very well..." She said, before continuing. "Starting tomorrow morning, I shall train you. I will come get you personally, so to not worry others that you are being trained by some stranger. Though my servants would mention my name, I fear it will raise worry in Whis." She added, with having a serious feature to her face.

"T-Thank you!" Akasma happily cheered and bowed, before having another question pique her interest. She rose to her full height, blinked and clasped her hands together much like Caressla. "D-Do...you have a weapon?" She wondered.

"Yes, indeed I do and it has been a very long time since I have used it. Do not worry, I will be sure to practice a bit before training you. I do not want my future pupil to be taught by someone, who is rusty with their skills." She said, chuckled and closed her yellow eyes.

"O-Okay...thank you, again!" She gleefully chirped with a stuttering breath and bowed, though was stopped when the Queen rose a hand to halt her. She did exactly that and held a questioning gaze upon her.

"There is no need for you to bow to me, treat me as you would a friend.~" She smiled sweetly again and had wavering yellow pupils, viewing the sweet pallid female.

"Certainly, I-I will not b-be late...!" She was about to bow again, until she caught herself and blushed even deeper. She giggled lightly and turned, to go back to the table in the room.

Caressla adored her, like a mother to her baby girl and felt a connection growing between them. She knew, something great was bound to happen at some point and could feel the happiness rise in her being. She too, made her way back into the room and they all eventually got done eating their deserts.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When he whole ordeal of dinner finished and everyone headed back to their rooms, Caressla was in her bedroom standing in the middle of the room with a lot of space around her. The bed was gorgeous, it had tall poles on the corners of it, see through blue drapes all around it like a canopy bed on earth and had a wide mattress. Many foreign decorations littered the room and a large spherical window was in the ceiling, showing the view of the sky that poured down rain. In the Queen's hand, was a spear like weapon. It's pole was so light blue, it was almost white like her hair and when shadow would hit is, the blue would be seen very clearly. The spear head was unique, it would go up to the top in the shape of a 'Y' and had four different colored crescent shaped curls, much like a crescent moon. Two crescents on the outside, was curving inward towards the inner crescents, which were curling outward. Above the crescents, was a floating spear head. A long, sharp silver point was at the tip and around it was a base that was the same color as the pole. The base kind of curled out at both ends on either side and barely covered the sides of the colored crescents underneath it. It was a beautiful spear, the curled crescents underneath the spear head, was yellow, dark turquoise, red and brown.

Caressla pointed her spear before her, as if an invisible target was in front of her and was preparing to begin her short training. "To train another, one must get out of their rusted stage, after not practicing in a long time." She mumbled, before twirling the spear with both hands and whirling her body around, to do a frontal thrust. " _Akasma...someday, I will tell you..._ " She mentally said, with a mature and emotional voice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akasma was in her room snuggling her kitten, thinking about Caressla's words and was rather excited about tomorrow morning. She couldn't wait to be trained by the Queen of Fiijishara but, one thing did leave her questioning. " _How does she know about the transformation? Not even my father knew, yet she didn't even ask about it and just accepted my request. She is the Queen, so she had to of mastered all of her chosen elements! I will have to ask her tomorrow, why haven't I thought about this 'before' I asked her to train me?! EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEH!_ " She mentally cried and whined, about her lack of thinking before hand. " _Knowing what Whis said, I don't even want revenge now... Killing Eglantina, without knowing if she is the one or not, will be bad... Killing her at all, will be bad... Bad for the universes and for my mental health... I don't want to end up just like her..._ " She added, as she laid on the bed on top of her blanket. " _I would never...forgive...myself..._ " She spoke again, with her eyelids slowly closing from drowsiness and gradually faded into slumber.

Whis was apparently in the room, smiling contently at her 'now' sleeping form. He walked over to her, covered her up and giggled to himself. He could tell she was doing better now, seeing that she was acting her usual shy self and blushing madly. He loved that about her...how sweet, how innocent, kind, caring, considerate and understanding she is. Everything about her, grabs his attention even when he's surrounded by food, he could never bring himself to ignore her presence or voice... He was drawn to her like a magnet, like a moth to a burning flame or to the purest light.


	34. Chapter 34: Truth be told

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 34: Truth be told.~**

When the next morning hit, Caressla had come by to pick her up during that morning. She informed Whis first, that she was going to train Akasma and didn't want him to worry. So after eating breakfast, they waited a bit and went straight to the training site. The Queen and the pallid protagonist was seen pacing down one of the halls in the castle. Caressla in the lead while Akasma remained tailing behind her, the Queen surely seemed satisfied that she got to have a pupil. They passed tall pillars that seemed to be connected to a roof above them, with many foreign looking vines curling around the vertical structures. Akasma was in her rogue attire, gazing up at the beautiful Queen and was rather excited to see how she fights. She tilted her head to one side in contemplation, thinking of how good a master of elements would be. "C-...Caressla?" She asked, feeling rather awkward to speak her first name without using the title 'Queen'.

"Yes, sweetie?" The Queen asked, with her gaze never leaving the path before her. She remained in her usual dress, she wasn't wearing any training clothing or any kind of combat attire.

"W-What...how...do you know...a-about t-the t-transformation...?" She asked with a stuttering breath, looked down at her feet an shyly blushed. She began to fiddle with the tendril that dangled behind her, clear nervousness was written on her features.

"When an Aeronan masters all the elements, they gain the ability to transform. It is rare to obtain such a power up, because we Aeronans hardly fight or cause any ounce of violence that would disturb the peace in our life style. The reason we lack crime and the like, is due to the security I provide for our planet. With the force shield I have created all around our planet, it hides the ki, that other ki warriors could sense from light years away. With how many Aeronans there are and how natural we are with Ki, we could be sensed from long distances through space. With this shield, it will prevent any ki warrior who has ill intentions, from coming here and disturbing our peace." She said, making Akasma's eyes twinkle in awe at how amazing the Queen was.

" _Can a master, really make such a giant force shield?_ " Akasma mentally questioned and continued with her stare. They soon came into a room full of not nothing but white with thin streams of colors zipping by softly, it looked similar to the hyperbolic time chamber...only it lacked a resting station. Pure white floors and it looked like there was no end, to the pure white surroundings.

"This place here...I used to train in a lot. It is a simple training room that is indestructible to any kind of power that a being may possess. It is the perfect place, to train you Akasma.~" She stopped in her pace, turned to face her and smiled sweetly down to her. Apparently the protagonist didn't notice a servant Aeronan following them, with an interesting looking spear in hand. "Please, my weapon." She politely demanded with a kind smile and made the servant blush. The servant was male, so he hesitantly made his way over. It was obvious how uneasy he felt around her, not because of her being a Queen but...because of how gorgeous and kind she was. "Thank you, for carrying my weapon and escorting us here. You may take the day off and rest til your heart is content." She said, took the spear into her own grasp and held it up with one hand. The end of the pole touched the floor and the spear head pointed upward. Seeing the male bow and take a quick glance at Akasma, is face went beat red and his eyes widened.

"M-Miss...may I know your name?" He asked, with a friendly smile and a huge flush on his cheeks.

"M-M-My name?" Akasma hesitantly asked, stepped back and was so eager to hide behind Caressla, when the said Queen herself rose a hand for reassurance.

"It is alright, there is no need for you to be nervous. He is a worthy servant and is very respectful, so if you wish to not answer then it is fine.~" She smiled to her and looked over to the male. Akasma had nodded and fidgeted in her place, with her eyes looking off to the side.

"Eheheheh, well...she's...rather cute." The male laughed nervously, still having that red face and closed his eyes with a big smile. "Well, goodbye Queen Caressla!" He said happily, hesitated to take his steps backwards and dashed for the exit with a much deeper red face. Even though he knew her name from over hearing Caressla, he wanted a proper introduction.

Now, come Akasma." She said, stepped back a bit and placed a hand gently on her chest. She shut her eyes with a content smile and next thing the protagonist knew, a flash of light blue appeared around her torso and head. The flash was instant and right after it left, it showed ice looking armor on her chest, shoulders and head. The helmet looked intriguing; It covered her eyes, came to a point over her nose, hid her eyes and had four long spikes sticking up over the top of her head. The back of her head was visible, showing her long and graceful locks. Only her light silver lips was visible since it didn't cover her lower face. The ice chest plate stopped just under her bust, the shoulder plates had tiny spikes sticking out to the sides and all the ice on the armor glossed from the surrounding light. Her very dress was stuck underneath the chest and shoulder plates, appearing almost frosted from how cold the ice was. "Shall we begin?" She added with a sweet smile and sprouted out her ki wings, with that same beautiful sound they'd make.

"Y-Yes!" Akasma instantly answered and kept her eyes on the Queen, with no weapon drawn...

Caressla disappeared in a flash, the sound of a straight, high pitched whistle occurred and astounded the pallid Aeronan. She has never heard of a mastered 'Whistling Wind' technique sounding so different like that before. She lost track of where she went and when she looked up, she was seen hovering there...with her spear to her side. Akasma's eyes widened in shock, pupils shrunk and was too dumbfounded at how fast she was. It was literally an 'instant' a 'flash', a snap of the fingers and she was already over there... It almost looked like some sort of teleportation...even though she knew that wasn't true. "Tell me, which ki weapon will you use? I wish to train your speed of fazing your ki beads from your body, it will not be an easy task to do, mind you." She said, chuckled and watched the pallid rogue frantically search for her bow.

Nervousness was evident in her actions, though when she found that it was on her back and grasped it in her hold, she sighed in relief. She pulled a pink ki arrow back, aimed it at the queen and had a focused look in her eyes. "I wish to use my k-ki arrows!" She rose her voice, so the Queen could hear.

"Very well. Now prepare yourself, when I go to lunge at you, you must try to form your arrow in time before I reach you. I will go easy on you, I do not wish for you to be overwhelmed by my speed." She said, paused and floated there with contemplation on her features. "Do tell, what other ki forms have you mastered?" She asked.

"W-Well...I can...f-form...k-kunai..." She blushed, looked away and narrowed her orbs.

"Alright, for now I will train your ki bead forming speed on your arrows. Then when you have mastered that speed, we will begin with your kunai. Let us begin." She said and her smile dropped. Exactly in a flash, that very straight, high pitched whistle occurred and Akasma had went to form her arrow. Unfortunately she formed it too slow, because Caressla already had the tip of her spear point blank in her face. "Again." Twas all she said, before vanishing and reappearing back in the air.

Akasma dismissed her arrow and gripped on to her bow again, she breathed in and out to try to regain her composure. She was shocked, she didn't know how fast she really was. Nodding, she rose her bow and prepared to form another arrow. Again, they did it. She disappeared, reappeared before her in an instant and had that same tip of her spear pointing directly at her forehead. Akasma had formed it too slow again...

"Focus, Akasma... If you fail, you must strengthen your focus even more. Accuracy and reaction is needed, when you are a ranged fighter. Aim and focus are not the only significance in marksmanship." She said, vanished and reappeared in the air again. "I heard from your father, of how much of a prodigy you were in his eyes. Would you ruin that opinion of your father's, by not living up to that title's reputation?" She questioned, smiled and watched the look of Akasma's eyes change from focused, to serious. She seen her shake her head and prepare another attempt to form an arrow. "Alright!" She rose her voice and went in again.

They repeated that same method for a good hour and Akasma came so close in forming it before she got to her. It was a second too late, to form her ki arrow before the tip of the Queen's spear got to her face point blank. With Caressla hovering before her, spear pointing to Akasma and the protagonist's arrow aiming at the Queen, they both lowered their weapons. "Very good, you are progressing remarkably. No normal Aeronan can get that close within an hour of training. We are done for now, please go rest and prepare for after dinner training." She said, dismissed her armor and rested the end of her spear on the floor with the tip of it facing upward.

"T-Thank you, again!" She bowed, after returning the bow to her backside and dismissing her arrow.

"You are always welcome, Akasma. When we are done with this training, I will begin training your elemental ki beads, have you mastered any of them yet?" Caressla asked, tilted her head and blinked in curiosity.

"Y-Yes! I have mastered...violet, yellow, light blue, green and a-almost red!" Akasma chirped happily and blushed, with her eyes shut in glee.

"I see, well those are not true elements. Fire, water, ground and wind/air, are the true elements that you must master. Then you must practice all of the sub elements, which you have already mastered two of them; Ice and electricity. I will discuss those other sub elements, after you have mastered the main ones, alright?" She questioned, seeing the woman nod and make a cute sound of agreement. "I will see you soon, then." She added, walked towards the exit and sensed the protagonist following her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Outside the Queen's castle, Aeronans wandered outside and chatted amongst themselves. Everything was so peaceful, so nice and happy until...the entire planet began to shake... Everyone screamed and looked around, trying to find the source of the occurrence. "UP THERE!" Some girl shouted and everyone looked up, there was...two gigantic meteors, each the size of a planet, rushing towards Fiijishara. Everyone began to panic even more, even causing the guards at the front gates to sweat and panic on the inside.

One of the guards at the gate, rushed through the entrance and searched for the queen. "QUEEN CARESSLAAAA!" The grown male exclaimed, passing lord Beerus and Whis. "MY QUEEN, HELP!" He screamed out, popped out his ki wings and rushed even faster in search for her. "TWO METEORS ARE COMING INTO OUR ORBIIIIT! THEY'RE GOING TO DESTROY OUR PLANET!" He shouted in fear, causing Whis and Beerus to become slightly alerted.

"Lord Beerus, seeing that this is Akasma's home planet...shall we take care of them?" He asked, looked over to his pupil and gazed upon his form.

"Nah, I want to see how good the Queen is." Twas his simple answer, making the teal man squint his lids at how unfair the cat was being.

The guard rushed past alerted people, watching as everything shook like mad. Seeing the Queen coming into view, she was heading outside and Akasma was right behind her. He stopped at her side, knelt on one knee and his eyes were wide from fear. "My queen, two planet sized meteors are heading this way! OUR TRAINED WARRIORS WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TAKE 'TWO' OF THEM DOWN!" He panicked again at the last sentence, rose his head and saw...a serious...look in her eyes. The look that rarely anyone would see, on her motherly and kind features. "M-My Queen?!" He exclaimed once again, until he heard her answer with a strict and much deeper voice.

"Stay down, I shall take care of them... Akasma, stay here. I refuse for you to assist, I will not need it." She said, walked out the doors that lead outside from that very hallway. With her spear in hand, the doors lead out to a spacious balcony and she stood right in the middle of it.

"C-Caressla, please! Allow me to help! I can't possibly let the Queen take care of such a-" Akasma was about to finish, when she seen the Queen turn to look over her shoulder and glare strictly at her. She gulped and widened her eyes at the sight.

The Queen looked back up at the meteors, as they grew closer and closer by the minute. "Stand back, Akasma..." Twas all she said, just to have the said protagonist do exactly that. Whis and Beerus were both rather interested in what was going to happen next. The teal man himself went up behind Akasma and pulled her back, wrapped an arm around her and held her securely. "This...is MY planet...and these, ARE MY PEOPLE! I SHALL PROTECT THEM WITH MY OWN STRENGTH!" She yelled out strongly, made her spear hover in front of her and she did...the same pose...as Eglantina. Rose her arms above her head, one foot forward and palms facing the sky. Much like the ballet stance, she swatted her arms downward in an outstretch but graceful manner and pushed her chest out with her head peering up at the sky. Suddenly, pure white light engulfed her form. The scene spun around her body, showing all the multiple colors that shined brightly around the pure light and looked like a gorgeous ball of rainbow. Inside the ball, her dress was flailing beautifully, her hair grew longer, lighter in color and many hair strands of different bright colors grew within her locks. Once the light ceased, she stood there and opened her eyes. The pupils had swirling bright rainbow colors in them. With that same ice armor being formed, the helmet was over her brightly glowing rainbow eyes and had the very colors of them light up the ice helm. She grabbed her spear, swatted it to the side and prepared herself. (Play: 'ASAP by two steps from hell' extended remix! : D It's her fight song! Well...more of a 'moment of action' song haha!) "Do not interfere, I beg you you...all of you..." She said, popped out her ki wings and they were the same bright rainbow color!

Whis, Akasma and Beerus were intrigued only, Akasma was more stunned at the beauty and bright colors. (Beginning drums part : D!) Caressla nodded to them after glancing their way, sprawled her wings out and flew swiftly into the sky. She flew past the clouds, quickened her pace (Quickened drums part!) and vanished with that very high pitched whistling, straight sound occurring. She raced after those meteors and once she saw how close they were (Chorus! : D) she instantly formed a red blade over the pole and spear head, basically coating the spear with ki to take the same shape. (Quickened chorus part! : D) She appeared on top of the first meteor, so blindingly she spun, like some saw and vanished. A long red line showed up on the meteor, then several more until the entire meteor was covered in red lines. She appeared afar from that cut up meteor, pointed the tip of her spear at it and a giant force shield formed all around it. The meteor exploded and the moment it had, she vanished within an instant.

Reappearing on the other one and pierced the meteor with the spear head; Ice formed instantaneously, within the snap of a finger the ice coated it and broke the meteor into floating pieces. She vanished all over the space, cutting up the smaller meteorites into pieces and countless beams of rainbow lit up the area. It so fast, not even Beerus could keep up...and Whis a tiny bit, had a hard time to do so as well.

Once she stopped, she twirled her spear around, the same with her body and formed a giant orb at the tip of it. The giant orb was bright red, growing and aimed at all the tinier pieces. With both hands grasped tightly on the pole, she shot out that ball of vigor. Once the sphere of red energy came in contact with the first tiny meteor piece, it exploded and covered the entire area where those two 'use to be' planet sized meteors once hovered in. It was enormous and it didn't even look like she was exhausted... She turned to face Fiijishara, pointed her spear at it and made the shield thicker so the planet wouldn't take the damage from the explosion. Once the destructive waves hit the shield, it ceased and so had the thicker layer of the formed shield.

She vanished from sight, appeared high above Akasma and the other two, then slowly made her way down. (Song ends here : D!) Caressla dismissed her armor and transformation, making her hair and eyes go back to normal. "I did not wish to show you that...Akasma...forgive me... You did not need to see the truth about me, I understand that you are confused..." She spoke in a low voice, it was clear that she was upset about revealing her power.

"It's ok, C-Caressla!" She cheered, ran up to her and happily smiled. Even though the death of her parents weighed heavily on her heart, she couldn't get over the fact that she just saw the 'Queen' defend their own planet. She was astounded and so was Beerus, his eyes were wide and was nearly speechless.

"Akasma...it's not 'ok'..." Whis said, making the Aeronan turn to face him and blink her innocent turquoise eye. "What you have witnessed...don't you think it is odd, that a master of elements possess such godly power? Yes, if trained right, Aeronans can have incredible power that can go beyond even the god of destruction... Caressla, I believe she has a right, to know now... Keeping things from her is not wise and I'm sure you already know why. As an Angel, I give you permission to reveal the secret to her and lord Beerus. I highly doubt either of the two would come and kill you." He said, smirked and watched as the Queen's gaze widened in shock.

"I must not...if I do, I would be going against the word from the great priest..." She said, with concern forming on her face.

"Don't worry, I will inform him of who knows about your secret." He reassured, walked up to Akasma's backside and put his hands behind his back.

"Very well, Whis..." Caressla said, sighed and viewed the Aeronan protagonist who had expectation in her orbs. "I...am the Goddess of light elements...and before you question what I mean, I shall explain. A Goddess of light elements and a Goddess of dark elements, help maintain the power that is provided between gods of destruction and gods of creation. Through both god types, there are destructive elements and creation elements used in their power. Yes, their power is their own but we elemental Goddesses make sure that their power does not go out of hand and yes, they may have Angels to keep their behaviors in check but...we Goddesses, are basically limitless batteries for them. If one god of creation or destruction holds too much power that they are not meant to hold, either me or the Goddess of dark elements shall cut our ki connection from them. If they lose their stamina or too much ki of their own, we are not responsible, as that is natural for anyone." She explained.

Akasma was stunned, with her mouth masked no one could see how open her mouth was. "W-Wait...i-if you a-are the G-Goddess of light elements...are t-there more...of you?" She asked, blinked with her widened eyes and was intently staring.

"Of course not...there can only be one Goddess of light elements and one Goddess of dark elements, through the entire existence and universes. Many creatures that are familiar with ki, would come and try to kill us if they found out about our locations, who we are and what we are. Killing one of us, will damage the balance in all the universes. Much like how if someone kept killing alternate versions of themselves, it will damage the balance in all universes too. Though, we Goddesses can have pupils...we just have to be careful as to whom we choose. Because, exposing our power as Goddesses is risky, even to our chosen pupils. Our pupils can never gain our power, due to the laws of existence though, we can train them and teach them how to overcome their limits. Only the Angels know about us, no one else knows...not even gods of destruction...or creation." She said and smiled sweetly at Akasma.

"Wow..." Akasma was dumbfounded, she's never known that and she was just shocked at the news. Though...the other news that she's soon to receive, will shock her more.

"Akasma...I have...personal matters, to inform you of as well." The Queen frowned, as sorrow began to engulf her eyes. Seeing the said woman blink in confusion with knitted brows, Caressla shut her own orbs and composed herself. "I...am also, your aunt... I am your mother's sister, that is why I was so personally hurt when I told you that my 'sister' was killed... You would have been the Princess of this castle, if your mother had taken the throne instead of me..." She said and continued explaining everything. She told her about her father, her mother being of royal blood and how she was related to her and her sister.

Everything was just as much a surprise, as when she was told about the whole Goddess ordeal. Akasma's turquoise pupils had shrunk at the news, she was so lost at hearing those words that she couldn't even notice the worry on the Queen's face. "Is that why...y-you were...s-so...a-attached...to me?" Shigiyuki questioned and moved her irises up to view her aunt.

"Yes...in my eyes, I see you as a daughter... You are my sister's child and I shall treat you as if you wre my child, seeing as that it what my sister would have wanted. I do not expect you to call me 'mother'...but do know, I will always be here for you and my castle is always open to you. You may call the castle your home, if you wish...I will not force you to accept or do anything if you do not wish to. You are still considered a Princess though, that however cannot be avoided. Many may stop and stare at you, seeing that word would spread quickly...but again, I do not expect you to accept that fact...I will not force you to." She smiled sweetly again, with wavering yellow eyes and a motherly look in her features.

"O-O...kay... Thank y-you, for telling m-me everything..." Akasma lowered her head and frowned from behind that mask of hers. Only to feel a hand gently caress the side of her cheek and make her jolt her head back up, to the Queen.

Caressla had caressed her cheek, still keeping that motherly look in her eyes. "You will be fine, sweetie." Those reassuring words made the protagonist smile from behind that mask, blush and nod. "Now, go on. I believe Whis and lord Beerus is waiting for you." She added, just to hear another 'thank you' from Akasma and see her walk towards the doors. Whis an Beerus followed along, even though the feline's slits lingered on the Queen's form for a moment before entering the hall. He had a smirk on his face, some sort of interested had piqued him about Caressla and she sensed it.


	35. Chapter 35: MotherFather!

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 35: Mother...Father...!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sorry for being so late, I was only able to write on this bits at a time! After we lost internet for about a few day, we finally got it paid off and the game my lover and I place, just so happened to bring out the new class we've been waiting to play! Now, there's an event going on, saying that if we hit max level, we get free 'real money' such as 'kred' or whatever it's called and free legendary armor! : D

So...yeah...it'll be a few more days, before I can get back on track with writing again : 3

So, here's the next chapter! I hope you like, cause I thought this chapter was a bit funny and beautiful!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After dinner, Akasma was back in the training room with Caressla. Shooting arrows out, she had managed to act before the queen could have the tip of her spear in her face. With that armor on like before, those visible light silver lips of hers smiled softly and gazed at her in a vertical floating angle. Akasma had her arrow drawn, pointing at the Queen and had a focused, serious look in her visible turquoise orb. "Very good, dear. You managed to get to that point of forming an arrow and aiming it at me, before I got to get my spear tip to you." She said, hovered there for a moment and landed softly on her feet before the protagonist.

Akasma blinked, making that concentrated look appear relaxed and dropped her guard. "Why...?" She mumbled in question, with her only visible iris looking down at the ground and lowering her bow. "Why...d-didn't you...t-tell me...?" She asked, with a single tear falling down her cheek. "I felt so lost...after I found out my parents had died... Why...d-did you...keep yourself from my family...? I do not understand...you could have been there too, to prevent my parents death! You're my mother's sister, why did you not come to her rescue, when you are this powerful?!" She yelled out, kept her eyes closed and let those tears fall even more. "I don't understand!" She began crying again, only to have the Queen's palms cup both sides of her cheeks. Akasma looked up and saw a very concerned look on Caressla's face. A frown, worry in her yellow Aeronan eyes and pain mixed with it.

"My dear, being Queen...takes up your entire life. You have no time to truly be with distant family, when there are so many things that must be done for the people of Fiijishara. I wanted to be there to see you when you were but a baby, I wanted to see my sister marry my bodyguard and so much more... I longed to spend time with the family but, I was never granted that chance..." She answered, until a kind smile formed on her light silver lips and a tear strayed from one eye. "When I heard about you being back at Fiijishara, I was so overjoyed...because I assumed you had read my letter. When you came to see me, I was so happy...but, sad about the loss of your parents... I will do whatever it takes, to make it up to you...Akasma..." She kept that smile and watched the said protagonist shake her head.

"N-No...I...forgive you. Y-You couldn't do anything, I...I understand... You don't have to m-make it up to me, you don't need to... Thank you...for telling me." Akasma replied and pulled down her mask, making a sweet and appreciated smile form on her lips. She wiped her tear away, pulled down her hood and blushed.

Caressla just smiled even more sweetly than before, with an appreciative look in her yellow eyes. "Now come, starting tomorrow we will practice your ki shaped weapons. Do get some sleep, alright?" She asked, walked past the pallid Aeronan and paced towards the exit.

Akasma watched the Queen's backside shrink from growing distance, those long light blue...almost white hair waving gracefully behind her. For a moment, she could've sworn that a flashing image of her mother replaced the Queen, leaving to go perform her violin song. She missed her mom so much...so much that she almost mistaken the Queen as her mother... She clenched her hands into fists, from the memory of her parents but took a deep breath and followed after Caressla. " _I must stay strong...my parents wouldn't like it, if I continue to dwell over their deaths... At least...they are in a better place now, heaven..._ " She mentally noted and smiled softly at the thought. She felt a bit of relief, at knowing that her parents were in a better place. Though one thing did pique her curiosity... "Does Whis know how to contact spirits?" She asked in her head, though that's what she thought...turned out she spoke that question and bumped into Caressla's back.

"Why yes, he does know. In fact, he can hop between spiritual and physical worlds. Why do you ask, Akasma?" The Queen questioned and turned to face her. They were both standing in the middle of a hallway, where many pillars outlined the marble pathway and lead to the other set of double doors.

"C-Could I...s-speak...with my parents, on the other side...?" Asking, Shigiyuki stuttered in her words and shifted in her stance. She hoped for a 'yes' and was afraid to be told 'no' but, the response she was soon given...didn't come from her.

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to take you to your parents but on one condition..." Whis's voice chimed in, as he stood behind Caressla and had Beerus next to his side. Akasma blinked and slightly opened her mouth in surprise, she didn't know he was there...

"W-What?" She asked, shyly stepping around the Queen to see them two. Caressla turned to face Beerus and his attendant, having that kind feature to her as usual.

"You must not anger King Yama, you are to remain behind lord Beerus and I, as we converse with him." He finished and smirked, watching her nod and smile happily.

"Thank you!" She bowed, ran up to Whis and hugged him. He was caught by surprise again, though not as much as he used to, considering he rather enjoys being hugged by her. She looked over at Beerus and even hugged him too, he wasn't expecting that at all... The cat stiffened at the touch and his face lit up like a tomato, with an irk mark popping up on his head.

"W-Will you get off of me?! Stop it!" The feline roared, pushed her away and crossed his arms, with a red face and a scowl. Even if he did quite enjoy the softness of her embrace...he just couldn't bring himself to feel flustered over it, when he knew...Whis loved her more than he did. He may be rude and all but, he's not one to steal a girl from another male.

"My lord, must you behave in such a way towards her? She was merely hugging you out of happiness, could you not tell?" The teal man asked with a triumphant smirk on his lips, teasing the poor cat.

"Shut up!" He barked (lol) and grumbled under his breath, with his slits averted. Both Whis and Caressla chuckled at his behavior, causing him to grow even more angry. "BE QUIET, OR I'LL BLOW THE PLANET UP!" He raged, making the two go quiet and Akasma to widen her eyes.

Shigiyuki gulped, clenched her fists and chose to use her charisma. "L-Lord Beerus...p-please...don't blow it up. W-Would you really...want to hurt...y-your friend?" She asked with pain in her voice, lowered her eyes and exposed the most innocent look she could show.

Beerus froze in his place, slowly moved his slit over to view her from the corner of his eyes and grumbled again. He seen how innocent and harmless she looked, which made him a bit frustrated. "I-I NEVER SAID 'THIS' PLANET, I SAID 'THE' PLANET! THAT COULD MEAN ANY OTHER PLANET BESIDES THIS ONE!" He raged with his arms away from his sides and appeared all worked up, his entire body was red from embarrassment... Crossing his arms again, he turned around growling from anger and walked off. Seems like her attempts to persuade...worked...

"We may leave now, if you wish. It would be best to do so, considering you have training tomorrow morning.~" Whis spoke up, put his hands behind his back and smiled down at the pallid Aeronan.

"Yes!" She blushed, smiled cutely and closed her eyes, with her hands clasped together in front.

"Lord Beerus, we're leaving!~" He sung teasingly, he didn't even have to look behind him to see him halt in place. He smirked once more, victory washing over him like a waterfall.

"FINE, LET'S JUST GO ALREADY! THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!" He raged once more, angrily trotted on over to them and gripped on to Whis's sleeve. Akasma shyly inched close to the two, only for Beerus to clamp on to her shoulder with his clawed hand and jerk her closer. " _Damn! Even though I said I was gonna let Whis have her, I STILL FEEL LIKE THIS!_ " He mentally shouted and blushed even deeper, from how close she was. His tail wrapped around her to keep her still and Whis saw that...

The teal man himself frowned, he didn't like how his lordship was holding her and flicked at his tail to make him let go; He was jealous and protective... "My lord, do refrain from holding on to her with your tail. It is very inappropriate and unnecessary..." He said, watching the cat let go in an instant. He put both hands on either side of Akasma's shoulders, moved her to his other side and made Beerus grumble once more from the actions.

Akasma, who was completely innocent and oblivious as to what was going on...just stood there like some statue who was being moved from one spot to another... The entire time of that sudden swap, she was stiff and chibified, with that big, round, innocent orb wavering from confusion. Whis had kept his attention on Beerus the entire time as well, not once trailing his eyes after her form to her new spot. Basically...Whis and the cat were fighting over a teddy bear that they got from the shop...

Soon Beerus did the same, picked her up by the shoulders and placed her beside him whilst his slits remained on the teal man. They both grumbled now...and what neither Caressla, nor Akasma were expecting...was for them to literally fight over who she stands next to... Back and forth she went, she was so confused...so chibified and innocent looking. She even made a tiny, worried sound and put her balled fists up over her mouth.

Caressla was stifling her laughter, they looked just like a couple of children fighting over something their mother bought for them out of a shop, to 'share'... "SHE'LL BE NEXT TO ME AND THAT'S FINAL!" Beerus roared like the kitten he was and was soon given a reply.

"I believe she will be safer by my side, you are too bold with your actions for her innocent mind to comprehend..." Whis argued back, moved her back to his side again and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to secure her.

"GAAAAH, WHATEVER LET'S JUST GO ALREADY!" The purple feline yelled with balled fists and gritted teeth, then gripped on to Whis's sleeve.

"Hmph..." The attendant humphed and shut his eyes, with that same frown still evident. Soon with the arm that Beerus had latched on to, he summoned his staff and soon disappeared from thin air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It wasn't long until they popped up in front of King Yama, that startled him a bit and even more so when he noticed who it was. "L-LORD BEERUS, W-WHIS?! W-What could I do for you two, today?" He asked nervously. His appearance was red, a black beard, plump, horns and gigantic. He was sitting at a giant desk, appearing to be stamping something on papers and placing them in different stacks.

"We wanna see the 'Shigiyuki' family and hurry it up, I'm getting rather impatient here!" Beerus rose his voice from anger and made the red giant man stagger backwards a bit.

"Forgive my lordship, we all simply wish to see Akasma Shigiyuki's parents. She just arrived back to her planet but, found out that they were killed. Now if you would point us to the right direction, we'll simply take our leave.~" Whis mused and faintly smiled, watching as the King quickly searched through files.

"Yeah, of course! Right away, sir!" He hurried as fast as he could, then finally came across the right file. "Here we are!" He loudly stated and planted the file on his desk. He searched through it, saw where they were sent and quickly put the file back. "They were sent to heaven, to live in peace. It said, they were murdered just two years ago. So if you take that path over there, where the other good souls are going, you should head into heaven." He said, gulped a bit and sweated.

"Thank you, we will be on our way." Whis chimed and suddenly disappeared out of the blue, making Yama grow shocked.

Soon, all three of them were hovering above a long line that lead to heaven, flying above many souls. Whis still had a good hold on Akasma, where Beerus kept his grip on his sleeve. "As per usual, the line is long.~" He stated from boredom and frowned, his lazily narrowed eyes watched as the many fluffy looking souls scrolled back past his vision.

"What do ya mean..? You been through here before...?" The lordship asked and looked up at his teacher in question.

"Of course, I 'am' an Angel." The teal man said, then smiled. "I'm an anxious person, that wants to learn as much as I can after all.~" He added and sung lightly.

"No wonder you're a 'know it all'..." The cat mumbled, sweat dropped and frowned.

Akasma just giggled at their conversation, finding it funny of how they speak to each other. She was so fascinated by all the passing puffy looking souls, the whole view was pretty and it all amazed her. " _Being an Angel, he must know how pretty heaven really is. I bet it's even more gorgeous than Fiijishara!_ " She cooed in her mind. " _Mother, Father! I am coming to see you!_ " She innerly spoke and squealed, being so happy that she gets to see them...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In a pure white and heavenly place that were full of clouds and golden pathways, Whis, Beerus and Akasma appeared in the middle of the path and looked around. "Waaaaaah! It is so pretty!" She cooed and watched all the souls play around. Happiness and peace were written all over their aura, showing just how nice it is there. Clouds in replace of the ground, golden pathways leading to several places, many rainbows high in the sky and animals of all kinds enjoying their happy afterlife. She was so amazed, everything looked so beautiful...had more color, no sin at all in the atmosphere and the feeling of pure relief washed over her. She began to walk forward, she could feel her social phobia and shyness just fading away like a bruise with sped up healing. Both Whis and Akasma watched her with interest; She rose her arms, smiled happily, sprouted out her ki wings and began to fly around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!~" She felt so happy, so free from pain and mental chains that kept her locked up on the inside. She didn't feel afraid, she didn't feel embarrassed with her actions, she felt so happy and free... She spun around in the air, having her arms outstretched and closed eyes. A cute smile evident and flushes tainted her cheeks, she was enjoying herself of the wonderful atmosphere. The two men smiled at her happiness, she looked so lovely and beautiful...not just her appearance though...but her heart. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE!" She laughed cutely again, did swoops and aerial loops.

She rushed after the two, making them both blink in wonder and then get grabbed by the Aeronan. She pulled them both into the air, forcing them to hover in the air with her. Both had a single arm in either of her hands, she pulled them along and spun around. They all spun around with her, hands locked on to each other's hands and watched Akasma laugh happily. Whis couldn't help but to fall even more in love, just that image of her sweet and innocent face being freed from her burdens, seeing her true self made him feel butterflies. Happy open smile, slightly narrowed and kind eyes, blushing face...he was in 'cloud nine' (pft). Beerus was too stunned in place, mouth agape at seeing her like this up close and was too speechless. He too, felt that negative feeling flee from his being. He smirked, flushed faintly and enjoyed spinning around with her and Whis.

"Akasma?!" That voice...that distant voice, made all three of them halt and look over. Akasma spotting someone...very familiar, she nearly cried... It was her parents, standing next to other Angels that had showed them to her. They wore the same outfits but, didn't look like attendants. They had staves with angel wings on the sides, on either side of a pearl looking sphere. Instead of an onyx, it was a giant pearl. They looked divine, peaceful and kind.

"MOOTHER, FATHEEEERRR!" Akasma screamed out, cried and rushed after her parents. She clung to her mother and her father hugged her closely from the side. A sweet family group hug, it'd be a nice picture to take honestly... "Mother, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She cried even more, tears staining her cheeks out of happiness and her father kissed the top of her head.

"Darling, we missed you too! How did you get here?!" The mother questioned, with tears of joy staining her face and the two Angels behind them, were in awe at the beautiful reunion.

"Please hunny, don't tell me you died." The father spoke up in worry, knitting his brows together and frowned.

"Not at all! Whis and lord Beerus took me here!" She happily exclaimed with those very tears splashing off her face, as she turned to point in their direction. "I am very thankful...so appreciative for them, letting me see you again!" She cried again, hugged her father and buried her face in his stomach.

"We're so happy to see you again too, dear.~ How is everything going, did you find what you were looking for?" Father asked, as his hand gently rubbed the top of her pure white hair and smiled sweetly like the loving father he was.

"Yes! I have found the cure and I even took it! I also have a copy of it, so the cure could spread to everyone else, who could possibly have it!" She beamed, rose up her head and saw her father's head peering down at her from his hold. He was far taller than her, that she couldn't even bury her face in his chest...

"That is so wonderful sweetie, I am so happy for you!" The mother exclaimed happily and hugged her again, kissing her forehead all the while. That made Akasma giggle from the attention and blush, she was so happy right now...

Whis and Beerus were both smiling at the scene, seeing the mother and father show how much they loved their daughter. They were all so sweet, such a loving looking family... It took some time but, it was finally time to go and both the parents had to say their painful goodbyes. It pained them to have to leave Akasma again, or even to watch her leave them again. The protagonist didn't want to leave though, but she had to... Tears brimmed her eyes as all three of them floated up towards the sky. Whis and Beerus holding on to her, she watched as her parents grew smaller in size from the distance. "N-No...not yet! ONE MORE HUG!" She yelled out, got loose from their grips and flew after her parents. She tackled them into a hug, cried and was held tightly by her mother and father.

She finally said goodbye and soon left with Whis, she felt whole again, being able to see her parents once more filled the missing space in her heart. "Goodbye...mother, father!" She waved at them with a gleeful smile and tears still streaming from her face.

"Goodbye dear, we love you and do know we all ways will!" They both said in unison and waved back. Soon all three of them, Akasma, Beerus and Whis disappeared...leaving heaven and going back to where they needed to be.

As they made their way back, at some point Whis had to carry her over the long line of souls. She was out cold, sleeping in his arms peacefully with a smile on her lips and a single tear down her cheek. Snuggling into his chest...he blushed at the sight but smiled in adoration, none the less.


	36. Chapter 36: Make a move!

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 36: Make a move!**

After they all ate breakfast, Akasma was already back in the training room with Caressla. She practiced with her kunai and arrows, trying to perfect the elements that she was told to sharpen first. She's mastered water, air and a tiny bit of ground so far. "Very good, now you must focus Akasma! Sharpen your focus more this time, channel your emotions that's required for ground and release!" The Queen encouraged and prepared her spear for impact.

"Yes!" Akasma responded and pulled back another arrow, it was dark brown but was slowly glowing brighter the more ki beads she fazed out of her vessel. Releasing, the very surface quaked and caused chunks of the flooring to uproot, making a heavy impact on Caressla's spear when she blocked it. Again and again she shot one out, trying to perfect the element.

The Queen's light silver lips that were visible from beneath her iced helm, smiled a bit and had her head nod. "Well done, feeling the power from that element, I can tell you have already mastered it. Though I believe fire will be your hardest to overcome, considering your personality..." She added and frowned, then lowered her spear.

"Y-Yes...I know...b-but I must try!" Shigiyuki exclaimed with determination and narrowed her only visible turquoise orb. She mastered ground now, all she needs to do is fire then she could hop on to the sub elements. Once she gets the hang of all the elements, she'd be able to get perfect it faster when practicing them with her kunai. Pulling back an arrow, she tried to focus on the element and closed her eyes.

"Remember, the element of fire is similar to destruction... Focus Akasma, feel the passion you hold in your heart and pull those beads right out of your body." Caressla gave advice on how to pull it out of her and watched as fiery red ki beads began to faze out of her form. It took shape of an arrow in her grasp, then she opened her eyes and shot it towards the Queen.

All the Queen did was step to the side and let it pass her by. She simply smirked at her quick learning ability, there was a lot of promise to her and her bodyguard held no lie when he spoke of her so highly in that regard. "You are doing marvelously.~ At this rate, you will master all the elements in no time." She reassured and watched the pallid Aeronan blush from the compliment, then avert her eyes.

"T-Thank you..."She mumbled, pulled her hood over her entire face and hid herself.

"Dear, do not hide yourself. You are amongst family here, there is no reason to be shy.~" Even Caressla found her adorable for a full grown Aeronan, someone as shy and tiny framed as her, any male would fall head over hills... Seeing her peek just below the hood, her glowing turquoise orb wavered cutely and that pink flush remained.

O-Okay..." She quietly responded and fiddled with her tendril piece behind her, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Now, let us continue." Twas all Akasma heard, making her take a deep breath and nod.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After a while, she finally managed to master fire and the Queen was amazed at the progress she was making. No one can master all four elements within a few days...and that astonished her greatly. Now, they were eating lunch. Beerus, Whis, Akasma and the Queen all sat at the table enjoying the food.

"This stuff is great! Hey, hand me some of that fish, will ya?!" The feline excitedly asked and pointed to the platter that was in front of Whis.

"Yes, my lord..." The attendant said and moved the platter over to him. With haste, the cat swiped some fish from the plate and chowed down on it like a raptor. Akasma was too much in thought, that she wasn't hardly eating her food. Seeing that Akasma and the other two visited her parents for a while, she remembered the reaction when she told her parents about her kitten and about the adventures she had. She even bragged about how kind it was of Beerus and Whis, to help her get the antidotes for the cure. She told her parents everything, that happened while she was away from Fiijishara... Though..she didn't tell them about Eglantina, because she didn't want them to worry. When she was there, she was also informed by her mother that there should be a secret box under their bed that only 'she' was allowed to see inside of. Saying that it was going to be a gift for her, when she returned back home. That box, piqued her curiosity...she wanted to know so bad, what was inside it.

"Hey, what's up with you? Not hungry?" Beerus rose a brow and licked his chops after swallowing his fish.

The said Aeronan flinched and snapped back to reality, she was in her dress now and frantically looked around for her utensil. When she was about to look down, a hand was before her face and she saw that it was Beerus's hand holding her missing item. "T-Thank you..." She shyly thanked and took the utensil, that looked similar to a fork. When she did though, the feline refused to let go and that surprised her. She seen him smirk from the side, then lean in and plant a gentle kiss on top of her hand. Her entire features turned beat red, luckily Whis didn't see this, due to being so entranced by the food...or so the cat thought...

"Oh my, someone sure is becoming rather forward.~" The teal man mused with his eyes closed and made the purple cat widen his eyes, in midst of his lips still touching her hand. All he did after that was grumble, let go and return to eating. Whis peered over at the Aeronan and seen her red face, envy instantly washed over his form... "Akasma...I wish to ask if you'd like to go on a walk with me later. Lord Beerus, would you be alright by yourself?" He asked, after closing his eyes and returning to his food as well.

"O-Of course...yes." The protagonist accepted and slowly nibbled on her grub, just hearing that response made the teal man smile from victory.

"I do not need to send some guards to escort you, do I?" The Queen teased and smiled, before elegantly taking a bite from her fish.

"Of course not, Queen Caressla.~ I'm simply going to enjoy the...'alone time', with her is all.~" He teased back and chuckled, finding it funny how the Queen was being a bit protective of her adorable niece.

"Alright then, lord Beerus, you would not mind if you remained here...with 'me' would you?~" The Queen teased again and winked, making the cat widen his eyes and blush faintly.

"Yeah sure...whatever...I'll just take a nap in the guest room." Twas the cat's simple reply, soon hearing both Whis and Caressla giggle at how he reacted to the tease. Even Akasma giggled, which made the cat become beat red even more. "If you don't stop laughing right now, I'm gonna-" He was suddenly cut off, when the Queen spoke over him.

"Sit back down and take it?~" She teased once again, chuckled and took a bite of some fruit. That alone shut the feline up, he just glared at her and grumbled then pointed a finger at her. Soon a ki ball formed at the tip and the attempt to scare the Queen...failed, when she smiled softly. She tilted her head, a soft look in her eyes and a gentle smile graced her light silver shining lips. "My lord, you will lose...you do understand that, correct? Aside from that, you would not do it anyway because of Akasma." She was right on the dot and saw the cat clenched his free fist after he stood from his seat. Hearing Whis sigh, she did the same and chuckled more. She too, stood from her seat and walked towards him. The cat made his finger follow the Queen, until she grabbed his wrist gently and pulled it directly to her chest. That sweet, kind, gentle and motherly look on her face made him hesitate and stiffen. "Now...release your ki blast, you will still fail at point blank...I assure you." With that said, she still kept that feature on her face and slowly, his ki blast faded away.

"WHATEVER! FINE, I'LL STAY!" He raged, sat back down and angrily ate at his grub.

As the Queen made her way towards her chair, Whis was trying to stifle his laughter because of how 'persuasive' she was..."I can't wait...u-until I c=can play with my kitten tonight..." Akasma spoke up, making all three heads look up and see her blushing, smiling face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akasma was with Whis now, soaring in the sky and being lead by the teal man in front of her. Her glowing white ki wings lit up a bit of the sky. It had stopped raining before lunch ever occurred and graceful chisivans flew around them two, like a flock of birds heading south for the winter. "Hehehehehehe, hello mister Chisivan!~" She cutely spoke up with her innocent and soft voice. She viewed the nearest bird and watched as it squawked out its melodious tone.

Whis looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, seeing her sweet smile appear and hearing her adorable giggles. She giggled even more, when it rubbed against her and brushed its feathers across her cheek. She began to spin around in a circle, around the bird and outstretched her arms. "It feels so wonderful to be back home!~" She added, shut her eyes and felt the crisp, cool and comforting air of her home planet just brush past her frame. Whis giggled at her innocence, closed his eyes and looked forward.

"Akasma, we're nearing a place that seems to be some sort of park.~" He sung happily, making her pause in her spin and catch up to him. She flew next to him and saw the said park, many other Aeronans were leaving and entering the grounds, landing gently.

"Yes, that is where we Aeronans gather, for environmental family fun! Is that what it's called, a park?" She asked, looked over at him with happiness and expectations in her wavering orbs.

"Of course, what other name would it have?" He smiled and moved his purple irises to the corners, seeing her blink in thought.

"Hmmm..." She placed a finger to her small cute and gray lips, until she answered. "Oh-oh, I know! Nature's sanctuary!" She outstretched her arms again, shut her eyes and laughed with an open smile. She felt so great, so happy, so free and alive again. The effects from heaven hadn't changed, only real time it does is when she's around Beerus or anyone else. It's just Whis...she felt so comfortable, that she could just talk normally without a single worry in her mind.

"My my, you seem awfully joyful and open today.~" He smiled more, squinted his gaze and blushed. His words made her do the same, aside from smiling and she turned her head to hide her red face. " _Yay.~_ " He mentally mused and shut his eyes.

Once they were there, they landed gently in the soft grass and she ran forward. She twirled around in place, smiled and faced the teal man with an open smile and a blushing face. "Come, I wish to show you something!" She skipped happily, ran up to him and pulled him along to where ever she was going.

" _Hmm...I wonder what this 'something' might be.~_ " He pondered in his mind and smirked, as he allowed himself to be pulled by her tiny hands. They brushed through brightly colored flowers, passed by tiny rivers and large stones. No one around her even took their time to stop and stare at the foreign male she tugged on. Finally, through many trees and down a dirt path in the park, there was a gorgeous waterfall leading down the sides of the floating land. They were at the edge of the land, where countless waterfalls cascaded down into the ocean below. "This is where I used to play at, when mother and father weren't home! I love it here, it's so serene and secluded from everything else." She said and listened in on the birds chirping their enchanting cries, hearing the waterfalls stream down the sides of the land and wind bellowing the leaves from the many trees around them.

"It is peaceful, I admit.~" He chimed, closed his eyes and listened as well. "I'm positive lord Beerus and I would fall asleep here, quite easily...~" He softly spoke, then opened his eyes to her and saw her backside. Placing his arms against his back, he sneakily paced up behind her and nuzzled his head gently against the side of hers. " _I suppose now...would be a good time to make my move.~_ " He mentally noted.

"EEE-!" She squeaked and stiffened, feeling tingles down her spine just by feeling his breath around her neck. Her face lit up and her turquoise irises shrunk from surprise. Though, one thing did make her blink...and that was when she heard him call her name.

"Akasuuuma...~" He mused softly in her ear, speaking in her tongue and shocking her right on the spot. Just as soon as she turned to look at him, he planted his lips gently on her cute gray ones and made her freeze in her place. They stood like that for a while, shrunken, surprised turquoise irises and a red face said it all...


	37. Chapter 37: Feline's Envy

**The White Climbing Rose-Chapter 37: Feline's Envy**

Akasma was being brought back into the castle, she looked so dazed and so spaced out that Whis had to carry her. Her flushed face, narrowed eyes and parted lips alone, said that she was entranced by her first kiss. He carried her back to her room and sat her on the bed, making sure she'd be alright. "Akasma...I love you and forgive my sudden actions from earlier, I'm positive that you were not expecting such a thing. I'm sorry if I startled you..." He said with a content smile, went to walk away and leave the room.

After he left, again...she was too dazed to even focus her attention on the surroundings. " _H-H-He kissed me...?! H-He...k-k-k-k-k-kissed me! He kissed me! My...first kiss..._ " She mentally spoke with her spaced out features and slowly rose a finger to her lips. With a gentle stroke, she brushed her finger across them and could still feel the lingering, soft sensation of his lips. It was soon going to be time for dinner and if she went...she'd be too flustered to eat straight, let alone practice with a clear head in the training room... " _What Caressla said...am I really in love with him...? I don't understand...my own feelings..._ " She added in her mind and kept that finger on her lips. After a moment of thinking, she just remembered what the Queen said about 'him making the first move'. Her face formed a deeper shade of red, eyes widened and placed both her palms on her cheeks. "So that...is what she meant!" She was shocked, she seen her parents kiss before and was told by them, that 'you should only kiss someone you love'. So putting two and two together, hearing Whis confess...being told that she was actually in love with him and thinking about all the flirtatiousness...made her finally understand. She fully loved the man, because he understands her, he protects her, loves her, worries about her and more...

Now, she can not longer get that teal Angel out of her mind. "W-Why do I feel so nervous about going to dinner now...? My stomach feels funny!" She turned to lay on her side, curled up and held her tummy. Soon, over came Chime who meowed and hopped up on the bed. She bashed and rubbed her head against Akasma's backside, then jumped over her waist and snuggled up in her arms. "Hello Chime, how was lunch earlier?~" She cooed, smiled cutely and giggled.

"Mew!~" The kitten cried and swayed her tail gently, from side to side. Akasma just giggled more and rubbed her forehead against Chime's head.

"I'm glad!" She replied, though soon got interrupted when the Queen came in to visit. Just hearing the door open, made her peek up over her shoulder and see who it was. "C-Caressla..." She mumbled, quickly hid her blushing face and panicked. " _Pleeeease, do not see my red face!_ " She shrieked in her mind and curled up a bit more.

"Are you alright, Akasma? I heard from Whis, that he had to carry you back here. Is there something the matter?" She questioned and remained just a couple inches from the door frame.

"I-I-I-I'm fine!" The said shy woman stuttered in her words and refused to look the Queen in the eyes.

"Sweetie, I may not be your mother but, I am here for you if you wish to talk." Caressla frowned, thinking that something bad happened to her niece and was worried.

"K-K-K-K-Kiss...he...k-kissed me...I...we...I mean..." Akasma stumbled on her words and hadn't even turned to face her.

The Queen just smiled, elegantly paced towards the bed and sat down, sitting sideways on the edge. "So I take it, he made his 'move'?" Seeing her nod shyly and cover her face up with a pillow, waver appeared in her yellow eyes and mixed with a motherly look. "Have you finally realized your feelings? I told you, that you are in love with him, did I not?" She asked, watching as Akasma slowly peeked over to her form under the pillow and blush.

"I...I l-love..." She began, until she felt the pillow being lifted from her head. Her turquoise pupil looked up and saw the Queen leaning slightly over her form, with the pillow in hand.

"You love him. Do not be afraid of this feeling, there is nothing wrong about it. Do you feel more comfortable around him, when you are alone with him? The feeling, of wanting to remain beside him or hide behind him because you feel more secure?" She asked, laid the pillow down behind Akasma and kept that motherly look in her eyes.

"Mmmhmm..." The pallid Aeronan nodded slowly, looked away and snuggled closer to her kitten.

"Hmhmhmhm...~ Well, I have a surprise for you in the far future. In a few months, I am certain you know what month it will be.~" She smiled, stood from her seat and clasped her hands together in front. Akasma being unaware that the 'surprise' for her birthday, had something to do with Whis and her...

Akasma quickly perked up and smiled excitedly, making Chime do the same from her sudden action. "My birthday!" She exclaimed happily, blushed and had an open smile.

"Exactly, I found out about it when I was able to contact my bodyguard long ago. It is going to be a big surprise, so I hope you will enjoy it. Now...dinner will be ready soon and so will our training session, will you be alright? Being in the condition you are in, I fear it will harm your training..." She frowned, tilted her head to one side and examined her features.

"Y-Yes...I...I'll be ok... I...just don't know, if I'll be able to e-eat...d-dinner straight..." Akasma replied, just to hear the Queen chuckle at her shyness. She blinked in wonder, watching Caressla giggle with her eyes shut.

The Queen opened her eyes to the shy woman and kept that gentle smile upon her lips. "Then I will be sure, to rearrange your seating position. You will be sitting next to Whis, from here on.~" Those words made Shigiyuki's entire body turn beat red, just thinking about being next to him made her almost want to faint. " _If I push them two a bit further, they will surely get together._ " Caressla said in her mind. "Now, I must be off. You have to master the element of fire perfectly with your kunai and ground. You will pass with ease, I assure you... You will only have to master three sub elements, afterwords; Though you have already mastered lightning/electricity and ice, all you really must perfect is lava. Then, I will teach you how to transform." She said and seen Akasma nod in response.

"Alright...I..I will be there, don't worry!" She exclaimed with a serious look in her eye, she really needed this...to learn the transformation and to get stronger.

"I will see you at dinner, then. Whis will come get you, when it is ready." She stated and turned to leave, with a content smile.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At dinner, Whis and lord Beerus were sitting side by side again but this time, Akasma was on the other side of Whis in a blushing mess. The teal man was rather enjoying her being beside him, because he kept humming in delight to himself as he ate. The Queen kept eyeing both males, whilst taking slow bites of her food. " _So, from seeing it yesterday...lord Beerus also flirted with her. Kissing her hand was proof alone, that he wanted to woo her. Perhaps a 'talk' with him, will suffice before I go and train my niece. Akasma does not seem at all interested in his lordship, yet he continues to persist even though he knows she does not feel the same way. Hmm...yes, I must talk with him later._ " She mentally noted and peeked over at a flustered Akasma. She smiled, seeing that her plan from earlier was going smoothly.

Shigiyuki kept taking tiny bites of her vegetables then from her fruits. Just smelling his intoxicating scent next to her, seeing his handsome features and beautiful purple eyes, made her heart race ninety miles per minute... She tried so hard not to look over at him, because every time she did...he was looking straight at her with a triumphant look. " _I...I feel so dizzy..._ " She stated mentally and began to sway, soon leaning over to the side and laying directly on Whis's shoulder. From just feeling the contact, she immediately sat back up straight and widened her eyes. Right away, she continued to eat and a bit too fast mind you...

Whis just chuckled at her behavior, he was so happy that she was in such a state...over him. He leaned in close to her, smirked and whispered. "I'm happy, you haven't denied me so far.~" He cooed in a seductive voice, making her freeze then suddenly faint. He blinked then frowned but, got replaced with an amused smile. "Please excuse us.~" He spoke up and stood from his spot.

"Nah sit, I'll take care of her..." Beerus was next to speak and he too, stood from his spot. He walked around his teacher, was about to lift Akasma up but was stopped when Caressla chimed in.

"Lord Beerus, we must talk...soon... Allow Whis to carry her, our conversation is far more important." The said Queen spoke and frowned a bit. Seeing the cat eye her angrily and grumble, he nodded anyway and crossed his arms. Whis had looked her way and nodded a 'thank you' towards her, before walking over and picking her up. "Whis, we must speak privately, so go ahead and wait outside the room when you are done returning my niece to her chambers.

"Alright.~" Twas all the teal man said, as he walked off with Akasma in his arms.

Now that the two were alone, the Queen sat back against her seat and politely placed both her hands on her lap. She closed her eyes and let the silence fill the air, for a moment. "Lord Berus, why do you continue to try and woo my niece, when it is clear she has no interest?" She asked and waited patiently for his answer.

"Hey, I tried ignoring this feeling I have! It's not easy to ignore something like this, ya know! How would you like it, if you had feelings for someone but your mentor was winning her over?!" He asked angrily and gritted his teeth, with one foot forward.

"I would feel rather disappointed that my love interest chose another but, I would still accept it...because their happiness would be the upmost importance to me. As long as she is happy, would you still not accept such a thing?" She said, not once opening her yellow Aeronan eyes to him.

"She still blushes when I flirt with her! To me, that's a step closer!" He barked back, with clenched fists and dangerously narrowed slits.

"A step closer...to being burned. If you go any further, my lord...you will only end up hurting her instead... She loves Whis and he loves her, would you truly try to break that just so you could have her as your mate...?" She opened her eyes at the word 'mate' and gave him the most dangerous glare, he has ever seen her with.

He began to growl now, then soon...he...turned and smashed the large table she sat in front of and had it shatter to the floor. That was all he did, before leaving without saying another word. Having the furious expression, she could tell he was up to something...and she felt as if that something was bad.

She stood from her spot, walked around the table and went to follow where he was going. " _I do hope he is not planning on confronting Whis, about Akasma..._ " She said in her mind, as she tailed him without him noticing. She kept both her presence and ki lowered, so that he couldn't sense her at all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hehehehehe!~" Akasma giggled as she played with her kitten. Whis had already left to try and find Beerus, after placing her on the bed. Once she woke up though, she began playing with her kitten and was now using the cat toy. She rose the dangling cat toy in the air and watched Chime jump repeatably after it, hearing her tiny mews and huffs when she'd blow out air from her nose. "You can do it Chime!~" She encouraged and saw her fluffertins jump once more, successfully grabbing the toy with her claws. "Hahahahaha, you did it!" She cooed, picked her up and snuggled her. They were on the floor and Akasma was on her knees.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" A deep voice occurred near the door, making her peer over to it and see the feline himself. He was leaning his shoulder inside the door frame, a frown evident and intently gazing eyes was on her form.

"Y-Yes! S-She is very energetic tonight!" Her response didn't even make him smile, he just kept his eyes locked onto her.

"Don't you think it's time to put her in her crate...? She ate already, I'm sure and it's night time." He said, with that unchanging expression of his.

She looked over at him, knitted her brows and shook her head, she didn't want to lock her darling kitten up...she never does that, unless she leaves the room. Something was off about him, she had a bad feeling... Something was saying to get out of there and run for it. "I-I always let Chime sleep with me, w-when I go to bed...she's my kitten." She blinked, sheer concern in her eyes and confusion. He only grumbled, walked towards her and grabbed the kitten by the neck. "CHIME!" She cried out, he then rushed to put her in the crate that rested in the corner of the room and faced her directly.

His tail swayed, kept that frown and paced towards her. Her eyes widened when he pushed her on the wall and held her hands against it. Her eyes widened, she struggled to get her hands free and even kicked her feet to try and push him away. "L-Let go, please!" She yelled out, she was scared out of her mind... What made her even more devastated, was when he forcibly planted his lips on hers. He ignored her...pushed his body against hers more and was about to wrap his tail around her waist, when Caressla's voice echoed behind him...

"LET GO OF MY NIECE, THIS INSTANT!" She yelled out, pure rage was in her eyes once she found out what he was up to... Seeing the feline slowly look over his shoulder after breaking the kiss, she was able to see...tears down her cheeks. Now that...threw her off...but what she wasn't expecting...was for Whis to appear and knock the cat out.

Akasma slowly slid down the wall, tears brimming her eyes even more and had a hard time seeing the teal Angel through her blurry vision. "Akasma, are you alright?" Whis questioned in a slight panic and Caressla questioned in a worried tone. He seen her squint her eyes, making more tears fall and emit a few 'hics'.

She cried, rushed up to Whis and hugged him for dear life. She felt his arms wrap around her frame, making the feel of comfort and security engulf her mind. "Thank yooouu...!" She managed to spit out, in midst of her cries. Both Whis and the Queen were angry but, relieved that they managed to catch the cat in time before anything further happened...

"Tomorrow morning, we will continue our training...you must rest... Tonight though, Whis I wish for you to remain here and be by her side. She needs reassurance right now..." She frowned and held a sad feature, she knew his actions would burn him but...Beerus didn't take the warning...

"It would be for the best, Akasma...would you care to explain what happened after I return my lord to his room?" He asked, watched as she looked up at him and nodded. "Alright..." He simply added and stepped away. He grabbed the feline by the back of his neck, disappeared and soon reappeared not long after.

"Goodnight, I will see you in the morning..."Caressla stated and kept that pained look on her face, it had a mixture of sympathy and anger. Soon, she left and allowed those two to be alone.

After Chime was let back out, she explained everything that happened and how he never let go of her. She was so frightened, she wasn't even expecting him to pin her like that... Once the whole explanation was over, Whis was a bit furious that he did that. He was just glad nothing else went down...so he laid there, watching her fall asleep against his chest in a curled up position. " _Lord Beerus, you had better have had a VERY...good reason behind that..._ " His mental voice echoed, as his eyes remained on her sleeping form.


	38. Chapter 38:Last Of Her Light, glowing br

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 38: Last of her Light, glowing bright!**

Akasma's eyes slowly opened to the morning rays of the sun, that coated everything with its light. She was laying on her side under the blanket, apparently wearing a gown to sleep in. When her vision became clear, she noticed how Whis was right there laying on his side and that halo not being around his neck. He had taken it off to lay down more comfortably and was staring directly at her with a pleasant smile upon his violet lips. With seeing him how close he was to her, her face lit up like a tomato and quickly pulled the covers over her head. " _Was he watching me sleep this whole time?!_ " She mentally panicked and after a moment, she slowly peeked over the blanket with her innocent round orb.

"Hello Akasma, did you sleep well?~" He questioned, blushed at her reaction and smiled more. Just seeing her blink that only visible round eye, made him squeal on the inside. " _She was simply adorable sleeping, perhaps I should watch her more often.~_ " He mentally cooed. One thing though did hit him and that was the image of his student, lord Beerus. His smile turned into a frown, then closed his eyes. "Akasma, I must confront lord Beerus regarding last night... Will you be alright, by yourself?" He asked, opened his eyes to her and saw her slowly nod. "I 'will' say this though... When cats or...'felines' grow attached to someone, they become persistent in wanting to be with them. Your kitten 'Chime' is rather attached to you like glue, because she loves you and if you were to shoo her away, she'd most likely come back with a bit more force; Insisting on snuggling, laying on you or even wanting you to pet her. Well, lord Beerus has the same qualities... He has grown attached to you, so he will most likely want to be with you and the more you push away...the more persistent he will be. But seeing that he has more understanding than simple felines, he will soon comprehend his own actions and make up for them. I'm not particularly happy with his actions from last night but, I know for a fact that he will not move on without making up for it. He knows of the bond we have, compared to him and he knows that it's wrong to intervene. Don't worry, he won't do this again... " He stated, got up, summoned his halo back on and composed himself.

As he began to pace towards the door, Akasma blushed and smiled behind that blanket. "Thank...you..." She whispered, just enough for him to hear and her two words made him smile a bit.

Whis seeing the door open and Akasma hearing it, they both saw the very feline himself stand there all dignified with his arms against his back. Blushes tainted his features whilst his expression remained stoic. "Akasma...I..." He began, he could feel the nervousness in his body building. "I'm sorry, about last night... It was w-wrong of me to do that, when I know you love Whis... So...here..." He said, walked up to her and seemed to be holding something in his hands, behind his back. He tried so hard not to get mad over the embarrassment and nervousness he felt. He never really had apologized for anything in his life, so this was a first for him. Whis knew he would do this soon but, didn't know how soon...exactly. From behind his back, out came a thin square box made of wood, that seemed to be specially designed. "The Queen said to get this for you...in...return for my actions... I gone through your mother's stuff and got this for you, since you don't really have time to do it yourself..." He said, blushing and looking away.

Whis smiled at that, he knew that was a good way of making up for it. Slowly, Akasma reached over from across the bed and kept herself covered up. Her eyes twinkled at the sight, she always wanted to go looking for the box but she was so fixated on training, that she couldn't stop and visit her house. She smiled cutely, blushed and kept her Aeronan eyes on the beautifully designed box. "Mother..." She softly spoke to herself, gently brushed her fingers across it and wiped some of the dust off. She looked up at the cat, turned that cute smile into an appreciative one and got up to hug him. "Thank you!~" She happily sung, stunning him in place with wide eyes and made him turn red even more. "I forgive you..." She said after sitting back down on the bed and covering herself up more.

"T-T-That's 'all' I'm doing for you!" He blushed, stormed off and exited the room in an embarrassed mess. Whis wanted to giggle at his behavior but, brushed it aside to keep his composure. He looked back over at Akasma and saw how happy she looked... So happy to have a piece of her mother in her hands, she seemed to want to cherish the box more before opening it... After a couple minutes, she opened the lid and inside resided music notes, her mother's white and gold violin, a note and a picture of her parents... She was almost to tears...her mother had given her a gift she would never want to toss out... "M-Mother...F-Father...thank you..." She cried a bit and a couple of tear droplets hit the picture that was in the box. She picked photo up and looked at it from below, seeing her mom, dad and even herself in the middle. They were hugging her, holding her and her mother was even kissing her on top of her head. More tears ran down her cheeks, then she gently hugged the picture to her chest and smiled sweetly.

"Music notes, hm? Interesting and why the violin?" Whis questioned, blinked and looked in the box.

"That is...my mother's violin...and the music notes, I...am not sure of." Akasma stated and leaned over the box again. She placed the photo in her lap and took out the violin, watching the gold just shine from the light in the room. She picked up the stick piece that went with the violin and examined it. This was definitely her mother's instrument... Picking up the note, she read its contents and smiled sweetly at its words. " _Dear Akasma...my little girl, this is a gift to you that I have always wanted to give you. You idolized me so much as a famous violinist and even wanted to be just like me, I am sorry for not always being there to spend time with you... As an apology and something to call your own, I created these notes for you so you may play it as you see fit. Give it a title, give it heart and bring it alive because...only you can do it. I have retired from being a violinist after you left, because I was tired of not being with my little girl... Play with all your heart, do not play to try and impress others and 'do not' see this as a responsibility. I wish for you to enjoy this song, to feel the love your father and I have for you... This song will also tell you a story, a story...about my sister and I. So play, see the story, feel our love, our hearts and fuel this song with meaning and life... Only you can do this, because your father and I both know, you can. You have what it takes, to become the next best violinist. Do not over work yourself, be sure to sleep well and eat good. Keep up with the teachings your father had taught you. When you return, this box will be waiting and so will we. -Love: Your Mom and Dad._ " Akasma read out loud, just to earn silence in the room. Even more tears fell down her face, with a few 'hics' coming from her. Her only visible iris went from the letter, back to that picture of her parents and a joyful smile graced her cute lips. Those tears that soaked her face, were of happiness; She was so happy that she got to have something to remember her mother bye and her father, seeing that she had her father's dagger from the beginning aswell...

"How touching, are you going to experiment with those notes?" Whis questioned, watching her nod silently with another 'hic' escaping her mouth. "Wonderful! I already cannot wait to hear your melodies!~" He cooed, placed both his palms on his cheeks, closed his eyes and giggled.

"I will start practicing, after I've mastered my transformation and elements... Being able to have a goal to reach, even more than one, is enough to motivate me to keep moving onward...~" She softly spoke, her turquoise orb wavering from appreciation and delight; Not once had she looked up at the teal man.

"A wise choice. Now you better hurry along, the Queen is waiting for you in the training room.~" He mused and saw her panic. She frantically put the items back in the box and neatly placed it near her pillows. As if on que, he closed his eyes, summoned his staff and tapped the ground once. Her rogue attire suddenly appeared, shocking her a bit and making her peer up at the man in surprise. "Forgive me, I figured you would appreciate me assisting you." He said, opened his eyes and smirked.

Her face went ten shades of red at knowing that he just changed her, she wondered if that's how she got in that gown last night...she couldn't remember. Regardless, she got off the bed, bowed and was about to rush out the door, when one sentence stopped her and made her blush even more.

"You do not need to give any formality with me anymore, Akasma. Much like the Queen, only...different.~" He teased, chuckled and watched her get stiff. Her entire body went red now, it didn't take long either, for her to storm off in a heated mess. "Hmhmhmhmhmhm!~" He giggled to himself, shut his eyes and blushed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She was already in the room with Caressla; She had mastered everything so far now and the Queen herself, was ready to teach her how to transform. Caressla had even taught her the third secret technique that Eglantina once used on Whis long ago and on the others. She called it, 'Blinding Wind' and made sure that Akasma mastered it before she jumped to the transformation. Unbeknownst to the protagonist though, both Whis and Beerus were in the background watching in interest. They were informed earlier, after she finally mastered all the elements, that she was going to be taught the new form. Whis pondered on how gorgeous she would be, in that new form, Caressla was beautiful in that form and that made him wonder just how much 'more' beautiful Akasma would be. "Alright Akasma, are you ready?" Caressla questioned and slightly tilted her head, still having that content smile upon her light silver lips.

"Y-Yes!" She nodded, pulled her hood down just in case because she noticed how their hair grows longer when transformed. Though she kept her mask on, because she didn't went them to see just how excited she was.

"Do you recall how Eglantina moved, when she was transforming?" The Queen asked and blinked her yellow Aeronan eyes. Seeing her student nod, she smiled and chuckled. "Alright, then just do exactly that but one thing you must keep in mind... You must feel the grace, feel all the elements in your body swirl and pull it out all together. Remember the feelings you had, when you wanted to protect your friends and the those who aided you in your time of need. Seeing that you have struggled in the darkness but refused to go down and suffer any longer, refused to go on the path of revenge, chose to fight to survive...and even have the heart of innocent, you will not fail this transformation. Now...try." She said, glee was engulfing her features at knowing that her student was quick at learning and had a lot of potential, on top of that...she was her niece.

(Play the song: 'Last of the light by two steps from hell' It's her first attempt transformation theme! I've been waiting for this! : D )

Akasma took a deep breath, then out. She rose her arms up gracefully like a ballet dancer, put one foot behind the other and intertwined her fingers together above her head. She rose her head, closed her eyes and gently lowered her arms to her sides whilst her torso and head faced up at the ceiling more. Suddenly, a large sphere of white light erupted from her body with countless hues of a rainbow glossing across it. Streams of different colored ki beads spun around the glowing white orb of ki and lifted into the air. The energy orb around her form, lit up the whole room and made everything so alive and colorful. So much pink, yellow, orange, red, purple, green, blue, turquoise, all the colors in the color pallet coated the area.

As the orb got higher towards the ceiling, (Chorus part!) the gleaming multi colored orb dispersed into a bright white beautiful light. Inside the orb, it shown Akasma's hair growing, flailing upward with her bangs that covered her one eye, they grew longer as well. Once she opened her only visible orb, her eyes were multi colored and brightly shone with liveliness. Her hair had different light colored hair strands in her pure white, soft glowing hair and her ki wings glowed with so much bright rainbow colors. The ball then slowly descended towards Whis, fading gradually and making the sheer white light around her form seem like some aura of purity. Arms stretched out to her sides gracefully, hair waving softly behind her and tears down her cheeks. She was happy...

Whis was mesmerized, not once in his entire life had he seen such an angel in a none angel body... Glued to the floor by astonishment and mouth slightly agape, he seen her moving her arms towards him, in attempt to hug him and he welcomed it. She was beautiful...so breath taking that he couldn't take his eyes off her...

Finally, Akasma wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gently. Wings still sprawled out behind her and emitting that white light of purity around her body, Beerus was too stunned in place to even blink... "Thank you...for supporting me..." She whispered softly with closed eyes and smiled happily behind that mask of hers. (Song ends here, hope you liked it! : D )

"Well done, Akasma!~" Caressla cheered from the side, she had approached her and took notice of the big change in her looks. "You have performed it far better than I had imagined." She smiled sweetly and was just as in awe, as the two men. In all her eternal years, not once had she met a student of hers in the past to have such a pure light around them in their transformation.

"Akasma...you look...astonishing.~" Whis cooed as she kept her arms around his neck, not yet noticing her actions. Truthfully, she moved with her heart, hugging him and tearing up at finally being able to master all the elements and gaining the new form. All because of them, helping her gain the opportunity...she truly appreciated them for it. Blushing, she averted her rainbow colored pupils and began to get flustered.

She was too flustered, too embarrassed to say anything in response but she didn't have to. Just seeing her reaction, was enough to feel victory wash over him.

Congratulations, Akasma..." Beerus spoke up and moved his eyes somewhere else, blushing lightly at her new form; She was still hovering in the air with her bright, multi colored ki wings.

She let go of Whis, slowly faced Caressla and pulled her mask down. "T-Thank you...for...helping me!" She stuttered, shut her eyes and blushed. She was so happy, she swore that she was caught up to Eglantina now and hoped that she was on par with her skills.

"You are quite welcome, sweetie. Any time you desire my aid for anything, I would be most obliged to assist. Do keep practicing your transformation and train in it, lest you ruin your chances of mastering the form." She said, smiled and began to walk towards the exit.

"B-But I need...your help, with training i-in this form!" Akasma stuttered in her words and widened her eyes, she needed the Queen's help...or so she thought.

Caressla just paused in her pace and didn't even look over her shoulder at her, simply responding with four words... "No...you do not." She said, went and exited the room.

Now Akasma was left there to practice on her own, with Whis and Beerus by her side. She blinked, looked over at the teal man and saw him nod in reassurance. "Don't worry, she knows what she's doing.~ Best get to training in that form, I would be more than happy to be a target for you if you need." He offered, just to earn a single shake from her head and a soft smile.

"N-No...thank you. What better way to practice in my new form, than by myself? I will get to know my form faster, because it's apart of me. I understand now, one must...get used to something new, on their own." She replied, smiled to herself at finding out the reason behind Caressla's refusal.

"Well, then allow us to take our leave. Lord Beerus here seems to have missed his nap time, so I shall be taking him to his room." He responded and went over to Beerus, giving him a 'look', saying 'you feel sleepy'.

"Yeeaaah, I'll just go take a nap. Like he said, I missed my nap time and I get pretty cranky when I do miss'em." Mr. Feline spoke up after he put his arms up behind his head. He went to exit the room and left his attendant behind.

"Good luck Akasma and don't over work yourself, alright?~" He smiled softly and turned to her, before marching his way after the cat.

The protagonist nodded and pulled her mask over her lips again, her now gleeful expression changed to a more serious one. Next, she took down her bow and pulled back an arrow, preparing to practice.


	39. Chapter 39: Plump Kitty's wits!

**White Climbing Rose- Chapter 39: Plump kitty's wits.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Sorry guys, this one was a bit...rushed kind of, since I kept getting distracted by my lover and other problems, so I've been trying to get around to this...

Hope you enjoy, the fight will happen soon I promise : D!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It had been days now, since she's trained in that new form of hers. She's gained more endurance of staying in that 'master of elements' form and she's grown more powerful with each training session she's been in. There were times when Whis would pop in and observe, along side Beerus and the Queen would come in to get her for meals. Now, since she has finally mastered her transformation, she was ready to face Eglantina and get her to talk. Whis, Beerus and Akasma resided within the castle's dining room where they ate. They just recently got done eating their meals and remained sitting in their seats. Shigiyuki was back in her white unique dress, drinking water. "Congratulations, Akasma. You have trained long and hard for this day, so I have a gift for you." She stated with her motherly features and rose to her feet. Both Whis and Beerus were curious, watching as she made her way over to the pallid Aeronan who sat next to the teal attendant.

"A-A gift...?" She asked, blushed a bit and had her eyes follow the Queen's movement.

Caressla leaned over a bit and smiled softly, with her yellow Aeronan eyes glistening with adoration. "Yes...a gift. Whis informed me of your mental struggle, so...before you face this 'Eglantina'..." She paused for a moment, held out both her hands and gestured for Shigiyuki to giver hers to her. Akasma did exactly that, curiosity piquing and held out her hands.

"W-What are you doing...?" She questioned the Queen with concern, until Caressla took her small hands and put them together. A nice warm feeling wafted in Akasma's hands when she did that and could feel her heart skip a beat.

Caressla shut her eyes, keeping that soft smile on her light silver lips and held her hands entirely around her niece's. "Akasma..." She continued. "If you ever hold doubts in your mind while fighting...always remember, your parents, Whis, Beerus and everyone you befriended and love...will protect you. They accept you, care about you and more...even I...will be right here." She said, slowly moved her hands against Akasma's chest and placed her tiny hands there, soon removing her own. Her yellow, gentle eyes opened and looked into that only visible orb of Shigiyuki's.

Akasma's eyes twinkled in awe, she was so touched that the Queen gave her something... Something special that can't be unwrapped or destroyed. She smiled happily with her small, cute and gray lips, narrowed her eyes then blushed. "Thank...you..." She replied in her soft, sweet and innocent voice.

Caressla just chuckled and kissed her forehead like a mother, then soon stood to her full height. "Whis, when will you be departing?" She asked, clasped her hands together in front of her form and gazed at the male.

"Hmmm...lord Beerus, when would you like to return home?" He questioned his student and blinked in wonder, viewing the feline.

"Aah, let's head out now... This place's pretty but, I need my cat nap and I don't want to wait any longer. So let's go now and get the damn trip over with." The cat stated with annoyance and stood from his chair. He walked out from the room and left the three there.

"Forgive my lordship, come Akasma.~" He mused, summoned his staff and began to head towards the exit of the room.

Akasma just watched him, then turned back to Caressla and bowed. Though this was no ordinary bow...this was the Aeronan bow that is only represented to those that are honored, truly respected or of royal blood. She leaned over pretty far, gracefully swayed her arms up behind her like some ballet move and made one foot step back a bit. It looked like some form of a bird, arms up representing the wings taking flight, head down to show respect and her body bent over to express 'a bird landing'. She stood like that for a moment and rose back up, smiling cutely with shut orbs. "G-Goodbye, Caressla!" She hesitated nervously and ran the other direction, completely embarrassed.

The Queen was just smiling, standing there all dignified and still having that motherly look. "Akasma...I wish for you to return home...safely..." She mumbled to herself softly and watched her niece leave the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After so long of gathering everything up, putting Chime in her cage and all, she came out of the castle with her luggage. Whis was standing next to Beerus, holding his staff and smiling contently. "All prepared, Akasma?~" He asked, seeing her haul all of her things with both hands and nod. Even the notes were stashed in her case and her mother's violin. She nodded and stood before the teal man.

"Yes!" She happily answered. Whis had gently gripped on to her waist, making her blush and stiffen. He smirked at the reaction and chuckled, soon having Beerus grasp his sleeve boredly.

"Off we go then.~" He sung with closed eyes, tapped his staff on the ground and the warp speed eventually appeared. It took a bit less time to get to Beerus's planet, than it did when leaving Earth to go to Fiijishara. When time had passed, so had their trip and they were already on the feline's planet. They made their way to the castle of Beerus's and stood before the entry way. "Allow me to relieve you of your belongings.~" He spoke, looked down at the Aeronan and with a blink of an eye...they all vanished.

Akasma jumped slightly at the sudden act, making her widen her eyes a bit. " _That seems to scare me at times, I swear..._ " She mentally stated and gulped. Looking up at Whis, then to Beerus, they were making their way into the building and she stuck close to the teal man instinctively. "W-Why aren't we...g-going back to earth?" She asked and blinked shyly.

"Because lord Beerus needs his nap, also...you needed your things put away before locating Eglantina." He said as he paced down the hall, then heard the cat next to him grumbled. "What's the matter my lord?" He asked, frowned and viewed him.

"I want something to snack on when I wake up, after my nap... " He stated, making the teal man sigh and nod.

"Very well, I have Vegeta and Goku to train soon too... I'm sure they are waiting on earth." He answered and halted in his pace.

"Well fine, just make sure they don't make a ruckus while I'm sleeping! If they wake me up, they'll really hear it!" He stated angrily and frowned.

It wasn't long until the feline was in bed and the saiyans were there. Whis had brought them there an hour ago and was in the middle of training them. He was sitting on his staff watching the two do push ups on one thumb and sweating greatly. Akasma was back in the castle, baking sweets and giggling to herself out of excite.

"I cannot wait until Whis tries these! I added what earth people called 'powdered sugar' on top, with a cherry in the center!" She stated to no one in particular with glee, shuffled around and pulled out the pan that had the sweets on top. It was her favorite desert, brownies. She wanted to share them with Whis while Beerus was asleep, she figured she might as well enjoy the peace while it lasted. Having to go fight Eglantina, just the thought made her a bit scared...so she had to relax.

She was so into baking, that she nearly fell over and dropped her brownies when the ground shook. "EEEE!" She stumbled forward, tried her best to hold on to them but...alas...she had failed... They descended upon the floor and scattered, upsetting her. "M-My brownies..." She said, stared at her work and looked like she was going to cry. She fell to her knees, went to gather them all up and was worried if they were ruined. When she picked one up and examined it, her lip curled into a deep frown at seeing it being broken. "T-They're...ruined..." She wanted to cry now, really upset that they weren't edible. She slowly started to scoop them all up and with a few whimpers of hurt coming from her closed lips. She tried so hard not to cry, she knew she couldn't make any more since the ingredients were used up again but, she certainly couldn't fix them up either...

Standing up, she sadly waltzed on over to the trash can and was about to dispose of them, when Whis popped up next to her. "Ah, here you are Akasma." He said, smiled genuinely and held his staff in one hand. His sudden occurrence made her jump a bit and eep. "Forgive me for startling you, but Vados and lord Chompa has arrived. They're waiting in the dinning room and...hm?" He was about to finish, when he seen her holding up a pan of brownies that looked mauled... "What happened here?" He blinked with interest and frowned.

"An-An earthquake happened and...m-made me lose my grip on this... I...wanted to make these so...we could share them...together..." She said with mourn, looked down at her demolish brownies and tucked her bottom lip in to prevent herself from crying.

"Don't worry, we can make some together sometime.~ I appreciate your effort of making them.~" He mused and mentally cooed at how cute she was for wanting to make him something. "Though for now, I am here to retrieve a snack for lord Chompa." He said, then took her pan of ruined brownies. "Allow me to take care of these for you. You can go ahead and meet up with lord Beerus, if you wish. Lord Chompa had arrived earlier and caused that quake...I'm terribly sorry." He frowned, watching as the Aeronan nodded in a sorrowful manner. He smiled, kissed her head and made her blush heavily. "Now off you go.~" He stated, nudged her out the door and closed it behind her.

" _W-Why was he in such a hurry...?_ " She mentally questioned, even though she could feel her heart racing ninety miles an hour... Her hand was placed on her chest, at feeling it and a small smile graced her small lips with that blush still evident. She used her whistling wind technique, disappearing from sight and soon reappearing in the room where Chompa was. She gasped a bit, seeing that Whis was already there, she noticed that when she peeked around the door frame to peer inside the room.

Chompa was there sucking on a straw, from a big container full of fruits. He leaned away from the straw and exhaled in relief, rather enjoying the taste. He questioned why Vegeta and Goku were there, wondering if they were his pupils or something. Whis replied and informed him of why they were there.

Goku perked up, conversed and questioned who was stronger. That only seemed to make matters worse...because the sixth universe feline smirked and looked over to the side, until Vados spoke. She mentioned how his physique gave the answer...and smiled. That made Akasma giggled silently, earning all heads to look over and blink.

"Ah, Akasma you're here.~" Whis mused and smiled." Why don't you come in, it is not wise to stand near the entrance and appear as if you are ease dropping." He stated, watching as the said Aeronan scooted away from the door frame shyly and nodded.

"S-Sorry...I..." She began, only to have Vados speak up.

"Whis, do you have a certain interest in this woman?" She asked, peering over at the Aeronan with a grin and back to her brother.

"Hmhm, why of course.~" With Whis's simple answer and chuckle, Akasma stiffed in place and turned a deep red. He giggled at her behavior and closed his eyes.

Stiffly, she walked over to Whis and stood close to him. Chompa rose a brow but, smiled regardless seeing that she was just as cute as ever. He looked back over at his twin and began to converse. He started to laugh, after he explained that he had news for Beerus. "Alright Vados, lay it on him." He ordered.

"Yes, as you wish.~" She answered in a muse and rose her staff. Swooping her staff over the table, she made a red container appear. With Chompa smirking, Vados went ahead and pressed the button on top, making it open and having steam waft into the air.

"Wait, aren't those just plain old eggs?" Goku asked, stared at them and examined the greenish and beige colors.

"Nothing old about them. These here are eggs, newly discovered don-don bird! Hard boiled.~" Chompa replied and the golden ring that was once around the egg, vanished. That very egg landed in his palm once he lifted it. He tried to convince how delicious it was, even Vados stated that they were nutritious. He offered everyone else one, even Akasma and she took it in her tiny hands. She slowly began to peel off the egg shell in curiosity and once she bit into it, she tried so hard to hold in her squeal. " _This is delicious, I wonder if I could add this in with some sort of dish involving my home planet's fish!_ " She mentally cooed, with her cheeks flushing. Being too caught up in her cooking thoughts, she didn't realize that they were now eating noodle looking things (Aka ramen) and was offered some. Whis handed her one, which she happily took and shyly looked at the sticks she was given. "H-How...d-do I use...these...?" She asked herself in her head, examined the utensil and tried eating with it. The noddles kept slipping out of her sticks, she tried and tried so many times but failed. Now, she was determined. She puffed one cheek out, blushed and held a serious face. " _I will eat you!_ " Her voice was soft yet fierce in her head and Whis noticed noticed her determined look.

The teal man giggled at her antics, seeing it cute that she had no idea how to use chop sticks. "Here Akasma, you can use this if you wish. "He said, offered her a 'fork' and saw her take it hesitantly.

"T-Thank you..." She smiled shyly and averted her gaze, soon picking up the noodles and taking a bite. She absolutely loved it, it was remarkable and addicting! She slurped them up constantly, like a baby bird getting a worm from its mother...

" _My my, must she always be so cute?!_ " Whis cooed dramatically in his mind and placed a hand on his cheek, watching her go at it on the ramen.

After some time, Beerus told Chompa of where to get those ramen dishes. He made Vados search for the said 'earth' in their galaxy, only to find out that it was dead... His twin ended up laughing at him, claiming he had no one to make earth food for him. " _I think now's the time I tell them about the tournament idea but, I can't make it sound like it was an order from the Great Priest!_ " The chubby feline noted in his mind and pouted. Soon he grinned and eyed Beerus. "Say Beerus, let's have a contest!" He exclaimed.

"A contest!? What exactly are you proposing?" The thin cat questioned and placed his hands behind his back.

"I mean a fighting competition, obviously! And if I win, we trade 'Earths' with each other!" He rose his voice, gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes.

"Really?! You want to fight me?!" He asked, before bursting out into laughter and holding his stomach.

Chompa growled from anger and scowled, clearly not happy by the mockery he was receiving... "Let me finish what I was saying!" He yelled from rage and clenched his fists. The two began to bicker, soon floating upward and both stepping on the table. Akasma watched wide eyed, seeing the room start to shake once they got up in each other's face. Unfortunately she didn't have her bow or any of her weapons, she could've been able to use her persuasive words and actions to calm them down. They suddenly threw a punch at the same time, only to pause in mid strike and linger like that for a moment. Next thing she knew, they both were punching each other. The flooring was starting to disintegrate! She was getting worried that it might reach her spot and decided to scoot closer to Whis.

After the cats both swung a kick, two staves came in between them and stopped them from going on any further. "That's enough!" Both Vados and Whis strongly spoke and made them both lower their legs.

Goku looked down at the floor and went to step on it, hearing Vegeta say not to until it was already too late. The floor caved in and nearly made Akasma fall in as well. "EEE!" She squeaked, popped out her white ki wings and floated in the air. She viewed below, seeing how deep it was and mind you, it was kind of deep... " _Thank goodness I can fly..._ " She said in her head, blinked and looked over at the two Angels next to her.

When they began to chat, she kept staring at Whis and found herself gazing at him dreamily. She took in his dignified posture, his purple eyes, a wise look he had and just...everything about him made her fall into a daze. " _Perhaps...I...should...tell him, how I feel on my own. How...and when though?_ " She questioned in her mind. Thoughts swirled her mind like a tornado, she wanted to confess but she didn't know when the right time was... " _I have been in my own thoughts a lot lately...so distracted._ " She added, not really paying attention to the bickering cats.

"I wasn't proposing we fight each other, this'll be between contestants we choose from each of our universes. Hmm...let's see, how about we have teams of five?" He asked, faced Beerus and grinned. "So to begin with, we'll each send out one competitor and who ever wins that first fight will move on.~ They continue facing off one on one until the final team's captain is defeated!" He explained and rose an index finger, waving it from side to side.

"Amusing idea but, why should I? What will I gain from such a silly contest...?" The thin cat asked and looked away, not liking the fact that he might not get something in return. "And besides, even if you won how do you plan to swap earths...? There's simply no way, there's something like that possible..." He added, closed his eyes, only to open them again and grumble at hearing Chompa's words.

"Oh but there is.~ You see recently I devoted a lot time and effort, to collecting wish orbs." The chubby feline stated with both hands on his hips. This whole conversation about wish orbs went on for about a good minute or so, until the feline suddenly stated something unexpected. "Bring Eglantina to the arena too, her alternate version can fight her there!" He stated and grinned. " _That's one way to say it, hah!_ " He mentally praised himself and planted both hands on his hips.

"Eglantina?! Ahh...I get it, it's so that she can go all out if she wants. Well fine, she'll come! She's fightin' on your side, so that means Akasma's already put into the competition. I accept." Beerus smirked, peeked over at the said Aeronan and saw her look between the two in worry.

"My lord, I believe that is a wise idea. They could use their full potential without having to worry over destroying the environment, Akasma...wouldn't you agree?" Whis questioned, making everyone look her way.

She lowered her head and blushed, then hid behind Whis in embarrassment. "Y-Yes..." She simply put, causing Chompa to exclaim.

"Great!" Twas the plump cat's single answer.


	40. Chapter 40: Stalling the pinkette

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 40: Stalling the Pinkette...**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: I'm sorry, I meant to have Chompa say 'a team of six' instead a team of five! Please pretend he said that until I can get around to fixing that little mistake... u.u

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chompa was suggesting of which planet to do it on, bringing up the planet with no name and had Vados speak up stating that the planet was too desolate to even live on. Once the plump feline mentioned rule planning, Goku came floating on over and suggested his planet's competition rules. ""Hey I know! Let's make it like the world martial art's tournament!" He said, fists up in excite and a big grin present.

"What might that entail, sayain?" Beerus asked and gazed at Goku from behind.

"You lose if you surrender or step outside the ring and there's no killing or weapons allowed." The 'gi-guy' answered with one fist up and faced the chubby kitty with a 'bring it on' face.

"You can't boost your natural power by cheating and there should be a written test for anyone who wants to enter, we don't need some mindless monster on either side; You need a brain big enough to understand the rules..." Vegeta said with his back to them, arms crossed and a frown plastered. His words made Goku giggle, then had Beerus reply to them.

"Yes that all sounds reasonable to me, Chompa?" He admitted, peeked over to Vegeta then back over to his twin.

"Yeah, you in, your lordship?" Goku asked with an open smile. Akasma in the background was interested, she's never been in a tournament before because her planet has never created or suggested such a thing.

" _I wonder what it's like...and what you gain from meaningless combat like a tournament. Yes, he is offering a 'trade' of the 'wish orbs' but, I am curious as to what other tournaments offer..._ " She mentally questioned and tilted her head to one side, blinking.

"Oh alright, fine..." The fat cat accepted and closed his eyes. "So, the game shall begin at seven o'clock sharp, one week from today by the eighth solar calendar; Good day." Twas his answer before he floated away with Vados to his side.

"That means five of your earth days, Goku." Whis said, only to have the said spoken man raise a fist in the air excitedly.

"I can't wait!" He said, with Beerus bringing up Chompa who wanted the contest and said for him not to back out of it.

"Don't be absurd, you just make sure you keep your word 'Beerus'." He said, just to receive a comeback from his twin.

"Guess that goes double for you." The thin kitty smirked and stated.

"Oh I almost forgot" Chompa started with his back facing them and rose the same egg from a moment ago. "Here." He finished, tossing the egg over and watching Goku fumble to try and catch it. "Hehehehe, consider it a parting gift.~" He added, chuckling to himself before leaving and heard Goku thank him from afar.

Once the two saiyans left, Akasma and Beerus remained next to Whis who sighed. " _Truly, I hope Akasma has the right mind set for fighting Eglantina... Though considering she has trained efficiently, my doubts are beginning to waver._ " The teal man said in his mind, before looking over at her with a contemplating stare.

"Hey Whis, let's get a move on and let the two saiyans tell everyone on earth, about the tournament. We already have three people joining, we just need three more." Beerus spoke up and peered over to the Aeronan, who he deemed a worthy 'sister'. Seeing her blink and perk up, he smiled before facing Whis again.

"W-What are these...'tournaments' like?" She asked, inched closer and cocked her head to one side cutely.

"They're for entertainment purposes only and if you win, you are given a prize at the end. People really do it for fun, to gain more experience in fighting and to test themselves." The cat replied after shutting his eyes, soon hovering away from the big hole and leaving the two behind.

"Yes and regarding Eglatina, please be very careful fighting her... She is after all, a murderer who's wanted across the universes. She would ignore the rules to try and kill you for her own satisfaction..." The Angel mumbled over to Akasma and followed behind the doom kitty. (pffft!)

"I-I promise I will not lose! I will have her answer our questions in the end, when she loses and if she chooses to...refuse...then tries to attack me all of a sudden, I shall counter her!" The Aeronan stated with determination in her voice and slight hesitation, she was NOT going to let that happen...

Her words only made both men smirk, they new better than anyone that once she's made up her mind...she's not turning back. "Alright, just hurry up and get ready! We're heading to earth." The cat said and flew out of the room, leaving her alone.

She nodded, used her whistling wind technique and vanished from sight. It took exactly twenty three minutes before she was prepared, she had to feed and water her kitten, bathe, get dressed in her rogue attire and attach her weapons on her person. Once she was ready, she left her 'given' house and caught up with the attendant who hovered next to his pupil. "I-I am ready..." She mumbled, now flying next to them two with her white ki wings out and gripping on to Whis's sleeve with her small hand. He smiled down at her and faintly blushed, with closed eyes.

"Hey, you two! Get a move on or we're leaving you here!" Beerus shouted, gazing down at the two on the ground and holding on to Whis's shoulder.

"Yes sir, right away sir!" Vegeta stiffened into a salute stance before taking off into the sky. Goku chuckled to himself with a bead of sweat on his cheek, finding it strange how Vegeta would act like that with every order Beerus would give.

After about thirty minutes, or how ever long it took for them to get to earth...the scene showed the Angel and Beerus sitting at a table full of sweets, chowing down. Akasma felt too shy to eat any of it, so she was just sitting on the ground next to Whis. "Akasma, why don't you have some? You can sit next to me if you wish.~" He offered, as he sipped on some tea and hummed in delight.

"B-But I...-" She was about to reply, when the doom kitty chimed in.

"As your 'brother' I suggest you do that, now listen to him and accept it." He said in between chews, keeping his eyes shut and enjoying the taste of the goods.

Akasma nervously nodded, stood and looked around. " _W-Where...is a free chair...?_ " She mentally asked herself, until the teal man summoned his staff and waved it above the ground next to him. A chair had materialized, making her jump slightly and stared at it. She went and sat down, when he suddenly gave her tea by pouring some from a pot he magically summoned... "T-Thank...you..." She mumbled, blushed and shrunk in her seat. She slowly lowered her mask before taking a sip and when she did, the taste of the tea was heavenly. She wanted to keep drinking it until it was all gone.~

"Huuuh?! How'd you wind-up in this situation!?" Bulma exclaimed, making Whis look over at her from the distance.

"I don't know, it sort of happened! Not like I take notes!" Vegeta answered with some attitude, arms folded and averted his head away. As Goku laughed beside him, Whis chimed in from the next table over.

"What's truly important, is we come up with a device capable of finding the remaining super dragon ball. I don't suppose you can help with that, Bulma."He said with in a dignified manner, then smiled slightly and saw her look his way.

"Well, yeah sure that shouldn't be too big of a deal. If the super dragon balls are really that huge, then hopefully the signature is strong enough to compensate the increase in distance. I just need to tweak the radar's design." She said once she picked up the radar and smirked. "But you know-" She began, only for Whis to question her of those words in curiosity. "There's a much easier way to find this thing, don't you think? Hmhmhmhm, just gather up the earth's dragon balls and have shenron tell us where the super dragon ball is hidden." She said with a grin, making all the guys go in 'awe' at the witty plan of hers and Akasma's eyes to twinkle.

" _My friend is so smart.~_ " Shigiyuki cooed in her mind, admiring her intelligence and had her small gray lips agape slightly.

"Must admit, I'm impressed. Turns out you are more than just an over bearing ma-" The cat was about to finish, until he got hit at the back of he head by Bulma's hand and making Whis cover his mouth with a sound emitting from him. He had just crossed the line.~

Akasma giggled, then heard Beerus say that he'll let her hit pass that time since she was useful and was needed. Soon the very Aeronan looked off into the distance from the side and sipped her tea, her mind now getting swarmed in thoughts. " _I wonder if I should gather ingredients here, before we ever head back to lord Beerus's planet..._ " She asked herself. " _I will need more powdered sugar, more normal sugar, some 'chocolate'-_ " She began to name off ingredients in her head, as she sucked down the tea and didn't pay even the slightest attention to the things before her. " _Or maybe even some strawberries! Yes, I absolutely love strawberries!_ " She added in her mind, giggled and closed her eyes. Whis looked over at her and blinked with curiosity, wondering what on 'earth' she was thinking that made her giggle like that.

"Alright here we go!" Bulma said, snapping Shigiyuki out of her train of thought and gazed her way. She saw seven orange orbs like from before, then hummed to herself in thought. "I summon forth, the eternal dragon 'Shenron'!" She exclaimed with arms out stretched and a serious look to her features. Soon, those very orbs began to glow, then dark clouds started to expand and cover the sky above.

" _This is always so fascinating to watch, something about this seems to mesmerize me.._." Akasma mumbled in her head and watched the scene play out before her eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE!~" Giggling occurred in the atmosphere, as the scene showed the clouds growing darker from the distance. The very well known pinkette herself was sitting on top of a nearby building, her eyes piercing through the shade of her hood and watching it all play out. "A-ka-suuuu-MAAAAAAAA!~" She sung out, giggled some more, leaned back and closed her eyes. "YAY, YAY YOU'RE FINDALLY HEEEEERE!~" She screamed out, kicked her feet as she remained sitting on the edge of the roof top. "Time...to visiiiiiit and play with my preeeey!~" She cooed, leaned forward over the edge a bit and her orbs shrunk from excite.

She stood from her spot, popped out her pink ki wings and took off flying where she sensed Akasma's ki. "AKASUMA, AKASUMAAAA, HERE I COME TO PLAAAY!~ AKASUMA, AKASUMA, THIS WILL BE THE END OF YOUR DAAAY!~" She sung once more, spun vertically in the air with her arms out and closed her eyes. Her ki wings lit up the small piece of the area and as she spun, it looked like a strobe light... Soon, she disappeared from using her technique and left a long stream of pink light behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I am the dragon 'Shenron', I shall grant you any three wishes! Now SPEAK your first wish..." The dragon had appeared and engulfed nearly the whole sky above their heads. Akasma was drawn by its beauty, even though it looked terrifying. Though one thing did catch her attention, she could sense Eglantina's racing presence growing closer by the second... She stood behind Whis, looking behind herself to where she could sense her alternate version's ki, she didn't look to happy...

"W-Whis..." She mumbled, tugged on the said teal man's sleeve and made him look down to her in question. Not saying a word, she knew he could feel it and kept facing Eglantina's racing ki.

"Do not worry, if worse comes to worse...I'm positive lord Beerus would step up and offer to fight her to stall more time..." He whispered to her to try and reassure her, which worked. She sighed out of relief and nodded, before pulling her mask up over her nose again.

"A-Alright..." She accepted, faced him and blinked with a faint flush on her cheeks.

"Shenreon, we want you to tell us where we might be able to find something in the sixth universe; It's the last super dragon ball." She said and saw how the dragon himself examined everyone. Shenron had mentally frowned and explained his situation of not being able to find even the slightest thing in the vast universe. Whis simply added that they bumped up against the limitations of the dragon balls.

Beerus heard Bumla state that she'd get to work on the radar, to see if science can beat a dragon. He dismissed Shenron...much to his disappoint...and waved a head to him from behind, saying to go away and that 'that' was his wish. As soon as the dragon disappeared and everyone turned around, they all froze and saw Eglantina standing there with a tilted head to the side.

"Wait, aren't I forgetting something...? OOOOH, OH RIGHT, I was supposed to ask Shenron to bring King Kai back to life! " Goku exclaimed, just to hear...a shaky reply from Bulma behind him. Even Vegeta was a bit frightened, they all were staring at the pinkette in shock.

"C-Can't you do that next time?" She asked in fear, with widened eyes and gritted teeth evident.

Goku turned around, saw the murderer and grew a strict face. "Right...Eglantina." He said, stepped in front of everyone and made sure he got in Akasma's way. "You're here to fight her, right?" He asked, not once breaking his gaze from the insane killer.

"YES, YEEEES I AM! HAHAHAHAAA!~" She yelled from excite, rose her hands in the air and giggled. She pulled out her gun, aimed it at Goku who stood before Akasma and closed on eye. "Silly mister, I can just shoot you and hit her if I wanted.~" She cooed, imagining twice the blood being spilled and a few organs...

GAAAAH! SHE- SHE'S THEEERE! NO, THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME!" King Kai panicked and sweated bad, shaking his head from side to side.

"Stop your nonsense Eglantina, Whis and I were going to look for you after this whole mess was over with." Beerus spoke up, got in front of his 'sister' and beside Goku. "We're gonna hold a competition and Chompa declared it. We're gathering teams of six to fight each other in a tournament and since your from universe six, you can fight Akasma there, all out if you want. So stop being so pushy. If you really wanna fight, then fight me to sate your appetite..." He offered, well more like demanded...and put his arms behind his back.

The pinkette was hesitant... She wanted so badly, to spill Beerus's blood and everyone else's. She hadn't murdered anyone as of late and the feel of wanting to kill was just nagging her at the back of her mind. Both her eyes were open now, her red pupils returned to their normal roundness and refused to re-position her head up right. A long moment of silence occurred, making everyone a bit nervous and they could have sworn they could hear a heart beating for a dramatic effect... Now a minute has passed, she still remained in her spot...until... "OKAAAAAY!~ I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU AFTER AKASMA DIES, HEHEHEHEEE! I WANNA FIGHT MY KITTY NOOOOW! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!~" She screamed out in laughter, shut her eyes and began to jump up and down like some child from excite.

When anticipation had built up...they nearly fell backwards, from the sudden outburst. Beerus cleared his throat and placed a hand over his mouth, then smirked her way. "Then it's settled, we'll fight before everyone's gathered." He said, looked back to the peeps behind him and grinned a confident smirk. "Whis, we'll be fighting in space, so don't let any harm come to Akasma; I'm sure you were planning that from the start anyway..." He mumbled, frowned and faced Eglantina again. "Come, up here..." He frowned, floated into the air and watched her follow him with her red, demented eyes. She did exactly that, blushed and had fits of giggles escape her masked lips.


	41. Chapter 41: Flashes and Clashes!

**The White Climbing Rose- chapter 41: Flashes and Clashes!**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ushi (Pronunciation: Oo-she) Means: Attack

Hotanda (Pronunciation: Ha-tawn-dah) Means: Again

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They were up in space now, Beerus floating in the blackened atmosphere and gazing at her with a deadly glare. He watched Eglantina intently, keeping his hands to his sides so that he wouldn't get caught off guard. " _I have to keep on my toes, with her... Since she's rather stronger than me, I can' hold back my power._ " He mentally noted and saw her floating there with her arms behind her back, giggling.

She was leaned over, hood down and mask lowered away from her lips. Her small but insane smile that was barely open, was evident. Pupils were shrunk and shade was over her frontal region. "Come cuuutie, let us plaaay...~" She mused, making red ki beads faze from her body to form a red ki axe in one hand.

Whis and everyone who watched from below, all stared with stern looks in their eyes and the teal Angel stood next to Akasma. "Akasma, do keep a close eye on her. You may grow accustom to her patterns and other tactical moves, so It'd be wise to learn as much as you can before you fight her in the tournament. Lord Beerus will have no choice but to use his full potential against her, so I may have to resort to forming a barrier around the entire planet like Caressla had..." He said in a low tone, enough for her to hear him. He had his staff in one hand and his other arm behind his back, being prepared. "Lord Beerus is capable of withstanding her damage to a certain extent, that is if she chooses to hold back herself..." He added.

The said protagonist looked up at him, then back over to the sky. "A-Alright, I will." She said, not once averting her gaze after that and grew a bit concerned for Beerus.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Play: 'Metalstep – Glass Alice' :D! It's one of Eglantina's other character themes!) Slowly, she rose her ki axe, her head and her pupils grew smaller. Once the song picked up with the guitar, she vanished and appeared before the cat with a strong swing.

He caught it, though that swing just pushed him backwards and made him almost crash into a nearby meteor. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!~" He heard her laugh and just barely seen her fly after him, by catching a glimpse of her pink stream. He vanished before she could slice at his form and spun around to kick her backside. Luckily he hit her and sent her crashing through two meteors, one he had slammed up against and the one behind that.

Suddenly, countless red bolts of ki shot out from between the smashed rocks and shot him. He was able to fly past a few of them but, got hit in the shoulder by a couple bolts. "Damn it!" He swore, teleported and reappeared above the pinkette. He rose a hand, formed a violet ball of energy and made it grow quickly. It grew bigger and bigger, only for Eglantina to do the same.

"SILLY KITTY!" She yelled out, did as before and rose two of her crossbow guns towards him. A giant red sphere of destructive energy formed so big, that it was just as big as his. When they both released their energy spheres, they made contact and exploded. The explosion was the size of a planet, making Whis form a barrier around earth like Caressla had. With the dispersion evident, she appeared behind Beerus in a blink of an eye and spun downward. Her ki axe grew bigger and longer, then when he looked up and saw it...he got thwacked upon the head. That hit was so strong, that it made him descend heavily past meteors and slam right through countless tiny meteorites.

He disappeared before he crashed into a gigantic meteor, appeared to her side and began swinging kicks like he had with Goku during their fight. Being agile, Eglantina evaded them all and gained some distance by using her whistling wind technique. She rose both guns and used 'whipping wind' to shoot out numerous amount of red bolts at him. He rose both his hands, did his best to deflect them all and raced after her in midst of the spitting shots. He growled, not liking how quick on her feet she was and to even know that she was actually far faster than that... As he went after her, trying his hardest to deflect her shots and evade most of them, she suddenly appeared in his face.

He flinched with wide eyes, just to earn a kiss on his nose and her to disappear again. "HEHEHEHEHEEEEE!~" She giggled, shot out green and bright glowing, purple bolts. He new exactly what those did, so he teleported as fast as possible to avoid them all and appeared above her head. He drop kicked her and sent her falling through countless debris in the atmosphere.

Once she halted after a while of descending, she held her head and had a blurry vision.

"We Aeronans are not very resistant to physical damage, so it is a good thing lord Beerus is attacking her mostly with physical attacks." Akasma explained, not once taking her eyes off the fight, to see Whis blink in surprise. "We are more prone against ki damage than physical damage...so that is why we train ourselves to avoid as much close quarters combat as possible." She added. "All of our damage relies in our ki formed weapons... With physical weapons, they provide monstrous damage depending on the level or amount of ki beads that are fazed into it. Her axe is what gives her that strength, she lacks any physical power of her own so she relies on her axe or knife..." She explained once more.

"Ushi, USHIIIIII HOTANDAAAA!" She screamed out, with her voice growing higher in pitch after saying 'hotanda'. She moved her guns away from each other, aimed them at him and formed two big red ki spheres at the tips of the bolts. Side by side they grew, soon...she shot them out and instantly kept growing more spheres right after the other.

Beerus gritted his teeth and widened his eyes at the sight, seeing speeding destructive spheres coming his way like fast bowling balls down a lane. He shot out multiple shots of his own ki, violet purple aura surrounding his body and had those ki blasts of his hit those in coming spheres. A couple of her spheres had exploded, giving him the perfect distraction for him to counter. He disappeared, reappeared before her face and went to punch her. Though when he did, she used her forearm to use his fist's momentum against him and swung her other gun up to his face, then shot out a green ki bolt point blank.

Hitting him, that bolt paralyzed him stiff and gave her the advantage. She flashed back and forth, side to side, left and right...in all directions with her ki axe now. She kept cutting him up, making him bleed and hearing him grunt in pain from each hit she'd make. (At the end of the song, where the woman's singing slowly : D ) Though before she got to finish him off, Whis popped in and easily caught the axe with one hand while the other remained behind him. It was as if time had slowed down, her shrunken pupils, barely parted lips and blush across her cheeks were present. His purple gaze connected with her red ones, seeing that insanity in her eyes. (End of song, hope you liked it! )

"That is enough, we cannot allow you to kill lord Beerus! Return to earth immediately and avoid consequences, if you wish to fight Akasma...!" Whis demanded, being glad that he was able to pop in before she finished his pupil off. Seeing her stay in that position, she exhaled excitedly and squinted her lids from knowing someone else just caught her ki axe. Like before, she squealed and placed a hand on one cheek. That made Whis's eyes narrow, he knew what that action meant.

"EEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHE!~" She squealed and giggled, then dismissed her axe. "YOU CAUGHT MY AXE, CAUGHT MY AAAAXE! YAAAAAAAAY!" She cooed, moved about frantically and flailed her body a bit. "OKAAAY, THANK YOU FOR PLAYING WITH ME CUTIIIEEEE!~" She cooed once more, clearly showing that she has a huge crush on the feline. Within seconds, she vanished from sight and left the two there alone.

Whis sighed with closed eyes, then faced his lordship who was still floating there paralyzed. "My lord, allow me to cure you of your condition..." He mumbled, summoned his staff and tapped the orb against Beerus's head. Next thing that happened, was that he was able to move now and his rage got the better of him.

"RAAAAAAAAH, SHE'S DEAD, SHE IS SO DEEEAD!" He raged, just to earn a thud against his head from that very staff. He winced from it, feeling the pain after taking a beating from that pinkette.

"Do refrain from killing her or destroying any nearby planets, Akasma is to take care of her..." He said to his pupil, before moving his staff back to his side.

Once they appeared back on earth with a heavily wounded Beerus, everyone gasped at the sight and spotted all of those cuts. "B-Beerus!" Akasma hesitated and ran to him, seeing all of those cuts. "Are...you alright?!" She panicked, before looking at his face.

"Yeah, she just got me good is all... She countered my counter attack and paralyzed me point blank, she's gonna pay dearly for that..." He grumbled, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

All went silent, until the scene changed to show both the feline and Whis eating at a table. It was night time now and there were stacks of dishes on he table top. Akasma had already ate so she was just staring at the stars and sitting next to Whis. "That beef stew was divine! Earth's bound with delicacies that never cease to satisfy my pallet!" He cooed, holding a napkin to his lips and smiling.

"Yeees and that's why I refuse to lose earth to Chompa. That was excellent!" The feline admitted and flew a bit into the air, placing his hands behind his head.

"Now then, I'm afraid we really must be getting back. Obviously we still have to tell Monaka about the competition so we can prepare." Whis stated as he stood, making Akasma blink and watch him. She too, stood from her seat and popped out her white ki wings then hovered above the teal Angel a bit.

Goku jumped up and exclaimed in question, who Monaka was. He received his answer from Whis, saying that Beerus had chosen him to fight for them and he was a lone warrior. "You and Vegeta go fill the remaining two slots and let me know when you're done. Ya got that...? Since Akasma is apart of this and Monoka's going to be in this, we only need two more people." He explained, only for Goku to question him if he really was that strong. He reassured the guy with an 'well of course, he's tremendously strong'. His personal space kept getting intruded, when Goku got closer in glee after hearing that he was.

His yell was so strong, it hurt Akasma's ears and she covered them quickly. "Leave me alooooone!" She heard him scream and once it died down, she peeked open her only visible orb and blinked. "T-That hurt..." She mumbled, lowered her hands and looked over at Bulma. Vegeta had covered her ears and placed something white in his own. Goku came back floating in the air, getting so excited about the tournament and throwing kicks along side punches. He was asking him when he could spar with Monoka and asked if tomorrow was ok.

With them all chatting, Akasma walked over to the edge where some railings were at and gazed over the city she saw. " _Eglantina is going to be an opponent, difficult to over come... Though, I am still confident I can defeat her, she must be stopped!_ " She mentally stated with determination and gripped the railings tightly.

It wasn't long when Akasma, Whis and Beerus flew back to his lordship's planet. Goku had waved good bye and they were already on their way back.


	42. Chapter 42: Her Determination!

**The White climbing Rose- Chapter 42: Her determination!**

Back on Beerus's planet, Akasma was training outside in her transformation; At the Castle where Beerus was too busy eating ramen and chatting with Whis. Shooting arrow after arrow, throwing one kunai after another, swinging multiple strikes with her father's dagger and slicing the air many times with her whip sword. She had been training for hours now, determined to take Eglantina down. " _I...If she can make ki weapons bigger, then I can too!_ " She mentally noted, grabbed her bow, pulled an arrow back and charged it with a lot of ki beads. She tried imagining a larger form of her arrow, something far bigger than what she normally makes. Sadly, not once had it took a bigger form... She tried with a kunai too, nothing worked...

She was panting now, completely forgetting to eat and she could also feel the energy leaving her body. " _I must push myself further, if I wish to extend my limits..._ " She said in her mind, disappeared and performed that very same 'star burst' skill her father taught her. She had shot out countless blue and yellow arrows now, mixing the two together and making it look like a bright shining, double colored star. Ice coated the ground, the trees, froze the waters and the nearby lake; Then the electricity hit the environment and electrocuted all the ice, turning them into water and causing everything to get shocked. After a moment of the arrows dyeing down, she slowly came to a stop upside down and had her head viewing the ground. Her body was being turned right side up and legs being straightened to catch her fall, soon landing skillfully in a squatting position. Looking around, she viewed everything and took notice of the damage..then sighed. "I am sorry for such ruckus, Whis..." She whispered to herself and closed her eyes. It was obvious she was wearing her rogue attire, her hood was down and her mask remained covering her mouth.

" _Now that my training is done, I can go try and practice making that song!_ " She mentally exclaimed and placed her bow against her backside. Excitement and glee, was what she was feeling and all because she got to use her mother's violin to practice with. She raced through a few trees, popped out her ki wings which resonated a beautiful sound and vanished using her technique.

Being in that given house, her violin had already been dragged out of its case and she was in the midst of setting her notes up. The notes were laid across the bed, luckily Chime was sleeping in the next room over because if she wasn't...she'd step all over the papers. "Let's see here...this note is a low one, so how should I play it...?" She questioned no one in particular, as her eyes examined the said note closely. "I think I got it..." She mumbled, rose up straight and lifted the bow to the violin that resided against her shoulder. She began to rub the bow against the base of it, softly grazing the strings with her eyes shut and a hidden smile behind her mask.

Next notes got a bit higher in pitch, then they kept bouncing from low to high, low to medium and low to highest. It went up and down in tune, she rather liked the new rhythm. With time passing, she decided to take a break after thirty minutes or so of practicing. She exhaled out of relief and opened her gaze, only to find Whis standing there with Beerus. She jumped and nearly dropped her violin, catching it before it actually hit the floor.

"Practicing are we?~" Whis cooed in question and held his staff in place, with a smile present.

"Y-Yes, I...I wanted to try and...practice...my mother's notes." She answered in a blushing mess, they caught her red handed during practice and that embarrassed her. She shyly averted her attention and viewed her bed, before speaking once more. "I-Is there something you need...?" She asked with her soft, innocent voice.

"Yeaaah...come on, Whis and I are gonna find Monoka and have him join us." Beerus spoke up and answered, making her look over and blink.

"We can't leave you here by yourself, now can we?~" The Angel teased and winked, before forming a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. Those words from him though, made her face burst into red and turn around instantly to hide.

"I-I will go..." She answered, before a reminder hit her like a rock and dashed on over to the room next to hers. It was the living room, Chime was sleeping soundly on the couch, her little paws and whiskers twitching to indicate her dreaming. She blushed at how adorable that was, before nodding and heading back into her bedroom. "O-Ok, we can go..." She barely stuttered, made her way over to gather her weapons and attached them to her backside. She even stashed her dagger in her rogue boot.

"Alright, let's head out." The feline chirped and placed a hand on Whis's shoulder. Akasma did the same only, gripped the fabric on his shoulder after blushing again. Next thing that happened, they were already outside and had already taken off into space. Whis had used his warp speed, flying through the universe and Beerus lazily picking at his teeth. It took quite a bit of time and the feline was now sitting with his legs crossed.

"Alright my lord and Akasma, we are almost there.~" The teal man stated and earned a response from his pupil.

"Oh Monoka, it's been a long time..." He mumbled with a strict look, keeping his eyes ahead of him in the process.

"Are you sure this recruitment is wise? Because I have to admit, I have my doubts..." Whis questioned at first before frowning and peeked over at Akasma in wonder.

"We'll be alright, let me do the talking..." The doom kitty himself reassured and smiled confidently, causing the attendant to sigh.

"Of course my lord, though how would this go about when he 'too' is quiet? He's just as quiet as Akasma and just as deadly, not to mention I know how she gets when around strangers...we 'both' know." He stated with closed eyes and sweat dropped, until the very cute image of her trying to hide behind his robes made him heavily blush...

"Yes, yes we do...but that doesn't mean we can't keep her in one place and prevent her from running off, right?" The cat smirked, making his teacher look over his shoulder at him and frown.

"You have a point though, I am to be holding on to her if she were to make any attempt. We just cannot have her running away and getting drowned in water or something, seeing as she can't swim..." He stated in return, blinked at feeling a small tug on his shoulder and peeked down at his love interest.

"I will be fine...I will not run, I'll just hide behind you, if I feel...uncomfortable." She mumbled softly, blushing and mentally congratulating herself for not stuttering again. Her words made him internally cooe, he just loved how soft, innocent and sweet she was! Her shyness was just as adorable too.~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ever since that day of travel, it has already been four days and Whis was on earth standing on top of a see-through glass container. Akasma was flying in the air in her rogue attire, white ki wings out and watching him with interest. He held a megaphone in his hand and a crowed was before him, watching as well. "Good day everyone!~ Are we ready to go?~" He mused, rather liking the effort of trying to put enthusiasm in everybody. Just hearing them say 'We're ready, Whis!, made him add. "Excellent! We'll begin the transportation to the tournament shortly. Please form a single file line and board the hexihetron and no shoving! Let's try to be civilized..." His voice echoed through the atmosphere and Akamsa went ahead and boarded the said transportation. She plopped down on the flooring inside, before anyone else got on.

" _Naturally, when we Aeronans fight each other...which is on rare cases...we rely on physical damage from our ki formed weapons. So seeing as I have a whip sword and a dagger, I should be fine...though...with her, it is also a risk. She seems to attack mostly with her axe, so I must stay ranged with my bow. She uses poison knives as well, ranged or physical...and can even shoot a ranged physical bolt. When we go to fight, I must keep on my toes and not let my guard down, she is very smart... I have heard a while back, that she can escape from any type of trap or sealing that confines her... Any kind of binding won't do either, so It makes me curious, as to how anyone can truly hold her in one place, without her escaping like it is a walk through the forest..._ " She was too mentally preoccupied to even notice Goten and Trunks boarding. Her gaze was viewing the wall on the inside, watching the clouds fly by and the wind rustle the nearby leaves. She was sitting on her legs, feet being tucked under her rear and hands on her lap like a true rogue.

"Woooah, so you even sit like a ninja from our planet?! THAT'S SO COOL, I WANNA BE JUST LIKE ONE SOMEDAY!" Trunks ran over to her and exclaimed, causing her to jump and nearly fall flat on her butt. Her sitting position just so happened to be that one, she never really sat like that all the time...

"Yeah isn't she awesome?! I bet she can run across water! She can fly with see-through looking wings and can snipe with her bow! You seen her fight a little bit right, or seen her train?!" Goten questioned with excitement, looking over at Trunks and having an open smile.

"A little bit but, I hear she's just as strong as lord Beerus! I heard she even went back home to train, I wonder just how much stronger she's gotten!" Vegeta's son stated happily and looked over at Akasma. "Hahaha, are you going to fight in this tournament?! Are we going to actually see you fight with your alternate 'whatever it's called'?! " He asked with a huge grin and stepped closer.

Akasma just kept scooting away, though seeing as they were kids...her social phobia didn't really react as much. It's been so long since she communicated with the boys, so she's not used to them. "Y-Yes...I...-" She was about to answer, when the said boy pumped a fist and Goten laughed.

"GREAT, THIS'LL BE AWESOME!" He shouted, then they both ran the other way and giggled to each other.

She just sighed in relief, closed her eyes and got back into her previous sitting position. Everyone was on now and she was in a corner hoping not to fall out, she really hated big crowds...especially having to be cooped up with a bunch of people in a small area. It didn't take long until they took off, Eglantina was already with Chompa and Vados so she didn't have to worry about her craziness... Looking over at Bulma, she waved shyly and seen her wave back, laughing.

"You be careful fighting that crazy pink version of yours!" She exclaimed with confidence and smiled with narrowed eyes. She walked up to her and placed both hands on her hips.

"Y-Yes, thank you...erm... I-I...I wish...to ask you something..." She mumbled, hesitantly stood up and stepped closer to her friend, rubbing one of her arms all the while.

"What is it?" The blue haired woman asked and tilted her head, blinking.

"I...well...would you...l-like to...v-visit my...p-planet with me? L-like I said, it is a gift...f-from me...for...helping me and..such." She answered and looked away.

"Of course, that'd be wonderful! I heard you say a while back that you wanted everyone to visit your planet, as a 'thank you' present! I think that'd be a nice break from all of this stress and anger, so sure! I'll take you up on that offer and I bet everyone else will too. I'll ask the guys after the tournament's over, if you want." She offered with closed eyes and a friendly smile, only to receive a shy nod from her alien pal.

"Y-Yes...that...would be nice, thank you..." She said and began to fiddle with her tendril behind her. She looked at her with pleading eyes, saying 'I'm too shy to ask them in person, again.'

"Alright, well take it easy ok? I better tend to my son though...come and chat if you want.~" Bulma offered and walked on over to where Vegeta and her son stood.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once they reached Beerus's planet, everyone stepped outside and the protagonist remained in the container alone. She refused to get out... "Helloooo scrap book.~" The patrolman cooed as he took snap shots of flowers and the surrounding environment.

"You're welcome to take pictures, patrolman; But please, no posting on the galactic net, my lord does value his privacy here." Whis spoke up and smiled. Everyone looked around and were in awe, until Beerus came walking out of the shadows of the forest and had someone behind him.

Goku ran up to the salmon colored alien, asking if he was monoka. He easily received a nod, answering him and he kept getting riled up. He went to punch the short guy, only to actually make a hit and for him to sincerely apologize. He just wanted to see Monoka's reflexes...

Once they were all back in the container, they were heading to the tournament and Chichi was cooking food. She handed Beerus his and Akasma who sat next to him, was handed hers. "There you go, eat up and savor as much strength as you can." Next she handed Vegeta his grub, then heard him state that he hasn't had a good meal like this in three years and apologized for what they were about to witness. He scarfed the food like some ravaged beast...and Akasma was actually giggling at his antics.

Monoka, who stood all by himself, couldn't help but look over at the oddly pallid Aeronan. His eyes wide and faint flushes visible, only he averted his eyes instantly when he seen her looking his way. " _So he is this...Monoka, person...?_ " She asked curiously in her mind, blinked and slowly began to eat her own food. Her mask was already lowered before hand, so her small cute and gray lips could be seen. She bit down into her food and savored the delicacy she received from Chichi. "Beerus I mean...erm...b-brother...?" She peeked over to him and blinked, trying to not make eye contact. She felt so awkward calling him that...

"Yeah, what?" He asked, looked over with his slits and kept chewing on his meat.

"I...wish to...b-bring everyone...to..m-my planet, after the tournament or so..." She mumbled, looked down at her food and slowly took another bite.

"Well that's fine and all but, what do you plan on using to carry them all there...?" He asked, fully faced his head towards her and rose a brow.

"T-This...thing...?" She hesitantly suggested and lowered her head, with that fork lingering in her mouth.

"Heh, if Whis would let us then sure... It's your home planet after all, so I can't keep ya from there." He answered, grinned and took a huge bite of his meat once more.

"O-Okay..." Twas her simple response, before biting on to some fish. " _Will everyone truly be able to fit in here...and survive, for an hour or more...?_ " She mentally questioned and looked around at everyone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Akasma was amazed, such giant dragon balls came into view, along side the unnamed planet itself. They were the size of a planet, so seeing them all truly fascinated her, such a lovely color they all had and much brighter they seemed to be. Once they landed on the planet, Akasma stood up and saw the stage below. She didn't know why Beerus and Chompa started yelling at each other again...

"Go on Akasma, go and follow Goku and the others." Beerus demanded and looked down below his feet, seeing her blink up at him. Seeing her nod, he peered over at Whis and smiled. "She's got this." Twas all he said to his attendant.

"Yes, I am well aware." The Angel replied and watched his love interest fly off after the group, with a serious expression on his face.

" _I will defeat her!_ " Her soft and innocent voice, held determination in it. She followed behind the group and made sure to stay behind, she's not one to be ahead of others. Though she bumped into someone, it was Goku and they both heard a voice she wasn't familiar with. Two other strangers she's never seen before, hovered on over and greeted him.

"Oh, sorry Akasma! I didn't mean to suddenly stop like that, here this is Surpreme Kai and Kabito Kai!" Goku said, pushing her forward and introducing her to them.

"EEE-!" She squeaked, vanished and left everyone completely dumbfounded, well...except or the 'Gi-guy'...

"Eheheheh...~ She's...shy, sorry about that." He said nervously, scratching the back of his neck and laughed. Now, they began to chat among themselves, leaving the poor Aeronan to fly past him and up to where she needed to be.

She was behind Vados, who was guiding the group up some stairs and up on a platform. She listened to Goku's little speech about who looked like who and who looked strong, even pointing out Eglantina. Akasma gulped, narrowed her only visible orb and eyed the pinkette who kept humming to herself and sitting in a white chair.

" _Heheheheheheeee!~ This will be so fun, so fun, so fuuuun.~ I had no idea either, that there was a 'Mr. Frieza' person on our teeeam!~ He is so adorable! So tiny and snugly looking!_ " The pinkette innerly cooed and placed her hand on her cheeks, blushing. She was imagining cuddling the short icejin, who sat in a seat with his eyes closed and had arms crossed. " _And even that short, spiky haired male is absolutely cute! So smaaalll!_ " She added, giggled to herself and caused the icejin near her to crack an eye open.

" _How odd...why does she seem to react to short creatures...?_ " The icejin questioned himself in his mind and closed that very eye again, sweat dropping.

Everyone was bickering and Vegeta was confronted by a fellow universe 6 saiyan, so Akasma just walked away slowly to find her seat. She searched for a good spot and finally found one, it was near the icejin and a tall man with a black armored looking coat. She was too set on fighting Eglantina, her stare was held before her form and didn't even pay any attention to the pair of four eyes that were gazing at her. " _I will defeat her...I will defeat her...I will get answers!_ " Those thoughts and similar others, whirled in her mind like a storm, her pupils were actually a tiny bit shrunken from her contemplation. Eglantina being on the right side of the Icejin and Akasam being in between that armor coat guy and that same icejin, she couldn't help but peek over. She glanced her turquoise orb over to the other side of that icejin and saw her giggling to herself, oddly enough minding her own business... What she didn't notice was, that the icejin was actually staring at her with faint flush marks.

He kept that frown but had widened eyes, with arms still folded. " _I have never...seen someone...so beautiful before..._ " He mentally stated, before exhaling and closing his eyes. He looked over at Eglantina, hummed in thought until it clicked. " _Oh I see, she must be her alternate version I heard so much about..._ " He added, then looked forward and gazed at Vados.

The tall guy with the armored looking coat, had his arms crossed as well but, had his red irises pinned on her rogue appearance. " _Judging by her attire...she must be a rogue..._ " He mentally noted, looked up at Eglantina and back to Akasma." _I understand now..._ " Twas his simple mental speech addition, before looking ahead.

"What you see before you, are simple questions designed to ensure that you possess the basic degree of intelligence. You have ten minutes to complete the test, to score higher than fifty points and you pass." Vados explained as she paced down the gap between the row of people.

Akasma was actually flying through the questions and so was Eglantina, they seemed to have known so much, that the questions were of no challenge at all. Shigiyuki had laid her pencil down, before anyone else had and soon it was her opponent next. Once the test was done, both Shigiyuki and Eglantina passed with a perfect one hundred percent, surprising a couple people...

Now, they were all in their seats...ready to start the match... After the whole announcement of the 'anthem' and it being sung, the match was being presented and exposed the first two contestants; It was Eglantina...and Akasma, "Eglantina and Akasma!" Everyone looked over to their chosen team member and watched them take a stand. Akasma was so nervous, seeing that she's never fought in front of an audience before... She clenched her fists, had a serious look to her single visible eye and disappeared in a flash. So had her opponent, she too vanished.

Now, they stood facing each other on the stage and Eglantina was giggling mad. Akasma widened her stance a bit, breathed in and out slowly to calm her nerves.


	43. Chapter 43: Forgiveness is Divine

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 43: Forgiveness is Divine.~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE FIGHT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, BECAUSE THIS IS A FREAKING LONG CHAPTER AND I LONGED FOR THIS MOMEEEENT! : D

Stay tuned though, the story's not over with yet...but it almost iiiisss... : D!~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the arena, both Eglantina and Akasma were eyeing each other, one with a crazed look and the other with a serious one."A-Ka-SUUU-MAAAAA, HEHEHEHEHEEEEE!~" She giggled and sung creepily. "Plaaaaay...with meeee...~ If you want to avenge your parents...play with meeeeehehehehehehehhahahahahahahaaaaaa!~" She laughed maniacally and rose her head, making her bobbed pink hair brush backwards.

Akasma's eyes widened, her pupils shrunk in shock and new exactly what that meant... "You...you killed them...?" She questioned, watching as the pinkette lowered her head back down and kept that small smile of hers.

"YEEEEES, YES YES YES YES! THEY NEVER KNEW WHO KILLED THEM EITHER, HAHAAAA! THEY'RE DEAD, THEY'RE BOTH DEEEEAD HAHAHAHAAAAA!~" She cooed loudly, jumped up and down to where her legs went up against her rear and rose her arms. "KILL ME KILL ME IF YOU CAAAAAN, YOU CAN NEVER KILL ME BECAUSE YOUR FAILURE IS ALREADY AT HAAAAND! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!~" She laughed, cupped her own cheeks, closed her eyes and blushed. "AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT FOR A SECOND, WHO WAS MAKING YOUR FIVE YEARS MISERABLE!" She screamed out in humor, making everyone in the area grow surprised at her insanity. "FIVE YEARS I HAVE CHASED YOOOUUU! FIVE YEARS AND YOU NEVER KNEEEEW, HAHAHAHAAAA!~ IT WAS SO FUN TO MAKE YOU MISERABLE, SO FUN TO PLAY WITH MY PREY AND SEE YOU CRY! I EVEN KILLED THAT ONE ICEJIN, WHO MADE YOUR ANTIDOTE! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!~" She laughed so hard, leaned forward and held her stomach.

Akasma was too stunned in shock to even say a word, pupils shrunk and all. "I made sure...that you never got your cure, at every planet you visited through out your years... I was even planning on killing your friends, while I was chasing you all over earth! You may be the strongest alternate version I have ever fought...BUT YOU ARE SO IGNORANT TO YOUR SURROUNDIIIINGS, HAHAHAHAAA!~" She laughed and laughed, even Champa was shocked! (Sorry, I forgot how to spell his name after so many chapters XD! I'll keep his name in check this time.)

Beerus, Whis, Vados, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, EVERYONE was shocked to hear that...not as shocked as Akasma though... "She ruined...my five years... I...I could have been able to get my cure sooner..." She mumbled to herself, just hearing her say that nearly put her into a heart attack...

"Play with my preeey...play with my preeey, I wanted to play with my prey for as long as I could, since you're the first to truly match my power! Killing your parents a year after you left, WAS WORTH THE DRAMAAAAA!~" She laughed some more and nearly fell to the floor. Even the announcer was staring in shock.

Speaking of announcer... "Ladies and Gentlemen...uuum, I failed to mention." He began as he hovered above the stage. "Lord Champa has declared that the match between Eglantina and Akasma are to have no limits binding them. For the reasons, he has been confronted by the great priest himself to have them two fight with their full potential and that they 'have' to go against the rule of 'no weapons allowed'..." He paused for a moment. "Their power consists of forming weapons out of sheer ki and use a weapon such as a 'bow' to support their ki arrows." He gestured towards Akasma and Eglantina, who wielded crossbow guns and a bow. "They are allowed to cross the boundaries of the arena, seeing that this fight is of a special case ordered by the great priest himself." He said, looked over at Champa and nodded.

That very chubby feline flew towards him and grabbed the mic harshly. "Sorry Beerus, the great priest ordered Vados and I to make this tournament! They wanted answers from Eglantina one way or another, so this fight between them does not effect our teams at all." He said, stared at his brother and saw him with wide slits.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T THEY CONFRONT US FIRST?!" Beerus exclaimed and rose from his seat, fists clenched.

"Because, she's our responsibility and in our universe!" The big feline replied back in anger and gritted his teeth. "Go on and get this fight going!" He rose his voice, handed the announcer his mic back and flew back over to the seats.

Akasma was too stunned, too frozen by the news that she didn't even hear most of the explanation... Seeing Eglantina get ready to move, she heard the alarm sound off and was still too stiff to act... " _I'll kill her..._ " Twas all the protagonist said in her mind, before growing a strict and pained look in her eyes; She too, prepared.

Vados looked up at where the music had played for the anthem and hummed in thought. "I supposed, in order to keep their minds off of the audience, I can allow 'some' music to play...ones that suit their personality... 'Preferably' Eglantina, since she's from our team..." She mumbled, waved her staff over to the side and made music play. (Play: 'Anastasia Madness – metalstep'! : D it's one of Eglantina's character themes!)

Eglantina stood up straight, formed a red ki axe and tilted her head to one side. She shifted her feet and leaned her weight to the side her head leaned in on. "Let us plaaay, my sweet preeey.~" She cooed, blushed, squinted her eyes and lowered her mask. Her hood being off and all.

Akasma pulled her hood over her head, leaving her mask on. She got her bow out, squatted down close to the floor and got ready. Seeing Eglantina suddenly skip like a child her way, smile and giggle, Akasma didn't even lower her guard... Suddenly, they took off, they disappeared within a blink of an eye and clashed axe to whip sword. They flashed back and forth all over the stage, clangs, whistling winds brushing all over the area and gasps escaping everyone's lips. Clashing, flashing across the arena they went. Akasma swatted her whip blade out, cutting up a small part of the flooring up and slicing it into bits; She did as before, jumped in the air, used whipping wind and made herself look like a vertical spinning saw.

Eglantina laughed with shrunken pupils, did as she had before in their last fight and spun sideways. Countless ki blades shot out at rapid speeds, coating the entire area they flew in and made the ground shake. Violet, red, pink and green masked the coned radius and raced after Akasma.

Her saw blade self zoomed past blades of all forms, cutting some in half, zipping past most and deflecting a couple back. Once she made it past the coned ambush, she jumped into the air, swatted her sword out and used whipping wind to blindingly strike at her from below. It looked like thousands of blades were striking at once, causing chunks of the ground to rise and for Eglantina to jump back to avoid it. She popped her ki wings out, as so did Akasma and they both began to repeat their clashing sequence.

White and pink streams zoomed all over the arena, with red ki bolts flying and green arrows spitting out from all kinds of directions.

"I can't even keep up!" Krillin's mouth was agape, everyone was astonished by the display...even the tall armor coated male, who seemed to remained silent.

"Woah, so much speed!" Goku exclaimed excitedly and leaned forward. Vegeta was speechless, he could barely keep up...

The pinkette rose her axe above her head, zipped down instantly and made contact with Akasma's strong whip sword when she rose it to block. They both stared at each other, making Eglantina grin even bigger and giggle. "You can keep up with me, yaaaay!~" She cooed, disappeared, reappeared in the sky and took out both of her guns. She rose both her guns in front of her, charged them with red ki beads and formed those giant red destructive orbs like before. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!~" She laughed maniacally and shot out one after another.

Akasma vanished using whistling wind, avoiding all of them by doing acrobatic moves across the arena and causing explosions to erupt in the background. Vados and whis both had to raise shields to protect everyone and to prevent such destruction... Both Angels had serious but a bit of shocked features.

Akasma flew up into the air at a high speed, spun in place after coming face to face with her and took out her dagger. She moved her retracted whip sword against the outside of her forearm and her dagger the same way in the other. She spun in place, slashing out at her, only to get blocked by Eglantina's crossbow guns that she rose in defense. Much to the pinkette's surprise, Akasma disappeared, reappeared behind her and lashed at her backside. She cut her deeply, making her cry out and sent her flying into the ground below.

Akasma didn't hesitate, she vanished once more, descended, rose her whip sword and swatted at her countless times with blinding speed. She vanished again, reappeared in the distance with her bow in hand and aimed where the dust cloud was. Though unbeknownst to her, she was right behind her with those creepy red eyes of hers... Slowly, Akasma looked behind her with wide eyes and saw her giggling creepily. That red ki axe immediately smacked her hard and sent her crashing into the walls around the arena, making it crumble and cause a crater to form.

Everyone stood dumbfounded, watching it all play out. "AKASUUUMAAAAAAAAA!~" Eglantina cried out. Once the dust cleared from the crater, Akasma gradually opened her eyes due to the aching pain from her head and arms tightly against the crushed wall. She widened her eyes and gasped, seeing a gigantic sphere of destructive energy formed above her opponent's head, with loud giggling echoing from her. From instinct, she vanished as fast as she could, pupils shrunk in fear and felt that large sphere of ki racing after her with high speed. She flew high into the sky with a large burst of speed from her whistling wind and heard a planet sized explosion occur behind her. They were both high up in space now, slashing against each other with two streams of pink and white zipping all over the place at nearly light speed. With her back turned, she lost sight of Eglantina but once she turned around, there she was about swing a much larger version of her ki axe.

With quick reflexes, Akasma moved an inch away by turning her body and avoiding the downward swing. She rose her dagger, flashed past her and cut her side pretty deep, drawing blood. "AAH!" She screamed out, fell to the ground and held her wound.

Akasma watched from above, pure killing intent written on her face mixed with a strict look. She rose her bow, quickly pulled an arrow back and shot a green one out. As soon as it was released, she appeared in front of Eglantina and jumped, leaned her body back then did the spits. She slid after Eglantina and leaned her upper body down...seeing that her foe stood giggling and flew into the air... That previous green arrow had missed...

Eglantina, without seeing her in time, got shot in the stomach with another green arrow and saw her slide right past her from beneath. The pinkette fell to the ground in paralysis and the protagonist kicked one foot out to make herself swiftly spin horizontally and tossed out a blue kunai, freezing her in place. She landed on all fours, sliding around like on ice until she faced Eglantina and had her bow being held behind her back.

She watched intently, her turquoise orb not once leaving the pinkette's frozen form. Though something shocked her, that was when the ice began to crack and break into pieces. She was moving again! " _What?! That's impossible! No one should be able to move!_ " She mentally panicked, widened her eyes and rose her head a tiny bit from her leaned over posture.(End of song! :DD)

As she rose to her feet and giggled, she turned to face the pallid Aeronan and had that creepy, shrunken eyes, small open smile plastered. "Let's go even higher...~" She cooed in a dark, demented tone, with a tad bit of a whisper mixed in. She rose her arms up above her head and did like before. One foot behind the other, fingers intertwined above her head, palms facing upward and head viewing the stars above. She gracefully moved her hands down in a swift manner, pushed her chest out a bit, made her head jerk up more towards the outer space and made a black sphere appear around her form.

Akasma knew what was coming, so she waited and waited until the transformation was done. " _If I can get her to grow exhausted, then I will be the victor in this fight..._ "She mentally stated and kept her eyes glued to the pinkette. Dark colors swiveled around the black sphere of dark rainbow colors, mixing in and soon showing Eglantina standing there with changed features. Shrunken pupils now hold swirls of moving dark colors, her ki wings being black with the dark hues of a rainbow, her hair so dark red it appeared almost black and some hair strands of many different dark colors mixed in with her real dark red hair. (Play: 'Metalstep – Revenge of alice'! THE FINAL EGLANTINA SONG!)

"Don't hold back noooooow.~ Heheheheheee~" She giggled, tilted her head, smiled tiny and pupils remained small. From Akasma's distant view, all you could see was black eyes...and darkness... Dark...elements... As the scene zoomed out slowly, all you could hear was creepy giggling fading and echoing... Once the song picked up, she vanished from sight and Akasma kept her senses sharp.

She did not move an inch, she could feel Eglantina zip all around her laughing like a maniac. Without noticing, Eglantina had hit her at the back of her head and sent her crashing again, into the wall nearby. Akasma broke her crash though, by flipping and landing on her feet against it. She recoiled, flew after her with the highest speed she could muster and formed countless kunai. She tossed them all over the place, hitting Eglantina just barely and sticking them into the ground.

White and multi colored mixed with black streams, flew all over the arena and only a few people in the audience could keep up with either of their speeds... Planet sized explosions occurring, ice coating the ground, electricity shocking the ice and everything around them, fire igniting in some spots from their fire ki beads, water dampening objects and making the electricity that much more intense.

Akasma rose her bow as she descended to the ground, aimed it up towards Eglantina who was flying after her and laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~" She laughed so hard, her eyes looked so black from how small her pupils had shrunk... She evaded all of the ki arrow shots Akasma had sent and rose two giant ki axes in both hands. She slammed the blade parts down upon the ground, seen that Akasma had escaped in time and made the entire arena turn to rubble.

Chunks flew into the air, giving Akasma the chance to act and maneuver about. She flew behind wall sized chunks, aimed her bow around the edge and shot an electric arrow. "SILLY AKSMAAAA!~" She heard her cooe, only to surprise her and appear in her face. She shot the arrow but missed, then disappeared before Eglantina could cut her up. She appeared in the sky, upside down and spun in place like before. She performed her 'star burst' skill, spinning in place upside down so blindingly that her body couldn't be seen. Yellow, blue and green shot out tremendously and shined like a bright star from a far. Though when millions of ki bolts raced after her in a wide stream, she halted as fast as she could and deflected those bolts with her dagger.

She descended and Eglantina ascended, soon they both past each other up but Akasma had different plans...than attacking straight on... She evaded the in coming slice from the pinkette's axe, landed on the ground and stared up at her. She rose her bow quickly, nodded and formed her most deadly attack until...she got thwacked in the head with Eglantina's ki axe again... Blood spilled across the ruffled up arena floor and she screamed...

(Song ends here! : D!) "AAAAH!" She cried out, landed on her stomach with a bleeding scalp. Eglantina hovered over slowly to Akasma with maniacal laughter and put one foot on her head, causing her target to scream even more... She cried out so loud that it scared Whis and made him nearly want to step in. Tears fell down her cheeks as her face was barely able to lift from the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA~ YOU ARE SO FUUUN, MAYBE I ShOULD TORTURE YOU BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Eglantina cooed, holding one gun in one hand and an axe in the other. She moved her gun back in its slot, held the axe with both hands and began to pound the back of Akasma's neck hard. Not so hard enough to kill her but, enough to make her feel pain. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA, SCREAM, IT IS SO PRETTY!" She cooed once more, a bit of blood splashing her face. Just before she went to hit her neck again, anger built up in Akasma and gave her strength to knock her off.

With great ki power, a burst of energy spiked from her form and kicked her off. She turned around to face her enemy, held her neck from agony and eyed her. "I WILL NOT FAIL!" She screamed out confidently and did like Eglantina had. She rose her arms above her head and did that very same ballet move like before. Suddenly, bright white light engulfed the entire remaining arena and light colored rainbow streams surrounded the sphere. Swirling hues of rainbow appeared within the light, making everyone gasp except for Whis and Beerus. No one has ever seen such pure light before, such purity... It now showed her with long, pure white, glowing hair that went down past her back a bit, longer bags that covered her one eye, rainbow ki wings that glistened just as brightly as her aura and her eyes held the same swirling, bright rainbow hue. Hair strands of many glossing colors were mixed in with her pure white and glowing hair. "I will not...let you...KILL ANY MORE PEOPLE!" She cried out, her aura glowing as bright and making everyone feel like they're seeing an Angel of some sort.

She rose her bow, Eglantina was actually astonished and a bit scared... Multiple ki beads of bright colors fazed into a single arrow and making it glow a rainbow hue. She disappeared, appeared high above the arena, aimed it at Eglantina and saw her grinning madly.

Eglantina flew after her, doing the same by forming multiple ki beads of dark colors in both of her crossbow guns. Black and dark colors mixing in, compared to bright White and light colors blending in with it, looked like some sort of darkness versus light theme... Pure darkness engulfed Eglantina, as maniacal laughter echoed through the atmosphere and raced after the light like a moth to a flame. She formed a planet sized black sphere that had dark hues of rainbow mixed in and Akasma did the same.

Shigiyuki decided to use her most powerful skill this time, without any interruptions. "This time...I will not miss..." She spoke to herself vocally and pulled the string back even more. She formed that destructive rainbow arrow of hers and it glowed far brighter than before, she looked like an Angel with many colors wrapping around her body because of how many different ki beads she was fazing out of her vessel.

Everyone in their seats were anticipated, they wanted to see who'd win...

Finally...she released once Eglantina got close enough and so had her opponent. (Chorus moment, from close to the end of the song!) The entire tournament lit up, light and darkness clashing like some explosion and masked far more than just the nameless planet itself. Whis had to put up another barrier in a hurry to protect the planet and the stage, with Vados joining him. The destruction of the attacks kept growing bigger and bigger, taking up meteorites a bit away from the planet, meteors and other debris. (Song slowly dying down in the end!) As the light faded, it showed Eglantina laying flat on her stomach, back in her original pink form... (Song ends here! : D)

Akasma was hit pretty hard but she had the strength to remain flying. She flew down to the...what remained of the arena...and stood before the panting Eglantina. She had anger in her eyes, a strict look and no one could see the gritted teeth behind her white mask. She lifted her bow, panting quite a bit and pulled an arrow back...until she froze. She seen Eglantina slowly lift her head with a sad but crazy look on her face.

"Do it, kill me, kill me haha...~" She laughed lowly and coughed up blood, with faint giggles escaping her lips afterwords. She looked into Akasma's furious orbs and heard nothing but silence... "Why wont you kill me?!" She yelled out in anger, only to cough again.

"Answer...all the questions...we want to hear, NOW." She said strongly in her soft and confident voice, not once moving her arrow from her point blank angle.

All was silent, even Whis and Vados appeared above them both and stared dangerously at her. "Heh...heheheheh...heh..." The pinkette tried to giggle but to no avail, so she just sat up on her legs with the best of her ability and had her feet under her rear. Her legs were a bit away from each other, she tried to ease the pain. "W-What answeeers...heh...?" She asked, with her body barely staying up in her position.

"The answers we wanted from you so many times before, that you would never give us! You would always say 'business'!" Akasma exclaimed, fazed more ki beads into her arrow and gripped tighter.

"Y-You...win..." She replied, leaned her head down and chuckled lightly. "Haven't...you ever wanted...to be special...?" That question made Akasma blink but, not even become fazed by it. "To be loved, to be wanted and cared for...? To be needed...? Heheheh..." She chuckled again in a low tone, rose her head and smiled her tiny grin. "I have grown up all alone, haven't you? Being pushed aside, no attention from your parents, no one who cared or loved you...haven't you felt this way too?" She asked, still...no response... "I...always...hated my parents...everyone... No one loved me...no one wanted, needed or cared for me... I grew up all alone..." She began, then lowered her head again. Tears began to tap against the floor, she didn't want them to see her cry. "When I heard...that my parents had died in an accident, I became so dead...at heart... I had nothing, no one...weren't you...the same...?" She asked once more. "I fled my planet...trained myself to become stronger and ran into Vados, who explained Champa was the universe's current destroyer god... I wanted to be trained so bad...to make myself forget the past and move on...so they let me. They said...I would be a worthy pupil...and I felt so happy for the first time in my years... I felt...wanted..." She said, still silence... "They have trained me for years...until they told me...about alternate versions of people, that reside in other universes... I...grew so angry...so angry.." She added, before a long pause issued. "I fled lord Champa's planet after I grew strong enough and went to go kill them... Why...should my alternate versions, exist...? I wanted to be the only one alive...the...only one of me... I didn't want anyone...taking away the only thing I had left...my dignity and face... Special...that's all I want...is to feel special...needed...wanted...and more, like every other person...but, I never got that..." She answered, rose her head and exposed the tears running down her face. Still, that didn't even faze Akasma... "Didn't you ever feel the same...?" She asked one more time.

Akasma just eyed her harshly, contemplation in her eyes. "I...have many times but, I never stopped giving up...climbing...in my life... I loved my parents, they loved me back...but they were never home enough to spend time with me... I have been bullied in school before but, everyone goes through that..." She replied in a low, serious and soft voice.

Eglantina's eyes grew angry. "Then why...why? Why should you be alive then?" She asked, then suddenly formed a purple ki knife and struck Akasma's head... In side view, it looked like she had pierced right through, the blades tip on the other side of her skull and Akasma having shocked eyes. She began to cry more now, tears streaming down her face more and her eyes squinting. Her pupils were returned to their normal roundness, then she let her arm fall along with her body. "Why...?!" She yelled, lowered her head and shoulders shook from her 'hics' and falling tears.

Akasma was silent again for a good minute, until when lowered her bow, placed it back on her backside and knelt down. She hugged Eglantina with closed orbs, something...the pinkette has never felt before... "Don't give up...if you're like me, then you won't... Don't give into the darkness, fight it... There are people who are willing to care about you and want you near...you just have to find the rights ones, willing to accept you." She said, hugged her tighter into her hold and tucked Eglantina's head into her shoulder. "I...will be your first friend...if you will let me..." She offered, making more silence engulf the area and cause everyone to grow shocked at her words.

Soon, the entire arena was filled with heavy cries. Eglantina gripped on to Akasma with both arms around her torso and cried so hard that it broke many people's hearts; At least...those that were effected by that kind of thing...(like me... T . T ) "I...forgive you..." Twas all Akasma said... Tears kept drenching Shigiyuki's shoulder, as the pinkette's head nodded and snuggled into her neck for comfort. She cried...and cried...and cried...not once letting up...

Vados and Whis were both in awe at the explanation and the sight before their eyes. " _She really is an Angel at heart!_ " They both said mentally in unison and couldn't even break their gazes from the two. Beerus from the side lines was smiling at Akasma, seeing that she made the right choice. Goku was smiling at her decision and nodded, while Vegeta just smirked with his arms folded. Bulma was to tears right now, so moved at the sight. Piccolo remained in his seat with arms crossed, thinking ' _I'm not gonna cry..I'm not gonna cry...I'm not going to, no!_ ' He refused to...heh.

"And...that concludes...the fight...between Eglantina...and Akasma..." The announcer stated in between sniffles and wiped his nose with some sort of cloth. "It's a tie, please stand over to your designated areas and let other fighters take their turn..." He mumbled, until Akasma looked over and dismissed her transformation.

"Please...can she...sit with me?" She asked with her eyes going from serious, to innocent.

"Of course, Akasma." Whis accepted without any regret and Vados also agreed. Champa had accepted it and gestured for the announcer to move on to the next contestants.

Akasma assisted Eglantina by helping her soar over to her team's side, trying to help her get up on her feet. Even she had a hard time flying because of the beating she received... The only thing that she heard besides her constant cries and 'hics', was a mumbled 'thank you'. She smiled behind that mask of hers and shut her eyes, giggling; She felt like...she just saved someone, from themselves...


	44. Chapter 44: Heading Back!

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 44: Heading Back!**

"Sister, did you really have to play such music...?" Whis's voice chimed in. The scene now showed the said male healing Akasma, she was laying on his lap flat on her stomach. Out cold she was, her bangs brushing past her face and the back of her head facing up. Whis engulfed her body with a healing glow and Akasma's legs laid across Beerus's lap, with his tail wrapped around her too.

The doom kitty had folded arms and a frown, keeping his slits glued to her unconscious frame. Vados was healing Eglantina, who had a lowered head and dazed, narrowed eyes. Her pink hair hiding both sides of her face, so it was difficult to see her expression in side view. Whis's sister had one hand held up whilst the other held her staff, her lips was in a frown the entire time and not once did she peer over to her brother. Eglantina's body was glowing too, she was sitting up in her seat, arms over her knees and legs a bit separated. "Forgive me but, I thought I'd be acceptable seeing as they had never fought in a tournament before... Playing music would not distract them, simply motivating them to fight without having their minds focused on the audience. Those who have never been up on a stage before, will surely have a negative reaction and not perform to their upmost potential." She explained, making her brother sigh and smile right after.

His lips curled into a content one now, mesmerized by the Angelic features she held when she transformed. A blush tainted his cheeks and a dazed look engulfed his eyes, his expression got noticed by both Beerus and Vados. "Whis if you love her so much, why not ask the Great Priest for future marriage approval?" She asked, rose a brow and blinked.

"I may just do that...though, I am 'still' waiting for her turn to confess. She has yet to do so and I don't wish to push her for an answer, she has never fallen in love before so it will be a difficult emotion for her to comprehend." He replied, still not averting his gaze from Akasma's passed out form. Her blood had already been cleaned up by him and most of her wounds had been healed, now he's just working on the worst one...on the back of her neck.

Beerus was grumbling from their conversation, talking about marriage was annoying him and one of his fingers were tapping his bicep. "Would you two please...stop talking about that, when we're in the middle of a tournament?!" Both attendants went quiet after his words and that allowed his nerves to calm down. He was actually more concerned for Akasma, than what he was showing right now... He peeked back over at her and frowned, she took some deadly and risky blows but she managed to pull through.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _So cold...so cold...then...I felt warmth...at least, I think that was warmth... A hug...my first hug I have ever gotten, it felt so...nice... Despite all the torture I gave her...the miserable years I gave her, all of those insults and me admitting that I've killed her parents even...she still...forgave me... I don't understand, anyone would want to kill me after all of that pain and trouble I caused them... I even told her my past, hoping she'd kill me out of sympathy, to relieve me of my pain and to satisfy her vengeance... Yet...she made me feel...something; Something I never knew I could feel... Something...warm...and nice... She...she...she gave me her friendship... Is that really friendship...? What is that exactly, what's love...? What's care? What's all of those emotions that I was never allowed to have growing up...? I've been through so much pain...and she made me cry, not the humiliating tears that would threaten to fall or cascade down your face when someone makes fun of you... The tears...that one would feel, when they feel some sort of relief... What...is it...and why did I feel that...?_ " Eglantina's mind was filled with questions, she was so dazed, so lost in her confusion that she hadn't realized Vados was healing her. Slowly, she rose her dazed features and saw Goku and that teddy bear fighting in the match. The arena was fixed after they both left the stage, so now everything was back to its original state. " _I don't care...if they hate me...but..._ " She mentally began, peered over to Akasma and seen all the wounds she gave her, had been healed except for the one on her neck. " _I do...if she does, strangely enough.. I feel...upset, that I pained her now... Now that I can think more clearly, that I have been brought back to my senses and am looking back to my antics... I...I was in the wrong...so much..._ " She clenched her fists on her knees and looked back down at her feet again. " _She...she didn't deserve any of that..._ " She added, slowly rose her hand, pulled out a purple ki knife and held it to her throat. " _Suicide...is the coward's way out, as they say...but what if it's not meant to escape...but to heal another...?_ " She asked herself in her mind, was about to thrust the knife in her wind pipe, until a hand grasped her own. She froze, eyes wide and pupils shrunk. She looked up at Vados who was frowning terribly at her.

"You cannot kill yourself...over your own faults, Eglantina. Face your consequences with the Great Priest and see to your punishment...do not run next time and if you do, the All king will most likely erase you and replace you with a reincarnation...so that the universes will not crumble..." Her stare was intense, she had half the mind to seal her up herself into that green confinement from before. She had a feeling though, that Eglantina's mind had been changed...a tiny bit. Just seeing her nod silently, that surprised her and gasped a bit. She saw her dismiss her knife and lower her head, she could feel the emotion radiating off of her like heat... " _Is she...regretting..?_ " She mentally asked herself and blinked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Finally, after the whole tournament had ended and some Grand Zeno kid had appeared. Everyone was back on earth and Akasma was back on Beerus's planet. She was sitting there next to Whis who just received a call from Bulma through his staff. "A VICTORY PARTY?!" He exclaimed, making Akasma jump a bit and peek around his tall stature to peer into his onyx orb. She was wearing her white and blue dress now, still having those tight black, cloth pants underneath.

" _We all got some free time now, why not celebrate?!_ " Bulma's voice echoed, making the protagonist smile big and eyes to twinkle.

"Riiight?! And I assume this party means that there will be plenty of delicious earth foods?!" He exclaimed with a smile, placed a hand on his cheek and replied. "Tell us what kind!~" He cooed, until Beerus rushed over with narrowed eyes.

"DON'T SERVE ANYTHING TIL WE GET THERE!" The feline yelled, just to earn a response from Akasma's human friend.

" _Great, the fun starts at noon tomorrow, oh I almost forgot! Can you invite Monoka for me?! If it wasn't for him being hit, there's no way we could've won. Also, tell Akasma that I want to hear her to perform a song! Thaaanks, see you soon!_ " She stated and hung up, making both males look at each other with concerned features.

"I-I don't know what to play! What should I choose?!" Akasma asked out loud and put both hands on her cheeks, she's never played in front of anyone before...aside from those who tended to catch her during practicing it... Both men now looked over at her, Whis grinning.

"Why not try something exciting? Something that reminds you of the mer folk on your planet?~" He suggested, not seeing Beerus raise to his full height and place both arms against his backside.

She suddenly beamed, a lovely smile on her features and a cute blush. "YES, I KNOW THE PERFECT ONE THEN!" She clapped and giggled, she was suddenly excited and that expression she made...is rare for anyone to see. Both Beerus and Whis blushed at her exposure, seeing her cute features.

"Wonderful, I would advise you to practice now before we take off tomorrow. Wouldn't want to be rusty, correct?" The Angel smiled and winked, making all of her skin turn beat red and stare at him with wide eyes.

Beerus suddenly burst out laughing, soon even Whis joined in giggling at the tiny joke he made. Of course Akasma being Akasma, she had no clue what he meant... (If you don't get the joke, then that's fine. : D )" _Is...Is he referring to how bad off I get if I am too embarrassed in front of someone? If I mess up then I'd run away, yes...that must be it!_ " She mentally reassured and got up.

"I-I shall do that! Thank you!" She rushed out of the room with excite and left the men there alone. She hurried through the halls and ran outside, trying to find her given house. She popped her wings out, flew into the sky and searched. "Ooooh...must I forget every time where it is, when I go search for the house...?" She puffed out a cheek on one side and narrowed her eyes, them scanning the land below for it. Once she found it though, she descended and landed softly in front of the door. Her turquoise hair extension piece, dangled behind her gently with small sparkles showing, indicating it's gloss. Opening it, she ran through the house and went into the bedroom, finding the violin case next to her bed. "There it is!" She exclaimed, rushed over to it and plopped down before it. Eager could be seen in her eyes and when she pulled it out of its case, she scanned through her mother's music and found the perfect one. Grinning cutely, placing the bow on the violin, she started to play with a low tune slowly growing louder.

With time passing and so was the day, she practiced her mother's song and had time to practice the new song that she was given to morph into her own. She rushed over to Whis, her kitten in its crate in one hand and violin case in the other. "I-I'm ready!" She happily exclaimed, making the teal man himself look over and blink.

"Excellent!" He chirped, smiled a goofy grin and closed his eyes. "Lord Beerus, come now, don't want to be late.~" He mused, looked over to a struggling kitty who was trying to pull up his pants. Akasma 'eeped' and turned around wide eyed, hiding behind his tall form. "Need some assistance...?~" He teased and giggled, only making the doom kitty angry in the process.

"SHUT UP, WHY DON'T YOU TRY HAVING A TAIL AND SEE IF 'YOU' CAN GET IT THROUGH THIS STUPID HOLE?!" He yelled, then finally his tail popped out through his pants and sighed. "Finally..." He mumbled, sweat dropped and made his way over.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Whis questioned, his gaze following the cat and seeing him eye Akasma's belongings.

"Yeah..." He simply answered, paced towards Akasma and took a hold of the kitty crate she held.

"Chime!" She rose her voice in panic, reached a hand out and was about to grab for her.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt your kitten...shesh.. Just carrying some of your stuff your ya..." He mumbled, gripped on to Whis and heard him chuckle a bit.

"Fear not, he won't do like before...I'll be sure of that." The attendant reassured and peered down at his love interest, smiling. He gestured for her to grab on and so she did, hesitantly with a nod.

Soon, all three of them took off and headed to earth, they could already tell that the party's going to be lively...

What took about thirty minutes, they finally arrived at the party with his warp speed. Whis holding his staff in one hand, Akasma being on his left side and Beerus on his right. "It's so nice to see you all again, smells great.~" He stated, then heard Beerus speak up.

"Thanks for waiting, let's eat." The feline demanded to eat and Akasma blinked at the party's set up.

Hearing crying, the said Aeronan looked over and seen Monoka sobbing on the ground. Both the Angel and the doom kitty flinched at the sight, Whis saying that him crying like that was a bad thing."MONOKA?! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!" The cat exclaimed in question, with big eyes.

"Akasma, why don't you go and prepare for your song somewhere? I wouldn't want you to get caught up in midst of this bickering..." Whis leaned over to her and frowned with a worried look on his face. Seeing her look up at him, made him blush and just realized how close to her face he was.

"It's ok, I...I'm not effected at all..." She whispered back, a fully red face and rose a single hand up in defense. She saw Whis stand back up straight with tinted cheeks and sigh from relief. Since that whole argue was over with, He spoke to Beerus about Goku not being there yet, meaning his 'scam' wasn't a full failure.

The feline exclaimed angrily to everyone, not toe let Goku know about Monoka being far weaker than anyone. His voice made everyone gasp and grow a bit frightened, only for the said saiyan to pop up out of nowhere and greet him. "Whaaaaa! You startled mee!" He stated loudly in shock and leaned away from the guy.

Akasma giggled, just seeing him frantically act like that was hilarious to her. She looked up to Whis and gulped, tapped him and had him peek down at her. He leaned over so she could whisper in his ear, with her cupping a hand over her mouth. "I actually do...wish to prepare, please?" She asked, making him nod and hum in agreement.

"Very well, do take your time. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind.~" He said, smiled, blushed a bit and watched her smile cutely. She quickly snatched Chime from Beerus's grasp and took off, surprising the feline.

" _Yes, I can practice some more!_ " She mentally cheered, ran around the building and placed her violin down. She took out her violin from its case and began playing, being less rusty than before. She played for about a good ten minutes, until she stopped and went to practice making the other song her mother gave. "Let's see...I started from there..." She spoke with her soft and sweet voice, grazed the strings with her bow and went to play again. This time she played a bit differently, correcting the bouncing tunes and making them sound more acceptable.

She played like that for another good ten minutes, until she heard a huge sound and interrupt her. She paused, looked up and saw wind harshly blowing, she could feel Beerus's energy spiking...she knew this wasn't good. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes to calm herself. "I mustn't interfere, I may just ruin 'their plan' after all..." She mumbled to herself and opened her eyes right after, then continued playing.

After the whole ordeal of Beerus needing to disguise himself as Monoka and fight Goku, it was time to eat! Akasma was nervously looking around for Whis and the doom kitty, Once she spotted Whis eating at a table nearby and Beerus chowing down on some finger foods, she raced up to them with her violin in tow. She had made sure her kitten was in good hands, before attempting to perform. "Ok, I am ready..." She mumbled cutely, blushed and clasped her hands together in front, with her violin case

in both grasps. Both males turned around then grinned, though was soon approached by Bulma who was laughing excitedly.

"Great! Go over there in the center and play, everyone will be able to see you. Don't worry either, if you feel nervousness building up, just close your eyes and think that your by yourself. It works!" She exclaimed cheerfully, just to have Whis chirp up with his back still turned.

"It does indeed, I believe she's done that before so I doubt we have to worry about that.~" He stated, making both Bulma and Akasma look his way.

"Well, never hurts to be sure, right? I can't wait to hear you play, go on!" She gestured and pushed her towards the center. As she pushed the panicking Aeronan, she whispered before leaving her in that spot. "Don't worry, I asked everyone for you and they all thought it was a great idea. They'd love to visit your planet.~" She spoke in her ear before trotting off in the other direction. Akasma was stunned, stiff even...and her pupils had shrunk in fear. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, SHE'S GOING TO PERFORM ONE SONG AND MIND YOU, SHE IS NO AMATEUR! Hahaaa!" She laughed, ran over to her seat and smiled. She seen her alien friend look back over to her worriedly, so she nodded with a friendly smile saying 'you can do this.'

" _You're right...I can... If I can fight in front of a crowd of people, I can play in front of one too..._ " She mentally encouraged herself and shut her eyes, then breathed in. She rested her case on the ground and put down the music device, clicking on a song her mother performed once on her planet. (Play: 'Master of tides by Lindsey Stirling' : D)

She moved the bow piece to make a low tune, then it rose a bit higher and echoed throughout the atmosphere. When the background music started, she kept her eyes shut and her mouth in a line. Each gentle thrust she'd make with the stick, her head would move and her hair would sway gracefully. Much like her mother, her hair swayed, her dress moved beautifully and her hair extension piece flailed with her movements.

She smiled, blushed and was loving the beat it gave. She hopped, skipped, leaned her body with the music in a graceful manner and spun in a half circle. The images of the mer folk that swam in the ocean below came to mind, seeing the slow motion beauty of each mer person jumping in the air above water and twirling within it. So many fishes, mer folk swimming like a school of fish and some dancing their lovely dance.

She opened her eyes, not even paying attention to the awestruck crowd and truly began to play with heart. She danced around with the beat, happily smiling and imagined herself flying in the air above the ocean viewing the mer folk below. Sparkles glistened in the waters, 'anyone' could see the ocean floor and how every fish species moved about. It was so beautiful, seeing such purity even in the ocean, such liveliness and happiness. Once the second slow motion part in the song occurred, she jumped in the air popped her wings out and began to fly beautifully with the beat.

Everyone had parted lips and dropped jaws, watching the purity in her just shine brightly even without the transformation. Beerus's mouth hung open, Whis looked like he was on cloud nine and Bulma was too stunned to even process what was going on. Just hearing her giggle a tiny bit and close her eyes in the song, made the audience see so much innocence... Once the 'woo' voice in the song appeared, she jumped higher into the air and jerked her head up laughing, without fear engulfing her heart.

She played and played, slowly floating down to the ground in a twirling dance and dismissed her wings. Once the song was over, she held that very pose and kept her eyes shut with a cute smile. She snapped them open and her face lit up, recognition hitting her like a truck after finding out that she just let herself go... What she wasn't expecting, everyone clapped so loud and cheered, making her freeze and eyes shrink. She didn't even notice Bumla squealing and pulling her into a tight hug...until she felt contact.

"THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL, I WISH YOU'D PLAY FOR US MORE OFTEN!" She exclaimed, hugging her to death with eyes shut and giggling. She kept rocking her back and forth, causing the woman to heat up with embarrassment and squeeze out of her hold.

" _This is so embarrassing!_ " She mentally screamed, covered her face and was about to run away, when someone else held her in place.

"Now now, you mustn't run off stage, until everyone's done with their applause.~ That was simply remarkable Akasma.~" He hugged her and made her hide her face against his chest, causing her to heat up twice as much... "Hmhmhmhm, you wanted to hide, yes?" He teased, feeling her clench his frontal robes and nod in his torso. " _So adorable!_ " He cooed in his mind, shut his eyes and blushed, with his smile. "Lord Beerus asked me, that you wished to know if I would allow you the hexihetron for the trip to your planet. Well, I approve...if lord Beerus and I are coming along.~" He said, smiled at her once she looked up at him in shock and chuckled.

"R-Really...?" She questioned, seeing him nod and giggle to himself. Her embarrassed features got mixed with glee, that small frown turning into a cute smile and her eyes narrowing. "Thank you!~" She beamed, nuzzled her face into his chest to show her thanks and smiled with her eyes closed.

" _My my, I may just lose control of myself over her cuteness!_ " Whis said in his mind, cooed and blushed heavily.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Whis had summoned the hexihetron and told everyone to board the container like he had before, for the tournament. Only this time he didn't need to order them to stay in a single file line or tell them to get on. They all remembered the last time and followed the rules. When everyone boarded the transportation, Akasma stood next to Whis on top of the thing and soon they all took off into space. "P-Please, don't let them get lost!" She pleaded Whis, looked up at him and seen him peer down at her with a smile. Lord Beerus being in the container, she wanted to be up there with Whis this time because of how crowded it was before.

"Naturally, Akasma.~ Do not worry over such things, this is simply a trip after all and I doubt anyone will lose each other since they can sense ki energy." He said, then paused and cleared his throat. "Alright everyone! We will arrive at Fiijishara within an hour or more!" He rose his voice, feeling Akasma's tiny grip on his sleeve and held his staff in the opposite hand.

She heard everyone having a great time in the container, smiled happily and giggled. Though one thing did make her worry...what about her stuff? Quickly, she jerked her head up to him with panicked features and was about to speak. "Fear not, I shall teleport your belongings at Caressla's castle, seeing as the Castle is also your home.~" He winked, looked down to her and smirked.

" _How'd he know I was going to ask about that?!_ " She questioned loudly in her head, wide eyes and snuggled the caged kitten with her free hand. Beerus had a hold of her violin, securely keeping it to himself so that nothing would happen to it.


	45. Chapter 45: Shopping Spree!

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 45: Shopping Spree!**

Everyone had made it to Fiijishara and they all gasped at the 'vast beauty' it had. Floating lands, nothing but ocean below, Chisivans soaring the sky and clouds gracing the lands from beneath and above. Rainbows littered the sky and the ocean sparkled, seeming crystal clear. The hexihetron floated at the same level as the hovering lands, allowing the crowd to view the majestic world in full. "AKASMA, IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Bulma gushed and eyes twinkled at the lovely planet. Several Chisivans past by the hexihetron and made everyone gasp in awe.

"Yeah, not bad." Vegeta admitted with a smirk, keeping his arms folded and watching all that distant Aeronans fly to their destinations.

Akasma was blushing, she new it was beautiful but she didn't know how they'd react to it.. "T-Thank you..." She mumbled on top of the container and heard the kids below, saying 'whoa' in amaze. Their small hands were touching the wall on the inside, with their faces pressed against it in awe.

"Let's go, we have a whole city to explore.~" Whis chirped, tapped the top of the hexihetron and made it fly towards the biggest city that the castle was in. Clouds flew past the container, Chisivans chirped their melodic voices and all the people inside were awestruck at its beauty. They flew through a rainbow and saw so many comforting colors waft into the container like air. Small dribbles of rain could be seen as well, making a gorgeous hue of colorful droplets.

When they neared the city, so many colorful Aeronans flew next to them staring in wonder. They were so amazed at seeing something so foreign, coming to their planet and Akasma just waved at them nervously. Seeing them wave back with a friendly smile, the Aeronan gestured for the others to move on and so, they did. They kicked up their speed and flew past the container with ease. "Wow, so many different colored Aeronans!" Gohan exclaimed, seeing that their wings were the same color as their hair and their skin ranged between dark gray, light gray, silver, light silver, to paper white.

Soon, once they made it to the city, all the civilians who were on the street stared in confusion. The street looked like it was made of a shiny cobblestone or marble, where the surrounding buildings were made of iron blocks that came from minecraft (Yes I play minecraft..) Golden archways and bridges were over large lakes nearby, so that Aeronans didn't have to fly over it. Beautiful grass littered empty spaces where no houses resided on, they glistened as if dew was left from morning. Shops were up in the streets and had some diamond looking polls shining to show they were open. Many Aeronans paced around, going from shop to shop and not noticing the hexihetron where some actually did. Akasma smiled big, seeing the center of the city full of life. Children played with each other in the air, chasing or hanging from their feet teasingly. Laughter came from them as they floated above the people's heads and their mothers came flying back, grabbing them and scolding them for misbehavior.

"This is the city's center, please enjoy yourselves here!" Akasma cheered, ran over to a nearby shop and gestured for Whis to follow. He did exactly that and followed, his eyes scanned across the display and seen so many cute Chisivan, Tokis, fish looking dolls and more.

"Oh, this one is simply adorable! May I view it?!" He exclaimed in Aeronaian at the shop keeper, seeing him nod with a friendly smile plastered. He picked up a Toki doll (Aka a kitten looking doll) and saw how plushy it was. Full of soft fur, ears that had two points on the tips instead of one, an upside down 'V' for a mouth and beady eyes. Its whiskers didn't look like actual cat ones, they kind of curled on the tips and looked like hair that was made of starch. "Is this what Tokimawahs or...'Tokis' look like, Akama?" He asked, looking down at her and seeing her snuggle a Chisivan doll. He blushed, frowned in awe and heard her giggling at the 'fake' feathers tickling her nose. He smiled sweetly at her now, squinted his gaze and chuckled to himself.

She stopped in her snuggling and blinked, before looking up at him curiously. "Erm...I..." She began, only to hear him chuckle even more and hold up the 'kitten' doll.

"Is this a Toki or a Tokimawah?" He asked again, smiled with his eyes shut and giggled.

"T-Tokimawah..." She blushed after her response and looked at the Chisivan doll. She actually wanted the stuffed doll, she loved Chisivans and they were her favorite 'home planet' animal.

Humming in thought, the Angel frowned and then smiled again. He had something planned... "Excuse me, how much are these dolls?~" He asked the keeper in their tongue and leaned in a bit.

"That is twenty five Shibins, good sir and the Chisivan is thirty, since it is our race's mascot!" He spoke like a good salesman he was, friendly and happy with a big smile.

Whis couldn't afford that, so something came to mind and made him chuckled again. "Well then, how about I do you a favor in return for these two dolls?" He asked, making the salesman flinch a bit in surprise.

"Y-You would do that?" He asked, blinked in shock and leaned back. Seeing the teal man nod, he grinned with glee and laughed. "Wonderful, thanks! All you have to do is attract customers for me, you probably won't have to do much to do that since you're a foreigner!" He laughed again, teasing him and making Whis laugh in return.

"Certainly, this should be no problem at all.~" The Angel rose his voice a tad bit in excite and felt Akasma tug at his sleeve.

"It's alright, you don't have to! I can buy them, I have enough money!" She panicked, no one's ever bought her anything out of sheer kindness like that, except her parents...

"Akasma, it is a male's job to pay for things when out with a female comrade.~" He blushed faintly and winked, before summoning his megaphone and raising it to his lips.

"N-N-No, please!" She blushed so hard, but hid herself behind the doll she held once she heard him call out in their tongue.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Aeronans alike! Get your Chisivan and Tokimawah dolls here! Half price for a limited time and more, do check in at the desk once you've found your selection!" He announced and as he spoke, Aeronans piled against the shop. Akasma kept squeezing against him to try and avoid any shoving. "Now now, no pushing, shoving or cutting in line! If you do, you'll be risking the time limited offer!" He added, held his love interest closely and smirked down at her. Her face lit up tremendously and he felt victory wash over him, like the many times it had before.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Beerus was strolling high above the crowd of wandering Aeronans, he watched from his height at what Whis was doing and shook his head. "Really Whis...? You couldn't just buy it...?" He mumbled, until he heard giggling...cute...laughter behind him... He widened his eyes, he knew EXACTLY who that was...and when he turned around...Eglantina was floating there in her red dress...blushing.

"Hello, cuuutie.~" She cooed, floated towards him until she was face to face with him and kissed his nose.

"E-EGLANTINA?! WHEN...WHY...HOOOOW DID YOU...!" He couldn't find the right words to use, wondering how in the world she was there...when Vados was in charge of her. Speaking of who...

"Don't worry, she won't cause anymore harm... The punishment is still in process and in order for her to undergo it, she must be around others. Her punishment, is to not kill anyone...even if she wishes to. Her not being able to, just tears her apart and we even added a sticker on her backside to ensure she doesn't do anything." Vados spoke up, after appearing there from thin air and Champa did the same.

"C-Champa?! Hey what's going on!? Of all places you chose to bring her to, why here and HOW IS THAT A PUNISHMENT?!" His eyes were wide, they grew even wider when Eglantina wrapped her arms around him and hugged the crap out of his form.

"YOU ARE SO CUUUUTE! SO HANDSOME, CUTE, SO FUN TO TEASE AND MOOORE HAHAHAHA!~" She screamed, blushed, nuzzled her face against his cheek and heard him grumbling through gritted teeth.

"GET THIS WOMAN OFF ME!" He yelled, pushed her face back but not being able to do the same to her snuggling frame. He was blushing with silly, white narrowed eyes and sharp teeth.

"Heh, looks like you have a fan 'Beerus', hahaha!" Champa laughed and rose his head, planting his hands on his hips. Vados covered her mouth and giggled, she knew Eglantina had a crush on the thin kitty...

"I COULD CARELESS IF SHE'S A FAN OF MIIINE, GET HER OFF ME NOOOW!" He raged. Now, he was shaking his leg trying to get her off of his limb and she kept giggling up a storm.

"Sorry, lord Beerus...but she is not attempting to kill so it's not our duty to interfere.~" Vados found this humorous, seeing him frantically shake his leg and trying to pry her off.

"THEN WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE IN THE FIRST PLAAACE? I BET IT WAS TO TICK ME OFF!" He raged with that same silly, angry expression and a risen fist.

"Because, she wanted to see you and Akasma again. I thought it was a great idea, since it wont hurt her punishment any." Champa grinned evilly and chuckled, trying to hold in laughter...which failed... He busted out laughing and held his stomach.

"So that's why she's here... Sister, did you agree to these terms from Eglantina, because you got to tease my lordship?" Whis flew up holding a Tokimawah doll and Akasma was behind him, holding her Chisivan doll.

"Mmm...perhaps...perhaps not...~" She smirked, averted her gaze and giggled.

Eglantina seeing Akasma, her small open smile grew bigger and full of excite. She let go, tackle hugged poor Shigiyuki and nuzzled the top of her head. "AKASUMAAA, LET'S GO SHOPPING! I HEAR THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO WHEN THEY ARE OUT!" She squealed, giggled and kept her red eyes shut. Akasma was just floating there with wide eyes, feeling her head move constantly from the harsh nuzzling.

Even though she didn't feel very comfortable being with Eglantina, she knew Vados and Champa would follow so those worries soon died. "O-Okay..." She mumbled, then felt herself being pulled downwards by the pinkette who flew towards the cobblestone looking, shiny street.

"Let's go Vados." Champa ordered and flew down with them, having his attendant do the same. Whis grew cautious, now his sense of protectiveness was kicking in...

They visited shops, viewed so many displayed objects, looked at jewelry and saw items that looked like books from earth. Akasma opened a 'book' curious as to what was inside, when Whis came over and nudged a book in front of her. It was a cook book, she instantly put her novel back in its spot and beamed with an open smile. It had so many dishes that she never thought of! Eglantina came over and giggled, showing her a...thriller book... She screeched out and hid behind Whis, making Eglantina blink curiously with a frown.

Next they visited a museum full of ancient artifacts from their own planet and near a feline looking relic, Beerus stood in front of it humming in thought. A few Aeronan girls were giggling at him, blushing and taking note of all of his muscles. Unbeknownst to Beerus though, Eglantina was in the distance staring at them with killing intent. She rose a random purple knife and was planning on killing those girls, until Vados rose her staff behind her and thwacked her upon the head. She jerked forward from the hit and groaned, rubbing her head. Looking up, Vados had a frown on her lips... The pinkette pouted with one cheek puffed out and nodded, grumbling.

Soon they were all heading to the palace and stopped at the gate, seeing the two guards from before. When those very guards seen Akasma, they flinched and rushed the gate open, apologizing all the while. "Heheheheheee~ They are silly, I wonder why they acted like that towards my friiiend?~" She cooed in questioned with a closed smile and eyes, before skipping along with the group.

No one answered her, not even Whis...and the whole group marched right in staring in awe at the beautiful castle. Bulma, Chichi, Goku, Vegeta, Champa, Vados, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Piccolo, Gohan, the two boys, Master Roshi, everyone that helped Akasma, was there gazing with amaze in their eyes.

Once they were all inside, they all gasped in shock at the marbled flooring and all. Though they all froze when they heard a gentle voice being spoken up ahead. "Hello, Akasma. Are these all of your friends?" Caressla asked as she paced down the carpet they stood on.

"Y-Yes! I...wanted them to visit...my home, as a 'thank you' for...helping me... We...had a great time...in the city's center." She shyly answered and fiddled with her sleeves. Blushing, she bowed and smiled cutely at her aunt.

"How lovely!~ It is a pleasure to meet you all." The Queen smiled sweetly and closed her yellow Aeronan orbs. Her hands were clasped in front and her long hair still gracefully swayed behind her.

"Nice to meet you too, are you the Queen?!" Goku exclaimed with wide eyes and ran up to her.

"Y-Yes, I am. You must be..." She trailed off, chuckling and rose a single delicate hand in defense.

"I'm Goku!" He introduced, then pointed to each individual person that was in the group and named them all off.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, what brings you all here today?" She asked with a friendly smile and put her hand back down.

"I-I was hoping...they could all stay here, for a few days." Akasma said and fidgeted in her spot, she was nervous to hear her aunt's answer.

"Hmhmhm...why of course, I have many spare rooms for all of you. After all, there is a special day coming up soon so the more people there is, the better.~" The Queen said and chuckled, before walking towards her throne. She rose a hand to one of her loyal servants and had the same boy from last time, run to her with glee on his face. She asked if he'd lead them all to guest rooms and watched the boy nod, then run off. "Whis, would be so kind as to come here please?" She asked, seeing the teal man smile and pace towards her. She looked behind the Angel and at the crowd, smiling. "You all shall be escorted to your own separate rooms, married couples will share the same room and none married couples will have separate ones. Is that alright?" She questioned in her gentle voice, watching them nod and followed the boy.

Akasma was lead by Beerus, who went to the room he was given by her, during their last stay. "You needed something?" Whis asked and placed his arms behind his back.

"Yes, would you mind assisting me in planning a birthday party? Akasma has a day of birth nearing and I wish to prepare.~" She replied, making the Angel smirk and chuckle.

"Why of course, I would be happy to." Twas his simple answer.


	46. Chapter 46: In love with an Angel

**The White Climbing Rose- Chapter 46: In love with an Angel.~**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR ALL OF YOU NEAR THE BOTTOM! HOPE YOU ENJOY! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! THIS STORY IS MY FIRST ONE EVER TO LITERALLY MAKE ME CRY AND MOVE MY HEART AS I WROTE!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh, that sounds delightful, what a wonderful idea!" Caressla's voice could be heard in the throne room. No one was there now except her, Whis and that same boy from before who escorted the crowd.

"We could add some confession stands with your home planet's best dishes and add some of earth's food on it as well, I'm positive Bulma could stir something up with the ingredients you allow her to use.~" Whis's voice chimed in, soon it showed them two standing before the throne itself.

"Yes, that does sound like a splendid idea but, where would you like to put them? Some tables and chairs would be a nice addition as well, along the side lines there." The Queen looked at the walls behind the tall pillars, that lined up the wide path way to her throne.

"Indeed, it'll allow room to dance and enjoy themselves in the center. Hmm...how about some music as well? I have a few in mind that Akasma may like but, would it be appropriate for you?" He asked, looked over at her form and kept that content smile of his.

"Yes, I approve. The lights must be dimmed too, to add to the atmosphere." Caressla replied and looked up at the ceiling. Diamond looking lights lit up the ceiling, much like those polls out in the city's center against the many shops. They chatted among themselves and were planning out the theme and setup for the party, knowing her day was nearing...

On the other hand, Akasma was in her room playing with her kitten and Beerus was sitting on her bed with his legs crossed. He watched her play with Chime, watching the kitten paw constantly at the feathered cat toy. His slits were watching the toy like any other cat would, tail flapping up and down all the while. "Hey, when are you gonna tell Whis how you feel...?" He asked, making her pause in her movement and peer up at him with confusion in her orbs.

"C-Confess...? I...I was waiting for a g-good...t-time... I really...don't know when the best time is..." She mumbled, sulked and shrunk in her spot. Averting her eyes, she seen him frown but didn't notice him smirk when she looked away.

"Heh, why not later or something...? Or on your birthday?" He asked, not once letting up on his smirk and kept his tail flailing.

She blushed and brought her knees up against her chest, obviously sitting on the bed with him. "O-Okay...that...that works... Thank you..." She mumbled in her soft and sweet voice, soon began petting her kitten and having her purr from the touch. She smiled contently at the sight, she loves her little Chime...~ "I wonder if everyone...will like it here...for a few days." She spoke out her thoughts and widened her eyes.

"They should, you went through all this trouble and patience to get their butts here. It's a token of your gratitude, anyone would be glad..." He stated, plopped his elbow in his thigh and laid his cheek on his fist. Oddly enough, Akasma was the only person that never really angered him and he felt comfortable around her... " _I wonder why...of all the people I've met, Akasma's the only one that I don't lose my temper on...maybe it has something to do with her pure innocence, or how...pure she is...huh..._ " He mentally spoke, laid down on her bed with his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

All she did was remain silent, before smiling even more and secretly nodding to his words. "Listen..." She heard him speak up. Leaned to the side to view his laying form, she blinked in wonder. "Yes...?" She asked.

"If you're in danger and Whis isn't around...you can rely on me... I don't tell just anyone this, so don't get any wrong ideas...!" He rose his voice a bit and blushed, not once looking her way. "Besides, since your my 'self proclaimed' sister...it's my job to keep you safe, right...? We're siblings now..." His face was beat red, he never really had to say stuff like that and it actually embarrassed the crap out of him.

She smiled, nodded and faintly blushed. "I..I never had...a sibling before... H-How...should I approach you...?" She asked, looked away and curled up a bit more against her knees.

"Just call me brother or somethin', I don't care... I mean, I'm older than you so...big bro or something..." He said, flipped on to his side to where his back faced her and tucked his arm under his head. He didn't want her to see his beat red face...

"Alright...erm...then I would be...s-sister...or...little...sister?" She asked through hesitation and blushed a bit, she felt embarrassed... She's never had to call anyone that before nor ever being called 'sister' herself, so embarrassment was evident on her features.

"Yeah, like that..." He said, then soon sat up and got off her bed. He turned to face her and smirked, before folding his arms. "Come and get me if you need me, sis.~ I'm gonna hit the hay, it's been a looooong day..." He smiled, walked to the door and stretched.

"G-Goodnight!" She stuttered nervously and perked up a bit. Seeing him wave as he walked out the door and shut it, she smiled and giggled. "I have a big brother now Chime, isn't that cool?~" She cheered silently and snuggled her kitten. Now she knew how to approach him next time, she never understood the whole 'brother and sister' thing from the start but..now she did. " _I guess if you have known someone for a long time but have no romantic feelings for each other, I suppose you could be closer than friends... Close like...siblings. It makes sense now..._ " She mentally spoke and giggled, before laying down next to her kitten. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, Whis who stood next to her door the entire time, smiled and shook his head.

"Siblings now...?~" Whis teased with his eyes closed, looked over at Beerus and chuckled.

"Hey, we're close so why not...? Besides, I was being serious when I said she's the only one that doesn't anger me...! It's comfy to be around her, I honestly don't know why..." He admitted, looked away and shut his eyes.

"Perhaps it's because of how soft hearted and gentle she is, not harmful and very smart. On top of that, powerful.~" The Angel stated and walked past his pupil with his arms behind his back.

"Maybe... Oh right, what were you and Caressla talking about?" The cat asked, walked with him and paced to his side.

"Just ideas that we could add to the party, for Akasma's birthday. Why do you ask?" Whis questioned and looked down at the doom kitty with a content smirk.

"Wait...you guys are setting up a party?! Don't forget to add a lot of food! Wait...I didn't even get her anything..." Beerus mumbled the last part and moved his slits up in thought, placing a claw to his chin.

"No but, you could however...find her something before bed time. Caressla stated that her birthday will be held tomorrow and she's already set up signs saying to attend the ball at the castle, during sunset. She even gave everyone money willingly, because she knew we were foreigners and had no knowledge of this world's currency. So she gave every guest here one hundred and twenty five Shibins to spend, each." Whis explained, smiled with his eyes shut and chuckled.

"One hundred and twenty five Shibins...? That doesn't sound like a lot..." The feline frowned, until he got an answer from his teacher.

"Not entirely... One hundred and twenty five Shibins, is three hundred dollars in earth money. So, with that money, what do you plan on spending it on?" He questioned looked down at him again and grinned.

The cat smiled and just laughed to himself. "I have some ideas but, not gonna tell you... You might just steal'em from me." Beerus teased and put his hands against his backside.

"Hmhm, now why would I 'ever' do that my lord?~" Whis teased back, closed his eyes and entered their guest room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Now the day has come...Akasma's birthday has arrived and she was seen being dragged by Eglantina all over the city's center...poor girl... "Over here!" Eglantina exclaimed and ran over to a shop that had diamond lights displayed in some cases. Everyone was shopping again, only this time it was in a gigantic building that had all sorts of things. It kind of resembled a mall...

"E-Eglantina, please waaait!" Akasma shrieked and got yanked by her hand; Them both wearing their dresses and all. Hearing her saying 'aren't these pretty', made her look over and blink. "T-They are! I wonder...if..." She thought for a moment, lowered her gaze but shook her head to snap out of it. " _N-No! I can't buy anything for myself! I am being selfish, no!_ " She mentally stated with her eyes shut, until a pair of fingers snapped in front of her face. She blinked and seen Eglantina frowning with serious eyes. "S-Sorry!" She rose her hands up in defense, only to earn a smile from her ex-nemesis.

The pinkette giggled with closed orbs and lowered her hand. "Silly! I have a surprise for you lateeeer, heheheheheheeee!~" She giggled, skipped over to the next isle that had goods and caused Shigiyuki to raise a brow.

" _Why does everyone seem like they're hiding something...? It's not my birthday yet, my birthday doesn't come in another month..._ " She mentally said, soon had depression engulf her face and her eyes to meet the floor.

"Akasuumaaaa! Look here, this looks just like you!" Eglantina cooed and rose up a cute little plushy that seemed cute and tiny like the protagonist.

"I-It does!" Akasma giggled and paced over to her, smiling happily now. " _So what if they're hiding something, it's better for me not to know right?_ " She asked in her head and examined all of the goods on the shelf. There were toys, art supplies (Aeronan style), music, everything you could think of in that gigantic building. Her and Eglantina roamed the entire place, enjoying themselves with the sights.

Piccolo was viewing some sort of odd fish pet that swam in a large rectangular glass casing filled with water. Bulma was looking through all of the scientific supplies they had and was rather amazed at all the tools. Vegeta was looking at some sort of training dummy that looked padded, along side Goku who was next to him. The two boys were gawking at all of the child's toys, Buu was trying out samples that other Aeronans gave out by a stand and Gohan was looking at mathematics that was in the study section.

Everyone was looking at their own preferred places, with their interests piqued. Whis, Beerus, Vados and Champa were following Akasma and Eglantina around to keep an eye on them. Whis chatting with his sister and Beerus arguing with his brother, whilst looking at all the things around them. " _Hmhmhm, I know just the perfect gift...~_ " Whis mentally mused, looking over at a necklace that had a male and female figure in the middle, holding each other. He had a feeling that it was perfect, something in side him was screaming 'that's it!'. So he pasted up the group and went to pick it up, it said 'one hundred' Shibins, that'd take up most of his money...yet...he didn't care... He picked it out anyway and added it to a hexagonal prism box that was made of stained, indestructible glass. It appeared to be a shopping item to use to store things in it, like some shopping basket or a cart on earth. He placed the necklace inside, it seemed to be made of a diamond material and sparkled a few rainbow colors.

Later Akasma managed to snag some time so she could work on that song she made. She was back in the castle in her room, practicing and when she stopped...she smiled so big that tears ran down her cheeks. "Mother, Father...you loved me that much...I never knew..." She kept wiping tears away that fell and that sweet smile was evident. She could see the past between her mother and Caressla and feel the love of her parents towards her, so now...she knew... She knew just what to name it! She smiled, hidden thoughts running through her mind and a blush tainting her cheeks. With a knock on her door occurring, she accepted and called them in. "C-Come in..." She shyly said, looked up at the door and saw the same escort boy from before.

He was blushing and smiling, with the door open. "The Queen wants to see you, it's actually important..." He nervously said and laughed with closed eyes.

"A-Alright...thank you." She replied and stood to her feet, until the boy rose a hand.

"She also said to bring your violin, for a...reason." He added, opened his eyes to her Angelic appearance and blushed even deeper. He looked away with a frown and slowly stepped out of the room.

With that, she did exactly as she was told and went to look for her. In the distance, she could hear music playing and couldn't make out where it was coming from... "There you are Akasma!" Bulma shouted and ran to her, with Eglantina behind her in the shadows. "I've actually been looking for you! Chichi and I went and spent the money we were given, to buy you something! We put our money together and-" She cut herself off, turned and pointed in the shadows. Out came Chichi and Eglantina holding a long, beautiful ice blue dress that seemed almost white. "Come on, you have to try it on and show the Queen!" She exclaimed and gestured for the two to bring it closer.

"W-Why? Nothing special is happening and..." She trailed off, looked at the breath taking dress and stopped her speech.

"It is special, just do it! Eglantina was willing to put up with us enough to help us pick it out and carry it!" Bulma stated and leaned into her ear. "She didn't want anything to do with us, she said she only cared about you because you were her friend..." She whispered, then added. "So we convinced her somehow..."

"EEEH?!" Akasma yelled out in surprise, leaned back and blushed. Nodding and gulping, she looked over with a heavy shade of red on her face and took it. Bulma pushed her into the nearest room, made sure no one was in there and helped her into the dress. Chichi looked over at Eglantina, soon sweating and scooting a bit away from her in fear. Just seeing those red eyes of hers piercing through the darkness...creeped her out...

About a minute passed and Akasma was being pushed back out of the room. Chichi, Bulma and Eglantina all gasped in awe. "You look so lovely in that dress!" Chichi exclaimed and put a hand on her cheek.

"I knew she would, her eyes match the color and the dress hugs her waist, then sprawls out near the thighs! It suits her grace!" Bulma chirped and heard Eglantina giggle.

"YOU LOOK PREEETTYYY!" The pinkette in her red dress cheered, with arms up in the air and a happy feature. Akasma just looked away blushing, oddly enough..the dress came with heels too...it just so happened to be Eglantina's present.

"Come oooon, we have to hurry!" Both Chichi and Bulma said in unison, pulled on her wrist and tugged her down the hall. Her heels clacked against the marble floor and pillars that one could see the night sky through, had moon rays beaming through them.

"W-W-Wait a minuute!" Akasma yelled in a panic.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the throne room, dimmed lights flickered up near the ceiling, music played, confession stands were all lined up near the entrance of the castle inside and fully decorated chair and table sets littered along side the walls behind the tall pillars.

White, nearly see through lace coated the ceiling and spread across to each pillar high near the ceiling. Drapes of gold, pink, silver, all colors were hanging near the entrance. People were all in the middle dancing, chatting and some were eating at the tables. In the middle of the entire throne room, a gorgeous diamond light sparkled like a rainbow and cascaded specs of colors in the air around everyone. Those sparkles could truly be seen through the dimmed light, making it look like a dark scenery with many different colored fire flies from earth, flying around.

Akasma was stunned, everything looked gorgeous, like a dream... Her eyes were wide and saw all the multi colored sparkles float around everyone's breathing space. Seeing people dancing in ravishing gowns and suits, laughter, happiness everywhere and fun. She smiled brightly at the sight and blushed. Her eyes twinkled at it as well, until she came across Caressla. "C-Caressla..." She muttered, looked away and could feel her gaze on her.

"You look splendid dear, do you like the dress?" She asked as she sat in her throne and had her hands clasped in her lap politely. Seeing her nod shyly, she smiled with a motherly look in her eyes and stood from her seat. "Have you finished your mother's notes and turned it into your own song?" She asked, now looking down at her.

"Y-Yes..." Shigiyuki simply stated and slowly rose the notes, music player, violin and smiled cutely.

"Wonderful.~" Twas all she said, then made her way towards the center of the room and gently pulled Akasma along. The protagonist had no idea what was going on, until Caressla leaned in towards her ear and whispered. "Happy birthday.~" She spoke, causing the girl to widen her eyes and blush with lips parted.

"B-But it is not my birthday yet!" She rose her voice in shock and hugged her violin a tiny bit.

"Yes...it is... It seems you had forgotten your own birthday, after you left Fiijishara for six years...dear. So, I lied and told you it was in two months so I could plan ahead without you getting any ideas...forgive me." She said, smiled sweetly, leaned down and kissed her forehead in a motherly fashion. Tears strolled down Akasma's cheeks as her aunt did this, eyes narrowing and was practically on the verge of crying. "Sweetie, sweetie...do not cry alright? Save the tears for Whis...because he has a special gift for you, that not even I could ever give..." She explained, giggled and pointed over to Whis who stood...in a handsome suit! Though he could barely be seen since he remained near the wall and in the shadows but, she could still see his lips in plain sight...they were smiling. "Everyone is here at your party, even those who are not aware of you... So give them a taste of your creativity and expose it." She encouraged, caressed her niece's cheek gently and smiled. She rose back up and her voice, making the music lower. "Everyone, my niece here will be performing a song...in memory of her mother and my dear sister. This is a special song, something that she made! She dreams of becoming a professional violinist like her mother, so do give her a round of applause for her many years of effort!" She rose her voice, an arm and watched as everyone clapped. Akasma blushed so hard, shut her eyes and hurried to put the music player down.

She got ready and held her violin to her neck; She had picked the one song that didn't even have a name, until now... "I...c-call this song..." She began, eyes shut and heart beating. All was silent, everyone...even her pals from earth. They were all eager to hear the one and only song she's ever created on her own...with the help of some notes made by her mother. (Play: "Elements by Lindsey Stirling'! : D this is her final violin song and I hope you like it! It's suiting in my opinion.~ ) "Elements..." She said. Soon, music picked up and she strung her first violin piece. She paused, held her violin bow there then picked it back up once her next violin piece started.

Gently she played, eyes closed and lips parted with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her tune got higher and higher as she played. Soon the song got a bit softer and she began to lower the tune. She could see elements all around her and her mother and Caressla holding hands. They were fighting against an enemy of darkness with light elements in their body, shooting out like stars of many colors. Ki beads of all colors spiraled into a heart, soon creating something special. The heart glowed and dispersed, showing a baby figure in the bright light.

Caressla was wielding her spear like weapon against foes who tried to charge at the baby and her mother carried it off in her arms, defending it along the way with her own attacks. Her father came into view and everything died down, they spun around each other like a couple in a music box. They appeared plastic now and the box itself was being held in the hands of Caressla, she was smiling contently with wounds on her body and a gleeful look in her yellow eyes.

The scene zoomed out again and exposed a pure white atmosphere, now showing flares from the son, oceans sparkling beneath it, the ground full of nature in the distance and wind bellowing against the many trees on the land. Ki beads flew up into the sky, with Chisivans soaring high through the clouds and circling Caressla's body that flew with her ki wings out. Her sister along side her, Akasma's father flying beside her mother and the couple assisting the baby in their arms.

Loving expressions filled her parent's faces and Caressla had a protective look on hers. She had her ki formed armor on and her spear out ready to defend the two. Chisivans all flew around them, like a herd and coated them like a fog. Soon everything changed and showed many rainbows of bright colors grazing the fluffy clouded sky above and Chisivans soaring through it. Fire engulfed the scene, changing it and exposing the heat from the battle Caressla had to face countless times in the past. Water took over the view and splashed, showing Akasma's mother with her violin in hand and fishes all around her. Earth quaked and out came her father, slicing at an invisible enemy and training with his skills that Shigiyuki learned. A strict look in his blue eyes said it all... Then...came air...the baby, it was being held tightly in both arms of the mother and father, whilst Caressla was in her throne in the background, a large version of her with a motherly look in her eyes.

Soon the song ended...and so had the melody that resonated from her music player. Akasma took her stick away from her violin, tears down her cheeks and a soft smile on her lips. Slowly she opened her eyes, just to jump at the sound of insane clapping from her audience. Everyone from earth was stunned... "That was beautiful, Akasma...~" Caressla came out from the shadows due to from leaving her side earlier and had a single tear down her face. Hands clasped together, she paced on over to Akasma and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, Akasma Shigiyuki's song...Elements.~" She said, just to earn another round of applause. Akasma blushed and fidgeted with her dress, after looking away.

Later everyone gave her their gifts and she happily received them with a blushing face. They all ate sweets and many other foods, until Caressla came over and leaned in towards her ear. "Now, I believe Whis has been waiting for you...~" Caressla stated softly and gestured for the said Angel to come out.

Vados was so relieved that her brother found someone and couldn't help but want to find a good song for her... "I think this calls for a song for Akasma and Whis, wouldn't you agree lord Champa?" She asked, peeked over at Champa and grinned.

"Sure...I don't care..." He said and grinned, before heading over to the confession stands and chowing down. His words confirmed his attendant and she swayed her staff to the side, making new music play. (I know it's ironic but, I think it's perfect! XD)

Play: 'Angel by Giuseppe Ottaviani'! It's the second video down from the top of the list, it'll have lyrics on it and a black screen when you search it on youtube.) Akasma stared in awe at Whis, who came out of the shadows wearing a formal suit. A maroon and black suit, his hair was slicked down and went past his neck. He gave a hand out to her and bowed like a gentleman, smiling with those purple lips of his. "May I have this dance?~" He mused, making her blush and nod cutely.

Slowly they began to dance, she didn't know why in the world that song that's playing..matched him... They danced around gracefully, her staring at him in awe, him gazing into her marble turquoise eyes. She felt like she was so light on her feet...like she was flying and nothing was around her. Suddenly, he placed that very necklace around her, saying. "Happy birthday...~" He whispered softly and continued to dance.

She looked down at the beautiful necklace and gasped, her eyes twinkling in awe. "It's...it's lovely...!~" She cooed, closed her eyes and looked back up at him with them open. Again, her eyes widened, instantly dazed once more and every time she tried to avert her gaze...she couldn't... "W-Whis...I..." She began, staring widely in shock. She felt so dazed, making her eyes narrow a bit and blush even more.

"You look so enchanting tonight, Akasma.~" He complemented, causing her face to heat up ten shades of red but..she didn't hide it...

T-Thank you..." She said, not once breaking her gaze from his tall and handsome features. They began to dance a bit faster to the song, their eyes never leaving each other and Akasma too dazed to even think straight. "I..." She tried to get her mind to focus on her own words, until he came close and placed his hands around her waist. As if on instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck... She felt like she was on cloud nine now, floating high above everyone else and...well when she looked down finally...they actually were. High above where the diamond light sparkled its colorful specs. Multicolored specs of light littered around their space and made it feel that much more enchanting. "I..." She was finally going to say it, she rose up to him and got close to his lips with a loving gaze in her eyes. "Love you..." She whispered with her soft and sweet voice, kissed him and made his eyes widen by a fraction.

He knew that was coming but for her to actually do it, it surprised him. He kissed back and deepened it, shutting his eyes when she did. When they broke the kiss, Akasma widened her eyes and began to get flustered. " _What did I just do!? Did I confess?!_ " She panicked in her mind, until Whis lifted her chin back up and leaned in.

"I love you too...Akasma...with all of my Angelic being.~" He cooed honestly and kissed her again. Beerus from below, had his arms crossed and was sitting in a chair next to a gawking Eglantina. The pinkette stared in awe at the feline, he was wearing a suit too and she was so dazed. The cat smirked, nodded and watched his attendant finally get the woman he longed for. " _This is my present...letting you to be alone, so she can finally confess.~_ " He mentally stated.

Now it showed Caressla chuckling, along side Vados and Champa. Then back to Whis and Akasma, he pulled her against him a bit tighter, keeping his hold on the blushing protagonist. " _I love him...so much...so much..._ " She whispered in his mind, as the scene faded to black and the song ended.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Here's the ending theme! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AND THOUGHT IT WAS JUST AS SWEET, TOUCHING, INNOCENT AND ADORABLE AS I DID! THANK YOU ALL WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORED THIS STORY AND I!

Play the song: ' John Dreamer – true strength' it's the perfect ending song for this! Again...thank you all...for staying with me and watching Akasma's journey play out...~

Also if you don't like the ending theme, here's a second option you might like!

Play the song: 'TSFH – Wind Queen (Custom Extended)'.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Through the clouds, the ending theme played and brushed through them like the beginning of the story. Chisivans flew by, more than one and brushed through them with you. It showed scenes of Akasma's adventure, showing her cuteness, shyness, her over coming her fear, the courage she gained, the friends she got and more. It showed everything that happened in the story, then eventually exposed the beauty of Fiijishara below. Chisivans and Aeronans flying through the sky with random credits rolling up the screen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Songs that never got played for Eglantina and Akasma:

Akasma's battle theme: 'E.S Posthumus – Durga'

Eglantina's character themes: 'Nana opening 1'

'Nightmares in paradise by the enigma TNG'

'Sadness piano song- Alone in the dark (Music by Vidim Kiselev)

HOPE YOU ENJOY THESE MISSED OUT THEMES, THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
